The Writer and the Host
by HAKDurbin
Summary: A story of drama, music, struggles and, above all else, love. Based on the 2001 movie, Moulin Rouge with elements from the anime series, Ouran High School Host Club
1. Chapter 1

There is no greater blessing The Lord gave us than the ability to love.

Those are the words I had always held close to me since before I went to Galar Academy, a private academy where students who come from rich and high-class families go to school. And in the school, there was a host club where the rich and beautiful girls in the school with too much time on their hands squandered their money on spending time with the most handsome and charming boys in the school. And it was through the popularity of the most handsome and charming host of all that my life changed forever. It was also because of his popularity, however, that the terrible incident at Galar Academy's former theater happened.

For many years now, the details of what happened on that horrible night has remained a mystery. The royal family of Galar made sure to hide the truth out of their selfish desires to maintain their reputations in the upper-class society. Those closest to me and I were forced to make deals for our silence even though they all wanted to spread the word to every corner of the world. But none more so than the man I love.

But now, thanks be to The Lord, the time has come where I can no longer be silent or afraid of those who wanted to destroy what I hold most dear. Their power means nothing, and their money cannot save them for what is to come. Therefore, it is time that I, Serena, former student of the grand Galar Academy, finally tell you what really happened. With the help of the man I love and those dear to us telling their sides of the story, the truth will be fully told so that all will know and understand what happened and why.

I was born in the middle-class area of Vaniville Town in the Kalos region. My father was a writer like me. He was an upbeat man and he loved to write stories with all of his heart. I loved reading his stories and he taught me everything there is to know about writing. He was the kind of believer in The Lord who told me that the greatest blessing he gave us was the ability to love. He always found a way to express in his stories and he loved doing it even if his work was rarely published. But even if he didn't always have his way, I loved him for the passion he had for his work.

My mother was a mechanic. She was the most logical and level-headed out of the three of us. She taught me how to work hard and be a good student at school. She loved my father with all of her heart, but she also always feared that his passion would lead me to pursue writing for the sake of trying to talk about love as if it's a movement. She wanted me to look into finding a profession that was less risky than becoming a writer.

When my father died, I was devastated beyond words. I often prayed to The Lord, asking why he would take him away when I wanted him to see me grow up and be a writer like him. I never got an answer, but I still choose to believe that he had a good reason. My mother struggled to keep her head up high and encouraged me to keep doing well in school despite what happened, but there were nights where I could hear her weeping when she thought I couldn't hear her. I continued to work hard in my school work, but I would still practice writing when my mother wasn't around. Even if she didn't want me to take the risk my father made as a writer, writing was all I had left to keep his memory alive in my mind.

Then one day, halfway through the eighth grade, my teacher told us to start applying for high schools. Many representatives of various schools in Kalos and other regions in the world came to advertise their respective schools to get my classmates and me interested in applying for them. I paid little attention to them, knowing that my mother would want me to go to Lumiose High School because it was the school she went to and it was one of the few schools we could afford if accepted.

But as I politely pretended to listen, one particular representative in a fancy, blue-navy suit stepped forward to talk about Galar Academy. He talked about how the academy from the region of the same name is meant for students of rich families, which upset my classmates and me as if he was there just to boast about how great the school is. But then he went on to say that the school was offering a scholarship to any student who passes a very difficult test. If a student passed it, they would be accepted to go to Galar Academy for all four years with all expenses paid and he went on to list all of the various programs for different subjects including a program for writing and other forms of art.

The moment I heard of this offer, I was immediately invested. When he was offering sheets containing info on the scholarship, I was the first to take one before he and the other representatives left. My mother was very skeptical of the idea when I told her about it at home, thinking I would be wasting my time trying to get into the school and that I couldn't take care of myself in a region far from home. She also was uneasy with the idea of me majoring in the arts, knowing that I would be pursuing to be a writer like my father. Knowing that she still wanted me to spend most of my time studying, I countered her concerns by pointing out that it would be good for me to go to a new place where I can get the best education possible, whether it involves writing or not. She was still hesitant but she ultimately accepted that my logic was sound and agreed to let me study for the scholarship.

For the next four months, I studied almost nonstop when I wasn't at school. Every day after school, I would do my homework and immediately start studying for the test afterward. Some nights I would study overnight and my mother would force me to go to bed. Finally, come the end of April, the day came for me to take the test. I felt my whole body shaking during the three hours of taking the test. When it was over, I felt relieved but at the same time worried that I might have failed after all of my hard work. I continued to worry during the last three weeks of the school year until I got a letter the day before my eighth-grade graduation and, to my joy, found out I was accepted.

Throughout the three months of summer, I was excited to go to Galar Academy. My mother was very proud of me for gaining the scholarship but still was concerned with my intentions. Finally, in the middle of August, my mother drove me to the airport for my flight to the Galar region. We walked through the airport until we reached the point where only passengers are allowed and we turned around to hug each other goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you, Serena," my mother said. "It's going to be hard living alone without you.

"I know, mom," I replied. "And I'm going to miss you too."

My mother broke the hug to give me a serious look and said, "Now make sure you take care of yourself out there. Don't think that you can do anything you want just because you are away from home. You need to focus on your schoolwork more than ever, and taking care of yourself will be your responsibility since you'll be living in your own dorm."

I smiled and told her, "Mom, you don't need to worry about that. You raised me to be responsible."

My mother smirked proudly and said, "I sure did, and don't you forget it."

The two of us chuckled for a few minutes before my mother looked at me seriously again.

"Still, I want you to keep working hard no matter what," she says. "I know you want to pursue writing like your father, but schoolwork comes first no matter what, young lady. You understand?"

"Yes, mother," I said obediently.

My mother smiled, satisfied with my answer.

"And remember, dear, if things don't work out, you can always come home and transfer to Lumiose High," she said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll keep that in mind, but I don't see that happening."

My mother nodded at me, approving my honesty.

"Alright, you better get going then," she said. "Don't want to miss your flight."

I smiled and nodded before I hugged my mother again and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Serena," My mother said, hugging me back. "I will pray that The Lord will be with you on your time in Galar Academy.

After a two-and-a-half-hour flight, my plane landed in Galar airport. After I exited the plane, I looked out the large windows inside the building showing the beautiful countryside. I looked at the view with wonder as my excitement to be in Galar grew. Then I walked further down the hall where a chauffeur was standing in the hall, holding out a sign that had my name on it. When we spotted me walking toward him, he gave me a warm smile.

"Serena Yvonne?" He asks.

"Yes, that's me," I answered.

His smile grew, and he gave me a bow, saying, "I am Lupin. I'm here to escort you to Galar Academy."

I smiled back and said, "Thank you, Lupin."

Lupin nodded and gestured me to follow him. I walked behind him all the way to the exit of the building, where a limousine is parked beside the sidewalk. Before I knew it, Lupin opened the back door to the limousine and gestured me to come in.

"W-w-wait," I stuttered in shock. "You're taking me there in a limousine?"

"Of course," Lupin said. "Galar Academy treats all of its students with the highest respect, and that includes you, Ms. Yvonne."

I covered my mouth to cover a happy squeal before I went inside the limo with my suitcase and Lupin got into the driver's seat before he starts driving. The back of the car had leather seats and a minibar with all sorts of drinks in fancy bottles and glass cups. The walls were decorated in gold and the floor was covered in a deep red carpet. I felt both thrilled and intimidated at the same time to be sitting in the back of such a luxurious car while wearing only my sweater and jeans. I lowered the backseat window to continue looking at the region's landscape. I laid my head against the car door as I watched us pass by the beautiful land with a blissful smile on my face.

Finally, after driving for forty minutes, I saw us driving toward a set of tall buildings that appeared to be designed from the Victorian era. At the main building is a tall clocktower. It takes a moment before I put the pieces together and turned to Lupin surprised.

"Is that Galar Academy?" I asked.

Lupin chuckles with his mouth closed and said, "Well, what did you expect from a school meant for very wealthy students?"

"Er...well, it's just that I didn't think it would look like a place that the monarchy might have lived in over a hundred years ago," I said.

Lupin laughed out loud as if I told him a hilarious joke.

"Maybe so," he says. "But nevertheless, this is indeed where you will be going to school for the next four years, Ms. Yvonne."

I stared at the campus in shock as Lupin drove the limousine all the way to the parking lot in front of the campus. He got out to open the backseat door for me to robotically get out with my eyes still fixed on the school. Lupin takes my suitcase out of the car and gestures me with his head to follow him. I silently obeyed as he led me through the courtyard where there is a large fountain in the center of a park-like garden full of bright green grass, trees, statues, and stone paths. Everywhere I look, students were passing by with the boys in blue suits and the girls wearing yellow dresses. I felt more out of place than before at the sight of so many people my age dressed in upper-class attire while I'm still in my normal clothes. It also didn't help that many of them noticed me and were whispering amongst themselves, making me feel embarrassed.

Once we made it to the other side of the courtyard, Lupin led me inside the main building. The interior of the building is just as majestic with marble floors and giant chandeliers hanging above the ceiling. I couldn't stop myself from looking around as Lupin led me to an elevator that took up to the top level of the building. At the end of a long hallway from the elevator, Lupin opened the door and gestured me to come in a while still carrying my suitcase. I enter the door to find myself inside a large office where an old woman with light brown hair in a white and yellow dress is writing on a book while sitting in front of a wooden desk on the other side of the office. Lupin closed the door behind me and the two of us walked right in front of the desk before he cleared his throat.

"Madame, I bring you, Ms. Yvonne," he announces.

The old woman lifted her head and gave me a warm smile.

"Ah, the winner of the scholarship, Serena Yvonne," she said as she got up with her gold and black cane and walked over to shake my hand. "A pleasure to meet you, my dear child. I am Principal Magnolia, the head of Galar Academy."

"Pleasure to meet you too, ma'am," I said as I shook her hand.

Principal Magnolia smiled warmly at me and said, "Congratulations on winning the scholarship. It is a very rare accomplishment, to say the very least."

"Thank you, ma'am," I say.

"Tell me, child, what do you think of Galar Academy so far?" She asked.

I looked away nervously, struggling with how to answer the question.

"It's...it's amazing," I manage to say. "I've never seen a school like this in my life...and I feel a little misplaced."

Principal Magnolia let out a hearty chuckle and says, "Good, honest answer. I imagine this school might be a little intimidating compared to what you might be used to in the Kalos region. All the same, I hope you enjoy your stay and make the most of your time here."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said.

Principal Magnolia nods before she clears her throat and goes back to her desk.

"Now, since you are new to the school and this kind of society, I feel I must see to it that you are properly set up before you start your classes next week," she said while sitting back down. "You are going to major in the arts, is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Serena answers. "My goal is to become a writer."

Principal Magnolia smiled and said, "Well, our art program is still new, but we do have the best teachers for all forms of art, including literature. Are you interested in a certain form of writing?"

"Yes, ma'am. I want to write stories about love," I answer.

Principal Magnolia raised her eyebrow, and Lupin looked at me as if I said something very odd.

"Love?" Principal Magnolia asked. "Why that specifically, if I may ask?"

I hesitated for a moment before I answered, "It's what I've always wanted to write about."

The two adults still looked at me as I said something abnormal.

"Er...well, I'm sure you will learn all there is to know about writing that will help you achieve your goal," Principal Magnolia said. "Meantime, we'll have our staff take your measurements for your dresses and my granddaughter, Sonia, who is the head of the art program, will escort you to your dorm."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said a third time.

Principal Magnolia presses a buzzard on her desk and a side door open to reveal a maid entering the room.

"Martha, please take Ms. Yvonne to have Harley take her measurements," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," the maid named Martha answered.

"And Lupin, have her suitcase brought to her dorm," she said to Lupin.

"At once," Lupin answered before turning to me and giving me a bow. "Farewell, Ms. Yvonne."

I gave the chauffeur a smile and kindly say, "Goodbye, Lupin."

Lupin gave me a brief smile before he left with my suitcase, and I followed Matha to the other exit. We walked down another long hallway until Martha turned and let me to a room where dozens of people are making piles of dresses. At the center of the room is a man with light purple hair in a green suit working on a dark grey gown with a giddy smile on his face. Martha and I stopped walking just a couple of feet away from him before she cleared her throat.

"Harley, we need some measurements from one more student," Martha announces.

The man named Harley groaned like a little child, clearly wanting to focus on his project.

"Come on," he whined as he started to turn around. "Why is it that every time it looks like we have the measurements for all of the students, there's only one left to -"

As soon as he sees me, his eyes widened, and he gasped sharply as if he saw a ghost.

"Oh, my word, what in the world is that?" He asked.

I looked at him uncomfortably and answer, "My name is Serena. I'm the student who -"

"No, I mean, what is that gaudy outfit you're wearing?" Harley clarified.

I frowned and looked at my clothes before asking, "You think my clothes are gaudy?"

"Well, they certainly are doing you any favors, hun," Harley says. "Why would someone from a rich family have their child dress as a commoner in this school?"

I gave Harley a bitter frown before Martha stepped in.

"She's not from a rich family," she explained. "She's the student from Kalos who won the scholarship."

Harley gave a rude "humph," and said, "Well, that explains it. In any case, I will gladly take the commoner's measurements out of hopes that I will never see her in clothes like that again."

He walked away to get a tape measure, and I continued to glare at him until Martha placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't take it personally, ma'am," she says. "Harley is very passionate when it comes to his outfits. He comes from a family who made their fortune as dressmakers and costume designers for plays and movies."

"Oh, I see," I said, feeling a little better with the information.

Harley came back and started taking my measurements eagerly. When he finished, he wrote down my measurements on a clipboard and turned to me.

"Hmmm, well, you do have an adequate figure, so making your dresses ASAP with be a cinch," Harley said nonchalantly before he turned around and waved his hand. "Now, please remove yourself from my presence. I'll have all of your dresses ready and delivered to your dorm before class starts just like everyone else."

I frowned again at his rude demeanor before Martha leads me out of the room. The maid then led me further down the hall to another elevator and pressed the button next to it.

"Now, I'm sure you are not used to wearing dresses, Ms. Yvonne, but I feel I should inform you that they are proper attire here on campus," Martha said. "You can wear what you like in your dormitory, but you must wear the proper dress code anywhere else in the school grounds."

"Okay," I said in understanding.

Martha nodded approvingly just as the elevator door opens.

"This is where we part ways, madame," she says. "The head of your program is waiting for you at the bottom floor."

I gave her a small smile and said, "Okay, thank you, Martha."

She smiled back and said, "You're welcome, madame. Enjoy your time here at the academy."

I nodded before going inside the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. The door closed, and I waited patiently as the elevator went down. By this point, I've been feeling very welcomed apart from Harley's insolent attitude and it made me feel slightly more comfortable to be in such a prestigious school. As the elevator went down, I started to smile as I realized I'm soon going to be taken to the dormitory for students in the art program. The thought of being around people who share my passion for the arts, whether they are writers or not, lifted my spirits in excitement. I then start to wonder what the principal's granddaughter must be like since she is the head of the program.

Finally, the elevator made it to the ground floor, and the door opened, leaving me back to the main hall. I looked around my surroundings before I found myself face to face with a woman with peach hair wearing a green-eyed dress with no sleeves. She instantly beamed at the sight of me and quickly took my hand to shake it vigorously.

"As I live and breathe, Serena Yvonne herself," she says excitedly. "I can't tell you how thrilled I am that you are a part of the art program."

She lets my hand go, and I step back, uncomfortable with the energetic approach.

"Uh...thank you, miss…?" I said.

The woman giggled and said, "Oh, yeah, I'm Sonia. Sorry for the abrupt greeting. I just can't get over the fact that I'm going to have a legend in my program."

"A...legend?" I asked, confused.

Sonia looked at me curiously and asked, "You mean you don't know? You've become famous here in the academy."

"I have? How?" I ask alarmed.

Sonia nodded and said, "Of course. In the few years that the school had offered the scholarship, there hasn't been a soul who has actually passed that test."

"What?" I asked, bewildered. "No one has told me about that. I would think that the representative who was offering the scholarship would have mentioned that."

"I doubt it," Sonia says. "As much as our representatives like to boast about how the school is for the rich and high-class people, they wouldn't be doing their jobs if they discouraged people by saying no one has ever gotten the scholarship."

I thought about it for a moment and said, "That makes sense."

Sonia nodded before she went back to being giddy.

"Anyway, the point is I'm happy that you're going to be in the art program," she said excitedly. "Very few major in it compared to any of the other programs, so I hope that with your popularity and your passion as an artist, we might get more people interested in the program."

I became uneasy with how she appeared to see me as a marketing tool, but I politely nodded before she spoke again.

"Speaking of art, what are you interested in?" Sonia asked.

"Writing," I said plainly.

"Oh? What kind of writing?" She asked, intrigued.

I hesitated, unsure of how she was going to react after the way Principal Magnolia and Lupin reacted or how skeptical my mom was.

"Well...I want to write stories about love," I said.

Sonia stared at me blankly, and I got the feeling that she saw me strange, just like her grandmother. But then she smiled brightly and clapped her hands like a child.

"Oh, that's wonderful," she said in a high-pitched voice.

I looked at her, surprised, and asked, "Really?"

"Absolutely," Sonia said with a big grin. "Stories about love are one of the most basic and popular stories in the entire world. There's nothing like a story that asks the question 'will they or won't they?' So, consider it my duty to make your voice heard through the heavens and beyond."

I chuckled nervously at the way she was exaggerating, but I was no less happy that she approved of my goal. The next thing I knew, Sonia grabbed my hand again and started dragging me down the hall enthusiastically.

"Come on, time's a-wasting!" She declared. "Let's take you to the art dormitories!"

I panicked while struggling to keep up with her hyperactive speed. The who of us burst out of the exit and ran through nearly the entire courtyard outside before she took a sharp turn to the right. She stopped running in front of the building, and I panted heavily before looking up to see the tall building.

"Serena Yvonne, welcome to your new home!" Sonia said proudly.

I stared at the building in awe. Even though it isn't as big and the center building, the size, and the architecture were still a marvelous sight to behold.

"This is the dormitories for the art program?" I asked.

"You bet your sweater it is," Sonia says. "We don't have a lot of people here like I said, but everyone who is in this program are very friendly and love to express their passion for the arts, be it music, painting, acting, dancing, and of course, writing."

I smiled widely, excited to be in a place where people like me can belong. Sonia then grabbed my hand again and started yanking me to the entrance.

"Come on, let's get you to your dorm," she said.

I chuckled before we went inside, where my mouth dropped. The main hall is just as splendid as the main hall inside the center building with framed painting and massive chandeliers. But my focus was on the students. None of them were wearing their school suits or dresses. Instead, they were in ordinary clothes or dressed as painters, craftsmen, filmmakers. Some of them are making paintings or drawings on the architecture of the building just for fun. The filmmakers used their cameras to shoot around the building to practice different camera angles. I looked at everything that was happening in wonder and Sonia chuckled as we walked.

"We have a lot of studios and other rooms to help students practice their craft out of class, but some of them like to be out in the halls and express how they admire the beauty of the building, being a fancy place and all," she explained.

"I don't mind," I said.

Sonia smiled while still holding my hand, and we went to the elevator, where she pressed a button that took us to the second highest floor in the building. We walked down the hall full of dorm rooms until we are halfway through and Sonia turns to the right to show me a dorm room.

"Alright, room 62010. This is your place, Serena," she says cheerfully. "The key to your dorm should be inside along with your stuff."

I smiled brightly and said, "Great. Thank you so much."

Sonia smiled back before the door to the dorm on the left opens and a girl with violet eyes and long black hair wearing a gray dress carrying a cello case and a boy with short black hair wearing shorts and a purple t-shirt emerge and turn around to see us. The two of them were about to pass by until the girl glanced at me and she stopped with her eyes wide.

"Oh, my goodness!" She exclaimed in a British accent before turning to the guy. "Darling, look! It's Serena Yvonne!"

I am taken aback by her sudden interest in me as the boy turned to me, also surprised.

"Well, I'll be," he said with a smile. "So she really did join the art program too."

I blinked in surprise before turning to Sonia, who gave me a look as a way of saying, "I told you."

"Uh...sorry, who are you?" I asked awkwardly.

The guy and the girl chuckled at each other before the girl answered.

"I'm so sorry," she said before giving me a bow. "My name is Octavia Stone, and I'm a cellist. This is my boyfriend."

The boy smiled and stepped in, saying, "Hi, I'm Andy Welker. I'm a screenwriter. We're both starting our final years here."

"Nice to meet you both," I said with a friendly smile, glad that we were properly introduced.

"Did you just come to the school?" Octavia asked.

"Yes. Sonia just showed me to my dorm," I answered, pointing at my door. "Looks like I'm neighbors with one of you."

The teenage couple looked at each other surprised and then turned back to me with Octavia, giving me a warm smile.

"That would be me, then," she said.

My smile grew, and I said, "Great. I look forward to getting to know both of you."

"You too," Andy said. "It is an honor to have someone who got that scholarship join our program."

Octavia nodded and said, "Speaking of which, what is your passion?"

"Writing," I said. "I want to write stories about love."

"Oh, how nice," Octavia said with a smile. "We don't get many writers here."

"Yeah, I think the only people who are interested in writing like you are me and this third year named Giselle, who is a playwright," Andy says. "So it'll be great to have at least one more person who enjoys writing."

"I'm glad," I said.

Octavia and Andy nodded before the latter cleared his throat.

"Anyway, we better get going," he said. "We need to head to the third music room."

"Uh...the third music room?" I asked, confused.

Octavia gasped and said, "That's right. I'm late for practice."

Sonia chuckled and said, "You two better hurry then. Cilan doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Indeed, he won't," Octavia agreed before giving me a brief smile. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Serena."

"Yeah, you too, Octavia, Andy," I replied as the couple ran down the hall and into the elevator. Once they are gone, I turned to Sonia and asked, "There are three music rooms in here?"

"Seven, actually, but only the first three are being used," Sonia explained. "In fact, this campus is so big that there are multiple libraries, dance halls, cafeterias, and rooms for tea parties all over the campus."

"Wow," I said in disbelief.

Sonia nodded with a smile before she frowned and said, "But while we have all of these rooms for music, dancers, painters, and so on, we don't have a theater for our students to perform any plays."

I frowned and asked, "Why is that?"

"The school board didn't see the idea as beneficial," Sonia answers. "You see, Galar Academy is a high school, but it's also a business. Therefore, they don't believe that creating a theater for students interested in the performing arts would make much of a profit - leastways, while the arts program is still relatively new and doesn't have as many students as the other programs do. Some of the students are trying to convince them to create one by pitching the plays they've written, but they don't ever get the chance to speak to the board."

I looked at the head of the art program sadly, knowing that she wished she could do more for her students. But then she shook her head and smiled at me as if she never brought up the subject.

"But enough about that. Let's go see your dorm," she said.

I politely nodded in agreement before she opened the door and gestured me to come in. I silently went in to find my dorm to be small but no less amazing in my eyes. The walls had the same Victorian designs, and floors were also marble. At the center of the room is a queen-sized bed where my suitcase and the key to my dorm are lying on and a large dresser standing next to it. I looked around to see there is also a writing desk, a small kitchen, a bathroom with a shower and a hot tub. My mouth was completely agape the entire time I looked at the place before turning to Sonia who was amused with my shock.

"T-t-this is where I'm staying?" I asked.

Sonia chuckled and said, "Believe it or not, a place like this may as well be a closet compared to the dorms in other areas of the campus. I take it it's to your liking?"

"Is it ever," I replied. "It's more than I could have dreamed."

Sonia chuckled brightly and said, "Well, I'll let you get settled in."

She turned around to leave, and I walked over to my new bed to unpack my things. Just before she left, however, I heard let out a loud, "Oh," and I turned around curiously to find her walking over to me.

"One more thing, Serena," she said. "Since your new here, your teachers for this program will want to get a good idea about how skilled you are with your craft and what you want to do with it. So while you have a week to get used to things before classes start, I want you to write a short love story. You think you can do that?"

I smiled brightly and said, "Yes, absolutely!"

"Wonderful," Sonia said cheerfully. "I look forward to seeing what you come up with. Anyway, I better get going. Have fun with your story."

"Thank you," I said excitedly as she left my dorm.

As soon as she was gone, I quickly put the key to my dorm in my pocket and opened my suitcase. I rushed into putting all my clothes in my dresser and my toothbrush in my bathroom before I grabbed what I really wanted to take out my suitcase. Under all of my clothes and other things is my father's typewriter. Even though it was old and we lived in an age of computers, I knew in my heart that I had to bring it so that I could write in memory of him. I took it out of the suitcase and placed it on the writing desk. I then took out a folder of blank pieces of paper and bottles of ink from my suitcase and placed them beside the typewriter. Once I filled it with ink and put a paper in, I sat down with a smile on my face and prepared to start writing.

But then my smile faded as I looked at my hands to see they were frozen in place. I grew worried as I tried to order them to move so that I can start writing, but they didn't move a muscle. I tried to think of why my hands were staying still until my eyes widen, and I made a worrying realization.

I've never been in love.

In all the time I've been determined to write about love like my father, I never once realized that I have no experience with falling in love. My father always knew how to express it because of how much he was deeply in love with my mother, but I have never met someone that I would have feelings for in the romantic sense.

I began to whimper and run my fingers through my short, honey blonde hair with my heart full of dread. My mind started to picture what would happen if I failed to write the love story Sonia requested. She would look at me with disappointment and straight out kick me out of the program. My would-be classmates, including Octavia and Andy, would laugh at me mockingly as I am driven out of the school. I would have to use what little money I brought with me to fly back to Kalos. I would have no choice but to go to. Lumiose High School and find a hardworking job like my mother wanted. Within a matter of a couple of weeks, my dream would be crushed before I could try to achieve it after all of my hard work to get in this school.

It was in this moment of panic that an unconscious, dark-skinned girl with purple hair feel right through my ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped out of my seat and looked at the unconscious girl in alarm. She was hanging upside down with her foot tied to a rope, and large sandbags were lying on the floor with rubble from my ceiling. I slowly walked over to her, unsure of what to do as she let out a low groan.

The next thing I knew, my door opened as a short girl with bright yellow hair dressed as a poor man from the 1700s barged right into my dorm and rushed to the dark-skinned girl's side.

"Iris! Iris, are you alright?" She asked, shaking the unconscious girl's head.

The girl named Iris didn't move a muscle.

"Come on, Iris. We need our traveler for the pitch," the blonde girl said. "We can't have you knocked out right -"

"Excuse me," I finally said. "What are you doing here, and why is there a giant hole in my ceiling?!"

The little girl finally noticed me and gave me a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. "We didn't mean to destroy your ceiling. We're just working on our pitch for our play in the dorm above you. Iris here is our set designer and tech person, and she was adjusting the lights when she fell off the ladder and fell right through the floor with one of the ropes tied around her foot."

I stared at her, still alarmed with what just happened.

"Adjusting the lights?" I asked.

"That's right," the girl confirmed. "Since we don't have a theater to work on our project, we made our own stage."

"Bonnie!" Said a voice above us.

The girl named Bonnie looked up from the hall, and I hesitantly walked over and looked up to find a girl with dark brown hair, another girl with light brown hair, a third girl with blue hair, and a guy with dark auburn hair all looking down from above the hole. Everyone up there was looking at the unconscious girl worriedly except for the girl with the dark brown hair who was looking impatient.

"I'm afraid it looks like she's down for the count, Giselle," Bonnie answered sadly.

My eyes widened as I realized that the girl with the dark brown hair is the playwright named Giselle, who Andy mentioned earlier.

"Well, that's just fantastic," Giselle growled. "We need to get everything done before the Beginning of the School Year ball, and now our person playing the traveler is now unconscious."

The rest of the group frowned, worried about their dilemma.

"Oh, it's no big deal," Bonnie says optimistically. "We'll just find someone else to read the part."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Giselle rebuked. "Where in heaven's name are we going to find someone willing to read the role of the lonely traveler?"

Everyone else in the group said words of agreement. Bonnie thought about it until she turned to me and smiled.

"Why not her?" She suggested.

"Me?" I asked.

Giselle turned to me and gave a skeptical look while the rest of the group thought about it.

"It is short notice, but it could work as long as she's just reading the part," the guy said. "We'll tinker with the play with this girl standing in, and we can fill Iris in once she comes to."

"That does should plausible," the blue-haired girl agreed.

The girl with the light brown hair nodded and looked down to give me a pleading look.

"Miss, I know we just met and all, but would you be willing to step in for our friend?"

I looked at her bewildered, unable to believe she asked that.

"First, you put a hole on my ceiling, then you're asking me to help you with your play?" I rebuked.

Bonnie stepped in front of me and got down on her knees and put her hands together as if she's praying.

"Please help us," she begged. "We're sorry about your ceiling, but our families have more than enough money to fix it in a couple of days. All we ask is this one little thing, and we'll leave you alone. Promise."

I looked at her disapprovingly before I thought about it carefully. I really did not want to help then since I just met them, and they destroyed part of my new dorm. But then I glanced at my desk where my father's typewriter lies unused. I think about it and consider that I don't really have anything else to do while I'm unable to write the short story Sonia requested and maybe helping them out might clear my head before I try to overcome my writer's block.

"Okay," I said. "I'll help you."

Everyone but Giselle's eyes lit up and Bonnie sporadically walks up to give me a hug.

"You're a lifesaver!" She squealed. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Serena," I answered.

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed as she stepped back to look at me in shock.

Everyone on the floor above Bonnie and me looked at each other before the girl with the brown hair asked, "Serena as in Serena Yvonne?"

I chuckled nervously, figured that they know about me getting the scholarship as well.

"Uh, yes," I answered.

The students above me apart from Giselle grew excited as if I was a famous rock star.

"Oh my goodness, Serena Yvonne lives right below my dorm!" the blue-haired girl shouted in a high-pitched voice.

"I can't believe our luck!" The boy with dark auburn hair said.

"Humph. So she's that commoner who got that scholarship. Big deal," Giselle said, unimpressed.

I glared at Giselle before Bonnie tugged my hand to get her attention.

"Don't pay any mind to Giselle. She's in a lot of stress being the writer and director of our show," she says before dragging me to the center of the hole and looking up to the group. "Anyway, let's get me, Iris, and Serena up, you guys."

The two other girls apart from Giselle and the boy nod before the boy grabbed the rope and pulled Iris back up while the girls bought a ladder for Bonnie and me to climb up on. Once I'm at the top, I looked around to find the dorm above me to look more like a mini-theater room. There was a large set painted to look like the middle of a grassy valley with mountains appearing far in the distance. Beside the set is a piano and there are spotlights installed on the ceiling. In front of all of it is a director's chair where Giselle is already sitting on while holding a script. Apart from a bathroom and a queen-sized bed where the guy was putting Iris on, the entire place hardly looks like a dorm at all.

As I was looking at my surroundings, Bonnie walked over to me and handed a script, and a traveler's cloak and hat.

"Here you go, Serena," she said. "This is your costume and script."

"Uh, thanks," I said as I started putting on the cloak and hat. "So, what is this play about?"

"It's about a lonely traveler who goes through all kinds of adventures while she travels through the Hoenn region," Giselle answers from the director's chair. "The name of my play is called Spectacular, Spectacular."

I looked at Giselle dumbfounded and quietly said to Bonnie, "That sounds a little over-the-top."

Bonnie giggled and said, "I know. We're trying to give the impression that this is going to be a grand play while we try to pitch it to the school board."

"I see," I said.

Bonnie nodded before she turned to the rest of the group and said, "Anyway, let us introduce you to the rest of the group.

The two other girls and the guy smile in agreement before the girl with brown hair stepped in front of me, shook my hand and said, "My name is May. I'm the pianist."

"And I'm Dawn," the blue-haired said as she shook my hand. "And this guy behind me is my childhood buddy, Kenny. The two of us and Bonnie are stage actors."

"How do you do?" Kenny greeted.

"Nice to meet all of you," I said with a friendly smile.

"So, what is your profession, Serena?" Dawn asks.

"I'm a writer," I answered.

"Aw, that's awesome," May says excitedly. "We don't have many writers in our program.

"Yeah, I've heard," I said with a chuckle.

"Alright, alright, enough with the introductions," Giselle said, impatiently. "We've got work to do."

Bonnie, May, Dawn, Kenny, and I looked at Giselle disapprovingly before Bonnie turned to me with a smile.

"Okay. So, Serena, we're starting on the first scene of the play," she said. "The traveler is about to embark on his journey through the Hoenn region and childhood friend who has been looking for love all his life is trying to convince her not to go. He just realized he's in love with her and is afraid she won't come back. He's also claiming that if she doesn't come back, then he will start looking for her no matter how far."

I smiled warmly, happy that this is a scene about love before I turned to Dawn and Kenny and asked, "So if Bonnie is playing as the traveler's childhood friend, then who are you two playing?"

Dawn and Kenny look at each other and chuckle nervously.

"Well, Giselle wants me to play as this other guy who might be the villain or someone the traveler falls in love with, but she hasn't figured that out which one yet," Kenny said.

"And I'm apparently meant to play a few other characters that the traveler comes across throughout her journey," Dawn said "But we haven't figured out much of that either.

I gave the two of them a concerned frown and said, "Sounds like you don't have a whole lot of your play figure it out."

"That's why I'm writing it as we go along. Now stop criticizing my work, and let's get going!" Giselle growled from her director's chair.

The rest of the group and I look at her disapprovingly again before Bonnie and I walk in front of the set and May sits down in front of the piano. Once we are all in position, Giselle lets out a loud sigh before she raises her hand.

"Aaaaannnndddd action!" She shouted.

May starts playing the piano loudly, and Bonnie waits for a few beats before she starts singing.

"Here comes the wind is blowing harshly. I'd recognize you, my friend." She sang before Giselle stepped in looking irritated again.

"Stop!" She shouted while running toward May. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop that noisy racket! It's drowning out my words!"

May growled at the playwright, annoyed and asked, "Well, Ms. Director, what do you suggest?"

Giselle rolled her eyes as if May said a ridiculous question and said, "Just play some soft but decorative piano."

May flight the urge to yell at Giselle and grumbled, "I'll see what I can do."

I look at the two of them worryingly before I looked at my script and read through the lyrics of the song and frowned skeptically.

"Excuse me," I said. "I'm a little lost with the lyrics."

Giselle turned to me, looking ready to tear my head off.

"What do you mean?" She snarled.

I hesitated with whether or not I should explain before I said, "Well, for example, I don't get what you're trying to say with the childhood friend singing, 'Here comes the wind blowing harshly. I'd recognize you, my friend.'"

Giselle rolled her eyes and said, "Obviously, he's saying there's going to be danger ahead, and he would recognize the traveler anywhere."

I looked at her skeptically and said, "Okay, but I don't think you're making that clear with these lyrics."

"Well, I don't care what you think," Giselle says coldly. "Besides, you're here to just stand there while we work, not criticize my writing."

Kenny and Dawn looked at each other concerned before the former stepped in and said, "I don't know, Giselle. I think she has a point."

"Excuse me?!" Giselle barked.

"It's just that I don't think the audience would get that there's danger ahead just because the wind is blowing hard before the traveler even begins her journey," Kenny explained.

"Yeah, I mean, we get what you're saying, but talking about the wind probably wouldn't make sense to the school board or a general audience for that matter," Dawn said.

"Yeah, the lyrics need work," Bonnie agreed.

"Well, I'd like to hear any of you come up with something better than my brilliant writing," Giselle challenged.

Kenny, Dawn, May, and I looked at each other and silently agreed that we should think of better lyrics for the song. The four of us scratched our chins/heads in thought and said our ideas out loud.

"There's darkness all around you. You're very familiar to me?" May said, unsure.

"Peril is brewing wherever you go. I see your face wherever I go," Kenny guessed.

"I'm terrified with the terror that awaits you. You're someone I know by heart? No, that's just stupid," Dawn said.

"Danger is all that you will find. I'd spot you near and far," Bonnie said.

Suddenly, Iris sporadically got up from the bed and shouted, "I see torment throughout your journey. I've studied your face well," before she dozed off and falls back into the bed unconscious again. All of us looked at her, taken aback by her briefly regained consciousness before they go back to thinking. As May, Kenny, Dawn, and Bonnie brainstormed, Giselle grinned, thinking we're going to end up sticking to her writing. I felt uneasy, having no desire for this group to stick to such confusing lyrics until the answer clicks in my mind.

"Here comes trouble, no mistaking. I'd know you anywhere!" I said out loud.

The entire dorm remained silent for several seconds with everyone's eyes on me. Suddenly, Iris sprung out of bed and walked over me with a bright smile.

" 'Here comes trouble no mistaking. I'd know you anywhere.' I love it!" She says before turning to May. "May, sing it!"

May blinked, surprised that her friend's suddenly fully conscious before she started playing her piano and singing the lyrics.

"Here comes trouble, no mistaking. I'd know you anywhere," she sang before she smiled excitedly. "Yes! It fits perfectly!"

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered while Dawn and Kenny looked at each other, smiling. "Keep going, Serena! Keep going!"

I took a moment to think about what else to add before I snapped my fingers and said, "I could sail to the ends of the ocean and find you waiting there."

May quickly went back to her piano and started to play while singing, "I could sail the ends of the ocean and find you waiting there."

Bonnie, Iris, Dawn, and Kenny cheered excitedly, and Iris said, "Yes, that's genius!"

"Humph. It's not that good," Giselle grumbles.

"Now, now, Giselle, let's not be bitter," Dawn said. "Your lyrics just need work, that's all. You still have a good story."

"Yeah, Dawn's right," Bonnie said. "Maybe you and Serena should tinker with and script together and -"

"WHAT?!" Giselle shrieked. "You want me to rewrite my work with someone who isn't even a playwright like me?!"

Bonnie, May, Iris, Dawn, and Kenny look at each other before they nod simultaneously. Giselle shut her eyes and bit her lips before she abruptly stormed toward Bonnie and me and snatched our copies of her script from our hands.

"Fine! If that's how it is, then you can forget about working on my play at all!" She screamed while storming toward the door. "Good luck trying to impress the school board without a play to pitch!"

With that, she exited the door and slammed the door. The entire dorm was silent before the rest of the group looked at each other worriedly.

"Okay, maybe we went a little overboard with critiquing Giselle," Kenny said.

"Yeah. Now we don't have a play, and the Beginning of the Year ball is a few days away," Iris said.

"What are we going to do?" May said, panicking.

"Guys, guys, it's not a problem," Bonnie said optimistically while pointing at me. "We still have someone who is a better writer than Giselle."

"Yeah, Serena could come up with something better than Giselle's story," Dawn said with a smile.

I felt uneasy over the way they are automatically deciding I should help them without asking me.

"But how can we come up with something that will impress the board within a few days?" Kenny asked.

Bonnie thought about Kenny's question before she snapped her fingers and said, "I know! Let's have Serena see Satoshi!"

The rest of the group looked at her, surprised while I was completely confused.

"Who is Satoshi?" I asked.

Everyone turned to me, shocked as if I said a foul word.

"You mean you have no idea who Satoshi is?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"No, I don't," I answered.

They looked at me even more shocked than before.

"Satoshi is the most handsome, charming, and beloved host in the school's host club. They call him the Prince of Galar," May said. "Surely you've heard of the host club."

I chuckled nervously and said, "All I know about this school is that rich students go here, and the art program is not that old."

Everyone looks at each other dumbfounded before Iris said, "The host club is an after school club where the most handsome and popular boys in the school with too much time on their hands entertain the most beautiful and rich girls in school who also have too much time on their hands for money."

"Uh...how do you mean they entertain girls?" I asked, uneasy with the way Iris described it.

"Oh nothing serious," Iris answered assuringly. "The hosts basically have tea and sweets with their clients while entertaining them with whatever personality they have that amuses them. Most of the girls like to flirt with whatever host they choose, pretending that the host is their boyfriend?"

I looked at her appalled and asked, "Do girls really like to spend their money to pretend they have boyfriends with guys who are just acting or talking to them in whatever way pleases them?"

"They sure do. And as someone who likes to go to that club right after class, it's a joy," May said as the took out a picture from her pocket and unfolded it to reveal a photo of a guy with green hair dressed in a school uniform who is smirking. "You take my favorite host, Drew, for example. He is the boastful type who is a great dancer, and he likes to show it off by spontaneously making you dance with him. Every time I get to dance with him, I can't help but sigh in bliss as I waltz with such a dreamboat like him."

"Yeah, and Paul is my favorite," Dawn adds as she ran over to her bedside and took a framed picture of a serious-looking boy with purple hair and handed it to me. "His personality is being the broody loner. He is really serious and acts like he doesn't care."

I looked at Dawn concerned and asked, "And you like guys like that?"

"Of course. It makes interacting with him interesting," Dawn answered before she started rubbing her cheek against the picture as if it's made of silk and sighs. "Even though he's just doing his job to please a lot of other girls, I love to imagine that I could be the one to soften his cold heart, and then he would have feelings for me and be mine forever."

My worry for Dawn grew over the way she was obsessed with this boy. I also noticed Kenny looking sad about her declaration before Bonnie stepped in.

"There's also my brother, Clemont," she added. "He's very shy and can be a big goof sometimes, which many girls find adorable. Personally, I hope he will find a nice girl to marry while he's in the club."

I turned to Iris and asked, "And what host do you like?"

Iris smiled and said, "I used to be a regular for a host named Cilan, but then we ended up having real feelings for each other, and so he was kicked out by the club's manager, Jessie, who is one of the members of the school board. We've been dating for two years now and he's majoring as a musical conductor here in the art program."

I smiled, happy to hear that Iris found love with her boyfriend, Cilan, before I asked, "But what does the host club and this Satoshi have to do with you guys trying to impress the school board?"

Kenny frowned and said, "That's right. We haven't heard what's your plan, Bonnie."

Bonnie smirked deviously and said, "Well, Satoshi is the most handsome and beloved of all of the hosts, but he also has a personal connection to Jessie. So if Serena can finish the entire song we've been working on, we can use her fame from winning the scholarship to get her to meet Satoshi during the Beginning of the School Year ball and recite the song to him like a poem. He will be so astonished by her writing that he will insist to Jessie that they build our theater and that Serena writes Spectacular, Spectacular, and thus we will finally have our theater and our first play."

May, Iris, Dawn, Kenny and I looked at the small girl, befuddled by her plan.

"Er...that's a nice idea, Bonnie, but that sounds like a tall order for Serena," Kenny said.

"Kenny's right. She might not even be able to say a word of her writing," Dawn said before turning to me. "I mean no offense, Serena, but have you ever interacted with a smooth-talking guy before?"

"No, I haven't," I said right away.

"Aw, that's not a problem," Iris said confidently. "Between the three of us, girls excluding Bonnie who are/were regulars at the host club, and Cilan who was a host, we can teach her all there is to know about how to interact with a host like Satoshi between now and tomorrow night."

The rest of the group thinks for a moment before Kenny said, "It's still a long shot, but if there's a chance we can get a theater for the art program and have a play like we've always wanted, then we have to take it."

"I agree," May said. "The way things are, beggars can't be choosers."

"Sounds good enough to me," Dawn said.

Before I knew it, everyone's eyes were suddenly on me. I grew nervous as they came to me with pleading looks.

"Please, Serena. Please help us," Bonnie begged. "You're our only hope in accomplishing our dream."

I felt uncomfortable being on the spot like this. On the one hand, I was flattered that they valued me so much, but at the same time, I still needed to work on my short story and I promised my mother that schoolwork would come first. I did not want to hurt their feelings, but for the sake of my promise, I knew what I had to say.

"I'm really sorry, you guys, but I can't," I said.

The five of them looked at me devastated, and Bonnie whined, "Why?"

"Uh...well, I promised my mom that I would have school work come first," I answered.

"So what?" Iris rebuked. "School doesn't start for days, and if we get our show, it may as well count as school work."

I hesitated, trying to think of a better excuse.

"I've never written a play before in my life," I said.

"That's not a problem," Dawn said with a smile. "Our friend, Andy, is a screenwriter, and he's learned how to write in the format for plays just like Giselle."

I desperately tried to think of something that will make them understand that I can't help.

"Uh...well, I don't know if I can write the kind of story you guys are passionate about," I said.

The five of them looked at each other before May asked, "Do you value freedom?"

I blinked in confusion and answered, "Yes."

"Do you value inner beauty?" Kenny asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Truth?" Iris asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Love?" Dawn asked.

I looked at Dawn as if she asked a question that has an obvious answer and, with a smile, said, "Love? As surely as The Lord lives, I value love above all else. Love is like oxygen. Love is a splendid thing. The Lord gave us no other blessing than the ability to love."

May, Iris, Dawn, and Kenny smiled brightly, and Bonnie excitedly said, "You see? You can't fool us, Serena! You're the voice of the Art Revolution! If you value love above all things, then this play could be your first step in telling love stories that will be told for years to come!"

I looked at Bonnie, surprised, and asked, "Could that really happen all from writing this play you want to make?"

"Sure," May said. "After all, Galar Academy is one of the most highly respected schools in the world. If you can make an impression here, your voice can be heard anywhere."

I looked at May, intrigued by her claim. I knew I still had to keep my promise to my mom and I don't know what I'm going to write for my short story for Sonia, but the idea that my writing could be heard anywhere if I helped sounded like an opportunity too big to pass up. I decided to take a leap of faith and take a deep breath before I smiled.

"When you put it like that, how can I say no?" I said.

Bonnie, May, Iris, Dawn, and Kenny cheered loudly before Bonnie pulled me into a tight hug. I chuckled and awkwardly hugged her back while Kenny and Iris were patting me on the back. May was clapping her hands excitedly, and Dawn was squealing in excitement.

Once Bonnie broke the hug, she said, "Let's get started. We have a song to finish."

"Then what are we waiting for?" May asked before she ran over to her piano and sat back down. "Let's start from the top."

"Right," Dawn said before turning to me. "You ready, Serena?"

I looked at her nervously and said, "Actually, I think I should write it all down first before we try singing it. I have my typewriter out in my dorm."

"Good idea," Kenny said approvingly.

I smiled before I got on the ladder and climbed back down to my dorm. I walked back to my desk, where my father's typewriter was waiting for me while Bonnie, Iris, May, Dawn, and Kenny climbed down behind me. As I sat back down, I raised my hands, getting ready to write only for my hands to freeze in place again. My eyes widened and I became afraid that I was going to be stuck in writer's block again until Bonnie placed her hand on my shoulders. I turned my head to see everyone huddled around me and noticing my moment of worry.

"What's the matter, Serena?" Dawn asked.

I hesitated before I answered, "It's just that I'm a little nervous. I don't know how I should pick up from where I started."

"Don't worry about that," Iris said with a warm smile. "You know what the person in that scene was trying to say before Giselle took the scripts. Just think about what the traveler's friend who loves her would day next."

"Yeah, and don't forget, we have your back," Bonnie said with a smile. "We're all in this together."

I turned to Bonnie, taken aback that she said that. The short girl gave me a cheerful grin to assure me that she's telling the truth. I turned my head again to look at everyone else, and they are giving me the same friendly look of support.

I smiled softly and said, "I don't think I've ever been encouraged about writing like this outside of home before."

The group smiled warmly, and May placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome to the Art Revolution," she said.

My smile grew and I gave May a thankful look before I turned back to my typewriter. With my spirits uplifted, I took a deep breath and whispered a prayer to The Lord for guidance before I began to write.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the day, I worked on the song/poem with Bonnie, May, Iris, Dawn, and Kenny. While I was writing, Bonnie ordered a construction company to fix my ceiling the next day. It took a couple of hours before I thought of all of the lyrics and ultimately wrote a final draft on my father's typewriter. After that, we went back up to Dawn's dorm with the ladder, where May started writing the song with my lyrics while Dawn ordered pizza for us. The six of us talked and I got to know everyone better while we worked and I began to be more comfortable around the five of them. Before the day was out, I found myself with the first five friends I've ever had.

The next day, we all got together and looked over our work during breakfast at one of the school cafeterias before we went to go see Sonia in her office. We gave her a copy of the song and explained our plan to her while she read it.

"So, what do you think, Sonia?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

Sonia hummed in thought and said, "I would be remiss if I didn't say it's a sketchy idea. That much being said, your poem or song or whichever is very good, Serena, so that might impress Satoshi and Jessie. All that to say, I personally would try anything to convince the board to give my students a theater."

"So you'll help us with our plan?" Dawn asked, hopefully.

Sonia smiled warmly and said, "You bet. In fact, I think I know exactly how I can help you."

"Really? How?" May asked.

"Simple. I can arrange an appointment for the night of the ball so that you can meet Satoshi after the dance at the clock tower," Sonia explained.

Bonnie, May, Dawn, Kenny, and Iris' eyes widened in excitement while I looked at Sonia confused.

"That would be perfect!" Kenny said.

"Excuse me, but why would I be meeting Satoshi up in the clock tower?" I asked.

"Because Satoshi's private chamber where he hosts his clients is just below the clock itself," Sonia explained. "You won't find a better place where the two of you can be alone, and you can tell your poem to him. Though you better be careful. Satoshi could distract you with his charms."

"I am aware of that," I said. "May, Dawn, and Iris have been teaching me everything I should expect when interacting with hosts like Satoshi."

Sonia smiled approvingly and said, "Good. Then I suggest you six get ready for the ball and leave making the appointment to me."

We smiled and nodded, feeling optimistic until May gasps in realization.

"Wait a minute. Serena, do you have a dress for the ball?" She asked.

My smile disappeared, and everyone turned to me.

"Uh…no, I don't," I answered. "I don't even have my dresses for school finished yet."

Everyone looked at each other in shock before Dawn said, "Why didn't we think about this earlier?!"

"I guess we got so worked up about Serena's poem and everything else that we didn't think about what to wear," May said, scratching her cheek sheepishly.

"Well, we gotta get a ball gown for Serena," Bonnie protested. "We need a dress that will make Serena look her best for when she meets Satoshi."

I gave an uneasy chuckle and asked May, Dawn, and Iris, "I don't suppose either of you have a dress to spare?"

The three of them shook their heads, and Dawn said, "I just have the one I'm going to wear."

"Me too," May said.

"Same here," Iris said.

"What about that guy, Harley, who makes dresses?" Kenny asked. "Maybe he could help?"

Sonia, Dawn, Iris, May, and Bonnie looked at Kenny as if he said something weird.

"Kenny, Harley only cares himself," Sonia said. "He has no reason to give us any of his dresses just for the slight chance that we might get our theater. There would be nothing in it for him."

Kenny frowned, seeing Sonia's point. The seven of us grew disheartened until I remembered something that Martha, the maid, said when she took me to get my measurements from Harley.

"Wait a minute, doesn't Harley come from a family of costume designers and dressmakers?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me, confused and Sonia said, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, aren't we going to need someone to design and make costumes if we get our play?" I asked.

Dawn's eyes widened, and she smiled brightly, saying, "I get what you're saying. We could make a deal for Harley to make a dress for you in exchange for being making costumes for _Spectacular, Spectacular,_ where everyone can see his work."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm thinking," I said.

"What a great idea, Serena," May said.

Kenny turned to Sonia and asked, "Do you think that would work?"

Sonia hummed thoughtfully again and said, "It's still a long shot, but if it works, we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Iris asked. "Let's get a dress for Serena, the sooner the better."

"I agree," Sonia said, standing up. "In fact, I'll go talk to Harley with you. He might be more likely to hear us out with the head of one of the programs is with you."

"Yay!" Bonnie said cheerfully. "Then let's go!"

Before long, we were back in the main building and taking the elevator up to Harley's workshop. When we went inside, Harley's workers are working hard on making dresses for new students just like they were yesterday. The purple-haired man himself is working on a different outfit, smiling as if he's making a beautiful painting. Sonia cleared her throat to catch his attention, and he groaned, irritated that his moment is disturbed before turning to us.

"What do you want?" He snarled before noticing me. "And what is she doing here in another hideous outfit?"

I kept myself from giving him another hard glare for insulting my clothes while Sonia stepped in with a friendly smile.

"Harley, it's been far too long," she greeted. "And might I add that that dress your making is exquisite?"

Harley looked at Sonia suspiciously and said, "Save the pleasantries and tell me what you want already."

Sonia cleared her throat and said, "Well, some of my students and I are here for your help, and we're willing to make a deal."

Harley frowned and said, "Please don't tell me all of your students here need a suit and dresses for the ball."

"Nope, just Serena," Dawn said, pointing at me.

Harley rolled her eyes and said, "Well, that's just too bad, hun, because I'm not interested. I could care less about what you want to help your commoner friend."

"We thought you might say that," Bonnie said with a cunning grin. "That's why you'll like the deal we're offering: one where your work will be seen and beloved by so many of the wealthiest people in the world."

Harley raised his eyebrow and debated if he wanted to hear us out in his mind.

"Go on," he said.

May smirked a said, "You see, we don't need the dress simply so that Serena has one for the ball. We also need it because we're making an arrangement so that she meets Satoshi in his private chambers after the ball."

"And she's hoping to show him some of her work as a writer," Dawn adds. "He will like her work so much that he will insist to Jesse that the school board makes a theater for us so that we can create our very first play for all of the students in Galar Academy and their rich parents to see."

"And if we succeed, we're going to need someone who can design and make costumes," Kenny said. "Someone creative and passionate who would love to see his work for everyone if high class."

Harley thought about our proposal and said, "That's all well and interesting. I know as well as anyone that you've been trying to get your cute little theater ever since your department was created. But how can you guarantee that you will work this time?"

"We don't," Sonia said plainly. "We're all taking a chance to achieve our goal. Personally, though, I think you're getting the better end of the deal."

"How so?" Harley asked.

"Because either way, the entire school is going to see me in one of your dresses and look in awe," I said in a matter-of-factly tone. "If I appear in one of your best dresses at the ball and people see me go to the clock tower is Satoshi after the ball, everyone will talk about it and will want to compliment you on your work. Of course, we will be sure to tell every person who compliments me on the dress that you're the one who made it. So if we fail, you still benefit from helping us."

Harley stared at me for a moment before he looked away and scratched his chin in thought. After a minute, he smirked and turned to us.

"You drive a hard bargain," he compliments. "Very well, I'll help you."

Bonnie, Iris, Dawn, Kenny, May, and I looked at each other, smiling while Sonia gave Harley a small smile.

"Thank you, Harley," she said.

"Save your thanks until after the ball," Harley replied before he walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Now, let's see what I can do for you, commoner."

"My name is Serena," I said with a frown.

"Whatever," Harley said uncaringly as he dragged me all the way to a fitting room on the other side of the workshop. "Just get in, and I'll think of a dress for you to wear."

I quietly obeyed while still bitter about his rude attitude. I waited for a couple of minutes inside the fitting room until Harley opened the door and handed me a green and yellow dress.

"Here, try this one," he said before closing the door.

I looked at the dress skeptically, not impressed with the color or the design, but I reluctantly put it on out of respect for the man who is helping out my friends and me. I come out of the fitting room where Harley, Sonia, Bonnie, Iris, Dawn, Kenny, and May were waiting for me. Harley looked happy to see me in the dress while everyone else was repulsed.

"That looks horrible!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What?!" Harley shouted, appalled. "This one of my greatest frocks!"

"I'm sure it is, Harley, but it doesn't...look good for Serena," Sonia said, trying to be polite.

"Sorry, Harley, but I have to agree," I said.

Harley frowned and said, "Fine, take that one off, and I'll find another one."

I nodded and went back to the fitting room, where I was all too eager to take off the dress. Harley opened the door slightly to hand another dress to me without looking. This one was a long black dress with a pink streak at the center of the skirt. I raised my eyebrow before I put it on and came out to show everyone else.

"Hmmm. It looks better," Kenny said. "It has a unique color pattern."

"I agree," May said. "But it doesn't quite look right."

Harley groaned childishly and asked, "Well, don't see any of you have any other ideas."

Everyone was silent, reluctantly admitting that they don't have any suggestions. I frowned and looked at the dress I'm wearing before I spoke up.

"Do you have anything that has more red and pink?" I asked Harley. "I think those are more my colors."

Harley frowned and thought about it for a moment.

"I might have something," he said. "I wouldn't call it one of my best, but if that's what you want, it might have to do."

I smiled and said, "Okay, then let's try that one."

I went back to the fitting room and took off the second dress and waited until Harley slightly opened the door to hand me the third one. I looked at it and smiled brightly with my mouth closed, instantly loving the mixture of pink and red with tiny sections of white and black all over the gown. I quickly put it on and came out of the fitting room where Sonia, Dawn, Bonnie, Iris, and May instantly gasped in happiness.

"Oh, you look so beautiful in that," Dawn cooed.

"Now, that's what I call a dress!" Bonnie said cheerfully.

"I'm not big into dresses, but even I gotta admit you look really nice," Kenny said with a smile.

I smiled at my friends before I turned to Harley and said, "I love it."

Harley looked at me as if I said something weird before he waved his hand and said, "Whatever floats your boat, hun. Just don't forget to tell everyone that I made that dress."

"I won't. I promise," I said assuringly.

Harley gave me a brief nod, satisfied with my answer. Sonia walked over to me and clasped my hands together with her hands.

"You're going to be great, Serena," she said encouragingly. "I'm going to make sure you get your appointment with Satoshi."

"Great. Thank you," I said.

Sonia smiled and nodded before she said, "Well, I better get going. The appointment isn't going to make itself, and you all need to get ready for the ball. See you later, everyone!"

"Bye, Sonia!" Everyone but Harley called out as the head of our department left our workshop.

Once Sonia is gone, I went into the fitting room and changed back into my normal clothes before putting the dresses in their hangers and exit the room one final time to give Harley the first two dresses.

"Now, you better take good care of that dress," he warned. "I expect it to still be in great condition when you give it back."

"Don't worry. I will treat it with great care," I promised.

"I'll hold you to that," Harley said, unconvinced. "Now, kindly leave my shop. I'll be waiting for to bring the dress back after the ball."

Without another word, Dawn, Bonnie, Kenny, Iris, Kenny, and I left Harley's workshop and started heading to the elevator. Bonnie pressed the button to the elevator and we waited for the doors to open until Iris lets out a gasp.

"Wait a minute. Do you know how to dance, Serena?" She asked.

Everyone else looked at me worriedly as if we suddenly have another serious problem, but I chuckled and gave my friends a comforting smile.

"I do, actually," I said. "My father taught me how to dance."

They all sighed in relief, and May said, "Thank goodness. I was worried that you need to be taught over the next few days."

"No kidding," Bonnie said. "And that gives us more time for Serena to practice saying her poem to Satoshi."

I chuckled again, amused by their demeanor before the elevator doors opened, and we all went in to head back to our dormitory.

For the next few days, Dawn, Bonnie, Iris, Kenny, May, and I went over our plan multiple times as the Beginning of the School Year ball grew closer. I went through my song multiple times until I memorized it by heart. Finally, on the night of the ball, Dawn, Bonnie, Iris, May, and I when two are dorms to put on our dresses while Kenny went to his dorm to put on a nice, aqua-colored suit. We met at the entrance to the main building before we went in together.

Inside there were dozens of students walking down the hall with the girls dressed in all sorts of dresses in various colors. We followed them all the way to the other side of the building, where there was an enormous ballroom. There were at least a dozen shining chandeliers hanging above the ceiling and on the other side of the ballroom is a large staircase leading to a large doorway that is covered by a red curtain. I looked at everything in awe before Iris grabbed my hand to gain my attention.

"Serena, let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Cilan," she said

I smiled and nodded before she dragged me to the left side of the ballroom with the rest of our group, following behind where an orchestra was setting up. In front of the orchestra was a guy with green hair wearing black pants, a white buttoned shirt and a black vest placing a music book and a baton on a stand. Iris smiled brightly at the sight of him as if she was looking at the most amazing thing on earth.

"Honey!" she called out.

The boy named Cilan turned to us and smiled with his mouth opened as we walked over to Iris and gave her a tender kiss with his hands on her cheeks. Iris let out a soft moan before they parted at looked at each other with loving eyes.

"You look beautiful," Cilan said.

"And you look very distinguished," Iris replied before turning to me. "I'd like you to meet my new friend, Serena."

Cilan turned to me and said, "Ah, so you, the writer who's going to help us get our theater."

"That's right," I replied.

"Well, on behalf of the entire orchestra, I thank you for your help," Cilan said. "We've been dreaming of a place where we can perform concerts for the longest time, so we'll be praying that you will succeed."

"Thank you. I'll do my best," I promise.

"We're counting on it," Andy said, approaching us from behind with a smile.

"Oh, hi, Andy," I greeted. "Is Octavia with you?"

"No, she's in the orchestra," he answered, pointing to Octavia, who is sitting in the front row if the orchestra in a red dress. "Since I can't dance with my lady, I'm just here for support and to watch her play throughout the entire ball."

I frowned and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Andy assured. "I'm just happy to watch her do what she loves, and she's glad I'm here. That's good enough for the both of us."

My frown turned into a small smile, glad that Andy is okay that he won't be able to dance with his girlfriend. Iris and Cilan also smiled at Andy before the latter turned to me.

"So Iris and the others told you how to handle yourself when you meet with Satoshi?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "I plan to be on my guard the whole time I'm meeting with him."

"Good. Though one friendly advice from me would be to keep away from the other hosts," Cilan said, seriously. "Some of them are okay like Drew and Bonnie's brother, Clemont, but keep away from the others. They're not your friends, and they're not here because they're genuinely interested in you in a romantic way. They're here to sweep girls off their feet with their looks and their personalities because that's their job."

"Understood," I said. "So, I should keep away from the dance floor until I get to meet Satoshi?"

"That might be the best idea," Kenny said. "In fact, since I'm not planning to dance either, how about you and I stand beside the orchestra while we watch everyone dance? Maybe that way, all of the other hosts will think I'm your date."

"Good idea, Kenny," Dawn complimented. "I'd really appreciate it if you do that while we dance."

"Yeah, Bonnie and I won't be dancing either, but I think the hosts will get that impression if a guy is standing next to her." Iris said.

"I agree," Bonnie said.

"Me too," May said.

Kenny smiled, looking at Dawn as if her opinion mattered more than the others. Then he turned me and gave me a bow like a gentleman.

"What do you say, madam? May I be your date for a little while?" He asked.

I giggled before I did a curtsey and said, "I would be delighted, good sir."

The rest of the girls giggled at us while Cilan gave a small chuckle. Suddenly, the lights went out, and everyone gasped in alarm because they couldn't see anything. Then a set of spotlights turned on and shined at the large doorway where the red curtain is lifted up to reveal a woman with magenta hair entering the ball from the top of the steps. She was wearing a dark blue dress and giving a proud, condescending look as if we are all servants willing to do her bidding. Soon after, two rows of tall, handsome boys entered the room on opposite sides of the woman and walk down the stairway until they are all standing on the steps. Every girl who didn't have a date was screaming at the top of their lungs like they were in a concert for their favorite band at the sight of the boys. Even Dawn and May were squealing in excitement.

"There's Paul!" Dawn shouts, pointing at the purple-haired boy standing halfway down the stairway on the left with a cold look. "Oh, he looks so handsome!"

Kenny winced at Dawn's praise as if she slapped him hard in the face. I looked at him curiously while May spoke.

"And Drew looks so amazing!" She squealed. "Oh, I want to dance the night away to make up for lost time from summer break!"

I was still uneasy about the way two of my new friends were acting over boys who are just playing roles for their amusement.

"And there's my big brother as bashful as ever," Bonnie shouted.

I turned to where Bonnie is pointing and saw a boy with the same yellow hair as hers wearing round glasses. He was standing in one of the bottom steps of the staircase and was trying to hide the fact that he was extremely shy with a fragile grin.

The woman with the magenta hair then clapped her hands loudly, making all of the girls stop screaming. The ballroom is silent for a moment before the woman clears her throat.

"Greetings, my little lambs. It is good to see you all once again!" She said. "For those of you who are new here, I am Jessie, manager of the host club. On behalf of my hosts, I bid you welcome to the Beginning of the School Year ball."

We all applauded until Jessie lifted her hand for silence.

"As always, my host club is here for your entertainment," she said. "So for those of you lovely ladies who don't have dates, I invite you all to dance with my hosts to my heart's content."

Many of the girls, including May and Dawn, scream in excitement again. Jessie grinned, pleased that so many students desire to do exactly what she wants. She then raised her hand again and the ballroom was once again silent.

"Let the ball begin," she declared.

With that, Cilan gave Iris a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to his music stand and picking up his baton. Andy blew Octavia a quick kiss for luck that she returned it before she, Cilan, and the rest of the orchestra opened their music books. Once they were ready, Cilan tapped his baton against his stand and waits for a second before waving his arms and the orchestra started to play.

As soon as the music began, the hosts walked to the bottom of the stairway and May, Dawn, and many of the other girls rushed towards them. It took a minute before the hosts all chose who to dance with first and so they escorted half of the girls to the dance floor and began to waltz with them. The girls who weren't chosen to dance with the hosts first, including May and Dawn, glared at the other girls in jealousy as if they were watching someone dance with their real-life boyfriends. The rest of the girls started dancing with their dates.

As I stood next to Kenny, I watched the hosts dance with their partners with an uneasy look on my face. Most of the hosts were giving the girls flirtatious looks as they smoothly step and slide to the rhythm of the music. The rest of the hosts, on the other hand, treat their dance partners differently depending on their personalities. Drew had his head up high like he owns the place, not even looking at his partner. Clemont looked down on the floor, looking scared that he was going to step on his partner's toes, which she thought was adorable. But Paul just looked away from his partners coldly, looking like he wanted to get the dance over with. His partner gave him a dreamy look as if she wants to soften his heart just like Dawn.

Every now and then, the hosts will spin, dip, or lift their dance partners into the air, and the girls squealed or swooned in excitement like they're on cloud nine. I frowned at the way they were enjoying themselves because nothing that they were doing was real. The hosts were just doing their jobs to amuse their dance partners while the girls gave in to the imagination that they were in a sincere relationship with some of the most handsome boys they have ever seen. Everything that they were experiencing was so empty and it disturbed me that they were enjoying it. I turned to where Bonnie and Iris were, and Bonnie was amused with her brother's bashfulness while Iris was watching Cilan instruct the orchestra with a loving smile. I turned to Kenny who was as uneasy as I am with his eyes fixed on Dawn who was looking restless for her chance to dance with Paul.

Just then, I felt a tap on my left shoulder, and I turned my head to see a host with black hair that reached to his shoulders and grey eyes. I instantly felt uncomfortable as he looked at me with a coquettish look on his face.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that a ravishing hottie like yourself isn't joining in the festivities," he said. "Perhaps you would care to dance so that I can stare into your pretty eyes?"

I frowned at him disapprovingly and plainly said, "No, thank you."

"Oh, come now, I know you want to," he protested in a playful tone.

"No, I don't, and I am not interested in dancing with you," I said seriously.

But the guy just smirked, thinking I was playing hard to get and grabbed my hand.

"Now that's not very nice," he said. "Surely just one song wouldn't be so -"

"Hey, knock it off, Calem," Kenny says, stepping between the guy named Calem and me. "She said she's not interested. And besides, she's my date."

Calem looked at Kenny for a moment before he laughed loudly while still holding my hand.

"She's your date? That's rich," He said mockingly. "Everyone on the campus knows that you're dying to get with Dawn except for Dawn herself. If you can't get her to look away from Paul, what right do you have to have a hottie like this girl as your date?"

Kenny winced, visibly hurt by Calem's words. My eyes widened, finally realizing why Kenny has been down every time Dawn has been fawning over Paul. Calem laughed mockingly at Kenny and I grew angry at the way he was treating my friend. Before Calem knew it, I slapped him in the face so hard that he let out a high-pitched yelp as he let go of my hand and moved a few steps back.

"That's enough!" I barked. "I said no, and I mean no! I don't care what you think about my friend or me! I'm not interested in you and he really is my date tonight! Now back off and don't bother us again!"

For ten seconds, neither of us said a word. Then Calem scoffed and adjusted his suit before walking away to find a clueless girl to dance with like nothing happened. I sighed, relieved that he left before turning to Kenny, who gave me an appreciative look.

"Thanks," he said.

"Of course. I wasn't going to let him treat you like that," I said with a kind smile. "Though the way you talked to him, it sounds like you know him well."

Kenny frowned and said, "Actually, I know more of him than know him personally. His full name is Calem Xavier. He's the son of Duke Xavier, one of the most highly regarded dukes in Galar's royal court. Many girls who regularly go to the host club after school make appointments with Calem, in particular, just as a means to try to woo him into becoming his girlfriend. Though a lot of them chose Calem because they are unable to get an appointment with Satoshi."

I looked at Kenny, confused, and asked, "What is it about this Satoshi that makes him more popular than a guy who is the son of a powerful duke?"

"Simply put, Satoshi is more handsome, charming, and beloved," Kenny answered. "Calem has his loyal clients who adore him for his father's status and his own looks and charm, but when comparing to the two of them, Calem is only second rate. A diet Satoshi if you will. Because of that, Calem has always hated Satoshi for being more popular than him and typically having appointments with the most beautiful and high class of all of the host club's clients."

"I see," I said.

We went back to watching people dance where by noethe hosts have switched partners with May and Dawn getting their chance to dance with Drew and Paul, respectively. I frowned at the sight of Dawn blissfully dancing with Paul and turned to Kenny, who is looking depressed.

"So...was Calem right about how you feel about Dawn?" I asked.

Kenny sighed glumly before turning to me.

"I've known Dawn since we were in preschool," he said. "At first, I thought of her as just my best friend that I liked to tease a lot, but as we got older, I started to realize that I wanted to be more than that. But by the time I fully accepted it, Paul got into the picture and I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It was all too clear that she wanted someone less...friendly."

"I'm sorry," I said.

Kenny smiled, appreciative of my sympathy, and said, "It's alright. I've accepted that she wouldn't return my feelings. I'm sure it won't hurt anymore one day."

I frowned sadly, wishing there was something I could do to help Kenny with his dilemma. The thought of loving someone who doesn't love you back made my heartache. My thoughts were interrupted, however, when I felt someone placed their hand on my right shoulder and I turned to see Sonia smiling at me in a back dress.

"Hey, Serena. Are you enjoying the ball?" She asked.

I gave her a friendly smile and said, "I guess. Honestly, I'm just standing here with Kenny as my date so that the other hosts won't offer to dance with me."

"Good idea. That will help you stand out when Satoshi gets here to meet you," Sonia said. "Speaking of which, I've made the appointment with Jessie's secretary for you to see Satoshi alone in the clock tower."

"Awesome," Kenny said with a smile. "Our plan is in motion."

"Yay!" Bonnie said cheerfully as she walks over to us, having overheard Sonia. "I can't wait until they announce that they're going to make our theater!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Bonnie," Sonia said with a chuckle. "Serena hasn't even met Satoshi yet, and there's no guarantee that this will work."

"It's going to work," Bonnie said confidently. "Satoshi's going to love Serena's poem to death. Right, Serena?"

"Uh...yes?" I answered, unsure.

Sonia noticed my unease and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Serena," she said comfortingly. "Just do your very best. We can ask no more than that from you."

I gave her a smile, appreciative of her words.

For a couple of hours, the ball went on with everyone dancing except for Sonia, Iris, Bonnie, Kenny, Andy, and me. Dawn, May, and the other girls kept taking turns dancing with the hosts. The rest of the girls danced with their dates, happy with the boys they were dancing with. I've been waiting for Satoshi to appear so that I can get on with the plan. I rehearsed the poem in my head hundreds of times as I watched girls dance with the same hosts again and again

Finally, the music ended, and Jessie clapped her hands again for her attention.

"I hope you are all enjoying yourselves, my dear little lambs," she said. "But before we bring the festivities to a close, I would like to announce the moment many of you lovely ladies have been waiting for."

Many of the girls on the dance floor gasp and look at each other in excitement. The hosts, save for Paul and Calem, chuckle in amusement, knowing exactly what's going to happen.

"On this special night, the Prince of Galar himself is going to dance with one of you lovely ladies," Jessie continues. "Who will be the lucky girl to be the belle of the ball? We won't find out just standing in anticipation, so let's bring him over! For your entertainment, ladies, I give you the one, the only Satoshi!"

The curtains behind Jessie rose up again, and the girls let out ear-piercing screams that made me, Sonia, Bonnie, Kenny, Iris, Andy, and the entire orchestra cover their ears. Some of the girls jumped up and down like little children or shed tears of joy as if they were looking at The Lord himself. I clenched my teeth, annoyed until my look of irritation faded away at the sight of the person entering the room.

Standing next to Jessie was a tall boy wearing a deep blue suit. He had messy raven hair, z-marks on his cheeks, and hazel brown eyes. He was waving at the crowd with a bright smile as if everyone in the ballroom were dear to him. I couldn't help but stare at him with my mouth agape, realizing that everything my friends told me about his looks was true. He was the most stunning boy I have ever seen in my life.

"That's Satoshi?" I manage to say with my eyes still fixed on him.

Sonia chuckled, noticing my state of awe.

"Yeah, he's a good-looking guy, isn't he?" She said.

After a minute of Satoshi waving, he raised his hand for silence and cleared his throat.

"Hello, my dears," he greeted. "Three months of summer break is too long to be apart, and yet it is worth it to see all of your precious faces again."

The girls giggled and blushed as if he was talking to them individually.

"Having said that, it breaks my heart to know that I can only dance with one you during the last song on this beautiful night," Satoshi said. "But I hope to get a chance to be with all of you throughout the school year."

With that, Satoshi started looking at all of the girls who raised their hands and begged to be chosen. I looked at him, confused before turning to Sonia.

"I thought I'm his appointment tonight," I said.

"You are," Sonia said assuringly. "He probably is only pretending to be thinking before he sees you and picks you to be his dance partner."

I frowned and said, "I see. So what he's doing is for show to try to impress his client tonight, meaning me."

"Something like that," Sonia said.

"Hey, you!"

Sonia, Kenny, Bonnie, Iris, Andy, and I turned to our right to see an annoyed girl with short blue hair and orange eyes glaring at us. It took a moment before I realized that she was wearing a dress with the same colors as mine but has a different design. She stormed towards me until we were inches apart, making me uncomfortable.

"How dare you wear the same colored dress as me!" she growled.

I stared at her, unable to believe she was making a fuss over our dresses.

"Excuse me, but I just happened to like the same colors," I countered. "We don't even have the same design, so it's not inherently that big of a deal."

The blue-haired girl grew angrier with my response and barked, "Is that how you address your princess?"

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

Before the girl could respond, Sonia stepped in front of us with a fearful look in her eyes.

"A thousand pardons, Your Highness," she said. "My new student is from Kalos, and so has not heard of you."

The girl glared menacingly at Sonia and boasted, "Haven't heard of me? Do you take me for a fool, Sonia? Every man, woman, and child the high-class society knows about me and my claim to my father's throne."

"But Serena, isn't a member of the high-class society, Princess Miette," Kenny said, stepping in next to Sonia.

"Yeah, she's from Vaniville Town," Bonnie adds, standing next to Kenny.

The girl named Princess Miette skeptically looked at my friends standing between me and her until the pieces fell into place.

"Oh, I see," she said, giving me a condescending look. "You're that filthy peasant that won that ridiculous scholarship."

I controlled my anger to keep myself from telling her not to call me a filthy peasant, and with a forced bow, I calmly said, "Yes, Your Highness. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. I wouldn't have responded to your so disrespectfully or wore the same colored dress had I known."

Sonia, Kenny, Iris, Andy, and Bonnie turned to me with concerned looks, worried that the princess wouldn't believe my lie. Thankfully, after starting at me suspiciously for several seconds, Princess Miette smirked at me.

"Well, at least you're smart enough to show some respect like a good little peasant," she said. "I'll let this slide once, but I will not be as forgiving if this should ever happen again."

"Understood," I said.

"Yes, perfectly clear, Your Majesty," Sonia said gratefully.

With that, Princess Miette sneered and walked away with her head up high. Sonia, Kenny, and Bonnie waited a moment before they all sighed in relief and turned to me.

"That was scary," Kenny said.

"No kidding," Bonnie said.

Sonia looked at me apologetically and said, "I'm sorry, Serena. I didn't think I needed to tell you about Princess Miette."

"It's okay," I said. "Though I didn't know princess and princesses go to Galar Academy too."

"They don't, actually," Kenny said. "Typically, members of the royal families all over the world are privately tutored in their castles."

"Then what is this princess doing here?" I asked.

"We're just as confused about it as you are," Bonnie said before turning to Sonia. "Doesn't the Galar royal family not bother with Galar Academy unless they are on business?"

"Yes, but even then, it's usually just a representative of the royal family rather than a member of the royal family itself," Sonia answered.

I frowned and asked, "Well, if that's the case, then why did she make that much of a fuss about my dress? It's like having the same phone as the princess's is illegal or to say she informed the whole school about what she's wearing ahead of time."

"Well, you see, Princess Miette is the kind of person who believes she's above everyone," Sonia answered. "As the princess of Galar and heir to King Lysandre's throne, she expects everything to go her way no matter what. I think the only reason she let you off was that she was pleased that you were bowing to her."

My frown deepened, and I said, "Well, it's good to know that she couldn't tell that I didn't mean it, because I didn't like her attitude."

"I second that," Bonnie said with a childish pout.

"Be that as it may, you still need to be careful while she's here, Serena," Sonia said in a serious tone. "Even if she's not the queen yet, you don't want to be on her bad side."

I nodded in understanding before we all turn back to watch Satoshi who was still looking like he's thinking hard about who to choose as his dance partner. But then he turned his face to our direction and his eyes were immediately fixed with mine. Even though I was far away from the crowd, I could feel goosebumps all around my body as I realized Satoshi purposefully stopped in my direction. He smirked at me before he turned to face the audience.

"My darling partner has been decided," he announced.

The girls in the crowd squealed in anticipation as Satoshi walked down to the bottom steps to the dance floor. Their moments of excitement faded away, however, as he started walking past them with his eyes still fixed on me. My body began to shake, and I took a step back and turned around before Bonnie and Kenny grabbed me by the arms.

"Hold it there, missy, you still got a job to do," Bonnie said.

"I-I-I can't," I stuttered. "I'm not ready for this."

"Yes, you are," Kenny claimed.

"No, I'm not," I protested.

"Yes, you are," Sonia said, stepping in front of me. "We've been over the plan, again and again, you have memorized your poem perfectly, and you know what to expect with hosts like Satoshi. You can do this. We believe in you."

I hesitated with my body still shaking. Then I closed my eyes and took multiple breaths before I calmed down.

"I can do this," I said. "I can do this. I will do this."

"You better," Bonnie said with a smug grin. "Because Satoshi is right behind you."

My eyes widened, and it turned around before letting out a high-pitched squeal. Standing just a foot away from me was none other than Satoshi giving me a flirtatious smile. I felt my cheeks heating up as he put one of his hands behind his back and took my hand with the other hand

"Good evening, my lady," he said with a soothing voice before softly kissing my hand. "I believe you were expecting me?"

I stared at him in silence before I eventually stuttered, "Y-y-y-yes."

Satoshi smirked and turned to the crowd.

"My choice has been made," he announced. "Behold, this indescribable beauty shall be my partner tonight."

My cheeks heated up more, having never been called beautiful before in that way. The girls in the dancefloor "awww" ed in disappointed and some of them glared at me in jealousy.

"Now, now, please don't be that way, my dears," Satoshi said. "After all, we have the entire school year for me to spend time with each and every one of you. I promise."

The girls smiled and gave looks of hope before Satoshi continued.

"In the meantime, I humbly request that you all continue to dance with my dear friends who will love to entertain you in my absence," he said. "Will you please do that, my dears?"

The girls instantly say various promises that they will do what Satoshi asked as if their sudden responses might raise their chances to spend quality time with him in the future. The other hosts smiled, pleased with their response, but I notice Calem looking bitter as he glared at Satoshi and me.

"I'm happy to hear that," the raven-haired host said before turning to the orchestra. "Now, Mistero Cilan, my old friend, if you'd be so kind."

"With pleasure, Satoshi," Cilan tried with a bright smile before turning to the orchestra and signaling them to get ready. Satoshi turned back to me and gave a graceful bow.

"May I have this dance, my sweet?" He asked.

I looked away, shyly, and said, "Uh...well...I guess I -"

Before I could say anything else, Sonia and Bonnie pushed me closer to Satoshi.

"She would love to," Sonia said with a smirk.

I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could, I'm already pushed so close to Satoshi that are noses are almost touching. My cheeks turned red again and my voice died in my throat as he took my have and gave me a flirtatious smile.

"Don't worry, my sweet. Just follow my lead," he said.

"O-o-okay," I stuttered, bashfully.

Without another word, Satoshi took my hand and escorted me to the dancefloor before he took my right hand and places his other hand on my waist. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and heard Cilan tap his baton before the music started playing, and Satoshi and I began to dance. The raven-haired host led the dance with elegance, leaving me awestruck. He kept looking at me with a kittenish look as if we were a couple and he was mesmerized by my face. I kept trying to remind myself that he was acting this way as a means to entertain me, but I couldn't deny how that he was dancing with me with such charm that felt comforting.

"You are a graceful dancer, my sweet," Satoshi said.

It took a moment before I realized that he was talking to me and replied.

"Uh, thank you," I said. "You're a wonderful dancer too."

Satoshi gave me a toothy grin and said, "I am pleased that you have taken the time to bless me with your presence. I look forward to our private meeting tonight."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"But of course," he said. "I hope we can get to know each other better."

In my mind, I was wondering if he was saying that as a means to woo me to become a regular client in the host club or maybe he was intrigued because I am the student who won the scholarship. Either way, I felt hopeful that his interest could give me the chance to impress him with my song.

"Yes, I'm excited as well," I said with a smile, deciding to play along. "I hope you will enjoy our time alone tonight. That is assuming you like what I do."

Satoshi raised his eyebrow, looking interested, and said, "I'm sure I will."

With that, I spun before he dipped me. I took a moment while he's holding on to me to look at Sonia, Kenny, Iris, Andy, and Bonnie who are all smiling excitedly and giving me a thumbs up. I smiled back before Satoshi lifted me up and we continued our dance.

"In fact, Sonia was wondering if I could give you a private poetry reading," I said.

"Oh, poetry," Satoshi said with a smirk. "Oh, I enjoy a little poetry after dancing."

I smiled and said, "You don't know how delighted I am to hear it."

"I'm delighted that you are delighted, my dearest," Satoshi replied as he stroked my cheek with the hand that was on my waist.

I felt goosebumps all over my body as he stroked my cheek. I continued to smile even though I was on to his game. Eventually, the song ended and we stopped dancing. The people around us applauded to the orchestra while Satoshi gently kissed my hand again before he leaned into my ear.

"I shall have one of my fellow hosts escort you to my quarters shortly after the ball," he whispered. "Meet him outside beside the clock tower."

"I will," I whispered back before he leaned back and gave me a wink before he walked away.

I watched him go up the stairway with the other hosts, feeling slightly sad inside. Even though I knew he was acting, I couldn't help but wish we could have kept dancing. The way he looked at me and danced with charm felt wonderful, and it was something I had never experienced before. I realized what I was thinking and I shook my head and slapped my cheeks before Sonia, Bonnie, Kenny, Iris, May, and Dawn all walked toward me.

"Atta girl, Serena!" Bonnie praised. "You were a marvel!"

"Yeah, May and I saw you while we were dancing with Paul and Drew," Dawn said with a smile while May nodded. "You weren't kidding when you said you can dance."

"I think you made a great impression on Satoshi," Kenny said.

"I hope so," I said.

We heard another loud clap and turned around to see Jessie at the top of the stairway with Satoshi, Drew, Paul, Clemont, Calem, and the rest of the hosts standing behind her. The entire crowd turned to them intently and silently waited four Jessie to speak.

"And so concludes the Beginning of the School Year ball, my dear lambs," she said. "Sleep well, and I hope to see all of you lovely ladies once the host club is open for service starting on your first day of classes."

Many of the girls, including Dawn and May, cheered and proclaimed that they will regularly visit the host club. Jessie grinned evilly before she and the hosts took a bow and left the dance hall. Once they left and the curtain was back down, the crowd began to leave and the orchestra started putting away their instruments and music books. Octavia walked over to Andy with her cello case and the two of them shared a deep kiss before they left together. Cilan put away his baton and music book before racing over to us, where Iris jumped into his arms.

"I take it you enjoyed the music, my love?" Cilan asked with a chuckle.

"You were magnificent as always, honey," Iris replied while resting her head against Cilan's shoulder.

Cilan chuckled again and hugged his girlfriend tightly. The rest of us smiled at their moment before Sonia turned to me.

"Anyway, you did a great job, Serena," she said. "Now let's head to the clock tower. I'm sure Satoshi it's already on his way there for your appointment."

"Actually, he told me to meet one of the other hosts outside of the clock tower," I said. "He said one of the hosts is going to escort me there."

Sonia, Bonnie, Dawn, Kenny, May, Iris, and Cilan looked at me in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Bonnie asked.

I looked at her, confused, and said, "No, why?"

The rest of the group looked at each other before May said, "It's just that Satoshi has never had someone have his client brought to his chamber before. The clients always come to him."

I looked even more confused and asked, "And that's a big deal?"

"It's huge," Kenny said. "If he wants someone to escort you to him, then that must mean you made a really big impression on him."

I blinked in surprise before I smiled and said, "Then I guess if he's that invested in me, then impressing him with the poem might be a cinch."

"It's encouraging, to say the least," Kenny agreed.

"True, but the battle isn't won yet," Sonia said. "There's still a chance that our plan will fail."

"Don't worry. Serena can do it," Bonnie said optimistically.

"Maybe, but we're not going to find out until she sees him at the clock tower," Cilan pointed out.

"Good point, honey," Iris said. "So let's go outside already. Serena's escort could already be there for all we know."

"Right," the rest of us agreed before we hustled out of the ballroom.

Unknown to me, however, Calem still had a determination to have me that led to the worst moments in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

It was still dark as Sonia, Bonnie, Kenny, Dawn, May, Iris, Cilan, and I stood outside the clock tower. By now, everyone else had left for their dormitories while we waited for my escort. I played with my fingers while Kenny eagerly paced back and forth, Bonnie sat down against the wall, Iris and Cilan stood still, side hugging each other, Dawn and May were tapping their feet impatiently, and Sonia stood again the wall with her arms crossed.

"Ugh, what is taking so long," Bonnie moaned.

"Bonnie, it's only been five minutes," Sonia said.

"Exactly. That's way longer than it should be for one of the hosts to come to Serena," Bonnie said.

"Admittedly, I can testify as a former host that it's not like Satoshi to keep a client waiting," Cilan said.

I frowned as I continued to play with my fingers. As much as part of me agreed with Sonia that five minutes isn't terribly wrong, I was still nervous to the point that I wondered if someone wasn't coming at all. Thankfully, my worries went away when I heard May shout out a name.

"Drew!"

I looked to her to find her smiling brightly before turning to where she was looking to find the green-haired host walking over to us.

"Hey, May," Drew said plainly. "What's up?"

May looked away bashfully before she asked, "I was just wondering; out of all the girls who you danced with tonight, was I the best?"

Drew scoffed and flipped his hair before answering, "Sure. I must admit you were almost as good of a dancer as I am."

May let out a high-pitched giggle and said, "Oh, Drew."

"Hey, Drew," Dawn said, stepping in. "Has Paul said anything about me?"

Drew raised his eyebrow and said, "I can't say he has, but then again, he tends to keep to himself as usual. For all I can tell you, he may be thinking of you in secret."

Dawn giggled and let a blissful sigh before she said, "That would be so like him."

I frowned, worried about how May and Dawn were still giving into their illusions that the hosts they like were truly interested in her. Drew, on the other hand, smirked before turning to me.

"Anyway, I am here to escort you to Satoshi," he said. "He is looking forward to your appointment."

I smiled politely and said, "Thank you. Please lead the way."

Drew nodded and said, "Follow me."

I nodded, and we turned around to head back to the main building while May called out, "I'll be visiting you regularly at the host club, Drew!"

"Sounds good, May," Drew said with a wave, not looking at her.

Drew and I went inside the main building and took a right to an elevator to the other side of the hall. The green-haired host and I went in the elevator and Drew pressed the button to the clock tower before the elevator began going up. The two of us waited in silence until Drew cleared his throat.

"So, you're friends with May?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Hmmm. That's interesting," he said.

I turned to Drew, confused, and asked, "Why?"

Drew shrugged and said, "It's just that May is a nice girl, and she's from a wealthy family and all, but I never pegged you as someone who would befriend her given your reputation."

I frowned at him and said, "Now hold on, I don't know what May has to do with my reputation, but I have no reason to be friends with May or any of my friends in the art program."

Drew's eyes widened, and he fearfully waved his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay. Sorry," he said. "I meant no disrespect. I was just curious about you and my loyal client."

I looked at him, confused, unsure or why he looked so worried. I didn't yell or threaten him at all, and yet he looked at me like I was going to beat him to a pulp. I decided to drop it and turn my head to face the door again. The two of us were silent again until the thought of Drew labeling May as a "loyal client" began to bug me.

"Do you really see May as nothing more than a client?" I asked without looking at him.

Drew turned to me and said, "Professionally, I have to."

I frowned, confused again before I turned to him again.

"And how do you see her unprofessionally?" I asked.

Drew looked at me, dumbfounded that I asked the question.

"You really want to know how I feel outside of being a host?" He asked.

"Yes, I do," I answered.

Drew hesitated and said, "I guess since you're the one asking, I'll tell you. But I request that you do not tell May what your humble servant will confess. I can get into trouble if Jessie found out."

I was perplexed over Drew calling himself my humble servant, but I decide not to ask, figuring its something hosts call themselves to please their clients. I nodded to assure him that I wouldn't tell anyone and Drew sighed before he spoke again.

"Unprofessionally, I have grown...fond of May," he confessed. "She is pretty, and I can't help but find her to be very charming. Sometimes I amuse myself into thinking she has real feelings for me as opposed to just using me as someone to pretend to be something special to her."

I was shocked to hear Drew say those words to me. I was able to tell that there is no lie and his voice, and his eyes looked like he was longing for something. I cleared my throat and gave him a smile before I spoke again.

"Your secret is safe with me," I promised. "But I would be remiss if I didn't ask why can't you secretly admit how you feel to May."

Drew scoffed and said, "That does sound nice, but I can say from witnessing Jessie find out about former hosts gaining feelings for their clients like Cilan and their reputations in the school getting shot as a result. And unlike people like you or Cilan, I happen to value my reputation more than anything else."

I frowned disapprovingly at his excuse. It looked to me that he was holding his feelings as much as Kenny was, but his reason is more out of pride rather than fear of rejection. Finally, we reached the top floor, and the doors opened to reveal a narrow hallway that leads to a door on the other side. We silently walked all the way to the door and Drew opened it for me with a bow. I gave him an appreciative bow before I entered and looked in awe.

Inside was a large room full of paintings and statues of lovers hugging or kissing each other passionately. There was a piano standing against the wall on the right, and on the opposite side is a king-sized bed with a tall bed canopy and red drapes that cover the bed completely. Next to the bed was a large closet full of fancy suits and shoes and on the other side of the bed is a large bathroom. At the center of the room, there is a wooden dining table a bowl full of fruits, a large plate containing a couple of steaks a teapot, and teacups. On the other side of the entire room is a large window, showing a large view of the entire school campus.

"This whole room is under the clock tower?" I asked in shock. "How is this possible?"

Drew chuckled in amusement and said, "Anything is possible if you have the right amount of money and connections. Plus, the walls, ceiling, and the window are soundproof, so you can't hear the clock when it rings at all."

"Incredible," I said. "I've never seen anything like this in my whole life."

"You and every girl who has come here," Drew said. "Anyway, I'll leave you to get comfortable while Satoshi gets ready. I hope you enjoy your appointment, Your Highness."

I kept looking at the room in amazement until I realized what he called me.

"Wait, why did you call m -" I began to ask before I turned around to find that Drew already left, covering the door behind him.

I blinked in confusion, wondering why Drew would go so far as to call me "Your Highness." My first thought was that it was possibly what he calls his clients to make them feel special. It made sense to me since he called himself my humble servant while we were on the elevator. But then again, if Drew always said that, May would have brought it up whenever she was talking about him or when he briefly talked to her when he came to get me. Eventually, I decided to let it go, thinking it wasn't something to worry about, so I decided to wander around to room while I waited for Satoshi.

"Lord, please give the confidence to carry out the plan," I whispered to myself.

No sooner did I say the prayer that the door opened again, and I turned around to find Satoshi entering the room.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long, my sweet," he said with another charming smile.

I took a deep breath to control myself from his flirtatious demeanor and said, "Not at all. I had arrived just a couple of minutes ago."

"Splendid," he said as he walked over to the dining table and said, "Can I interest you in a little supper?"

"Uh, no, thank you," I said politely. "I ate before the ball, not knowing you would be offering."

Satoshi chuckled with his mouth closed and said, "That's quite alright. Leaves more time our little poetry reading."

I smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear you are interested in my poetry."

Satoshi chuckled with his mouth closed again and began stroking my cheek again as he asked, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

My cheeks heated up again, and I nearly got lost into his hazel eyes before I lightly shook my head and cleared my throat.

"Well, my poem is kind of long because it's originally a song," I answered. "But if you're open to it, I think you will enjoy it."

Satoshi raised his eyebrow intrigued and asked, "Originally a song you say? Did you write it yourself?"

"Just the lyrics," I answered. "May wrote the music."

"Ah, May as in one ofDrew's regular clients?" Satoshi asked.

"That's right," I replied, realizing I had an opportunity to talk about the show. "It's from our work-in-progress play called _Spectacular, Spectacular_. I'm the writer for the show, you see."

Satoshi smirked in amusement and said, "So you can write songs for the art department and use them as poems if you wish on top of writing a play and being an incredible dancer. You are a talented girl."

I smiled while blushing, flattered by Satoshi's compliment. My optimism grew until he asked a question I did not expect him to ask.

"Can you sing your poem, please?"

My pupils shrunk, and I let out a quiet gasp.

"You...you want me to sing it?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, I do," Satoshi said while still caressing my cheek.

"W-w-why?" I stuttered.

Satoshi chuckled a third time and said, "Well, if it's supposed to be a song for a play, it only makes sense that I hear it as one rather than a poem. And besides, I'm willing to bet that your singing voice is as mesmerizing your blue eyes."

I felt my blush covering more of my cheeks. Even though Calem had said something similar about my eyes at the ball, the way Satoshi talked about them felt genuine. I stared into his eyes, and they were sincerely fixed on mine with no intention of looking away. It was at this moment when all of my friends' advice on keeping my guard up slipped away from my mind and was replaced with Satoshi. I felt my heart swelling up as I smiled warmly.

"Okay. I'll sing," I said quietly.

"Wonderful," Satoshi said with a happy grin. "Please begin when you're ready."

With that, he removed his hand from my cheek, took out one of the dining chairs, faced it toward me and sat down. He crossed his legs and rested his arm on the top of the chair, waiting for me. I felt my knees wobble nervously before I ultimately took deep breaths to calm myself. Then, with all the courage I could muster, I began to sing.

/qVROPgtMrlE

_ Here comes trouble_

_No mistaking_

_I'd know you anywhere_

_I could sail to the ends of the ocean and_

_Find you waiting there_

_I've been searching and searching_

_Near and far_

_Searching and searching_

_And there you are_

_Our wishes share a star_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_What else can I do?_

_We're just too good together to part_

_What we've shared from the start_

_Feels like one beating heart_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

I felt ridiculous from standing still and singing the song, but Satoshi was listening intently with a smile. As soon as I finished the chorus, he suddenly stood up and walked over to me. My blush returned as he took my right hand and placed his hand on my waist.

"Let's dance while you sing," he said.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered. "I don't think I can -"

"Don't worry about it, just sing," Satoshi interrupted.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he already began leading the dance with the two of us swaying back and forth. I was once again awestruck by the way he was gracefully dancing with me and took a big sigh before I placed my free hand on his shoulder and continued.

_Hello, stranger_

_Don't I know you?_

_Nice to see you, my friend,_

_Did we just scale the top of a mountain, and_

_Fly back home again?_

_I've been looking and looking_

_High and low_

_Looking and looking_

_And...what'd'ya know?_

_Just like long ago_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_What else can I do?_

_We're just too good together to part_

_What we've shared from the start_

_Feels like one beating heart_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

Satoshi closed his eyes and let out a blissful sigh as we danced.

"Looks like I guessed right," he said. "You truly have a beautiful singing voice."

I looked away shyly as we danced and said, "You are exaggerating."

Satoshi lifted his hand from my waist and used it to gently turn my face to look at him again.

"I'm serious," he said. "Where did you learn to sing?"

"I didn't learn," I answered, honestly.

Satoshi raised his eyebrows and smiled saying, "So, it just comes naturally for you. That's marvelous. You really are a talented person."

I smiled as we continued to dance in silence with his hand placed on my waist again.

"Is there any more of the song?" Satoshi asked.

"Just singing the chorus one more time," I answered.

"Then please carry on, my lady," Satoshi said.

I gave him a small nod before I cleared my throat, and I finished the song.

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_On to journeys anew_

_With the wonderful friends that I've found_

_As the planet spins around_

_We're eternally bound_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

With the last note, I spun and Satoshi dipped me. But instead of lifting me back up, I continued to lean while he supported me with one arm. We stayed in pose for about a minute as Saroahi stared at me as if I was the most valuable thing I've ever seen in his life.

"Well, what do you know?" He said. "I think I'm falling in love."

My eyes widened, and I felt my blush cover my entire face.

"Y-y-you're what?" I stuttered.

"I've fallen in love," he repeated. "I think I've fallen in love with Princess Miette herself."

My blush instantly disappeared, and I looked at Satoshi, confused.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

Satoshi chuckled and said, "You're right. How rude of me. I shouldn't say your title as if it matters to me."

"But I'm not Princess Miette," I said.

"Oh, you're not?" Satoshi asked, unfazed.

"No, I'm Serena," I replied.

Satoshi smiled and leaned his head to kiss me until my words hit him. His smile disappeared and he looked at me perplexed.

"Serena?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm Serena, the writer from the art department. Sonia made the appointment, remember?" I said, wondering why he was puzzled.

Satoshi kept looking at me, bewildered for a moment until he suddenly looked at me in shock. The next thing I knew, he let go of me and I fell on the floor with a yelp. He stepped away from me as he pieced together what was going on.

"I don't believe it," he said. "You mean to tell me you're one of Sonia's students trying to get your little theater because your a talented, beautiful writer?"

I looked away, bashfully, and said, "Well, you might say that, yes."

"Oh, no!" Satoshi screamed in frustration. "Augh, I'm going to kill that woman!"

He let out an angry scream before he walked over to me, firmly grabbed my arm, forcefully pulled me up and dragged me to the door.

"Satoshi, you're hurting me," I said fearfully. "What is wrong?"

"What's wrong is the head of your department has gone too far and is sabotaging my chance to woo the princess," he snarled. "If she were to find out you were here she would -"

But as he opened the door to force me out of the room, he gasped in horror to see Jessie and Princess Miette talking to each other as they were walking towards us. Satoshi let go of my hand and slammed the door before he turned to me.

"The princess is coming!" He screamed. "Hide!"

"Hide?" I asked, befuddled. "Where?"

"Anywhere!" Satoshi shouted. "Hurry!"

I looked around until I spotted the closet, and I raced towards it. I went inside and closed the doors just in time for Jessie to open the door. I opened the doors slightly to find that Satoshi quickly ran several feet away from the door and turned to face Jessie and Princess Miette with a straight posture and a welcoming smile on his face. Jessie stepped in front of him with a forced smile to hide look of annoyance.

"Satoshi, dearest, I thought you were having someone escort our dear princess to your quarters like she wanted," she said with her teeth clenched.

Satoshi kept smiling as if Jessie didn't say anything.

"A thousand apologies, madame," he said. "I did send Drew for the princess, but it appears he was unable to find the princess before you did."

"Now, how can that be?" Jessie asked. "I told you that Princess Miette is the one with the lovely pink and red dress."

I covered my mouth to muffle a gasp as I put the pieces together in my head. Jessie told Satoshi that the princess was wearing a red and pink dress and so he mistook me for her because I'm wearing a dress with the same colors. That was why he chose me as his dance partner and why Drew was intimidated by me and called me "Your Highness."

"I'm afraid I don't know how he failed to notice her," Satoshi answered. "Regardless, I hope we didn't upset our future queen with our little blunder."

Jessie gave Satoshi a hard glare through her fake smile and said, "Yes, well, in any case, the important thing is that you are ready to meet her, correct?"

"Oh yes, I am perfectly ready," Satoshi replied.

"Good," Jessie said before turning to Princess Miette and said, "Your Majesty, may I present to you Galar Academy's best host, Satoshi?"

Satoshi looked at Princess Miette and gave her a humble bow.

"My dearest princess, I am forever humbled that you would take the time to grace your servant with your presence," he said.

All eyes were on Princess Miette, who remained silent. I watched her closely through the small opening on the doors and I grew uneasy. I could tell from the way her eyes were looking up and down at Satoshi that she was having indecent thoughts revolving around the handsome, raven-haired host. If was all too clear that she was hoping for something more than to have Satoshi amuse her with his charm. She wanted to possess the handsome boy as a means for physical pleasure.

"I'm afraid the pleasure will be entirely mine, Satoshi," she said with a pleased smirk.

Jessie's forced smile turned into a sincere smirk as Princess Miette walked over to Satoshi, and he kissed her hand.

"I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other," Jessie said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

For half a moment, I watched Satoshi, and Princess Miette stare at each other. Satoshi was giving Princess Miette a welcoming smile and the princess gave him a coquettish look. Thankfully, the moment was broken when the princess finally glanced away from Satoshi to notice the food on the dining table.

"Ah, I see you have dinner ready for the two of us," she said.

"But of course. I wanted you to be comfortable," Satoshi said with a soothing tone. "I personally ordered the Kuding cha tea myself."

"Hmmm, my favorite," the princess said. "How did you know I love tea that's very bitter?"

"I didn't. I simply did what my heart was telling me to do," Satoshi said.

I frowned at his response, quickly figuring out that Satoshi was completely lying. The princess, on the other hand, gave a pleased hum, believing what he said without hesitation. The raven-haired host gently took Princess Miette's hand and led her to the dining table where he pulled up a chair for her and she placed her purse on the table. My frown grew as I watched Satoshi pour the tea and placed a piece of steak on the plate in front of the princess before sitting down on the opposite side of the table. The two of them ate quietly with Princess Miette's eyes fixed on Satoshi while Satoshi occasionally looked at her back with a flirtatious smile.

"So tell me, Satoshi, what is your favorite color?" The princess asked.

I looked at her dumbfounded that she asked such a question out of nowhere, but Satoshi just looked up from his supper and smiled.

"Whatever color makes me think of you, my dear," he said.

I made a sour face, repulsed by such a lousy answer while Princess Miette let out another pleased hum.

"Did you enjoy the ball, Your Highness?" Satoshi asked.

Princess Miette frowned and snarled, "Never call me that again. I want you to always refer to me as simply Miette."

Satoshi was taken aback and had a look of fear as if she threatened to have someone cut off his head. He quickly shook it off and gave the princess another charming smile.

"I'm so sorry," he said soothingly. "That was inconsiderate of me, Miette."

Princess Miette's frown turned into a pleased smile, and she let out a blissful sigh through her nose as if the host said the sweetest thing to her.

"That's better," she said calmly. "And I wish I did enjoy the ball, but it made me anxious to see your striking face, Satoshi."

Satoshi's smile grew and he took Princess Miette's hand to softly kiss it again.

"I know what you mean," he said. "I've been looking forward to our meeting for days - no, weeks on end."

"Oh, Satoshi," Princess Miette sighed, looking away as if she was blushing hard.

"Oh, come on," I muttered as quietly as I could.

The longer their supper went on, the more I wanted to get out of there. On and on, they said all sorts of corny compliments to each other while staring at each other as if they were in love. Half the time Princess Miette paid no attention to their food. I constantly prayed to The Lord that it would end so that I could run straight to my dorm. I hated that I would be failing my friends that way, but at least I wouldn't be forced to watch the two of them say such hollow compliments to each other.

And yet I couldn't help but feel jealous that Satoshi's attention was no longer on me.

Finally, after over half an hour, the two of them finished their meals, and the princess announced that she "sadly" must be off. I muffled a long sigh of relief with my hand as Satoshi offered to walk her to the door to his room.

"I dare not deny it, Satoshi, this is a night I will not forget," Princess Miette said, giving Satoshi with a dreamy look as they walked.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that, sweet Miette," he replied. "It's heartbreaking that we must part."

"I agree," Princess Miette said as they stop and face each other in front of the door. "I do plan to stay here in Galar Academy, though, so we will have many more chances to spend together."

"I'll be counting the moments until our next meeting," Satoshi said as he gently stroked her cheek. "Until then, dear Miette, I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight, Satoshi," Princess Miette said before Satoshi opens the door, and she finally leaves the room.

When Satoshi closes the door, he holds his ear against the door to make sure that the princess is completely gone before he lets out a long sigh. I share his relief until his head snapped toward the closest, and I grow nervous as he storms over it and fiercely opened the doors.

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if the princess found you here?!" He barked.

"I didn't know she was coming here," I protested as I came out of the closet. "I swear, Sonia made an appointment to meet you here."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Satoshi said sarcastically. "And by made an appointment, you mean trick me by wearing the same colored dress as her, right?"

"No, I don't," I answered. "Sonia and I didn't know that the princess was going to be here. I never even heard of her until tonight. I'm from a small town in Kalos."

Satoshi looked at me suspiciously until he put the pieces together in his mind.

"I see. You're the girl who won that scholarship," he said.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"Alright then, let me make this clear," Satoshi snarled. "I've been waiting for years for a chance to court someone as powerful as the princess and get the recognition I deserve. I will be dead before one of your annoying, desperate friends do anything that will get me disowned and left begging in the streets."

"Disowned and left begging in the streets? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

Before Satoshi could answer, however, we hear the sound of the doorknob turning and we turn to the door just in time to see Princess Miette reentering the room.

"Excuse me, Satoshi, but I left my purse in your -" Princess Miette began before she spotted me.

Satoshi and I looked at the princess with looks of horror in our eyes. I turn to the dining table to see that her purse is still there. I turned back to the princess, whose look of surprise turned into a look of fury.

"Satoshi, what is that peasant doing in your chamber?" She snarled with her teeth clenched.

Satoshi tried to say something, but his voice failed him. The princess's anger rose until I said the first thing that came into mind.

"I apologize, Your Majesty," I said with a calm demeanor. "We just thought Satoshi's room was a good place to rehearse our play."

Satoshi turned to me with a look that said, "Are you out of your mind?" Princess Miette scoffed and marched toward me with a threatening glare.

"Rehearsing a play?" She rebuked. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you are in Satoshi's chambers in the middle of the night, mere minutes after I had supper with him just to work on some play?"

I silently gulped in fear before I answered, "Yes, I do."

Satoshi's eyes widen, afraid of what I'm doing. Princess Miette's anger was rising, clearly not believing a single word I was saying. I tried to keep a calm face as I looked back at the princess, but on the inside, I was terrified that she was going to have me locked up just for lying and being in the room of the host she had a lewd interest in. I was getting ready to face the worst until the door suddenly flung open and Sonia, Bonnie, May, Dawn, Kenny, Iris, and Cilan burst right in.

"Serena, Satoshi, how's the rehearsal going?" Sonia asked with a cheerful smile.

"Did you come up with any new songs yet?" May asked.

"Yes, May and I were hoping we could compose more while we're here," Cilan said, carrying a folder of blank sheet music.

"Dawn and I are ready to start going through whatever scene you're on, you two," Kenny said.

"Yep, just walk us through it," Dawn said with a smile.

"I know we don't have a space for me to do any tech stuff, but I hope I can help May and Cilan with the music," Iris said.

Satoshi, Princess Miette, and I looked at everyone, completely befuddled. I turned to Bonnie, who is standing behind me, and I leaned into her ear.

"What in the world are you all doing here?" I whispered.

"We snuck in here when we learned that the princess was coming and planned to get you out of here as soon as she left," Bonnie replied quietly. "When she came back, Sonia leaned against the door and overheard you claiming you and Satoshi were working on a play. So we knew we had to step in and help you."

"But we don't have a play yet," I said. "If the princess finds out we are lying, we could all be in trouble."

"Then, we'll just have to improvise," Bonnie said. "Think of it this way. If we pull this off, we'll save you and Satoshi and maybe get our theater."

I hesitated with her logic before I hissed, "You better be right about this."

Princess Miette, meanwhile, looked around with everyone talking to each about the play before shouting, "Enough!"

The room instantly became quiet, and the impatient princess turned to Satoshi.

"Satoshi, what's going on? Are you really rehearsing a play?" She demanded.

Satoshi looked at her nervously before turning to me for help. I gave him a look as a way of saying, "Play along," before he sighed and gave the princess a smile.

"Yes, we are, Miette," he lied. "Sonia and her students came to me a while back to help them create a play that will impress the school board so that they will finally build a theater for them. But when you said all of those beautiful words when we had our supper, it filled me with so much inspiration that I realized that we still have so much work left to do, so I called everyone here for an emergency rehearsal."

"And everyone here just came up to the clock tower mere minutes after I left?" Princess Miette asked. "For that matter, how did the peasant get where without me noticing? I was out in the hall leading to your room the whole time, and that's the only way in."

"Actually, there's a secret entrance to my room by the window," Satoshi claimed, pointing at the wall beside the large window.

"And the peasant just happened to be close by to get into your room through this secret passage?" Princess Miette challenged.

Everyone turned to me, expecting an answer. I became uncomfortable with how our lies were building up by the second, but I knew that one wrong move could be it for us.

"Uh, yes, I was, Your Highness," I fibbed. "I was so close to Satoshi's room that when I got the call on my cell phone, I got here as fast as I could. As the writer of our play, I don't want to waste time when I need to tinker with my work."

Princess Miette looked at me suspiciously before she turned to Satoshi and asked, "And where do you fall into this, Satoshi?"

The raven-haired host nervously tried to say something, but the words died in his throat. The rest of us were afraid that this was going to be the moment where we were finally going to be found out. But then I came up with the idea that would both help my friends and me and help Satoshi with impressing the princess.

"He's our leading actor," I said.

Everyone turned to me again, surprised by my claim. Princess Miette blinked before she turned to Satoshi with an intrigued smile.

"Oh, is he now?" She asked.

"Yes, he's the star of our show," I lied. "With someone as handsome and talented as him, not one soul in Galar Academy would fail to see him perform in our show."

Princess Miette turned to Satoshi and gave him a coquettish looked.

"Is that so?" She said. "Why didn't you tell me this, Satoshi?"

Satoshi started stuttering incoherent words, wanting to protest against my claim that he is the star. But then he realizes that the princess was lookinh at him flirtatiously again, clearly interested that he is believed in our so claimed play. A small smile grew on his face as he saw his opportunity to impress the princess so that he could get what he wanted from her. He cleared his throat and gave Princess Miette a charming smile.

"I wanted to tell you many times during supper, my precious Miette, but I had to keep it a secret," he said as he got down on one knee in front of her. "I wanted you to be surprised if we got our theater and our play. I also was worried that if I told you now, you would have been excited for nothing if the school board denied Sonia's request to build the theater."

I frowned sadly, regretting my idea to help Satoshi with his goal and wishing he wouldn't keep acting that way toward the princess. I realized that I was feeling jealous again and tried to shake it off while Princess Miette spoke.

"Mmmm. Well, consider me pleasantly surprised, Satoshi," she said, pleased. "I would very much like to see you perform in a play. I might even invest in building the theater for you."

Sonia, Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, Kenny, Dawn, May, and my eyes widen, and we looked at each other excitedly while Satoshi grinned, knowing that he has the princess right where he wants her again. The next thing either of us knew, however, we heard a knock and the door opened to reveal Jessie coming in.

"Satoshi, have you seen the princess?" She asked. "I didn't see her leave the -"

As soon as she entered the room, she looks at all of us and standing in place in confusion. Sonia, Bonnie, Dawn, Kenny, Iris, Cilan, May, and I were worried about what Jesse was about to say or do until Satoshi stepped in.

"Ah, Jessie, you're just in time," he said. "We just told the princess everything about the emergency rehearsal."

Jessie blinked in confusion until she frowned and asked, "Satoshi, what on earth are you talking about?"

Sonia decided to step in and said, "Sorry, Jessie. Satoshi and my new writer, Serena, tried to keep it a secret, but Princess Miette saw them already rehearsing before the rest of us got here."

Jessie turned to Sonia even more confused than before. She opened her mouth to ask what Sonia and the rest of us from the art program were doing in Satoshi's room before Satoshi stepped in front of her.

"It's okay, Jessie. The cat's out of the bag," he said. "The princess knows all about our show. In fact, she just said she's interested in investing after finding out I am the lead."

Jessie was even more confused than before until Satoshi quickly leaned into her ear and whispered something that made her eyes light up.

"Oh, invest," she said gleefully before turning to Princess Miette. "Oh, Your Majesty, is this true?"

"It certainly is, Jessie," Princess Miette said with a smirk. "After having a lovely supper with Satoshi and finding out he's the lead in a play, I find it hard to not consider investing in both him and the play."

I frowned again, both curious and uneasy about what the princess could possibly mean about investing in Satoshi. Everyone else, on the other hand, was excited by her declaration.

"Wonderful," Jessie said. "Why don't you, Sonia, and I discuss the details in my office. Perhaps we can talk about a meeting with the board tomorrow. "

"That sounds great, but I would like to know the title and the story first," Princess Miette said.

Jessie looked at the blue-haired princess and asked, "You want to know the title and story, Your Highness?"

"Of course," Princess Miette said. "If I'm hoping to speak to the board about this and ultimately invest, it only makes sense to know the title and the story."

Everyone looked at the princess in speechless. Even though we were prepared for our title, we did not expect her to ask what the story is. Jessie stood in place motionless before she gulped nervously.

"Uh, yes, well, the show is called...um...uh…" she said before turning to Sonia. "Sonia, I seem to have forgotten. Could you remind me, please?"

Sonia cleared her throat and said, "Certainly. The play is called _Spectacular, Spectacula_r, and the story is about…"

Sonia started speaking incoherent words, completely lost with what to say next. Everyone else apart from the princess became worried that this will finally be the moment when we were caught. But then I realized that I could step in and claim what the story is since I'm the writer of the show. I grew excited when it also hit me that I could use this opportunity to finally write about what I value most of all in the world.

"It's about love," I said.

Everyone turned to me with Sonia, Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, Kenny, Dawn, and May realizing what I'm doing while Satoshi and Jessie looked at me strangely and Princess Miette giving me a face as if I said something childish.

"Love? Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, love," I claimed with a smile on my face. "The show is about love overcoming all obstacles."

Bonnie grinned excitedly and stepped in, saying, "And it's set in Hoenn."

Princess Miette frowned and said, "Hoenn? That sounds a little too vague."

Bonnie and I grew uneasy, afraid that the princess will shoot down our show with our original location for it. I racked my brain to think of a better location and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Dahara! Dahara! It's set in the kingdom of Dahara!" I spat out. "We changed the location from Hoenn to Dahara because Hoenn was too vague like you said, Your Highness."

Sonia, Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, Dawn, Kenny, May, Jessie, and Satoshi were taken aback by my outburst. Princess Miette, however, raised her eyebrow, looking interested.

"Alright, Dahara. That's a much more interesting location," she said. "What else?"

I took a moment to think before I smiled and turned to Satoshi.

"And Satoshi plays a prince," I said. "The most handsome and beloved prince in all of the world. Girls dream of becoming his wife while guys want to switch lives with him. And though the king and queen of Dahara passed away years ago, the prince has to wait until he is of age to take the throne."

Princess Miette smirked and gave Satoshi a look that made my heart sink. Satoshi smiled back to continue acting like he was interested in her. Jessie grinned, pleased that the princess's interest in Satoshi grew. Everyone in the art program smiled, thrilled that I'm stepping in and catching the princess's attention to our show. I smiled at them before I continued to improvise.

"But then his kingdom is invaded by an evil maharani. She decimates his army and takes over the kingdom with a desire to make the prince her husband," I said.

"Mmmm. I like her already," Princess Miette said, not realizing that I just based the character off of her on the spot. "What else?"

"Uh, well, in order to save his subjects, the prince has to woo the maharani," I answered before I try to think of something similar to Satoshi mistaking me for the princess. "But on the night where he is supposed to meet her, he mistakes a penniless...um...sitar player who is dressed as the maharani for a costume party and he mistakes the sitar player for the maharani ends up falling in love with her."

I turned to Satoshi and looked at him deep in his eyes as I said, "You see, she wasn't trying to trick the prince or anything. It was just a big misunderstanding."

Satoshi looked at me, confused before he realized that I was secretly explaining our own mixup, and he smiled and nodded in understanding. The room was quiet as Satoshi and I stared at each other until Dawn decided to step in.

"And I'm playing the sitar player," she declared. "My character is kind, gentle, and doesn't let her poor life get her down."

Princess Miette politely nodded at Dawn while Kenny smiled at his crush, glad that she took the opportunity to be the second lead in the play.

"And what happens next?" the princess asked.

I began thinking again until I smiled and said, "Well, in order to hide their love, the prince and the sitar player have to meet in secret. Every day, the prince pretends to woo the maharani, but at night he sneaks out of his palace to be with the person he loves."

Sonia, Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, Dawn, Kenny, and May nodded before Kenny decided to step in.

"But the sitar player doesn't have any ordinary sitar," he said. "It's actually a magical sitar."

"Magical?" Princess Miette asked, intrigued.

"Yes, magical," May intervened. "It's a talking sitar that can only speak the truth."

Bonnie smiled brightly, seeing this as her chance to say, "And I'm playing the talking sitar."

"Hmmm. That makes sense given your short size," Princess Miette said. "But if the sitar can speak the truth, does that mean it reveals the prince and the sitar player's secret relationship?"

Bonnie glared at the princess for her rude comment while the rest of us exclaimed, and Jessie said, "Excellent guess, Your Highness."

"Yes, you're as perceptive as you are beautiful, dear Miette," Satoshi praised.

The princess smiled at the raven-haired host, pleased to hear his praise.

"Thank you, Satoshi," she said with another coquettish look that made my heartache. "So how does the maharani learn about the secret relationship when the magic sitar belongs to the penniless sitar woman?"

Cilan immediately jumped in and said, "Well, you see, Your Highness, the maharani's royal vizier takes an immoral liking to the sitar woman, and so one night he sneaks into her home to woo her only to find her not there because she's out with the prince."

Iris' eyes lit up at her boyfriend's idea and said, "That's right. So while he's in her home, he finds the magical sitar who tells him about their romance. So in act to separate the lovers and make the sitar woman his, he brings it to the maharani to exploit their secret."

Cilan turned to Iris and smiled at how his girlfriend added to his idea.

"Ah, so this story is a love square. How interesting," Princess Miette said amused. "So, what happens at the end?"

I decided to jump in again and answered, "The maharani threatens the prince to marry her, or she will have the sitar player killed. So to save her life, the prince tricks the sitar player into thinking he never loved her, thus breaking her heart."

"I see. And then?" The princess asked.

I turned to Satoshi and, with a fond smile, said, "During the wedding, the magical sitar that is being held by the vizier tells the entire kingdom that there is no greater blessing The Lord gave us than the ability to love. With his spirits uplifted by the sitar's words, the prince goes back to the sitar player and reveals that he was lying the whole time. The maharani and her vizier are enraged and order to have them both killed, but the people from both kingdoms become so touched by the lovers' reunion that they overthrow the maharani and have her and the vizier driven out of the kingdom. Thus, the prince's kingdom is saved, and the prince and the sitar player marry and live happily ever after."

For a moment, the room is completely silent. Princess Miette looked at me skeptically until she considered what I said carefully.

"So basically Satoshi's character is going to win in the end," she said.

I pause for a moment, noticing that the princess is only asking because of her improper interest in Satoshi. I held my feelings back before I answered.

"Yes, that's correct," I said.

Princess Miette smirked, satisfied with my answer before turning to May, Kenny, Iris, and Cilan.

"And what are your parts in this production?" She asked. "I recall you talking about music and tech."

"You remember, right, Your Highness. You see the play is a musical," May said with a smile. "I'm the pianist and Cilan and I are co-composers."

"And I'm the music conductor for the orchestra," Cilan said.

"And I'm the tech director," Iris claimed proudly

Princess Miette nodded and turned to Kenny.

"And you?" She asked.

Kenny looked away nervously before he spat out, "I'm the sitar player's best friend. I aid her and the prince with keeping their love a secret."

Dawn smiled, clearly happy that her childhood friend took the opportunity to claim a role that allows them to act together. I, on the other hand, smile, knowing that Kenny said that to be closer to the girl he wants to be with.

"I see," the princess said. "And who is playing the maharani?"

Jessie grinned and announced, "I am, Your Majesty. I'm going to show off my radiant beauty and my ability to command the host club to my will to bring a maharani you won't forget."

Satoshi smirked and said, "Yeah, no one could play a commanding, self-absorbed woman like you could, Jessie."

"Oh, thank you, Satoshi," Jessie said cheerfully, not realizing she was being insulted.

Princess Miette and I both giggled before the former asked, "And what about everything else? Dancers? Extras? Set design? Costumes?"

Sonia smiled brightly, happy that the princess just allowed her to advertise the rest of her students in the art program."

"Oh, yes. All of the above are accounted for, Your Highness," she said. "The school's tailor, Harley, comes from a wealthy family of costume designers and dressmakers and has agreed to be the costume designer and maker for our show. As for everything else, all of my other students in the art program have that covered. I have painters, sculptors, and designers for the sets, two dozen tech people to work with Iris backstage, dancers, and other actors for the majority of the class. We can even record the play with our film students. Bottom line, dear princess, we have nearly everything we need to have the art program make its mark on Galar Academy with _Spectacular, Spectacular_. All we need is a theater to give the most stupendous show that this school, no, all of Galar has ever seen."

All eyes were on Princess Miette, wondering what she was going to say. The blue-haired princess of Galar kept a serious face, taking all of the information in. Finally, she gave a smile that made us hopeful.

"A play starring Satoshi with an interesting story and a cast and crew already arranged," she said. "I like it."

Our hopes grew as Sonia asked, "My dear princess, does that mean…?"

Princess Miette nodded and said, "I will arrange a meeting with the school board for tomorrow and see to it that you all get your theater for this intriguing production. I expect you to be there, Sonia and Jessie."

Everyone in the art program struggled to contain shouts of joy while Satoshi and Jessie looked at each other and grinned.

"You will not regret this, your majesty," Sonia said. "We will give you a show you will never forget. I swear it."

"With Satoshi as the lead, I'm counting on it," Princess Miette said while giving the raven-haired host a suggestive glance. "Until then, I bid you all a good night."

"Good night, Your Highness," we all said simultaneously said as the princess left the room.

We waited for half a minute before we were sure that the princess was gone before everyone, but Satoshi and Jessie screamed at the top of their lungs.

"We're getting our theater! We're getting our theater!" Bonnie squealed while jumping up and down.

Iris jumped into Cilan's arms and said, "I'm going to be a tech director, and you're going to conduct the orchestra in a real theater!"

Cilan smiled and nodded before firmly pressing his lips against Iris'. Meanwhile, Kenny and Dawn danced with glee.

"We're going to finally act on a stage, and I'm going to be one of the lead characters!" Dawn shouts.

"I know!" Kenny said, happy for his crush. "And you're going to be great, Dawn! I know it!"

Dawn smiled kindly, appreciative of her friend's encouragement.

"I'm co-composing a musical!" May said before turning to me. "And you're going to write it!"

"I know!" I shouted excitedly.

"Yes, yes, congratulations," Jessie said uncaringly. "Now get out of here already! You've intruded long enough!"

Sonia smiled, despite knowing that Jessie is still upset that we interfered with whatever she and Satoshi were attempting to do with the princess.

"Of course. You're right, Jessie," she said calmly. "We better get going and spread the news to the rest of my students. Come on, everyone."

Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, May, Dawn, Kenny, and I all nodded and started leaving the room. But before I left, I stopped to turn to Satoshi. He realized that I was looking at him, and politely smiled and nodded. I warmly smiled back before I followed my friends to the elevator, thrilled that we've achieved our goal.


	5. Chapter 5

We went back to our dormitories, and Sonia went through the entire building to bring all of her students to the main hall. Some of them had already fallen asleep, but begrudgingly obeyed the head of the art program. Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, May, Dawn, Kenny, and I stood at the entrance of the building as we watched our peers stand in the middle of the hallway with Octavia and Andy walking toward me.

"Serena, what's going on?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, we were in the middle of dancing to make up for not being able to dance at the ball when Sonia burst into my dorm and told us to come over here," Andy said.

I gave them a sad smile, sorry that Sonia disturbed the couple's dance and said, "You'll find out soon."

Octavia and Andy frowned at me, clearly wanting to hear a direct answer. Luckily, it wasn't much longer before Sonia walked over to the front entrance, cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

"I know you are all wondering why I brought you all here in the middle of the night," she began. "It's because I have some incredible news that many of you have been waiting for."

The crowd stared at Sonia, confused, unsure of what she could be talking about. Sonia smiled and all of them and said four words she wanted to say since the art program began.

"We're getting our theater!" She screamed.

The hall was completely silent with the students staring at Sonia, shocked. Anyone who was sleeping before coming here was instantly awake. They whispered among themselves, wondering if what they heard was true.

"You heard right, everyone!" Sonia confirmed. "Thanks to our new writer, Serena along with Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, Dawn, Kenny, May, and I, we've convinced Princess Miette herself to go to the school board tomorrow and announce that she is going to invest in creating a theater for us! We're going to make a big musical to wow everyone in Galar Academy and give our art program the attention it deserves!"

The crowd gasped and looked at each other in disbelief. Octavia and Andy looked at Sonia in shock before the former turned to her boyfriend.

"Darling, did I hear that right?" She asked.

Andy stood in place, still in shock before he smiled brightly and turned to Octavia.

"Yes, you did, love," he said excitedly.

Octavia covered her mouth to cover an excited scream before she jumped into Andy's arms, and they laughed joyously as Andy spun her girlfriend.

"It's finally happening!" Octavia shouted. "I'm going to perform in a real theater!"

Andy put her down and said, "And I finally get to watch you perform from the auditorium, proud of the love of my life."

Octavia blushed lightly and said, "Oh, Andy," before she smothered Andy in kisses. I smiled at their moment before Sonia spoke again.

"Now, let's give a special thanks to Serena!" She declared. "Without her going to meet Satoshi or coming up with the general plot of the story, none of this would be possible!"

Everyone turned to me and cheered loudly. Kenny and May walked over to me and lifted my arms as if I won a boxing match. I blushed at all of the attention towards me, but at the same time, I couldn't help but smile as people cheered for me.

"And now, let's celebrate!" Bonnie yells. "The wait is over! Galar Academy's art revolution is here!"

The crowd cheered, and some of them went back to their dorms to grab musical instruments, film equipment, canvases, sketchbooks, and tools for painting and drawing. When they came back, the musicians started playing loud music, inviting many of us to dance wildly in high spirits. The filmmakers shot the celebration to create a documentary about our achievement. Painters and sketch artists stand beside the people dancing and paint or draw our moment of merriment on their canvases and sketchbooks respectively. Cilan and Andy danced together with their beloved girlfriends while May, Bonnie, Dawn, Kenny, and I danced together as a group. Sonia, on the other hand, just smiled and watched us, exhilarated that her students so happy.

After an hour of dancing, I decided to take a break and sit on one of the steps in the stairway to catch my breath. I quietly watched as everyone kept celebrating like there was no tomorrow. I smiled to see their dreams come true after what happened in Satoshi's room.

But as the little adventure in the clock tower entered my mind, my thoughts became fixed on Satoshi. The time we spent on the dancefloor and when we danced again, and I sang for him at the clock tower, kept replaying in my head. I felt my cheeks warm up as I thought about the way he looked at me and smiled while complimenting me on my song or my dancing and singing.

And then my mind came to the moment when Satoshi said he was falling in love with me. Even though he mistook me for Princess Miette, my mind started to wonder if what he said about falling in love with me was true. I began to reason with myself, thinking that the way he looked at me or complimented me felt sincere, unlike when Calem was making a crude move on me or when Satoshi was flirting with the princess. A part of me was reminding myself that his attention to me was only because he thought I was the princess, but even then, I considered it a possibility that not everything was really an act. I frowned, unsure of what was true or what wasn't as I ultimately began to consider that I may have developed feelings for the raven-haired host.

"Serena?"

I looked up to see Octavia standing in front of me.

"Hey, where's Andy?" I asked.

"Oh, he's talking to some of his film friends about the play," she answered. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

I smiled and said, "Not at all."

Octavia smiled back and sat down next to me. We silently watched everyone celebrate for a minute or two before Octavia spoke again.

"So, who is the guy?" She asked.

I turned to Octavia, confused before she clarified.

"I saw you looking deep in thought while Andy and I were dancing," she said. "You're struggling with your feelings over a guy."

My eyes widened, and my cheeks heated up again, taken aback by Octavia's accusation.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

Octavia chuckled with her mouth closed and said, "Because you were looking just like me when I started falling for Andy. You are unsure of whether or not your feelings are real or if he feels the same way."

I started at Octavia, shocked at how dead-on she is on what was on my mind. I frowned and looked away, thinking of how to answer.

"I don't want to say who he is, but I will say he's unlike anyone I've ever known," I said. "Granted, I can easily say that about everyone I know here, including you and Andy, but…"

"But this guy feels special to you," Octavia said.

I nodded before I turned to her and asked, "Did you really struggle with your feelings for Andy?"

"Yes, I did," Octavia answered. "When we first met, I thought he was a strange boy because of his interest in making movies, specifically fantasy and science fiction movies. Add that to how I come from a family of noble and uptight musicians, and it seemed clear that we were too different for me to show any interest in him."

"What changed?" I asked.

Octavia smiled and said, "Well, we started talking during and after class. We got to know each other and started showing our passion for our respective forms of art. I still remember him looking so intrigued whenever he would watch me play my cello. Even though he didn't seem the type in classical music, I would see in his eyes that he was transfixed on watching me play. And when I was done, he would always praise me for my work and say that I played beautifully and even go so far as to say that I am beautiful too."

"Really? That sounds a little ballsy of him," I said.

"Oh, it was," Octavia chuckled. "Believe me, I couldn't believe that he would say something like that straight out of the blue. But when he wasn't around, I started to think about him and all the nice things he said and done. The thing is, I've had many guys compliment me on my music or my beauty before and could always tell when they were saying it to woo me for their shallow means. But with my Andy, I could tell that what he said was from the heart even when I tried to deny it. Eventually, I went up to him and admitted my feelings to him. I'll never forget the way his eyes lit up before he told me he felt the same."

I smiled, happy to hear the end of her love story before I frowned, still unsure about Satoshi and me.

"But I think what I have going is something completely different," I claimed. "If I told you who the person I'm thinking of is, you'd say that it's extremely unlikely that he would even think about feeling the same way to me."

"Maybe, but if you truly believe that there's something sincere about the person on your mind, you should see if it's true," Octavia replied while turning to look at Andy in the distance with a loving look. "I did, and I'm nothing short of happy to be with Andy. He's silly, passionate, caring, loyal to a fault, and best of all, he's mine."

I nodded in understanding before looking away and think about her advice. It took a moment before I stand up, confusing Octavia.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to take a walk outside," I answered. "Maybe a little stroll around the courtyard will help me decide what to do."

Octavia stared at me before she smiled and nodded in understanding. I smiled back before I quietly walked past the dancing crowd and went outside. The moon was brightly shining as I walked to the giant courtyard. I followed one of the stone paths, not bothering to wonder where it led, and I went back to debating with myself about Satoshi. I kept trying to give myself a solid argument as to whether or not he was just pretending to like me.

As I walked toward the large fountain, however, I noticed that someone was sitting on one of the benches next to it. I walked closer to see who it is only to recognize Satoshi's raven-hair from behind. I stopped walking and felt my heart skip a beat, completely unprepared to see him in the courtyard of all places. But then I noticed that he was slumping down while holding something in his right hand. My curiosity got the better of me, and I quietly walked closer to see what it was.

Once I was a few feet away from Satoshi, I squinted my eyes to see that he is holding a small, golden locket. Inside the locket was the picture of a woman in her 30s with auburn hair and a soft smile on her face. I tilted my head in confusion, curious about what this woman might mean to Satoshi, but then I accidentally stepped on a branch, and it snapped, causing Satoshi jumped off the bench and turned to me, startled.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Sorry, sorry," I said, holding my hands up. "It's just me."

Satoshi looked at me, confused, and asked, "Serena? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I was going out for a walk to clear my mind," I answered. "What are you doing here?"

Satoshi frowned and put the locket in his pocket, hoping I hadn't seen it.

"I guess I was doing the same thing," he said.

I frowned sadly, knowing that something was eating him up. But instead of asking him about it, I decided that I should bring up the things that were on my mind.

"Look, um, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding," I said. "Sonia said she made the appointment, and I had no idea that the princess was meant to meet you."

Satoshi smiled kindly and said, "Don't worry about it. I know you weren't trying to trick me, and I'm sure Sonia did make an appointment, but somehow Jessie and I didn't learn about it. Sonia's not known to be a liar, putting aside what happened in my room."

I smiled and nodded before I said, "Speaking of which, I also wanted to thank you for helping me get the job and helping my friends get their theater."

"Oh, no problem," Satoshi said. "I'm glad we were able to help each other out. It's going to be a great show."

"Thank you," I said.

For a moment, the courtyard was silent apart from the sound of water coming down from the fountain until Satoshi cleared his throat.

"Well, I better get back," he said. "We have a big day tomorrow with classes starting."

My heart began to sink as he turned around to leave. I wanted to keep talking to him, asking the one thing that was truly on my mind.

"Wait. Please wait," I begged.

Satoshi turned to me, confused, and I looked away shyly before I spoke again.

"Earlier when you thought I was the princess, you said you were falling in love with me," I said. "I was wondering...well, was that just an act?"

"Of course," Satoshi said without hesitation.

I felt a pain in my heart by his answer, and I looked and frowned sadly.

"Oh," I said glumly. "I thought that… well, it felt real and…"

Satoshi sighed and looked at me with pity.

"Serena, I'm a member of the host club. It's my job to make girls believe whatever they want to believe," he said. "I need to woo the princess so that she would invest in the club and chose me as a contender for becoming her prince. Every single thing I did or said to you was all a show."

My heart ached more by his explanation, hurt that he was really acting the way he did just to get with a different girl. I continued to look down sadly before I looked up to face Satoshi with a forced smile, pretending that I'm not disappointed.

"I understand," I said with a fake chuckle. "I guess in hindsight, it was silly of me to think that you would fall in love with someone like me when you want to be with someone like the princess. I'm sure you will fall in love with her eventually."

Satoshi looked at me as if I said something silly and shook my head.

"You misunderstand, Serena," he said. "I don't plan to fall in love with Princess Miette or anybody else. I'm only trying to get with her so that I will be a handsome husband that she's going to show off as a trophy for the rest of my life and so that the king will do business with my father's company. That's all I'm supposed to be."

My sad face turned into a look of shock, unable to believe what I just heard.

"What?" I asked. "You mean you just want the princess to marry you for your looks and nothing else."

"That's right," Satoshi said plainly.

"But that's just wrong," I protested. "A life without real love? That's horrible."

Satoshi frowned and said, "No. Living on the street with nothing to your name is horrible. Why should I care about love when I could be well off for the rest of my life."

"Because love is more important than any of that," I stated. "Love is like oxygen. It's a splendid thing. There is no greater blessing The Lord gave us than the ability to love."

Satoshi stared at me as if I spoke random gibberish.

"Now you're just acting silly," he accused.

"No, I'm not," I contradicted. "I know in my heart that love is that important."

Satoshi rolled his eyes and said, "Serena, if you really feel that way, then you do whatever makes you happy, but don't advertise your dogma to me. I never want to fall in love with anybody, not even someone beautiful and talented like you."

At that moment, both of our eyes widened, and Satoshi covered his mouth with his hands. My heart rose and I looked at the host, surprised.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" Satoshi spat out, bashfully.

I smiled at his shy demeanor, and with hope flowing inside me, I said, "You said I'm beautiful and talented."

"Yeah? So what?" Satoshi challenged.

"You said everything you told me when you thought I was the princess was an act," I said with my smile growing. "That includes talking about my eyes, and my writing and my ability to sing and dance. You claimed that was all a lie, and yet you just said I'm beautiful and talented without hesitating. You truly think that way about me, Satoshi. I know you do."

Satoshi stuttered incoherent words, desperate to say something to disprove what I was saying. He kept struggling for half a minute before he growled in irritation.

"Okay, fine!" He spat out. "You have a beautiful face with mesmerizing blue eyes, a pretty smile, and the way your short, honey blonde hair is styled is cute. I've never known someone to dance with such grace or heard a singing voice as bewitching as yours. And yeah, I liked the lyrics to your song and I want to see what talented writing you're going to make for your show. Are you happy?"

But instead of responding, I stood in place like a statue with a surprised look on my face. At this point, I can feel my face turning red all over from the way Satoshi complimented me on so many things. Even though I wanted him to admit that he meant what he said, I didn't expect him to express so much like that. After a moment, I smiled brightly, which made Satoshi uneasy.

"Don't look at me like that," he said. "That doesn't mean I'm interested in you like that. I'm still a host, and it's my job to compliment girls like that. It doesn't mean anything."

"I think it does, Satoshi," I said. "I've seen the way the other hosts act around the girls in the school. Heck, I watched you say all of those flirty things to the princess when you were having supper with her. All of you hosts apart from Clermont and Paul say the most cheesy, over-the-top things to make girls swoon or blush or do anything else to make them believe that you are romantically interested in them. Not a single word you or the other hosts say to any other girl has a hint of sincerity. If you were treating me the same way, you wouldn't have been so invested in my song or acted to bashful about the way you think about me just now. I'm not a mere client to you. You actually like me."

Once again, Satoshi struggled to think of a way to discredit my accusations, but it was clear that he was completely found out.

"Well, so what?" He asked. "It's not like you have any special reason to think of me like that. You're only acting interested because I'm handsome and say nice things about you."

"No, I'm not," I said, walking toward him until we are a foot apart from each other. "You are the most handsome person I have ever met. I can't deny that. But I think you're more than you let on behind your act as a host. I think you can be a better version of yourself if you only let someone teach you to love and be loved in return, and I want to help you be that person."

As I said all of those things to Satoshi, the raven-haired host's face began to soften, surprised that he is wrong about me.

"You really want to help me be a better version of myself?" He asked.

"I do," I said with a smile. "In fact, in order to make that happen, I think we should be together."

Once again, the water coming down from the fountain was the only sound that was heard in the courtyard. Satoshi kept looking at me, taken aback before he snapped out of it, and shook his head.

"No, we shouldn't," he said seriously.

"Yes, we should," I said confidently.

"No, we shouldn't," Satoshi repeated. "I may have meant what I said, and I believe you when you say you want to help me improve myself, but I draw the line at the idea of us getting together. I still have to woo Princess Miette and do everything Jessie tells me to do. Besides, if either of them found out about you and me, we could be in serious trouble, Serena."

"Then we keep it a secret," I said. "When you're not trying to please Jessie or the princess, we'll secretly spend time together. It'll be just you and me in a private relationship."

Satoshi frowned and said, "What kind of idea is that? How do you even expect that to work? Do we just secretly go on dates?"

I smiled and said, "Maybe."

"And do we just talk about love and our feelings for each other like a normal couple?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Maybe you even expect us to kiss?" He asked.

My smile disappeared and my blush came back.

"Uh, I guess we could do that if you want," I answered bashfully without thinking. "It is a special thing that people in a relationship do."

Satoshi looked at me dumbfounded and said, "Okay then, if it's so special, then let's find out."

The next thing I knew, Satoshi took a step toward me, put his hands on my cheeks, closed his eyes, and kissed me. I let out a gasp that was muffled by his lips, completely shocked that he just kissed me out of the blue. I expected him to pull back with after only a couple of seconds of kissing me.

But he didn't pull back. Instead, he started to move his lips around against mine. His hands subconsciously let go of my cheeks, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. It took a moment longer before I gave in to the moment and I closed my eyes as I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me as we continued to kiss tenderly. Finally, after a while, we parted due to lack of air and we stared at each other's eyes, unable to believe when we just did. After another moment, Satoshi looked away from me with a small smile on his face.

"Okay, maybe I wouldn't mind kissing you a little more than that," he admitted.

I smiled with my cheeks still red. Satoshi continued to look away from me and said, "You realize that it won't last, though, right? This is something that has no future in the long run."

"Maybe," I admitted. "But, I'm willing to believe in the best-case scenario between us."

Satoshi lightly chuckled with his mouth closed and said, "Well, if this is going to work, then I guess one of us has to think that way."

My heart started beating rapidly as I smiled and asked, "So does that mean we're a couple now?"

Satoshi hesitated before he sighed heavily in defeat and looked at me with a smirk.

"You're going to be very bad for business at the host club," he said. "I want you to keep that in mind as long as you're my girlfriend."

I smiled brightly at hearing him call me his girlfriend and said, "I understand."

With that, Satoshi nodded in acknowledgment before we closed our eyes and passionately started kissing again.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a while until Satoshi and I finished kissing and we exchanged numbers before we said goodnight before I went back to the dormitories, and he went back to the clock tower. The celebration was still going on inside, but I silently walked by my peers and went up to my dorm. I plopped into my bed and sighed blissfully before I ultimately fell asleep, feeling like I had the whole world in my hands.

The next day, classes began, and I went to class dressed in my school dress with a smile on my face. All of the classes started with the teachers discussing the course and giving us schedules, but I didn't pay much attention. Subconsciously, I was writing down everything the teachers were saying in my notebooks out of habit from being a hardworking student, but in my mind, all I could think about was Satoshi. Everything we experienced the previous night replayed in my mind constantly and I grew excited about our secret relationship. When classes were over, I went straight to my dorm and started doing my homework so that I would have it out of the way for the day. Then I remembered that Sonia asked me to write a short story about love, and so I decided to write a variation of how Satoshi and I got together.

As soon as it was done, I received a text from Satoshi to come to his room through the secret passage. I smiled and wasted no time to take the passage to the clock tower to find him waiting for me. Within the next couple of hours, we were talking or kissing, enjoying our time together as a new couple.

But things didn't go so well as Sonia had hoped. While Satoshi and I were together, the school board was getting together for the meeting Princess Miette had arranged. Sonia was walking toward the meeting room with a smile on her face before Jessie abruptly stood in front of her with a cross look.

"Uh, what's going on, Jessie?" Sonia asked, uneasy with the way Jessie was glaring at her.

"Don't play innocent with me," Jessie snarled. "You have a lot of nerve to try to interfere with my plans just to get your stupid theater."

"But it's not my fault. I really arranged an appointment for Serena to meet Satoshi," Sonia protested. "Maybe your secretary forgot to inform you or something."

"I don't care about your excuses," Jessie growled. "I'm warning you here and now; don't ever interfere with Rocket Incorporated's business, or I'll make sure that your little art program will be erased from existence. Understood?"

Sonia looked at Jessie fearfully and gulped before she said, "Understood."

"Good," Jessie said before she turned around and went inside the meeting room. "Make sure your students understand too."

Sonia sighed in relief before she also entered the meeting room. It wasn't long after Sonia sat down next to Principal Magnolia that Princess Miette entered the room with a tall, black-haired woman dressed in a dark gray suit carrying a briefcase with a cold face. Sonia was intimidated by the woman's demeanor while everyone on the board stood up and bowed the princess. Princess Miette smirked, pleased to see the board showing her respect before she sat down in a chair in the middle of the room. The board sat back down in their seats as the princess cleared her throat.

"Members of the school board, I'm delighted that you have all come as requested," she said.

"Not at all, Your Majesty," Principal Magnolia said politely. "We are honored to be in the presence of Galar's future queen."

The rest of the board silently agreed before the princess continued.

"It has come to my attention that your art program has needed a theater for students in the performing arts for some time," she said.

Everyone on the board except for Sonia and Jessie looked at other confused.

"Yes, that is correct," Principle Magnolia said. "My granddaughter and her students have been trying to convince us to build one, but we've sadly had to decline for business reasons."

Princess Miette nodded and said, "Well, I'm here to announce that I wish to fund the art program to build a theater."

The board gasped in surprise while Sonia smiled, and Jessie watched uncaringly.

"Your Majesty, this is an unexpected surprise," Principle Magnolia said. "May I ask why you have developed an interest to aid the program?"

"To put it simply, Jessie and Sonia have informed me of a play they want to make with Jessie's host, Satoshi, and Sonia's students," the princess answered. "After telling me the story and explaining who the majority of the cast and crew are, I've become so intrigued with their show that I want to help them make it."

Principal Magnolia looked at the princess, surprised. She turned to Sonia who smiled and nodded, confirming that what Princess Miette said is true.

"So am I to understand that you wish to simply supply the fund for a theater just like that?" The principal asked.

"Not quite," Princess Miette said. "What I'm announcing is an investment, not a donation. Therefore, I have two conditions."

"And they would be?" Principal Magnolia asked.

"Firstly, I wish to have my name on the lease to the theater," the princess said. "And secondly, I want Jesse's entire host club to be part of the cast."

Sonia frowned, confused with the princess's second condition.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Your Highness," she said. "You just said that we already have a cast. Why do you want the host club added to it?"

"Publicity," Princess Miette said plainly. "The host club is the most popular club in the entire school. I've done some research and every host has a minimum of ten regular clients. Is that correct, Jessie?"

Jessie smirked and said, "That's right, Your Majesty."

Princess Miette nodded and said, "So if the host club's clients learn that the most handsome boys in Galar Academy are going to be performing in a musical production, those girls won't hesitate to go see the musical."

"But the boys in the host club aren't actors or dancers," Sonia protested. "They may disrupt the show with their lack of experience."

Princess Miette chuckled with her mouth closed, amused.

"Sonia, it's a host's job to act or dance and other things to please their clients," she stated. "Besides, you already have a host in your show with Satoshi, right?"

Sonia hesitated and said, "Yes, but -"

"Then there's no reason we can't have the rest of the hosts in your show," the princess interrupted. "After all, it likely won't be until sometime at the end of the fall semester that the theater will be fully built which logically means that the show should premiere near the end of the school year. That gives the hosts plenty of time to learn how to perform on a stage with your students. And as I said, the clients of the host club will want to come to the show and maybe even want to bring their family and friends with them since they love the hosts so much. It's simply the smart way secure that there will make a profit out of giving a large sum of money to make this happen."

Sonia tried to think of something to counter the princess's logic, but no words came out of her mouth. She turned to Principal Magnolia, and the old woman sighed.

"Her Majesty is right, Sonia," she said. "If you really want a theater for your students, you have to secure that there will make a profit made out of it."

Sonia looked at her grandmother, shocked, having hoped that she would say something to convince the princess that her condition is a bad idea. She turned to Princess Miette who smirked boastfully, knowing that she's going to get her way. The peach-haired woman frowned and sighed in defeat, knowing what she reluctantly has to say.

"Very well. I agree to your terms," she said.

"Excellent," Princess Miette said before turning to the tall woman in the trenchcoat. "My woman servant, Abigail here has the contract that allows me to build the theater and signifies that my terms are met. I require the signatures of the entire board to make it official."

"Of course, Your Highness," Principal Magnolia said.

Princess Miette's smirk grew before she turned to Abigail and nodded. The tall, black-haired woman nodded back before she opened her briefcase, took out a contract and pen, and handed them to the member of the board closest to her. The person signed the contract and passed it down to the next person. The process continued until it reached Jessie, who smirked and signed the contract beforehand it and the pen to Sonia. Sonia picked up the pen and hesitated, still unsure about having students outside of her program participate in her first stage production. Eventually, she sighed again and muttered, "It's for the students," before she signed the contract and passed it and the pen to her grandmother. Principal Magnolia and the rest of the board signed the paper before Abigail collected the contract and pen and Princess Miette looked at everyone with a pleased smile.

"Thank you all for your time, ladies and gentlemen," she said. "I shall have my people get started on buying the property near the campus where the theater shall be built. If there are any problems, you will all be the first to know."

"I appreciate that, Your Highness," Principal Magnolia said.

The princess nodded and stood up, saying, "If everything is in order, then I bid you all a good day,"

The board stood up and respectively bowed to Princess Miette before they started leaving the room. Sonia and Jessie were about to leave last before the princess cleared her throat.

"Jessie, Sonia, may I speak privately with you for a moment?"

The two women looked at others, unsure of what the princess wants them for before they silently walked toward her and Abigail. Princess Miette waited until everyone else was gone before she spoke.

"There are a couple of other matters I wish to speak with you privately," she said before turning to Sonia. "Firstly, I've been looking over files of the hosts apart from Satoshi, and I've found one that I believe would be best suited for the role of the maharani's royal vizier."

Sonia frowned, uneasy that the princess was taking her interference a step further.

"And that would be?" She asked.

"Calem Xavier," Princess Miette replied.

Sonia looked at the others surprised and said, "Why in the world would you want him as the vizier?"

"Because of his reputation of being jealous of Satoshi and having a crude desire to be with the girls he sees at the host club," the princess answered plainly. "Who better to play the maharani's right-hand man than someone who knows how to be jealous and eager to be with the girls he wants? Plus, he's the father of Duke Xavier who is good friends with my father, so he's more likely to bring people to see the show if he has a specific role. "

Sonia looked at the princess skeptically, but all it took was a frown and a raised eyebrow from the princess to know that she was not making a request.

"Very well, Your Highness," she said.

Princess Miette smiled, satisfied with Sonia's response before turning to Jessie.

"As for you, we both know that your intentions are solely on convincing to make Satoshi a strong candidate to be my husband," she said. "And your employer, Mr. Giovanni, wishes to use this to gain good relations with the Galar royal family."

Sonia looked at the princess, and Jessie surprised, having no idea that Jessie's dealings with the princess revolved around that.

"Yes, that's correct," Jessie said.

Princess Miette smirked and said, "Then, I wish to make it perfectly clear that my desire for this show to be made is only because of my interest in Satoshi. If the play is successful, Satoshi's popularity will no doubt rise, and that would secure my desires to obtain him for said popularity along with him being the handsome and entrancing boy he is."

Jessie grinned, pleased with where the conversation is going while Sonia watched the two of them in disbelief. Princess Miette turned to Abigail and nodded before the tall open opened her briefcase again and took out another contract.

"So, in return for my support, I want you to sign this contract that binds Satoshi to me exclusively," the princess said. "Between now and when the production is finished, no girl will have any appointments with Satoshi during host club hours but me. And if the play is successful, you will hand him to me and the royal family shall start to do business with Rocket Incorporated."

"Hand him over to you?" Sonia asked in disbelief. "But Satoshi is a person. Not a piece of meat."

Jessie and the princess glared at Sonia, instantly making her nervous.

"That's not your concern," Jessie said coldly before turning to Princess Miette with a smile. "And I can speak for Mr. Giovanni that he would be delighted to hear this and as the boy's manager, I have permission to sign anything you wish."

"Wonderful," Princess Miette said before turning to Abigail and giving her a nod.

The tall woman nodded and took out another contract from her briefcase that Jessie eagerly snatched from Abigail's hand. The princess smirked as Abigail took out a pen again and handed it to Jessie. The magenta-haired woman walked over to the table closest to her and signed the contract before handing it back to Abigail.

"Excellent," Princess Miette said with a smirk. "Now that we all have an understanding, I suggest that we announce the production tomorrow during host club hours where many of your clients will be there, Jessie. Sonia, I expect your students from last night to come so that they can be introduced to the host club's clients as well. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Jessie and Sonia said simultaneously.

"Good," the princess said. "I shall see you all there at 4 o'clock sharp. Until then, ladies."

Sonia and Jessie bowed to Princess Miette as she and Abigail left the room. As the princess walked away, however, Sonia grew worried over how much she will take control of the show.

The next day, Sonia told Cilan, Iris, Bonnie, May, Dawn, Kenny, and me to go to the host club after class. I frowned sadly, wishing I could go to the clock tower to spend more time with Satoshi, but when Sonia said it was for the play, I reluctantly agreed. The seven of us met up at the front entrance to the main building before going inside and went up the stairs leading to a large doorway. We came in to find a giant room full of couches, wooden tables, flowers, and tea sets all over the place. The area was filled with hosts talking and having tea and sweets with multiple girls at once. Every other second I heard girls swoon, giggle or blush after their host says or does something that fills them with hollow happiness.

"So this is the host club," I said before turning to Cilan. "Is this how it normally goes? Just tea and flirting and girls acting like this?"

"Pretty much," Cilan answered with a chuckle. "Handling multiple clients at once is practically in the job description. They usually change clients every half an hour, depending on the appointments that are scheduled. Most hosts have at least a couple dozen clients or so who meet with them devotedly, not unlike May and Dawn with Drew and Paul, respectively."

May and Dawn smiled and giggled with their mouths closed at the mention of their favorite hosts. Unsurprisingly, I noticed Kenny frowning again at the way Dawn was acting over another guy.

"So did you have a lot of loyal clients when you were a host, Cilan?" I asked.

Cilan turned to Iris and put his arm around her as he said, "Iris and I did break a lot of hearts when we fell in love, and Jessie kicked me off the club."

"We sure did," Iris said proudly while wrapping both of her arms around her boyfriend.

I smiled, glad to see another touching moment between the couple again before May stepped in.

"So, what do you think of the host club at first glance, Serena?" May asked.

I frowned and turned to her, saying, "I would be lying if I said this is something that interests me. I said to you guys before that I think the whole concept of the host club sounds petty shallow, and after the ball and now looking at this, I stand by it."

"Aw, come on, Serena. You never know unless you try," May said. "Maybe you'll find someone here in the host club who may learn to like you for real. If it happened with Iris and Cilan, it could happen to you, Dawn, or me."

I forced myself not to smile to hide that she's right. After learning how Drew genuinely feels about May and learning Satoshi's feelings for me, I couldn't help but secretly admit that May is right.

"Yeah, and some hosts are genuine with how they entertain their clients," Bonnie said with a smile before pointing to a table close to us. "Just look at my brother, Clemont."

I turned to where she was pointing to see Clemont sitting on a couch with two girls standing on both sides of him and four other girls sitting on the other side of the table in front of Clemont. The blond-haired boy's face was bright pink, and he struggled to hold his teacup steady, unable to stand being surrounded by six beautiful girls. The girls around him stared at him with blissful smiles as if Clemont's every bashful moment was captivating to watch. I couldn't help but smile and turn to Bonnie.

"Okay, I'll admit your brother's demeanor is very genuine," I said. "It's kind of cute too."

Bonnie grinned mischievously and said, "You think he looks cute now? Watch this."

"Oh boy, she's going to do it again," Dawn said, smiling.

"Do what?" I asked.

But before Dawn could answer, Bonnie cleared her throat and called out in a singing voice, "Brother, dear! Oh, big brother!"

Clemont and his clients turned to us, and his eyes widened.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?!" He asked.

"Oh nothing," Bonnie said, acting cute and innocent. "Just wondering how my big brother who took care of me when I was little is doing. I always wonder if there will be somebody who will take care of him for me someday."

The girls squealed in excitement before turning to Clemont.

"Oh, Clemont, your little sister is so cute," one said.

"And you took care of her when she was little. That's so sweet," another one cooed.

The girl sitting on Clemont's left side leaned close to him and started walking her fingers up his arm, asking, "So would you like someone to take care of you, Clemont?"

With all six girls looking at Clemont, expecting an answer while his face turned beet red. He tried to say something, but all he could say were incoherent words. The girls simultaneously let out high-pitched "aw"s as if they saw a little puppy do something adorable. The two girls closest to Clemont wrapped their arms around his arms and rested their heads on his shoulders, giving him dreamy looks. The blond-haired boy let out a loud whimper, wishing the embarrassing moment would stop. Bonnie smiled, pleased with her handiwork while Kenny, Dawn, May, Iris, and Cilan laughed.

"That never gets old," Kenny said.

"No, it does not," Dawn agreed.

I try to contain a giggle with my mouth closed, feeling sorry for Clemont, until I hear Sonia walking toward us with a smile.

"Great! You're all here early!" She said cheerfully.

"Of course," May said with a smile. "I wouldn't miss us announcing our first play for the world."

"I second that," Dawn said.

"Third," Kenny said.

"Fourth and fifth right here," Iris said, pointing at herself and Cilan.

"Sixth right in front of you," Bonnie said with a cute smile.

I chuckled and said, "Well, I haven't been trying to get a theater and a show for the school as long as you guys have, but I'm happy that my friends are happy and that I get to write the show."

Sonia nodded and said, "And we all appreciate your help in making this happen, Serena."

"Yeah, none of this would be possible if it wasn't for you," Dawn said.

"Yeah, you are a really good writer, and you did a great job coming up with the story on the spot," Kenny said.

"Aw, thanks, you guys," I said. "Though you guys and Satoshi did help shape the story too. As far as I'm concerned, we all worked together to get out show."

Everyone smiled at me, appreciative of my words. Shortly after that, the doors opened behind us to reveal Satoshi, Jessie, and Princess Miette entering the room. My heart leaped at the sight of the raven-haired host, and I could see in his eyes that he was happy to see me too. I heard dozens of girls all over the room scream in excitement at the sight of him, but I paid no mind, knowing that I'm secretly his girlfriend.

"Ah, you're all here early. Excellent," the princess said. "I always appreciate my subjects who come at the time I tell them to."

Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, Dawn, Kenny, May, and I resisted the urge to glare at the princess for calling us her subjects in a condescending tone. The seven of us and Sonia gave her respectable bows before Sonia spoke.

"Shall we make our announcement now, Your Highness?" She asked.

Princess Miette nodded and said, "No time like the present since we're all here."

"Wisely said, Your Majesty," Jessie praised.

With that, the eleven of us walked over to the center of the room. Many of the hosts and girls already noticed us standing there if for no other reason than because of Satoshi, but Jessie clapped her hands loudly to gain everybody's attention just in case.

"Attention, my dear hosts and little lambs," she began. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Miette, has a grand announcement to make on behalf of the host club and Galar Academy's art program."

The crowd looked at Jessie, confused as the princess stepped in.

"Thank you, Jessie," she said. "Now, as some of you may be aware, Sonia here has been trying to have a theater built so that her students can perform play. I am happy to announce that after she and her students pitched their show to me, I am going to have their theater built and fund their play."

The hosts and the girls looked at each other confused, wondering why the announcement mattered to them.

"What's more, Jessie and I have reached an agreement where half of the cast for this show will be all of your beloved hosts in the host club," the princess continued proudly.

The hosts and their clients immediately looked at the princess, surprised. The girls were excited to hear that the boys they spend time with in the club will be appearing in a play. The guys, however, are dumbfounded, having not been told about this.

"I will now announce the main roles and crew members of the play," the princess continued. "Firstly, we have May as the pianist and Cilan as the orchestra conductor; both of which are co-composers for the music. Iris will be the tech director of the show while Sonia will be the head director. Finally, we have Serena as the writer of the play."

The majority of the crowd applauded politely except for a few girls who cheer for Cilan and/or glare daggers at Iris. It was all too clear to me that they were Cilan's former clients back when he was a host and they were still bitter over Iris taking him away. I noticed Drew glancing at May with a small smile on his face, pleased that the girl he secretly likes was going to perform in a musical. I gave the crowd a humble bow, smiling at the moment of people applauding for me being the writer.

"For the cast, we have Bonnie as a magical sitar, Dawn as a sitar player, Kenny as the sitar player's best friend, Jessie as the maharani, and Calem as the royal vizier," the princess continued.

Bonnie, Dawn, and Kenny happy waved at the crowd with Dawn's eyes, especially on Paul, hoping that the news of her role might grab his attention. Jessie waved at the clients of her club in an over-the-top manner as if she was the star of the show. I, on the other hand, looked at Princess Miette in shock, unable to believe the news that Calem was cast as the vizier. I noticed Calem looking at me several tables away from us with a sly grin. There were several girls around him, thrilled that he has a role in the play, but he didn't pay attention to any of them. His eyes were completely fixed on me, clearly still having unholy desires revolving around me. I frowned worriedly, knowing that I will have to work with him as one of the supporting characters of the show.

"And best of all, Satoshi himself will be playing the lead character of the show as the prince," Princess Miette said proudly.

The room was silent for a moment as the girls processed the information that was given to them. Finally, they all let out deafening screams, with some of them getting up from their seats and jumping up and down in excitement like little children. Satoshi smiled and waved his hand at the girls like a celebrity before Jessie stepped in.

"That that said, however, I do have some bad news for you," she said. "Due to some business matters, Satoshi will not be available for any of you during host club business hours. Instead, his only client will be Her Majesty throughout the entire school year."

All of the girls gasp loudly while I turned to Jessie in shock. I turned to Satoshi, and he looked at me just as surprised as I am. Before long, girls began moaning or crying in grief. Princess Miette boastfully smirked at them like a bully getting away with stealing a toy from the other kids. I frowned, worried about how this will affect my new relationship with Satoshi while he cleared his throat and gave the girls a comforting smile.

"Now, now, my darlings. Do not grieve," he said. "I'm as devastated as you are with this news. I will miss you all dearly, but it would cheer me up if you promise to go see our show and bring all of your dear friends and loved ones. Will you please do that for me?"

Almost immediately, the girls smiled and exclaimed promises to come and bring everyone they know. Sonia smiled, while Jessie and Princess Miette looked at each other and smirked, knowing that they are going to make a profit out of their show. A part of me hated hearing him speak that way to other girls, but the rest of me knew that he was only acting.

"I'm glad," Satoshi said with a toothy grin. "I can't wait to see you there. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

The girls squealed and swooned, with some of them fainting in bliss. I shook my head at the way they were acting before the princess spoke again.

"It will be some time before the theater is ready, the script is fully written, and the cast and crew can begin rehearsing," she said. "Therefore, we have scheduled the play to be a couple of weeks before the end of the school year. Until then, I hope you will look forward to our production. That is all."

The crowd applauded and bowed to the princess out of respect. Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, Dawn, Kenny, May, and I took advantage of the fact that the announcement was over and huddled around Sonia, eager for answers.

"Sonia, why is half of the cast going to be the host club?" Dawn asked.

Sonia sighed and said, "The princess made it one of her conditions in supporting us. She wants to use the host club's popularity to make sure our show makes a profit."

"But what about all of the actors and dancers who have been waiting too long for a chance like this?" Bonnie asked.

"They still will be able to perform in the play, they'll just have to adjust to working with boys who aren't members of the performing arts," Sonia answered sadly.

"But why in the world is Calem cast as the royal vizier?" I asked.

"That was another one of the princess's conditions," Sonia replied. "She wants to use his popularity as Duke Xavier's son to gain more of a profit. She also thinks his experience of being jealous of Satoshi would make him fit for the part."

"But I don't want him to have a role in the show," I protested. "Have you seen the way he looks at me?"

"Serena's right, Sonia. Calem made a move on her at the ball, and it was clear that he's interested in her for the wrong reasons," Kenny testified.

"I hear you both, but it's out of my hands now that the school board and I have signed the princess's contract," Sonia said. "I can, however, have a talk with Jessie to make sure Calem doesn't try anything with you, Serena."

I smiled, feeling slightly better.

"Thank you, Sonia," I said.

"Absolutely," Sonia said with a smile. "Anyway, now the announcement is made, you're all free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

"Wonderful," Cilan said happily before turning to Iris, "Let's go for a walk in the courtyard."

"You read my mind, honey," Iris said, wrapping her arms around Cilan's arm as they leave.

"I'm going to see how Clemont is doing with all the girls around him," Bonnie said with a mischievous grin before walking back to where her brother is.

May's eyes lit up, and she said, "I should see if I can make an appointment with Drew and find out how he feels about if working together."

"Ah, great idea!" Dawn squealed. "I should do the same with Paul! I hope he's happy that we will be performing in the play together, and I'm one of the lead characters!"

Once again, Kenny frowned at the way the girl he liked was acting over another guy.

"I think I'm hoping to go back to my dorm and do some homework," he said deflated.

Dawn turned to Kenny, confused and asked, "Kenny, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kenny lied, not looking at Dawn. "I just feel kind of tired, that's all. Go flirt with Paul or whatever."

Dawn tilted her head, and I frowned as we watched Kenny storm out of the room. The two of us and Sonia looked at each other concerned, knowing that Kenny is anything but okay.

"What's eating him?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know," Sonia answered. "That was kind of out of the blue."

Dawn frowned and turned to me, asking, "Any ideas, Serena?"

I bit my lip to resist the urge to tell her the truth for Kenny's sake, figuring that it might do more harm than good if I just told her how her childhood friend feels.

"I think I have one, but I can't say for sure," I answered hesitantly.

"Really? What is it?" Dawn asked.

"I can't say for private reasons," I said. "But in case I'm wrong, I think you should consider how he acts every time you talk about Paul."

Dawn looked at me even more confused and asked, "Why?"

My mouth opened to give her a direct answer, but I once again fought the urge to speak. At that moment, I glanced at Satoshi, who just finished talking with Jessie and Princess Miette. Jessie was smirking while the princess was giving my boyfriend another flirtatious look as they spoke while Satoshi himself pretended to be happy about what they are talking about. He then excused himself and kissed the princess's hand before turning around to leave the room. Eager to talk to him. I bit my lip and gave Dawn a hasty answer.

"I can't say," I said. "Anyway, I better go do my homework too. I'll see you guys later."

I don't give Sonia or Dawn a chance to respond as I jogged my way to the exit. As soon as I'm out of the room, I look around the hall to find Satoshi, but he was nowhere in sight. I started running toward the direction closest to the clock tower, figuring he would be there when someone grabbed me by the shoulder, and I turned around to see that it was Calem.

"What's your hurry, gorgeous?" He asked. "I was hoping we could have a little talk."

I groan in irritation, not wanting to have to deal with him while looking for Satoshi and said, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh, I disagree," Calem said with his hand still on my shoulder. "Since I'm going to perform as a character in your show, I thought we could get to know each other and talk about this royal vizier I'm going to play."

"Well, you thought wrong," I said, swatting his hand away from me. "I don't want to get to know you more, and it wasn't my decision to have you in the play at all."

"Aw, come on, toots, don't be like that," Calem protested, grabbing my hand as I tried to walk away.

My irritation grew onto anger, and without warning, I slapped Calem again so hard in the face with my free hand that the of the slap echoed through the entire hall. He let go of my hand and took a few steps back while he massaged his cheek.

"Listen here, and you listen good, you good-for-nothing creep!" I growled. "When a girl says no, she means no! I have no interest in your disgusting desires and I never will! And don't you ever call me toots again!"

The hall was silent for a moment before Calem turned to me furious.

"You dare attack me and speak that way?!" He barked. "I'm the son of Duke Xavier, the highest member of the Galar high society and friend of the king himself!"

"Then he should have taught you better manners," I said.

I turned around to leave again, but he grabbed me by the hand again, pulled me to face him and grabbed my other hand. I tried to free myself, but his grip was too strong.

"No girl ever says no to me!" Calem snarled.

"And I just did twice," I countered. "That's life. You can't always get what you want."

"Oh, but I do," Calem said. "One way or another, you are giving me what I -"

"Calem!"

My heart leaped again at the sound of Satoshi's voice and Calem and I turned to see him storming towards us and forcing Calem to let go of me. I stood behind Satoshi as if to use him as a shield while Calem growled in annoyance.

"This doesn't concern you, Satoshi," he said.

"I beg to differ," Satoshi said, glaring at Calem. "I won't allow you to assault a girl just because she's saying no to you."

"Who are you to say what I can't or can't do?!" Calem growled. "Do you think that just because the princess wants you all to yourself that makes you better than any of us?"

I felt a small pinch in my heart from Calem, bringing up the princess while Satoshi didn't flinch.

"I don't need to be so highly respected in high society to keep you from trying anything with Serena," Satoshi said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking Serena back to her dorm."

Without letting Calem say another word, Satoshi and I turned around and began walking down the hall together. The black-haired host growled again as we left.

"You can't use your popularity in this school forever, Satoshi!" He yelled. "You're nothing but an illegitimate child pretending to be an heir to your daddy's business, and that's all you'll ever be!"

I turned to Calem, confused before turning to Satoshi as we walked.

"What is he talking about?" I asked.

"Nevermind that," Satoshi said without looking at me. "Let's hold off talking until we get to your dorm, okay?"

I wanted to protest to get answers right away, but for the sake of our secret, I silently said, "Okay," as we walked down the hall.

Once we were out of the main building, we walked through the courtyard and went inside the art dormitories. As we were walking through the entrance hall, some of my fellow art students look at us curiously, and we simply explained that we were going up to my dorm to discuss the play. After we took the elevator to my floor, I guided Satoshi to my dorm. After we went inside, I closed the door behind us before we finally faced each other. I opened my mouth to speak, but Satoshi raised his hand for silence.

"I know what you're going to ask, Serena, and I don't want to talk about it," he said. "What Calem said about me is private business that he had no right bringing up."

I frowned, disappointed that he wouldn't give me an explanation.

"I understand," I said reluctantly. "I'm sorry if that's a touchy subject he brought up."

Satoshi gave me a small smile and said, "I appreciate that. I know you want an explanation, but it's something I don't talk about with anyone."

I nodded and said, "I get it. We've only been going out for a couple of days, and we don't know a whole lot about each other. Just understand that as your girlfriend, I will be here if you trust me enough to tell me."

Satoshi's smile grew for a moment before he frowned and looked away from me.

"That's going to be difficult if we're not going to spend as much time together as we want to anymore," he said.

I frowned sadly, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Did you know about this arrangement between you and the princess?" I asked. "Tell me, honestly."

Satoshi walked toward me to look at me deep in the eyes as he said, "I swear to you, I didn't. I was as surprised as you and everyone else in the room when Jessie and the princess that she's going to be my only client and that the whole club is going to be in the show. I asked both of them, and the princess said that she wanted to be a surprise for me. I pretended to be happy and everything, but please believe me when I say I'm just as worried about us as you are."

We stared at each other silently for a minute. I studied his eyes thoroughly to know that he is telling the truth. I gave him a small smile and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I believe you," I said, making him smile slightly. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Satoshi said. "I told you that this isn't going to last long and that I have to do everything Jessie says to woo the princess, but even I want us to have more time than they're giving us."

"Then we have to make the most of our time together," I said confidently.

"How?" Satoshi asked. "My free time after school is going to be booked with being with the princess for the whole year with the exceptions of homework and working on the play."

My eyes widened, and my confidence grew at the information Satoshi just gave me.

"Homework and the play, huh?" I said with a mischievous grin that rivaled Bonnie's. "Does Jessie ever check on you when you have to do homework or anything like that?"

"No, she doesn't care about what I do once host club hours are over," Satoshi answered, unsure of what I'm thinking.

"How good of a student are you in class?" I asked.

"Uh, not great," Satoshi admitted scratching the back of his head. "I do my homework and stuff, but I barely pass my classes."

"Well, lucky for us, your girlfriend is the hardworking student from Vaniville Town," I said with a smug look.

"I don't follow," Satoshi said, confused.

"Think about it, Satoshi. If schoolwork and the play is what will keep the princess away, then we use it to our advantage," I explained. "You could say to Jessie and the princess that you have to meet up with me for homework and working on the play. They both know that I'm the writer of the show, and from what I've heard, practically everyone knows about my hard work from passing the test to win my scholarship. So, it's hardly farfetched for them to believe that you want to work on the show with the writer since you are the star and you may also want to be tutored by a hard-working student."

Satoshi thought about it for a moment before my idea clicked in his mind.

"I get what you're saying," he said. "If we say things like that, Jessie and the princess will let me be, and we can see each other without needing to worry about them."

"Exactly," I said. "Now, for the sake of honesty and progress in our show and your grades throughout the year, we will actually have to work on both of them, but the important thing is we will be able to spend as much time together as we want. The princess will be completely unaware that you are tricking her into spending more time with me."

The more I explained my plan to Satoshi, the more he smiled brightly.

"I like it," he said. "You're coming up with all sorts of ideas revolving around us."

I smiled and said, "Well, I did say I believe in the best-case scenario."

"You did say that," Satoshi with a toothy grin as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Comes to show that I'm secretly dating the smart one."

My cheeks heated up, and as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a sweet smile.

"And I'm secretly dating the handsome one," I said.

Both of us chuckled before we learned in for a kiss. The kiss then led to us making out as we pulled each other closer and started kissing more passionately. My heart was racing, glad to finally have a moment like this with Satoshi after waiting the entire day to be alone with him, and I knew from the way he was kissing and holding me tight that he felt the same. Our thoughts about everything else in the world were put in the back of our minds as we enjoyed this moment together.

Unfortunately, as we continued to kiss, there was a knock on my door before Bonnie, Dawn, and May suddenly walked into my dorm.

"Hey, Serena, are you working on the script right -?" Bonnie began before she, Dawn, and May saw Satoshi and me, and gasped sharply.

The two of us broke our kiss immediately and turned to the three girls in shock. Our voices died in our throats as we tried to think of something to say despite knowing we were caught red-handed. It took a minute before May broke the silence.

"Serena, were you just ki -" she began before I shushed her.

"Be quiet!" I hissed. "Close the door!"

Bonnie was quick to obey as she closed the door and turned back to Satoshi and me. The raven-haired host and I looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Okay, spill it, you two," Dawn said with her hands on her hips. "Why were you two kissing?"

Satoshi scratched the back of his head while I played with my hair, not looking at the three girls standing in front of us.

"Oh, come on, are you two a couple?" Bonnie asked with a pout.

I bit my lip and turned to Satoshi, who hesitated and gave me a shrug. I sighed in defeat and looked at my friends with all the courage I could muster.

"Yes, we're a couple," I said.

The three girls gasped in shock, unable to believe that I had just confirmed Bonnie's guess.

"How long has this been going on?" May asked.

Satoshi continued to scratch the back of his head and said, "Since the night of the ball."

"WHAT?!" Dawn shrieked.

"You started secretly dating Satoshi of all boys in the host club just like that?" Bonnie asked before she smirked at me. "Wow, Serena, you're a girl of many talents."

"Bonnie, don't encourage her," May said.

"Why not? You and Dawn want something like this with Drew and Paul, and we all supported Cilan and Iris' relationship," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, but none of them just became Princess Miette's exclusive host," Dawn said before turning to me. "What are you thinking, Serena? What if the princess or Jessie caught you two? Are you really putting everything at risk just because you are attracted to him?"

I opened my mouth to respond until Satoshi stepped in front of me.

"Look, girls, I'm not just making out with Serena out of attraction. I actually like her," he said.

I looked at him sweetly, touched that he admitted it to my friends without hesitating. May, Dawn, and Bonnie, on the other hand, looked at Satoshi as if he said something strange.

"Are you being on the level with us?" May asked.

"I am," Satoshi said. "Believe me, the two of us are as concerned about the princess as you are, but we don't want to let it stop us from seeing each other."

The three girls stared at him for a moment before turning to me.

"Is this true?" Dawn asked.

"It is," I said, standing beside Satoshi. "I like Satoshi too."

May and Dawn were still looking at me as if I had done a horrible crime while Bonnie still looked optimistic.

"Well, if you like each other for real, then that's good enough for me," she said with a cheeky grin.

May hesitated and said, "I want to say the same thing, Serena, I really do, but what you two are doing is risky."

"Ditto," Dawn said.

Satoshi and I looked at each other before he said, "We know that. This is something that's not likely to last. Heck, I warned Serena of that before we got together."

"Then why are you willing to risk so much for some temporary relationship?" Dawn asked.

Satoshi opened his mouth, but no words came out. I frowned, worried that he had no answer that can justify what we were doing. Bonnie, May, and Bonnie clearly had the same thought as Bonnie looked as concerned as I was, and Dawn and May looked hopeful that they were convincing Satoshi to end our relationship. Their hopes were dashed, however, when Satoshi took a breath and gave them an honest answer.

"Because even if it doesn't last, I want to make the most of my time with Serena," he said. "She's unlike anyone I've ever known. I can't explain it, I just know that what I'm feeling is somehow more important than what I have to do to please the princess and I want to pursue it to the end."

The four of us girls were silent, taken aback by Satoshi's declaration. Dawn and May looked at him as if he transformed into a strange animal, while Bonnie looked at him in awe. I stared at my boyfriend in amazement, just as surprised as my friends that he values our relationship that much. Eventually, Dawn sighed before smiling at the raven-haired host.

"Well, then if that's the way you feel, then I guess I will support you," she said. "But you better treat our friend well, or I'll pound you."

Satoshi smiled and wrapped his arm around me in a side hug and said, "I will. Promise."

I smiled sweetly at him while May hung her head in defeat.

"I suppose I can do the same," she said. "Just make sure you be careful."

"We will," I replied.

Bonnie smiled, glad that Dawn and May are on my and Satoshi's side.

"So who else knows about this?" She asked.

Satoshi and I looked at each other before I answered, "Just you three."

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Really, really," Satoshi answered. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else."

"Why not?" Bonnie asked. "Iris and Cilan would totally be behind you, and I'm sure Sonia and Kenny would be okay with it as long you guys explain how you feel."

I frowned and said, "Maybe that's true with Iris, Cilan, and Kenny, but I think Sonia would be horrified if she knew. You saw how stressed she is about the princess's involvement with the play. If she found out about us, she'd be terrified."

May thought about it and said, "When you put it that way, that makes it even more important that no one else knows. A secret is no good if half Galar Academy knows about it."

"Exactly," I said. "So let's keep it to just the five of us."

My three friends nodded in agreement, and Bonnie said, "You got it, Serena. Though friendly advice, you should lock to door next time."

"Yeah, and keeping your curtains closed so that no one can see you making out from the dormitories behind us," Dawn added.

Satoshi and my eyes widened, and we turned around to see my window uncovered. I quickly rushed over there and put down the curtains, mentally praying that no one saw us before Bonnie, Dawn, and May came in. Satoshi chuckled and scratched the neck of his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks for the tips," he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, thanks," I said. "I owe you guys one."

"Hey, we're just suggesting whatever keeps you safe while you're doing this, Serena," May said before something clicked in her mind. "Although, if you want to repay us, your boyfriend could look into maybe help something secretly happen between Drew and me."

Dawn gasped loudly and excitedly said, "Yes! Yes! Same for Paul and me!"

"If you know any girls that would like to take care of my big brother, I'd like to meet them," Bonnie said.

Satoshi and I became uneasy, and he hesitantly said, "I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises."

"Yippie!" The three girls cheered.

I chuckled nervously and said, "Okay, now that that's settled, could you guys go now?"

My friends gave me smug looks, knowing what's on my mind before May said, "Oh, that's right. We were here to ask if you've been writing the script yet. Sonia is wondering about that."

"Oh, no, not yet," I answered. "I'll do that tonight."

Bonnie, May, and Dawn raised their eyebrows suspiciously.

"And how do we know you'll do that with your good-looking boyfriend with you?" Bonnie asked with a teasing grin.

I blushed and said, "We aren't planning to make out the rest of the day away. We did just discuss a plan to work on the play and to have me be Satoshi's tutor for school."

"That's right. So we do have to work on the play as a means for us to spend time together," Satoshi stepped in.

Bonnie kept grinning at us while Dawn and May thought about our explanation.

"That's not a bad idea," May admitted. "I guess as long as you write the play and tutor Satoshi for real, no one will be the wiser."

Dawn nodded and said, "Alright, we'll trust you two."

"Thanks," Satoshi said. "Now, could you please go already?"

The three girls smirked at my boyfriend's eagerness.

"Alright, alright, we're going," Bonnie said. "See you later, lovebirds."

With that, the three of them finally left my dorm, and I closed and locked the door behind them. I took a deep breath before I turned to Satoshi who was relieved that my friends were gone.

"Let's hope their advice is all we need to keep us a secret," I said as I walked back to Satoshi.

"No kidding," Satoshi said before he gave me a flirtatious smile and wrapped his arms around me. "Now where were we?"

I blushed and giggled with my mouth closed and said, "I think we were about here."

Without another word, the two of us went back to kissing. We made out for several more minutes until we finally parted and stared at each other silently.

"Did you mean what you said about me being someone you've never known?" I asked.

Satoshi gave me a toothy grin and said, "Sure did."

I felt my heart skip a beat, touched that he confirmed it without hesitation.

"You also said how you feel about me is more important to you than the princess," I said with a smile. "Care to elaborate?"

Satoshi frowned and looked away from me hesitantly.

"I don't think I can," he answered honestly. "I know for a fact that I really like you, but the way I feel emotionally is foreign to me. I have never felt this way before any more than I have ever known someone like you."

My smile grew as if he told me exactly how he felt. It took a moment before he realized what was on my mind and shook his head.

"It's not love that I'm feeling, Serena," he said bluntly.

"I didn't say anything about love," I said, still smiling.

"You didn't have to," Satoshi countered. "Besides, how could I be in love with you when we've only known each other for all of two days?"

I chuckled with my mouth closed and said, "You're right, it is too soon. But you are proving my claim that you can be a better person if you learn to love and be loved. I'm willing to bet that one day you will understand this feeling you have, and as your girlfriend, I'm going to help you every step of the way."

Satoshi stared at me with a skeptical face before he smiled and shook his head.

"You are a little stubborn, you know that?" He asked.

"I do," I said with a smile. "I get it from my mom."

"I see," Satoshi said. "Just be careful with how far your stubbornness takes you."

"Funny, I can say the same thing about yours," I said.

Satoshi smiled and said, "Fair enough."

With that, we leaned in for a soft kiss before my eyes widened, and I pulled back.

"Hey, I think this gives me an idea for a scene in the play," I said.

Satoshi raised his eyebrow and asked, "Really? You're coming up with scenes for the play from our conversation?"

"Well, the way things are thanks to Jessie and Princess Miette with their agreement, we may as well be the prince and the sitar player in real life," I said with a smirk. "And as a writer, I see no reason not to base some of the story about a secret relationship on my own."

Satoshi thought about it for a moment before he let out a laugh.

"I guess even at two days of dating, we do have a better idea of what it might be like to be in a situation like that," he said. "And you did say we should work on the play while we're together anyway."

My smirk turned into a cheerful smile before I pecked Satoshi on the lips.

"Exactly," I said. "So, what are we waiting for?"

Satoshi smirked and nodded before we broke our hug and walked over to my desk, where my father's typewriter is. I sat down in front of the typewriter and prepared to write only for Satoshi to surprised me by taking a knee and wrapping his around me from behind.

"S-Satoshi, what are you doing?" I asked, taken aback.

The raven-haired host just smiled at me and said, "What? I can't hold my girlfriend while I watch her write like the genius she is?"

I looked away from him bashfully with my cheeks heating. Satoshi chuckled before he rested his head on my shoulder and pecked me on the cheeks. With a smile on my face, I looked at my boyfriend sweetly before I took a deep breath and began to write.

"It was shortly after the maharani announced her engagement to the prince in front of both of their subjects," I said out loud as I typed. "Worried about how their romance can continue, the prince snuck away from his palace to meet with his dear sitar player, and the two of them began to form a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

For the next several weeks, Satoshi and I continued our secret relationship under Princess Miette's nose. Every day, Satoshi would entertain the princess during business hours at the host club. When business hours end, the princess will request more time with Satoshi only for him to disappoint her by saying that he needs to meet with me for tutoring and working on the play. Once she leaves his room, Satoshi would sneak out through his secret passageway and make his way to my dorm where we worked on homework and the show together before we would kiss, talk, and eventually cuddle whenever we wanted to. As time went on, we grew closer, and while I'm not there yet either, I became more confident that my boyfriend will begin to open up and eventually fall in love with me.

Unfortunately, we would often be apart during the weekends. Even though it wasn't in the contract, Jessie and Princess Miette had arranged it so that Satoshi would have to spend every weekend with the princess. Jessie was determined to use that time to trick the princess into believing she was growing closer with Satoshi to strengthen the chance of taking him as her groom. Meanwhile, I would spend the weekend showing my progress with writing the show with Sonia, May, Iris, Cilan, Harley, and Dawn, to go over lines, composing songs, and discuss tech stuff, costumes, and sets.

As we continued to develop the play, my friends and I grew excited that we were making wonderful progress for the art program's very first play. But underneath my excitement, my heart was aching, imagining what Satoshi might be doing to please the princess. The thought of him caressing her cheek or saying sweet words to her and the princess would swoon and sigh blissfully while looking at him the indecorous way she did the night of the ball wherever he wouldn't be looking tormented me inside. I wished I knew for a fact what the two of them were doing whenever he had to be with her.

Fortunately, my wish came true halfway through the fall semester. It was Monday on the third week of October, and I had just finished class for the day. I walked back to the art program dormitories together with Bonnie, Iris, Dawn, May, and Octavia before we all went inside our respective dorms. Once inside my room, I quickly tossed my backpack onto my bed and sat down on my desk, eager to get some writing out of the way before Satoshi would come after host club hours. I struggle to stay focused as I typed, but my hands were shaking and my heart was racing, eager to see my boyfriend again.

It wasn't until a couple hours after class that I was several pages into writing a scene when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, with my eyes still on my typewriter.

"A lonely prince wondering if his beloved sitar player would let him in," Satoshi said from the other side of the door in a singing voice.

I froze in place in the middle of writing a line of dialogue, and I smiled brightly. I got up from my chair, closed the curtains, and raced to the other side of the room. As soon as I flung my door open, Satoshi came in with a big smile on his face and lifted me up in his arms. I let a yelp of surprise before I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he spun me around. Eventually, he put me down, and I took a moment to close and lock the door before I placed my hands on Satoshi's cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. When I pulled back, we stared at each other for a moment before we hugged each other tightly.

"I missed you," Satoshi said.

"I missed you too," I said with a sigh. "I hate that you had to spend time with the princess after class even though you have to put up with her all weekend."

"I know," Satoshi said, resting his head again mind as we hugged. "It feels like I went to some faraway place away from you every time it's the weekend."

I moved my head back and looked at him worriedly.

"You didn't have to do anything more than you normally do, did you?" I asked.

Satoshi gave me a frown and said, "You know I don't. I thought we've been past you asking that question."

I frowned back and looked away, saying, "I know. I just can't help but worry. It feels like any moment Jessie will tell you to take your act further by having you kiss her or something."

Satoshi's frown turned into a smirk as he moved my face to look at him with his hand on my cheek.

"You don't have to worry about that, all right?" He said. "Jesse hasn't said anything, and even then Princess Miette doesn't want us to do that yet if ever. Apparently, she's so deep into the illusion that she thinks we should hold off something like kissing or holding hands or something like that until many months later into our fake relationship. And even then, anything I do with her means nothing compared to when I'm with you."

I smiled and put both of my hands on his hand that's on my cheek as he caressed it.

"You'd tell me if you had to, though, right?" I asked

Satoshi nodded and said, "Promise."

We leaned in for another kiss and stared at each other silently until Satoshi spoke again.

"How about your weekend? Everything progressing, okay?" He asked.

My smile grew, and I said, "It's progressing very well. _Spectacular, Spectacular_ grows more complete by the day, and we've heard that the theater will be ready to use before winter break."

"I heard that from Princess Miette. That's wonderful," Satoshi said. "Your friends are getting their theater, and you're getting closer to tell your first story about love. I'm happy for you."

"Aw, thank you, Satoshi," I said before I remembered something. "Speaking of which, May and Cilan composed a solo song for you."

Satoshi looked at me, taken aback.

"Really? I'm singing a song on my own?" he asked.

I covered my mouth to hide a giggle and said, "Of course, silly. Did you really we wouldn't give you one when you're the star of our show?"

Satoshi thought about it for a moment before he shrugged, silently admitting I had a point.

"So, are we gonna have to get together with them to teach me the song?" He asked.

"Nope, that's the best part. I'm going to teach it to you right now," I said cheerfully. "May figured I would want to so that I can still keep you for myself for the day, which I absolutely do."

Satoshi smiled and said, "I guess having a couple people know about us has some advantages."

"I agree," I said as I grabbed his hand. "Now let's get started on homework and then work on the song. The sooner we finish both…"

"...the sooner we go back to kissing," Satoshi finished with a flirtatious grin.

The two of us giggled as I led him back to the other side of the room where Satoshi sat down on the side of my bed, and we took out our homework out of our backpacks. Even though Satoshi is a senior, and I'm a freshman, I was able to understand what some of his classes like algebra and science, were trying to teach him. In short, years of working hard as a student came in handy for Satoshi, and it looked like a perfect opportunity to know what to expect in my senior year.

After two hours of homework, Satoshi let out a long groan, relieved to be done.

"Ugh, that equation was so hard to understand," he complained.

"Oh, be quiet, you big baby," I said with an amused smirk. "You'll get the hang of it."

"Doubt it," Satoshi grumbled before his annoyed look turned into one of excitement. "But enough with that. Let's practice your new song already."

My smirk turned into a happy smile, and I said, "Right," before the two of us put away our homework in our backpacks. I opened a drawer in my desk and took out some sheet music stamped together and handed them to Satoshi.

"Your Song?" Satoshi read the title out loud skeptically. "No offense, Serena, but I don't think that's your best name yet for a song name."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Not every name has to be creative, Satoshi. Besides, it's appropriate for what is happening in the scene?"

"How so?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, at this point in the play, the prince has grown to adore the sitar player so much that he wants to express his feelings in a song," I explained. "But he doesn't know how to write music, so he has his royal musicians write a song for him. He tells them everything he deeply wants to say to the sitar player, and the musicians compose the song, thinking he's making it to woo the maharani."

"Ah, how sneaky," Satoshi commented with a grin. "So does he sing this when they are secretly meeting?"

"Yup, the next time the two of them meet, he surprises her with the song," I answered while taking out my phone. "Cilan and May also made some work-in-progress background music with the orchestra to help you practice."

Satoshi smiled and nodded before he frowned and looked at the sheet music nervously.

"From reading the notes, this looks like it will be a lot of work vocally," he said.

"That's why you rehearse, silly," I said. "Now, are you ready to try?"

But instead of responding, Satoshi kept his eyes glued to the sheet music, reading the notes and lyrics carefully. As he looked through it, a bright smile slowly appeared on his face that I looked at in confusion. Finally, he stood up and looked to me with an eager smile on his face.

"Alright, I'm ready," he announced energetically.

I stared at him for a moment, unsure of what could make him so excited to practice the song. Then I gave him a small smile before I took out my phone, opened the music app and played the song. Satoshi stood up straight, faced the wall, and cleared his throat before he began to sing.

/6h9EM3MaFQI

_My gift is my song_

_And this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"Good, very good," I complimented with a bright smile. "Looks like I'm not the only one between us with a great singing voice."

Satoshi smirked at me before he faced the wall again and continued singing.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind_

_While I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that_

_Keep it turned on_

I continued to look at him with a smile, enjoying his singing. But then he sporadically turned to me and kneeled down with his eyes fixed on me. I felt a small blush on my cheeks as he leaned his closer to me while singing.

_So excuse me forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten_

_If they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway, the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

As soon as he finished that part of the song, he took my hands and suddenly pulled me up. I let out a yelp in alarm as he pulled me closer and placed the hand that's holding the sheet music on my waist.

"Satoshi, what are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going to dance during the last part," he declared.

I looked at him dumbfounded and asked, "What is it with you and us dancing while one of us sings?"

"What? The music on your phone is building up, and this seems like the right moment," he answered. "Besides, I would like to dance with you as my girlfriend and not someone I think is Princess Miette."

It took a moment to process what he was saying before I smiled and placed my free hand on his shoulder.

"Then, by all means, let's dance," I said.

Satoshi smiled back before we began to dance around the dorm just in time for Satoshi's last singing part in the song.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

With the song over, we stop dancing and stared at each other with heartfelt smiles on our faces. We were silent for a minute or two, still in dancing positions before Satoshi spoke.

"How was that?" He asked.

I giggled with my mouth closed and said, "The singing was lovely, but everything you did apart from that was unexpected. Where did all that come from?"

Satoshi grinned at my response and said, "Well, after closely looking at the lyrics, I realized that I could use it to in a small way express the way I feel about my own sitar player since I'm happy that she's in my life and does have very sweet eyes."

My face became beet red, but a giant smile emerged from my face. My heart was skipping beats, knowing he meant it.

"You are too much sometimes, you know that?" I said.

"Perhaps," Satoshi said. "But I know it's something you like about me."

I looked away from him and pretended to be a deep thought before I looked back at him and said, "True."

Satoshi chuckled, pleased that he is right, and we leaned in for a soft kiss. But then our touching moment was interrupted by someone lightly knocking on my door.

"Oh, Satoshi, Serena. Hello," Princess Miette called out in a singing voice. "May I come in?"

The moment we heard her voice, the blood drained out our faces. Satoshi and I looked at each other with our mouths agape while the princess tried to open the door even though it's locked.

"Satoshi, Serena, I know you're there," Princess Miette said with her cheerful voice hiding her irritation from the other side. "Let me in, please."

"C-c-c- coming, Your Highness," I managed to say while Satoshi and I finally parted from our dancing positions while I loudly whispered,"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know," Satoshi loudly whispered back. "She said she was leaving somewhere off-campus when her appointment was over."

"Well, then I guess she wasn't out for very long," I grumbled.

"Let's worry about it later," Satoshi hissed. "Let's grab whatever parts of the script you have and we can say we're busy going through lines."

I nodded while still annoyed that the princess was there. Without another word, I ran over to my desk and took the pages of the script that I had worked on earlier before Satoshi, and I rushed to the front door. When we are inches away from the door, we simultaneously took deep breaths and forced ourselves to smile before I reluctantly unlocked and opened the door to reveal Princess Miette and Abigail waiting for us.

"Your Highness," I greeted with a humble bow. "To what do I owe the pleasure to have you here in my doorstep?"

Princess Miette smirked at me, pleased that I was acting like the lowly peasant she saw me as before she answered.

"Don't flatter yourself, Serena. I'm here for Satoshi," she answered blatantly before turning to Satoshi. "I know we just saw each other at the clock tower, but I thought we could spend a little extra time with a picnic."

Satoshi and I turned to Abigail and noticed that she was carrying a large picnic basket. Satoshi cleared his throat and gave the princess a fake smile.

"My dear, sweet Miette, you are making my heart leap with such a sudden surprise," he lied in as soothing voice. "But I'm afraid we only just started going through lines, and we have so much to do. I fear I just don't have the time."

"Nonsense," Princess Miette said with a smile. "If you two are just about to start, then I see no reason you can do it in my presence. Besides, you haven't eaten yet, have you?"

Satoshi and I both mentally groaned at her question. Normally around this time, Satoshi would order us food delivered to my dorm so that we can have dinner together, but the princess sadly came here before we could start thinking about eating.

"Er, no, we haven't," Satoshi admitted reluctantly.

"There you go," Princess Miette said with a proud smirk, knowing that she won. "Don't worry. We won't be going far. Just a mile or so from the school. Serena, since you're needed for going through Satoshi's lines, why don't you carry the basket for us?"

I wanted to scream no and tell her to go away and leave Satoshi and me alone. But then I realized that not only would I still be able to work on _Spectacular, Spectacular_ with Satoshi, but I can carefully watch the princess as she would flirt with my secret boyfriend. It wouldn't be the same as Satoshi and I spending time alone, but if the pompous cow greedily wanted to invade my time with him, I want to be there so that I still have my Satoshi around.

"I would be honored, Your Highness," I lied through my teeth.

"Excellent," Princess Miette said before turning to Abigail. "That will be all for now, Abigail."

"Yes, My Lady," Abigail said bluntly while robotically handing the picnic basket to me.

Princess Miette then grabbed Satoshi's arm and held it tight with both of her arms with a pleased smirk on her face. It took all of my willpower to contain my jealousy as the two of them walked toward the elevator with Abigail and me following behind.

After exiting the art dormitory, Abigail went back to the main building while Princess Miette, Satoshi, and I walked outside of the school grounds. By now, the sky had started to turn orange as the sun was slowly beginning its descent. We walked through the grassy fields until we made it to the top of a hill in front of a lake.

"Ah, here we are; Lake Miloch," Princess Miette said proudly. "Beautiful view here, isn't it?"

"It's divine, Miette," Satoshi replied before giving the princess a fake, loving look with his hand on her cheek. "But not as divine as you."

Princess Miette looked away from him, giggling bashfully and said, "Oh, Satoshi," while I glared disapprovingly at my boyfriend. He gave me an apologetic look while the princess was still looking away before she turned to me.

"Serena, you may set up the picnic on this spot," she instructed, pointing at a specific spot.

"Yes, Your Highness, I said begrudgingly.

Satoshi frowned, and he watched me get down on my knees and set up the picnic for him and Princess Miette. The princess grinned as she watched me lay out the picnic blanket as if she was watching an obedient dog, do everything that comes to her mind. Once I was done, Princess Miette sat down on the blanket without giving me so much as a thank you while Satoshi gave me a sympathetic look.

"I know you're going to love what I brought, Satoshi," Princess Miette boasted as she opened the basket. "I've got the fanciest and most expensive tuna and cucumber sandwiches without any crust, cookies, and in this thermos, I have Kuding cha tea."

"Hmmm, how delightful," Satoshi said before turning to me. "Would you care for some, Serena?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, feeling a little hungry, but Princess Miette squealed in laughter life she just heard a funny joke.

"You're too kind, Satoshi, but this is a picnic for two, and a commoner like Serena shouldn't bother even touching some of the fanciest food money can buy," she said with a wave of her hand. "Besides, she would be far more productive going through lines with you while we eat and enjoy this view together, wouldn't you, Serena?"

I took a deep breath through my nose to control myself again before I said, "Right you are, Your Majesty."

"Then hop to it," the princess demanded.

"At once," I said, humbly bowing my head.

For the next twenty minutes, I read my progress with the script out loud while I had to watch Princess Miette and Satoshi eat and drink together. Satoshi watched me intently as I read out loud while the princess had her eyes fixed on him with a dreamy look.

"Now, on the next scene, the prince and the sitar player meet up the night after the maharani announced her engagement to him," I said. "The scene takes place in the sitar player's home at night. She paces back and forth, tormented that her beloved is engaged to another woman before the prince sneaks in through the window, dressed in the best friend's clothes."

"Hmmm, so the prince has to be dressed in peasant clothes to meet up with her. How improper," Princess Miette commented. "It sounds like he's a little desperate just to meet up with someone he's infatuated with."

"I respectfully disagree," Satoshi said calmly. "I think that if someone means a lot to you, then you should do whatever it takes to be with them. If dressing as a commoner is what the prince needs to do to be with his beloved, then it only makes sense that he does it without question."

He turned to me and smiled as a way of saying he would do that for me, and I smiled back sweetly.

"I suppose," Princess Miette said uncaringly before turning to me. "You may continue."

I nodded before I cleared my throat and read the script out loud.

_The sitar player turns to see the prince, and they race into each other's arms._

Sitar player: I was afraid you weren't going to come.

Prince: I almost didn't, thinking you wouldn't want me to.

_The two of them break their hug slightly to look at each other. The sitar player looks at her beloved with a devastated look._

Sitar player: Why didn't you tell me about the engagement?

Prince: I didn't know there was one. The maharani announced it without saying a word to me. Her hold over the kingdom is growing if she believes she can decide my fate without saying a word to me.

_The sitar player's fear grows, terrified that she will lose her prince. _

Sitar player: What are we going to do?

_The prince frowns and sighs as he caresses the sitar player's cheek. She closes her eyes and places her hand on the hand that is on her cheek._

Prince: We have time. The maharani has planned to hold off the wedding until both kingdoms are merged. That will take several months, perhaps a year or two.

Sitar player: (unconvinced) And what happens to us after that?

_The prince's frown deepens, and he looks away from the sitar player._

Prince: I don't know. I know what I have to do to save my kingdom, but I don't want to lose you in the process. I pray that we will find a way around this so that our love will carry on, and the kingdom will be free of the maharani's clutches.

Sitar player: I don't know if that's possible. I love you, but I wouldn't want you to doom everyone just for me.

_The prince smiles as he continues to caress the sitar player's cheek. _

Prince: I don't expect you to, but that won't stop me from trying to figure something out. I love my kingdom, but you mean so much to me too. I think about you all day. I see your face everywhere and your music rings in my ears. If your mother were alive, I would praise her for bringing you into the world. The maharani may have my kingdom, my subjects, and my hand in marriage, but she doesn't have my heart and she never will.

As I read the dialogue out loud, Satoshi was smiling at me fondly while Princess Miette was fighting the urge to laugh.

"I must say that some of your lovey-dovey dialogue needs some adjustments, Serena," she said bluntly. "I think you can do with less over-the-top expressions."

If it wasn't for the fact that she was the princess who was funding _Spectacular, Spectacular_, I would have called her a hypocrite, knowing that she ate up all of the ridiculous things Satoshi would say. I would have also pointed out that this was only the first draft of the scene, and I usually tinker with it when I'm going through it with my boyfriend. But instead, I gave her a nod of understanding and Princess Miette smirked, believing I was taking her criticism to heart. Satoshi, on the other hand, looked at the princess disapprovingly without her noticing, clearly thinking the same thing. I opened my mouth to continue, but then Princess Miette's eyes suddenly lit up and she gasped loudly before turning to Satoshi.

"I got a great idea," she said. "The prince may be unable to meet the sitar player's parents, but you and I can meet each other's. Maybe at some point over winter break, you can meet my father and I can meet your mom. I don't know about you, but I would love to meet and get to know the woman who brought you into my world."

I felt my heart sink at her idea. The possibility that the princess might get to meet my boyfriend's parents before I do felt nothing short of cruel. But as jealousy rose inside of me again, I realized that instead of pretending to be happy or enthusiastic, Satoshi was looking away from Princess Miette and me what a grim look on his face. Princess Miette and I looked at him, confused before the former asked what was on our minds.

"What's the matter, Satoshi?" She asked.

"I can't introduce you to my mother," Satoshi said.

"Aw, come on, sure you can," Princess Miette said with a playful pout.

"No, I can't," Satoshi said coldly.

"Why not?" Princess Miette asked, scooting closer to Satoshi, thinking he's playing hard to get. "If we start to get very serious, I should get to meet her sometime."

"You can't," Satoshi growled.

"Whyever not?" Princess Miette asked, not catching the way he spoke.

At this point, I was concerned with the princess trying to pressure Satoshi into getting what she wanted. It was clear to me that something about his mother was something personal that he did not want to talk about.

"Your Highness," I began. "I think you shouldn't press the matter any -"

"Silence, Serena!" Princess Miette hisses before turning back to Satoshi. "Honestly, Satoshi, why can't I see your mother? Are you afraid that she's going to humiliate you in front of me or -"

"My mother's dead!" Satoshi snapped angrily.

Princess Miette and I moved back, startled by his outburst. For about half a minute, Satoshi was still looking from us bitterly before he took a deep breath and turned to the princess with a calm expression.

"I apologize, Miette," he said. "That was wrong of me."

"It's alright," Princess Miette answered while still startled. "I take it you were close with your mother?"

Satoshi looked down and said, "That's just it, I never knew her. She died giving birth to me. All I know about her is that she was a very kind and cheerful woman that many people adored. It's probably why my father has always held a grudge against me for being the cause of her death. More than anything, I wish there was a way I could have been born without killing her and I would get to know her."

My heart was aching as he was explaining this to the princess and me. I couldn't believe that under Satoshi's charming demeanor, he is someone who lost a dear parent before he could ever get to know her. Princess Miette frowned sadly and scooted closer to Sarlshi before resting her head on his shoulder and giving him a side hug.

"I'm sorry," she cooed. "I know what it's like to not have a mother too. My mom passed away when I was only a baby. It's really hard to grow up without both parents, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Satoshi said with no emotion in his voice. "It's very hard."

"Mmmm," the princess agreed before giving Satoshi a smile. "Just know that I'm here for you if you want to talk more about it."

Satoshi gave her a small nod without looking at her. The princess's smile grew, and she tightened her hug, believing that she grew closer to Satoshi. I, on the other hand, looked at my boyfriend sadly, wishing I could say sorry too without the princess rebuking me because of my class. It all started to make sense after seeing him with a locket containing a picture of a woman the night of the ball. Maybe her death is connected to the way Satoshi acted when Calem called him an illegitimate child. Either way, I knew that the princess was only pretending to be sorry for the sake of the act she was playing as Satoshi's client, and I wish I could be holding him instead to give him real comfort. After a while, Satoshi sighed and gently nudged Princess Miette to break the hug with a forced smile.

"Let's not worry about that anymore," he said. "Why don't we go back to our picnic?"

Princess Miette smiled cheerfully and said, "Great idea. And I'm sure there's still more of the script, isn't there, Serena?"

"There is, Your Highness," I said, hiding my sympathy for Satoshi.

"Then get going," the princess commanded. "I want to hear all of your progress before Satoshi and I watch the sunset together."

I have a humble bow before I picked up the script and started reading out loud again.

For another hour or so, I read the rest of my progress with the script while Satoshi and Princess Miette went back to their picnic. As the sun started to set, the princess ordered me to leave so that she and Satoshi can watch the sunset together alone. Needless to say, I wanted to stay with my boyfriend, who is clearly still hurt how about having to bring up his private business like that, but I silently obeyed and walked back to campus.

Once I made it to my dorm, I tossed the script on top of my desk, plopped onto my bed and sighed sadly. It hurt that I couldn't be with Satoshi for the rest of the day and it was worse that I had to watch another girl pretend to comfort him after bringing up a touchy subject. I wanted to find out what the matter was eventually, but not like this. As surely as The Lord lives, I wanted him to tell me personally on his own terms.

I stayed like this for about a half-hour before I heard a knock on my door. I sat up and looked at my door curiously before I walked towards it and opened it to reveal Satoshi on the other side. Before I could say anything, he walked right in, closed and locked the door behind him, and pulled me into a hug. I stood in place, surprised before I hugged him back.

"I need to talk to you," Satoshi said as he held me.

"Okay," I said. "Should we sit down?"

"Please," Satoshi answered.

I gave him a small smile as we broke our hug and walked back to my bed. We sat down next to each other, and I waited for several seconds before I cleared my throat.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"What I said about my mother earlier," Satoshi answered plainly without looking at me.

I frowned and placed my hand on top of his hand as I said, "I'm so sorry about that. I wish the princess didn't pry like that. If it's any consolation, I lost my dad, so I know what it's like to -"

"My mother didn't die during childbirth," Satoshi said abruptly.

My eyes widened, and I tilted my head, confused.

"What?" I asked.

"My mother didn't die during childbirth," Satoshi repeated. "That was all part of my act to woo the princess. Everyone in high class knows that the queen of Galar died when Princess Miette was very young. Jessie instructed me to say that just to trick her into thinking we have that in common."

"So is your mom alive?" I asked.

Satoshi paused for a moment and said, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" I asked. "Satoshi, I don't understand."

"I didn't think you would right away," Satoshi said. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm ready to tell you everything about me now."

My eyes widened, and I asked, "Really? Why now?

Satoshi paused for a moment and said, "Because, at this point in our relationship, I feel that I can trust you. And if anything else, I would rather that you don't believe the lie that I had to tell Princess Miette."

I smiled and felt my heart leap, happy that I have finally gained my boyfriend's trust. I scooted closer to him and squeezed his hand to show that I'm ready to listen. Satoshi turned to me and gave me a smile before he looked down and began his tale.

"Well, first off, I should make clear that the part about never knowing her is true, but it's actually because she's forbidden to see me again," he said.

"Forbidden to see you again? Why?" I asked.

"Because I really am an illegitimate child," Satoshi answered. "You see, my father, Giovanni, is the head of a powerful company in the Kanto region called Rocket Incorporated. He is very well respected for being an aggressive businessman. Then one night, he seduced a woman named Delia Ketchum even though he was already married with two children. A couple months later, Delia came in contact with him to tell him that she was pregnant with his child. Eager to keep this news from the public eye, he tried to bribe her to be silent, but instead, she wanted him to take in the child when he's born. She wanted to raise me by herself, but she was a very poor woman and she knew she couldn't afford to raise me properly, so she decided that at least with my father, I would be well cared for. He reluctantly agreed, but he made it clear that she will never see me after she was done nursing me."

My mouth was hanging open as he explained all of this. Satoshi then reached into his pocket and took out then golden locket I saw the night of the ball. He opened it to reveal the picture and handed it to me.

"The last time she was around, she left this to me so that I always had a picture of her, even though we would never see each other again," he explained.

I gave him a smile and said, "She's beautiful."

Satoshi nodded in agreement without looking at me. I gave the locket a closer look and noticed the way the woman was smiling directly. Underneath the motherly smile, she looked very sad as if a part of her is going to be taken away. My smile faded away as it was clear that she wished she didn't have to be away from her son.

"It looks like she wanted you to know that she loves you in some small way with this picture," I commented.

Satoshi frowned and said, "I guess, but it often doesn't feel that way. Sure I live a life where I never go hungry, I have a roof over my head, I'm cared for if I get sick, and I get the best education possible, so I have everything she wanted me to have. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm not loved at home."

I looked at Satoshi worriedly with this information, and I asked, "Because you're illegitimate?"

Satoshi nodded and said, "Being cared for didn't cover the fact that I am a thorn on my family's side. My father, his wife, my half-siblings, Butch and Cassidy, deep down, they all hate me for being in their lives just because I exist. Really, the only ones who show any care about me are the staff and my tutors, and even then, it's only because it's their job."

"But your father was the one who slept with somebody behind his wife's back," I pointed out. "Doesn't his family have any hatred against him for that?"

"If they do, they've never shown it in front of me," Satoshi answered. "I often stayed in my room with whatever toys or books that were already used up by Butch. I mostly only left my room for meals and things like that. I guess my father and his wife arranged it that way so that they would see less of me. For as long as I can remember, I have wanted to do something to make them love me. Maybe something that would benefit my father's business in some way that's he and his family would give me some kind of recognition. That's part of why I went to Galar Academy."

"How would going to school here help you achieve your goal?" I asked.

"Honestly, Serena, I wasn't sure," Satoshi admitted with a nervous grin. "I just thought I'd find the answer eventually while taking all sorts of classes here."

I covered my mouth, trying no to laugh at my boyfriend, but it was enough for Satoshi to feel more embarrassed about his flawed plan. Satoshi began to blush before he frowned again and continued.

"Anyway, I was able to get in through Jessie since she is a part of the school board and a representative of Rocket Incorporated in Galar Academy," he said. "I started off enrolling in various electives with my required classes to help give me ideas of what I could do for a living that might benefit my father's company. Though it hasn't been going well since I'm not the best student in the universe, as you know."

I gave him a small smile and give his hand a light squeeze.

"All the more reason to have me as your tutor," I said confidently.

Satoshi looked at me again and gave me a grateful smile before he continued.

"Then around halfway into my first semester here, I heard about the host club that Jessie is the head of," he said. "I was curious about it, so after visiting the club to observe what happens there, I went up to Jessie and asked if I could join. She immediately refused at first, but when I explained that I want to help with her business there and she realized that my looks could work to her benefit, she agreed, provided that I did everything she said. She taught me everything I needed to know about being a host, and after a couple of weeks, she decided I was ready and assigned me to a couple of clients. I was uncomfortable at first, having never really talked to girls before, but after I used some of the tactics Jessie taught me, my clients started to fall in love with me. After that, I became more confident in what I was doing and I started to get more clients. As you can probably figure out, I started to become so popular that I'm the most highly demanded host and since Jessie was gaining a lot of business through me, she had a room for me in the clock tower built for me with all of those paintings and statues that have something to do with romance to make my client's experience feel so grand. And admittedly, I enjoyed it a lot."

I frowned disapprovingly and said, "Girls don't like it when their boyfriends talk about the times he's spent with other girls, Satoshi."

"I know, but I want you to understand what my life has been before I met you," he said with an apologetic look. "The fact is my clients were the closest thing to people having any genuine care for me. It didn't matter if they only cared about the image of me or how I was indulging in their fantasies. I pleased them and they, in turn, were smiling at me, fawning over me, worshiping me even. And with Jessie profiting from it on behalf of Rocket Incorporated, it was a win-win-win."

Satoshi grabbed both my hands and looked deep into my eyes and finished saying, "But I would give it all up just to stay with you, Serena. When it comes to caring about me for me, you're all I have."

I smiled warmly and softly kissed him on the cheek.

"That makes me happy," I said before I frowned and looked away sadly. "But you're still trying to woo the princess so that she will marry you."

Satoshi frowned back and looked away, feeling guilty.

"You're right, I am," he admitted. "And I wish there was a way around it. Someone like Cilan may just get kicked off for his relationship with one of his clients, but with Jessie as the person who is sort of looking out for me, and Princess Miette taking such a keen interest in me as a candidate, the consequences could be extreme if any of them found out about us."

Neither of us looked at each other or said a word after that. The fear that we may have to part like Satoshi warned that we might do was on our minds. Eventually, a determined look entered my face, and I turned to Satoshi and moved his face to look at me with my hand.

"Well, I'm not giving up," I declared. "I'm going to believe in the best-case scenario for us to the end. We still have time to think of something while we spend time together and work on the play with everybody. We'll get past it."

Satoshi looked at me with his face still glum until he gave me a soft smile and placed his hand on my cheeks again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said.

I smiled sweetly, and we leaned in for a brief kiss. I then laid my head on his shoulder and he laid his head on top of mine. We sat there silently for a few minutes until Satoshi frowned and lifted his head to look at me.

"So...did you say your dad died?" He asked.

I frowned and lifted my head to give him a small nod.

"Three years ago," I said plainly.

"What was he like compared to mine if you don't mind my asking?" Satoshi asked.

"He was my whole world," I answered with a sad smile. "I love both of my parents with all of my heart, but between the two of them, my dad was my dearest companion. He was kind, caring, lively, and loved both The Lord and his family endlessly. He was the one who taught me that there is no greater blessing from The Lord than the ability to love. It's also because of him that I wanted to be a writer."

"Was he a writer too?" Satoshi asked.

I nodded with a small smile on my face and turned my head to point at my typewriter.

"That was his," I said. "He valued the experience of writing on a typewriter more than writing on a computer."

Satoshi nodded, looking at the typewriter before turning back to me.

"How did he die?" He asked.

My smile disappeared, and I turned to him sadly.

"Tuberculosis," I answered. "He had it for a few years or so, and then one day, he was going for a walk until he started coughing up a lot of blood. He stayed home for a few weeks or so before I came home from school to find mom crying and the doctor trying to comfort her while a few men were taking away his body."

Satoshi looked me sadly and pulled me into a side hug. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him with both arms and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "You must miss him."

"Very much," I said. "Though it helps to know that he followed The Lord till the end, so I know he's not gone for good. My mom and I follow The Lord too, so we will see him again someday."

"Mmmm," Satoshi hummed in acknowledgment. "I can't say I've felt that way about The Lord and things like that. Little difficult to do that with my kind of upbringing."

I lifted my head up and gave him a hopeful smile.

"I could help you get to know him if you'd like," I offered.

Satoshi hesitated and scratched the back of his head. My smile disappeared slightly, afraid that he was going to say no until he turned back to face me.

"Maybe one day, I will let you," he said. "I can't say that I am a hundred percent interested, but I guess there has to be something amazing about that kind of faith that would make someone as kind and wonderful as you."

My eyes widen, and I looked away bashfully. Satoshi chuckled, amused with my reaction while I was blushing. After a moment, I shook off my bashfulness and gave him a hopeful smile.

"If that's the case, then I will wait for as long as it takes," I promised.

"I know you will, Serena," Satoshi said with a soft smile.

We continued to stare at each other, smiling after that until we leaned for a brief kiss. After that, I laid my head on Satoshi's shoulder and he laid his head on top of my head again. Nothing else needed to be said as we sat down on the bed and held each other, having grown closer after opening up to each other. The future remained unknown with what is in store with our relationship, but for that night, all that mattered was that we had each other as our true selves.

How wonderful life was that I was in his world and he was in mine.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the middle of December, and the school semester was coming to an end. Satoshi and I continued to grow closer after that night when Satoshi told me about his past. Despite still needing to be apart at specific times for Satoshi to entertain Princess Miette, it felt like we started to feel like a couple in a deep, committed relationship as time went on. But as our bond grew stronger, I began to wonder if we will soon reach a point where Satoshi might discover that he was in love with me. Every time I thought about it, a part of me discouraged the idea, thinking that he wouldn't let things go that far in case he couldn't avoid getting married to the princess. Even so, I continued to hope as I accepted that Satoshi has meant a lot to me.

Meanwhile, the script for _Spectacular, Spectacular _was nearly finished, and it was announced that the theater will be ready for use for our first rehearsal on the week before winter break. All of my friends were filled with excitement as if Christmas was coming a week and a half early. Even though we were all studying hard for finals during that week, it was clear that the minds of everyone in the art program were on the new theater. Even some of the hosts were looking forward to seeing the place where they will be performing.

Finally, it was the last day of the semester, and I was working on the script in my dorm after I took the last of my finals when I heard a hard knock on the door. I walked over and opened it to find Bonnie, May, Dawn, Kenny, Iris, and Cilan giving me ecstatic looks. I looked at the clock on my wall and turned back to my friends with a smile.

"It's almost time, huh?" I asked.

"Yep, Sonia and the princess are going to open the theater in fifteen minutes," Bonnie said, excitedly. "I can't believe it's finally happening."

"Me neither," Dawn said. "If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up. Right, Kenny?"

"Right as rain, Dawn," Kenny said, smiling fondly at his crush.

Cilan, Iris, and May smiled in agreement before Cilan said, "So get your coat already, Serena. We all want to experience this moment together."

My smile grew, and I said, "Alright, I'll be right back."

I quickly rushed over to my closet and grabbed my winter coat before exiting my dorm and locking the door behind me before the seven of us went outside where it was snowing and headed to the theater together. Cilan, Iris, and Kenny walked ahead while Dawn, May, Bonnie, and I walked behind. As we were walking, however, May, Dawn, and Bonnie decided to take the opportunity to speak with me quietly.

"So, Serena, how are things going for you and Mr. Super Handsome?" Bonnie asked.

I blushed at the way she described Satoshi and said, "It's going wonderful."

"That's great to hear," Dawn said. "Do you have any plans for Christmas."

I looked away, bashfully for a moment, and answered, "We are planning to have dinner at my place, and then we're going to exchange Christmas gifts."

All three girls let out an "awww" at the same time.

"What is your gift?" Dawn asked, excitedly. "Tell us! Tell us!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm before I said, "Well, last week I went to a store in the city where they make lockets. I had them take a picture of me, and then they put it in this cute silver locket with Satoshi's and my initials."

Bonnie, Dawn, and May looked at me befuddled, and Bonnie asked, "Is that what you're really giving to your secret boyfriend for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I think you can do better than that," May said with Dawn nodding in agreement.

I smiled, knowing that they don't know how I'm going to give Satoshi the same thing his mother gave him.

"Trust me, girls," I said. "You don't know Satoshi like I do. This is easily the best gift I can give him."

The three of them looked at me skeptically as we walked before Bonnie shrugged and said, "Okay, if you're sure he'll like it."

"I'm positive,' I said.

By the time our conversation was done, we made it to the front of the new theater, where there was already a crowd of people, art students, and hosts alike. We squeezed our way through the crowd until we were at the front of it where Sonia, Satoshi, Jessie, and Princess Miette were standing in front of the crowd with a red ribbon covering the entrance. Bonnie, May, Dawn, Kenny, Iris, and Cilan's excitement grew as they stared at the building in awe. I smiled at them while noticing Octavia and Andy huddled together next to us with Octavia carrying her cello case, trying to contain their giddiness.

"Hey, guys," I called out.

The couple turned to me and smiled as Octavia said, "Hello, Serena. How are you."

"Happy to see everyone in our program so excited," I answered. "Though why are you looking forward to the theater opening, Andy? I thought you're a screenwriter."

"I am," Andy answered. "But I wouldn't miss this happy moment for the love of my life for the world."

Octavia turned to her boyfriend and gave him a loving look before firmly kissing him on the cheek. I smiled at their moment before I hear loud clapping any everyone became silent as we turned to see Jessie clapping her hands before Princess Miette stepped forward.

"Attention, everyone," she began with a smile. "It gives me great pleasure to welcome you to the opening of Galar Academy's own theater for members of the art program."

Everyone in the art program let out deafening screams before Jessie silenced them with her clapping again.

"So without further ado, I will invite Sonia in joining me to cut this ribbon before our first rehearsal for _Spectacular, Spectacular_ can begin," the princess continued before Jessie handed her a large pair of scissors.

Sonia silently squealed in excitement as she walked over to Princess Miette, and the two of them grabbed a handle of the scissors before they cut the center of the ribbon. The crowd cheered again with joy before we charged toward the entrance and burst inside.

As soon as we were inside the building, we all stopped to stare at the auditorium. There were dozens of rows of chairs for an audience, half a dozen balconies on each side, and at the front of the auditorium is the largest stage I've ever seen with an orchestra pit below it. After a moment, everyone in the art program screamed for joy again and ran towards the stage like children about to play in a playground. Cilan, May, Octavia, and the other musicians went in the orchestra pit, carrying their instruments with Andy following his girlfriend. Iris and the tech people started climbing up the catwalk above the stage to look at all the new lights for the show while Kenny, Dawn, and Bonnie were exploring the main stage with all of the other actors and dancers. I, on the other hand, stayed behind to watch the excitement with Sonia, Satoshi, Princess Miette, Jesse, and all of the hosts.

I glanced at Drew, who was watching May imagining herself playing the piano in the orchestra pit with a fond smile on his face. Clemont was shaking in fright, imagining a full house of people watching him perform. Paul, however, kept a cold look on his face, not caring about what was happening, not even Dawn standing on the stage, imagining herself playing as the sitar player in front of an audience. I then turned to Satoshi who was standing next to Jessie and Princess Miette. He noticed me looking at him and smiled back before we looked away so that no one would notice. Sonia was tearing up with a heartfelt smile on her face before she shook it off and cleared her throat.

"Alright, everybody, settle down!" She shouted. "Let's start rehearsing!"

Everyone in the art program stopped moving around and chattering right away. The musicians silently set up their instruments, and Andy left the orchestra pit to sit down in the auditorium to watch. Everyone on stage waited patiently as Sonia walked over to the stage with me, Jessie, Satoshi, and the other hosts. Sonia took out copies of the script so far and handed it to the actors and hosts.

"Here's what we have so far," she said. "Serena, Satoshi, Dawn, May, Cilan, and I are going through a couple scenes, but we have most of it ready to start rehearsing. So, let's get the show on the road."

Everyone nodded in understanding, and Sonia smiled and said, "Let's start with the first scene. Dancers, chorus, and the maharani, take positions for the first number."

Princess Miette raised an eyebrow and smirked, asking, "So you don't need Satoshi to practice a scene yet?"

"No, not yet," Sonia answered.

"Excellent," the princess said before turning to Satoshi. "Let's watch the rehearsal from the first row together until they need you, okay, Satoshi?"

I glowered at the princess while Satoshi gives her a fake smile.

"That sounds delightful, Miette," he lied.

"Fantastic," Princess Miette said cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around Satoshi's arm, and they walked back to the stands.

My hands turned into balls of fists before I took a deep breath to control myself while Sonia continued instructing the cast. I shook my head before focusing on the rehearsal, knowing that she won't be sitting with my Satoshi the entire rehearsal.

For a couple of hours, we rehearsed as much of the play as possible. Much to my pleasure, Satoshi was needed for the majority of the scenes we had to go through a parts from the first one. I was able to focus on rehearsing more easily with my boyfriend, not always around the princess. The cast and crew slowly but surely started to get the hang of the scenes they were working on while the hosts, excluding Clemont, started to grow comfortable on stage.

On the last scene for us to go through for the day, Sonia excused Satoshi because she didn't need him for it. I became uneasy, knowing he has to go back to the princess, but then he walked over to me with a professional look.

"Serena, can I check with you on some of these lines?" He asked.

I smiled, knowing that he was saying that so we can speak in secret and said, "Sure, show me which ones."

Satoshi smirked as we turned our backs to everyone, and leaned close to each other to speak quietly.

"Are we still on for tonight?" I asked.

"You bet," Satoshi said. "Though I get the feeling that Princess Miette might want the two of us to do something tonight before she leaves for winter break."

I frowned and said, "We better come up with something to make it clear to her that you're unavailable."

"Way ahead of you," Satoshi said with a smirk. "I'm thinking that after rehearsal, you can come to me and the princess and say that you need me to work on a scene. If the princess has other plans, I can say that I demand to have the scene worked on until I'm satisfied."

I smiled, and I said, "I would kiss for coming up with something so sneaky if we weren't surrounded by so many people."

Satoshi chuckled with his mouth closed and said, "Well, maybe afterward, we can meet on one of the balconies to see the view from there among other things."

I blushed lightly and said, "That's more like it. Let's meet at the balcony closest to the stage on the left side."

Satoshi winked at me in agreement before he silently broke the huddle and walked over to sit next to the princess again. I went back to the rest of the group and started working on the last scene for the day. As we continued to rehearse, I constantly glanced at Satoshi and Princess Miette. The blue-haired princess was holding my boyfriend's arm again while he stood still, clearly not paying any mind to her shallow affections. I started to feel better about him standing beside his client, knowing that he is just as eager as I am to get through the day so that we can be together. Finally, we finished going through the scene, and Sonia stepped forward with a bright smile.

"Excellent work, everyone." She praised. "I believe we're off to a great start. If we keep this up, _Spectacular, Spectacular_ will wow everyone in Galar Academy for years to come."

Students from the art program cheered while Jessie and the hosts politely clapped.

"So, since so many of you will be going home for the holidays, we'll continue rehearsals shortly after classes start again. Until then, happy holidays, everyone!"

"Happy holidays!" Everyone replied before they began to disperse.

I smiled in excitement and turned to the auditorium where Satoshi and Princess Miette are still sitting. Eager to carry out the plan before the princess gets any ideas, I quickly get off the stage and walked over to the first row where the two of them were. Princess Miette looked like she was about to speak to Satoshi about something, so I cleared my throat loudly to catch both of their attention.

"Excuse me, Satoshi, but I am having trouble me with one of the work-in-progress scenes: the lovers meet in the quarrel, and I was wondering if we can work on it later tonight?" I asked.

Satoshi smiled, but Princess Miette frowned and said, "Wait a minute, Serena. I was just about to tell Satoshi that I have a reservation at a restaurant in Hammerlocke tonight."

I acted disappointed and lowered my head humbly.

"I see," I said. "Well, it's no problem. We can work on it later."

Satoshi let out a gasp and sprung out of his chair, giving me an offended look.

"How dare suggest that, Serena," he rebuked. "The lovers meet in the quarrel is one of the most important scenes in the entire show. We will work on it tonight until I'm satisfied."

Princess Miette looked at Satoshi, shocked.

"But Satoshi, the reservation was made weeks in advance," she protested.

Satoshi turned to the princess and gently stroked her cheek with a fake longing look and said, "And I hate to disappoint you more than anything, my dear Miette, but remember that my fellow hosts and I are making this show all for you. I would be devastated if anything with Serena's writing is out of order. I must make sure this scene is exactly as perfect as can be no matter the sacrifice."

"But...but...but, Satoshi," the princess stuttered.

Satoshi lifted his finger for silence and said, "Please excuse me."

Without another word, Satoshi walked past me and exited the auditorium. Princess Miette stared at where he was before she glared at me coldly.

"You just had to bring up your stupid script before I could surprise him with the restaurant," she snarled.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," I lied with a bow. "Had I known, I wouldn't have brought it up."

The princess growled with her mouth closed and said, "This scene better be worth the waste of a perfectly good reservation."

"Then, I think I can speak for both Satoshi and myself that we will put our hearts into it tonight," I claimed.

Princess Miette frowned before she looked away from me in an uptight manner.

"You are dismissed," she said coldly.

I bowed my head and walked away to secretly meet with Satoshi on one of the balconies.

Meanwhile, while Satoshi and I were meeting in secret, Drew was discussing the play with Jessie and Paul on stage. Jessie and Drew were excited about the way the show was progressing while Paul was acting as cold as ever.

"Hmph, I wish that Dawn would quit bothering me," Paul grumbled. "She keeps acting like I'm going to fall for her just because she's the female lead for this play."

"Well, you should be happy that one of your regular clients is one of the lead actors," Drew suggests with a smirk. "I know I'm happy for May that she's co-composing the music."

Jessie raised her eyebrow at the way Drew was complimenting May and warned, "Be sure that, that's the only thing you feel for her, Drew."

Drew quickly removed the smirk on his face and obediently said, "Yes, ma'am," to keep his true feelings for May a secret.

Jessie smiled, satisfied that her green-haired host was kept in check. She then heard someone marching toward her and turned around to see the princess in a foul mood.

"Ah, Your Highness," Jessie greeted with a friendly smile. "Everything is arranged for the special dinner in the city."

"Well, you may as well go there and eat it yourself, Jessie. Satoshi made plans with Serena before I could invite him," Princess Miette snarled.

Jessie's smile disappeared and said, "Impossible, I thought I told him that you might have plans for the two of you."

Drew and Paul gave unamused looks, knowing full well that Jessie didn't tell Satoshi anything. They had been around her throughout the day long enough to know that her mind was fixed on her role as the maharani as if she was the star. Princess Miette rolled her eyes, uninterested in Jessie's excuse.

"Look, Jessie, know this play is important, and the script is not finished yet, but I have had it with my Satoshi spending so much time with that annoying peasant just because she's the writer!" she snarled. "I was promised excessive time with him and all I'm only getting virtually half the time because he keeps going to see her. If this keeps up, I am leaving and shutting everything down!"

Jessie and Drew's eyes widen in fear while Paul remained uninterested. It was at this moment when Jessie was moving her eyes around to think of something that she saw Satoshi and me up in one of the balconies. The curtain behind the seats of the balcony was slightly open enough that she could see the two of us making out. It wasn't long before Drew and Paul noticed what Jessie was looking at and the green-haired host's mouth hung open. Princess Miette took Jessie's silence as a sign that the conversation was over and began to turn around to where Satoshi and I can be seen.

"NO!" Jessie screamed.

The magenta-haired woman stepped in front of the princess to cover the direction of the balcony and gave a reassuring smile.

"I insist that Satoshi takes the night off," she claimed.

Princess Miette raised an eyebrow and asked, "You will make sure he's there?"

"I'll staple his suit to the chair if I have to," Jessie answered.

Princess Miette looked at Jessie suspiciously before she smiled in satisfaction.

"Alright then," she said. "8 o'clock on the dot."

"8 o'clock on the dot," Jessie agreed.

Princess Miette nodded and walked out of the theater in the opposite direction. Jessie kept her smile until the princess was out of sight before she turned to the balcony with fury in her eyes. Drew was watching Satoshi and I kissing in shock while Paul smirked in amusement.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Drew said.

"Yeah, Satoshi is kissing the girl Calem wants to sleep with," Paul said with a low chuckle. "He's going to get a real kick out of this when he finds out."

"Calem isn't going to find out," Jessie growled without looking at the hosts. "You are not going to speak a word of this to anyone. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Drew and Paul said obediently.

Jessie kept glaring at Satoshi and me from a distance until the two of us stopped kissing, and we further discussed our plans for tonight. After one more passionate kiss, I left to go to my dorm and Satoshi stayed on the balcony with a happy smile. Jessie kept staring at him as she saw her chance to confront him privately.

"Come," she said bluntly to Drew and Paul.

The two hosts silently obeyed and followed Jessie out of the auditorium and walked up the steps to the balcony. By the time they were there, Satoshi was about to leave after taking a moment to think about our plans when he spotted Jessie, Drew, and Paul. Before he could say anything, Jessie slapped him so hard that it left a red mark on his cheek. Satoshi gasped in shock as Jessie grabbed him by the suit.

"You wicked brat!" She shouted. "I went out of my way to give you a chance to woo that pig-headed princess who is funding this play, and you're snogging with the writer? What on Earth possessed you to do this behind my back?!"

It took a couple of seconds before Satoshi processed what she was talking about and chuckled as if nothing happened.

"Snogging with Serena?" He said. "Honestly, Jessie, whatever could lead you to think -"

"I saw you together!" Jessie screamed angrily. "And so did Paul and Drew."

Satoshi took a step back, taken aback before turning Paul and Drew.

"She's right, Satoshi. We saw you kissing Serena," Drew said with a frown.

Paul nodded, still smirking in amusement. Satoshi stood still, speechless that he and I were found out. He then cleared his throat, adjusted his suit, and smirked at Jessie.

"Don't worry, Jessie. What Serena and I have is nothing," he lied. "It's just an infatuation. It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Wrong," Jessie snarled. "I am your manager. You do what I tell you and nothing else. Tonight, you are going to have dinner in the city with Princess Miette, and tomorrow, you will go to Serena and end your so-called infatuation. You are never to speak to her again in person again. You are not helping her with her script or letting her tutor you privately. If you ever to continue your infatuation again, I will make things miserable for the both of you. Is that clear?"

Satoshi opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out of his mouth. He gave a small nod, and Jessie nodded back, satisfied.

"The princess is expecting you at the restaurant at 8 sharp," she said. "And I'll take your phone to make sure you don't get any ideas."

Satoshi winced before he reluctantly handed his phone to Jessie. Without another word, Jessie walked away, knowing that she has Satoshi back in line. Paul silently followed her, and Drew hesitated before he also left. As the green-haired host walked away, however, he glanced at Satoshi with a sympathetic look. It was clear to Drew that what Satoshi and I had is more than an infatuation and Satoshi didn't want it to end at all. Drew's mind then went to May and how he wished he had the courage to pursue his feelings like Satoshi. But no matter how much he wished, he feared Jessie's wrath and his image as a host too much to tell May how he feels. He turns his head away from Satoshi and proceeds to leave the building, but not before he heard the raven-haired host ask himself, "What am I going to tell Serena?"

When I got back to my dorm after rehearsal, I made all the preparations to set up dinner for Satoshi and me. After that, I hid my present under my bed for me to take out when it was time to exchange gifts. I then sat down on my bed, waiting for him to knock on my door promptly at 8 o'clock.

But he didn't knock on the door. My excitement began to fade as time went by. After I checked the clock on my wall to see that it was 8:17, I grew concerned. Before long, I became worried that something had happened to him. I tried to text or call him, but my calls went straight to voicemail. I started to pray that he was alright and that he was just late or something like that, but I had no answer if either were the case.

Eventually, I fell asleep as I waited. Several hours later, I was woken up by someone knocking on my door. I looked at the clock, and it was seven minutes past 9 in the morning. I looked at my surroundings to find the food still there, left untouched. The person on the other side kept knocking and I finally walked over and opened it to find Satoshi there. He was staring at me with a crestfallen look on his face before he hung his head in shame. I frowned and sighed before I gestured him to come in with my head. He robotically walked inside and I checked to make sure no one else is in the hall before I slammed the door and turned to my boyfriend with my hands on my hips.

"Where were you last night?" I asked angrily. "I texted and called, and I get nothing? You can't do that, Satoshi. That's not okay. If you're not able to make it, the least you can do is tell me beforehand."

"I couldn't text or call you," Satoshi said. "Jessie took my phone."

My anger turned into confusion, and I asked, "Why does she have your phone?"

"Because she knows about us," Satoshi answered.

My eyes widened, and my mouth hung open as he continued.

"She somehow saw us kissing along with Drew and Paul. She made me join Princess Miette for dinner and warned me never to see you personally again," he said before sighing sadly and giving me an apologetic look. "We have to end it, Serena."

I stood there with my heart beginning to break from those six words. Satoshi looked away, wishing he didn't have to say anything.

"Believe me, I don't want to any more than you do, but we have no choice," he said. "It's just like May said, a secret is no good if half of Galar Academy knows about it. If we keep it up, the princess might find out sooner or later and I don't want to think about what she would do to you if she does."

"Then we be extra careful," I finally said. "We'll never express our feeling outside of my dorm and -"

"Serena, please try to understand," Satoshi said. "On opening night, I have to give the princess my hand in marriage and become her husband to show off and use however she wants to."

"No, you don't have to be that," I protested. "You can choose who you want to be with."

"No, I can't," Satoshi said. "I am a host. I have to be whatever Jessie tells me to be. I can't let you pursue our relationship anymore. You'll become jealous to no end."

I opened my mouth to protest again, but words failed me. As much I didn't want to admit it, Satoshi's logic made sense. I was fine with us not having a future when we started dating in secret, but now I want nothing more than to pursue a future for us.

But even so, I was not willing to let my relationship disappear, just like this. I wanted to stay with Satoshi even if we have to be apart because of Jessie. I walked over to Satoshi and took both of his hands while giving him a determined look.

"I won't get jealous," I claimed. "I don't care what Jessie says or what her threats are. What we have is not something to simply throw away when things look inconvenient. We didn't stop before despite the odds, and we shouldn't stop now."

Satoshi gave me a sad smile and said, "Serena, please try to understand. We can't see each other with Jessie on my neck. How can what we have continue if we have to be apart?"

I thought about it for a moment and said, "We'll, add a new song in the show. A song that is secretly meant for you and me to say how we feel about each other. That way, no matter how bad things get or how long we are apart, whether you hear it, sing it, whistle it, or hum it, you'll know how I feel about you, and I will know how you feel about me."

Satoshi shook his head and said, "Things don't work that way, Serena. Besides, what do you know about how I feel about you?"

"That I'm someone you trust with the real you," I answered. "You said I'm the only one who cares about the real you and that you would give away all of your fame from being a host to stay with me. Or was all of that empty words as if I'm just a client to you."

Satoshi looked at me shocked and said, "No, never. Nothing I said was empty words. I really would give it all away, but I have to protect you from what may happen if we were discovered. I owe you that much for making me happier than I ever was before I met you."

I couldn't help but smile at the way he was worried about my well-being. He continued to look at me sadly and started to caress my cheeks slowly, wanting to make the most of it before saying goodbye. I hugged his arm with both of my arms, refusing to let go.

But then I realized something and I looked away from my boyfriend in thought. Satoshi looked at me, confused as I was thinking.

"Happier than you ever were before you met me," I said. "Happier than you ever were before."

Satoshi tilted his head, wondering what was on my mind. I then smiled and placed my hands on his cheeks while giving him a sweet look.

"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before," I said. "Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more."

Satoshi stared at me, still befuddled until he realized I had just come up with lyrics for the secret song. I could see in his eyes that he was trying to convince himself that he still needed to break us up, but his conviction was faltering. Deep down, he was feeling a sense of hope that my plan with this song will work.

"Go on," he said plainly.

My smile grew, and I looked away to think about what else to add.

"Listen to my heart. Can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything?" I said out loud. "Seasons may change from winter to spring."

Satoshi began to smile as his curiosity grew.

"And then?" He asked.

I frowned and took a moment to think about how to finish it. Then my smile came back bigger than ever, and I turned my head to face Satoshi again. Without any warning, I leaned in to give him a kiss. But this was not a firm kiss of passion like how we normally kiss each other. This was a soft but tender kiss, slowly moving my lips against his and cherishing every moment of it. I half expected Satoshi to pull back and rebuke me for what I was doing, but he didn't. He stood there and let me express how I feel before I pulled back and stared deeply into his eyes.

"But I love you," I confessed. "I love you until the end of time."

It took a moment before Satoshi realized that I wasn't just saying those words for the song like I was before. At the moment, I saw his lips curl up, and his eyes started to light up.

"Is that really how you're going to confess your love?" He asked.

I giggled with my mouth closed and said, "I guess so."

Satoshi chuckled before he turned serious and said, "But I don't love you back."

I felt a sharp pinch in my heart after he said that. My optimism faltered for a moment before I shook my head and gave a reassuring smile.

"That's okay," I said. "You may not love me, but you still care about me. That's still something precious to me."

Satoshi looked at me skeptically before he sighed and smiled.

"I can't argue with that," he admitted.

My optimism grew with those words, and I asked, "So, do you agree to stay together?"

Satoshi hesitated and said, "I don't know. I still want to protect you from the princess, but those lyrics do sound like something I would sing for us to communicate in secret. I assume you would put this song in a scene where the prince and the sitar player are in a rough spot similar to where we are right now?"

I chuckled with my mouth closed and said, "You got me. We may not have a character in the show that commands the prince what to do like Jessie does with you, but I don't think it'll be hard to put the lovers in some situation where they have to be apart more. In fact, now that I think about it, this can work for the ending."

Satoshi raised his eyebrow and asked, "How do you figure?"

My smile grew, happy that my boyfriend is intrigued by my idea and said, "Picture this: after the maharani forces the prince to trick the sitar player into thinking he doesn't love her, she becomes bitter about her broken heart. She sells everything she owns and angrily throws her bag of coins on the ground in front of the prince, saying, 'You tricked me into thinking you love me like some male prostitute, so I will pay you like you're a male prostitute. I owe nothing and you're nothing to me. Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love.'"

Satoshi smiled and said, "Oh, but a life without love is terrible."

I giggled again and said, "Yes, but on the day of the wedding between the prince and the maharani, the prince sees the sitar player watching the ceremony before she leaves the kingdom. But at that moment, the magical sitar, which is in the vizier's possession, shouts out the most truthful thing that any living creature can say."

"Let me guess: there is no greater blessing The Lord gave us than the ability to love?" Satoshi asked with a smirk.

"That's right," I said. "So, feeling his heartache for her, the prince decides that he would rather risk everything and express his love for her in front of everyone than to live on with the love of his life deceived and brokenhearted. So he stops the ceremony and stands in front of the stage to sing the secret love song for everyone to hear. The sitar player realizes that he's using their song to say that he truly loves her and so they run over to each other and sing their song together while they embrace."

"And that's when the maharani tries to have them both killed, but everyone else is so touched by their act of love that they drive her and the royal vizier out of the kingdom instead," Satoshi said, putting the pieces together.

"Mmm-hmm," I replied.

"I like it," Satoshi said. "Then, I guess all that's left is finishing the lyrics and having someone write the song for us."

My smile turned into a mischievous smirk as I said, "Then it's a good thing we have a co-composer who knows about us."

The next day, Satoshi snuck out of his room in the clock tower and headed to the theater. When he came in, he found me waiting for him in front of the stage with May, Dawn, Cilan, Octavia, and other members of the orchestra who haven't left for home for the holidays. I turned to him and smiled sweetly before I put on a professional face and greeted him.

"Ah, Satoshi, there you are," I said while taking out my phone to look at the time. "You're a couple minutes early."

Satoshi chuckled with his mouth closed, amused with my act.

"Ah, what can I say, Serena? I like to be punctual," he said.

May and Dawn smirked at each other, knowing what Satoshi and I were doing. I told them about the situation revolving around Jessie, Paul, and Drew finding out about Satoshi and me, and so they were reluctant but willing to help us out. May then shook her head before she took out a copy of the song she finished writing last night with me.

"Here you go, Satoshi," she said, handing it to the raven-haired host. "Feel free to look through it before we get started."

Satoshi nodded and looked carefully through the musical notes before he smiled and nodded.

"Looks like a very nice melody," he complimented.

May smiled, knowing Satoshi meant it and said, "Thank you. Serena and I put a lot of heart into it."

"I don't doubt it," Satoshi said, giving me a flirtatious smirk.

I looked away, smiling with my cheeks red before Cilan cleared his throat.

"I'm ready when you are," he announced.

"Got it," I said before turning to Satoshi and Dawn. "Now, just to overview, this song takes place in the last scene of act one. The prince is forced to spend more time with the maharani for the sake of his kingdom, so he and the sitar player create this song for them to sing in secret so that they know that they love each other no matter how bad things get."

Cilan nodded and turned to Satoshi, saying, "We've rehearsed the music beforehand so that we are ready whenever you and Dawn are."

Satoshi smiled and said, "I'm ready if Dawn is."

"I'm good to go," Dawn said with a smile. "Fire away, Cilan."

Cilan smiled back before he took out his baton, tapped it against his music stand, and signaled Octavia and the other musicians to start playing. As they played a soft melody, Satoshi and I glanced at each other secretly with warm smiles on our faces, happy that our plan was coming into motion. After roughly half a minute of instrumental music, Satoshi cleared his throat and began to sing.

/-YsMvzgeSuI

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Satoshi glanced at me as he sang the last few notes. I smiled sweetly, knowing that Cilan and the musicians are too focused on their music to notice us. Dawn smiled at the two of us, dreaming of having a moment like that with Paul before she stepped in and joined the singing.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song, and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you (I love you)_

_Until the end of time(until the end of time)_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, Oh I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

When the music ends, and Satoshi and Dawn stop singing, the auditorium is quiet for a few seconds before May, and I applaud.

"Excellent. Nicely done," I compliment.

"Yeah, great first go around," May agreed. "Though you might want to work on a couple of notes at the end of the song, Satoshi."

Satoshi scratched the back of his head and said with a toothy grin, "Yeah, some of those high notes were pretty tricky."

"That's okay. This is why we practice," Dawn said. "The important thing is we have a great song for the secret lovers. Right, Serena?"

I turn to Satoshi, and we both smile brightly at each other, knowing that Dawn was referring to us as opposed to the characters in the show.

"You have no idea, Dawn," I said softly.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned to one of the side entrances to find Drew standing there. His gaze was fixed on Satoshi and me with his arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face. Satoshi, Dawn, May, and I grew afraid that we were found out while the musicians were clueless about why he's there.

"Satoshi, can I speak with you privately?" Drew asked.

Satoshi and I looked at each other before he gulped and walked over to Drew. I turned to May and Dawn who had concerned looks and we silently agreed to follow the two hosts.

"Let's take a break, guys," May said as the three of us girls left the stage.

"Uh, sure?" Cilan said, confused.

May, Dawn, and I followed Drew and Satoshi to the entrance of the building just in time for Drew to turn around and face Satoshi. He opened his mouth to talk until he noticed us walking over to them and frowned.

"I would like to speak to Satoshi alone," he said.

"Whatever you have to say to Satoshi, you can say to us," I said.

Drew looked at us disapprovingly before he shook his head.

"Fine," he said before turning to Satoshi. "Then I'll come right to the point. Jessie found out that you are not in your room, and I volunteered to look for you."

Satoshi frowned and said, "You can tell her I was here for an emergency rehearsal, and I was not here alone with Serena."

"She said you are not to go anywhere without her permission," Drew said.

"Well, then she should have said so," Satoshi countered. "I can't be disobeying her if she didn't tell me that beforehand."

Drew sighed in frustration and said, "Look, Satoshi, I watched your rehearsal, and I know you're using this new song to help your little infatuation with Serena."

Satoshi, May, Dawn, and I looked at each other confused, and I said, "That's just silly, Drew. Just because you caught us, you think we're using our play to keep our relationship hidden?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Serena. It's completely obvious," Drew rebuked. "A play about a secret relationship that started with as mix up? One is a well off guy while the girl is poor, and now you are adding a scene where they have to create a secret song for the lovers to communicate with each other after the prince has to spend even more time with the maharani? You two are lucky Jessie and Paul haven't figured it out too."

I opened my mouth to tell another lie, but I stopped myself, accepting that I can't talk my way out of it. I turned to Satoshi, and he looked at me sadly, having the same thought.

"Fine, you got us," he confessed.

May and Dawn looked at the two of us worriedly while Drew crossed his arms again.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I can finally ask; what in the world is the matter with you?" He rebuked. "Do you have any idea what would happen if Princess Miette found out about this?"

"Of course we do," I answered. "We knew that before we started dating."

Drew looked at me appalled and turned to May and Dawn.

"And you two are okay with this?" He asked in disbelief. "I would have thought you two would know better than to support them. Especially you, May."

"Me?" May asked, surprised.

"Yes, you," Drew replied walking over to her. "You're one of the smartest and caring people I know. Do you not care about what could happen to your friend? Heck, have you considered what would happen if it was revealed that you are a part of this?"

May looked at Drew seriously and said, "I do. I'm just as worried as you are. I was against their secret relationship, too, Drew, but I also care about their happiness and I want to support them. I'm willing to risk it for what they have."

"But what about how I care about you?!" Drew shouted.

May looked at Drew taken aback by his outburst. I looked at Drew surprised while Satoshi and Dawn looked at the green-haired host, confused. It took a moment before Drew realized what he just said and looked away, blushing.

"What do you mean how you care about me?" May asked.

"Nothing," Drew lied. "Forget I said anything."

May frowned and asked, "What did you mean, Drew?"

"I said forget it," Drew said.

May walked over to Drew, placed her hands on his cheeks, and forced him to look at her.

"I'm not going to forget it," she said firmly. "You asked what about how you care about me as if that has anything to do with Satoshi and Serena, so how do you feel about me that puts me into the picture?"

"Okay, fine!" Drew growled. "I have feelings for you, okay?!"

Dawn gasped sharply, and Satoshi started at Drew with his eyes wide open, trying to process what he just heard. My mouth hung open, shocked that Drew spat out his secret. But out of all of us, May was the most shocked. Her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk as her face turned red.

"Y-y-y-you what?" She managed to say.

"I have feelings for you," Drew repeated. "I've liked you for a while, but I've been hiding it for the longest time for the sake of my job and to avoid Jesse's wrath. And I don't want you to be mixed up in this when the princess could learn that you are part of it and she could use her power as the future queen of Galar to ruin you and your family. She most likely would shut down _Spectacular, Spectacular_ and you would never be able to achieve your dream. I care about you too much to let you risk your life over protecting two people who are messing around behind Princess Miette's back."

May's blush grew while Drew confessed in front of her. When he finished, the hall was silent with May, Dawn, Satoshi, and I speechless. May stared at Drew flabbergasted until she shook her head and looked at him disapprovingly.

"So, you like me but not enough to risk your job?" She asked. "Doesn't seem like you like me at all."

This time, Drew was the one who was shocked before he suddenly took both of May's hands and gave her a pleading look.

"I know it sounds that way, but I do like you. I swear it," he claimed.

"But that's not enough, is it?" May challenged. "If you really like me that way, you would take that risk just like Cilan with Iris or Satoshi with Serena. They all care about each other so much that they would put their jobs at stake."

Drew opened his mouth to protest before May's last sentence hits him. He turned to Satoshi with a confused look.

"They care about each other?" He asked. "You two aren't just messing around?"

Satoshi looked at Drew seriously and walked over to me to give me a side hug.

"No, we're not," he said. "I appreciate your concern, Drew. I really do. And I won't deny that I'm worried about Serena's safety too. Having said all that, I can't help but hold on to our relationship. Every time it looks like we should split because of Princess Miette or Jessie, she finds a way to keep us together. She doesn't want to be with me solely for my looks or my charm. She's been fighting to bring the best in me no matter the risk. No one has ever acted this way for me before, and that's how I know that she loves me."

Drew, May, and Dawn looked at Satoshi, taken aback before turning to me.

"Wait, is he being serious, Serena?" Dawn asked.

I looked away, bashfully, and said, "Yes, it's true. I confessed my feelings yesterday."

Drew stared at me before turning to Satoshi.

"And do you love her?" He asked.

I frowned and turned to Satoshi, unsure of how he was going to answer. The raven-haired host looked away from everyone and thought hard about Drew's question. Then he turned his head to face Drew again and gave him a small smile.

"You know something, Drew? I do," he said.

My pupils shrank, and May and Dawn let out sharp gasps. Drew, however, looked at Satoshi suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" He challenged. "Maybe you just think you do."

Satoshi's smile grew, and he turned to me while tightening his side hug.

"No, I know I love her," he said.

"R-r-really?" I asked, my cheeks heating up.

"Really, really," Satoshi confirmed.

The two of us stared at each other in silence before my shock turned into a bright smile. Then I moved my body to face him with wrap my arms around his neck and pulled him into a heartfelt kiss. He pulled me closer to him to deepen the kiss, and we pressed our lips against each other until we had to part for air. May and Dawn looked at each other before they smiled for Satoshi and me while Drew kept his skeptical look before he sighed in defeat.

"Okay, that kiss says enough for me to know that you both mean it," he admits. "But even so, you're still technically promised to another girl, Satoshi."

Satoshi frowned and turned to look at Drew again while still holding me tight.

"I know," he said. "And I don't know what we're going to do about that, but after everything we've been through, I want to hold on to Serena to whatever end."

I gave Satoshi a loving smile and said, "I do too."

"Aww," May and Dawn coo.

Drew sighed and said, "Well, if that's the way you feel, then that's the way you feel. But I still can't condone you risking everything for it."

May frowned and stepped in front of Drew.

"If you won't do it for them, then do it for me," she commanded.

Drew looked at the girl he liked worriedly and said, "May, it's because of you that I'm concerned about this more than anything else."

"If you really care about me in that way, Drew, then you will support me in helping my friend with her relationship," May countered. "If you're unwilling to risk your job and reputation for me, the least you can do is back me up in keeping Satoshi and Serena a secret."

Drew flinched, wishing May didn't put him on the spot like that. He tried to protest, but nothing but incoherent words came out of his mouth. Ultimately, he accepted that there is nothing he can do to deny May's wishes and sighed again.

"Okay," he said. "If that's what it takes to prove my feelings for you, then I will do it. But please don't make me regret it

May smiled and said, "Deal."

Drew nodded, satisfied with May's answer. Then without warning, May wrapped her arms around Drew and pulled him into a firm kiss on the cheek. The brunette held the kiss for a few seconds before letting go to see Drew looking at her speechless with his face beet red. May giggled with her cheeks also heating up.

"And now, we have our own little secret," she said as she playfully poked his nose.

Drew looked away bashfully and mumbling incoherent words again. The rest of us chuckled in before Satoshi cleared his throat.

"Well, we better get back to rehearsing," he said. "You're welcome to watch if you'd like."

Drew smiled politely and said, "As much as I would love to hear more of May's music, Jessie would probably be looking for me if she doesn't hear from me soon. Besides, someone has to tell her that you are nowhere near the theater so that she won't look here, right?"

Satoshi and I smiled and nodded appreciatively. May gave Drew a sweet look for him saying that we wanted to hear her music while Dawn nodded in approval. But then Dawn's eyes lit up and she walked over to Drew with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Drew, has Paul said anything about me?" She asked.

I looked at Dawn sadly, thinking about Kenny's feelings for her while Drew frowned.

"He has," he answered. "But I won't tell you what he said."

"Aw, why not?" Dawn asked.

"Because he didn't say anything good about you," Drew replied.

Dawn looked at Drew, confused, and said, "What do you mean?"

Drew hesitated before he gave the blue-haired girl a sympathetic look.

"Let's just say you are never going to reach out to Paul that way the same way as Iris, Satoshi, and May have to Cilan, Satoshi, and me," he said calmly. "Full disclosure, Dawn, you're better off finding someone better for you than somebody like Paul."

Dawn looked at Drew even more confused, for she smiled and shook her head.

"Nice try, Drew, but like Serena, I don't give up that easy," she said proudly. "I will get to Paul one way or another. You'll see."

With that, she walked back to the auditorium as if she just won an argument. Drew, Satoshi, May, and I watched her leave, concerned before the green-haired host cleared his throat.

"Okay, I better go," he said before turning to Satoshi and me. "I wish you guys luck."

"Thank you, Drew," I said appreciatively.

"Yes, thank you, Drew," Satoshi said.

Drew nodded and turned around and walked to the exit. He was halfway through the door when he paused and turned to May. The green-haired host smirked before he blew a kiss at May, making her squeak bashfully.

"Might as well have one more secret," he said before he went outside.

May, Satoshi, and I looked at where we last saw Drew, and we looked at each other before May smiled brightly. She skipped back to the auditorium in a giddy manner as if Drew kissed her full in the mouth while Satoshi and I chuckled. Before the two of us followed, however, I turned to Satoshi with a hopeful look.

"So, you finally love me, huh?" I asked.

Satoshi smiled and caressed my cheek.

"I do," he confirmed. "I admit I had to think about it back there, but when I realized everything I said about you, it just hit me. After all, my mom might have loved me, but she gave up on me. You, on the other hand, haven't given up on me, and you aren't going to start now even though we will constantly be apart soon. There just nothing left for me to do but realize that I love you for everything you do for me."

My smile grew, and I said, "And I will continue to do so much for you to whatever ends. That's just how much l love you back."

With that, we leaned in for another soft kiss and stared into each other's eyes. We stayed like this for a moment before I remembered something and looked around to make sure we are still alone before I reached into my pocket.

"I might be pushing it in terms of making everyone waiting for us, but I wanted to give you your Christmas present before rehearsal is over," I said, taking out a small wrapped box. "I thought it would be best to do it now since I can't give it to you privately at my dorm, thanks to Jessie."

Satoshi smiled and took out a small box and said, "I was thinking the same thing."

My heart skipped a beat, and I said, "Let's take turns opening our gifts. I want to see your reaction for yours."

"Sounds good to me," Satoshi said.

We swapped gifts, and I watched in anticipation as Satoshi opened his gift. His smile turned into one in confusion as he took out the silver locket until he opened it and saw what was inside. He stared at it for half a minute before he looked at me with a happy smile.

"A locket with a picture of you," he said. "You got this idea from my mother's locket, didn't you?"

I nodded and said, "Now, you have one locket each from the two women who love you."

"And that's just what I need apart from our secret song," he said. "I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

I smiled brightly, happy that he loved his gift. Then I opened my gift and gasped sharply to find a small heart-shaped sapphire handing on a silver chain. I lifted the necklace up from the box and held it close to me to make sure that it's really there. I looked at Satoshi, who gave me a proud smile, pleased with my reaction.

"I pulled a couple strings whenever Jessie and Princess Miette weren't around," he said. "Thought maybe you'd like to wear it underneath your shirt or school dress or something so that you're always wearing it in secret whenever we're not together."

Tears of happiness came out of my eyes, and I said, "You're right. I want it with me always."

Satoshi gave me a toothy grin before I turned around and he put my new necklace on me. I looked at the heart-shaped sapphire fondly before I grabbed Satoshi by his suit and pulled him into a firm kiss. He didn't hesitate to passionately kiss me back before we eventually pulled back to look at each other happily. We then hugged each other tightly with me resting my head on Satoshi's shoulder and he rested his head against mine. We knew that we would have to part and go back to rehearsal, but for that moment, we made the most of our time alone together.

"I love you so much, Satoshi," I said.

"I love you too, Serena," Satoshi said, tightening his hug on me. "I love you more than anything in the world."


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of winter break, Satoshi and I stayed in Galar Academy for the holidays. My mother was disappointed that I didn't come home, but she understood when I explained that I wanted to stay with my new friends and my boyfriend. Satoshi and I began to still meet secretary by meeting at night when Jessie is asleep so that we can still be alone together.

Later, after the spring semester started, the two of us and May, Drew, and Dawn devised a plan to create a study group so that I can still help Satoshi with school work. Jessie was skeptical, but when Drew promised that he will keep an eye on us, she agreed on the condition that we studied in one of the school libraries so that we are seen in public. Thus, the five of us would study together in a library near the theater after rehearsal for _Spectacular, Spectacular,_ and Satoshi had to spend time with Princess Miette. Satoshi, Dawn, and I started to become good friends with Drew and the green-haired host started to secretly grow close with May. The two of them never did anything in private because Drew still feared for his job, but May began to lower her defenses and believe that he does like her romantically.

It wasn't long after May, and I finished the secret song for Satoshi and me that I had completed the entire script. Thus, rehearsals became better organized with Sonia helping the cast with lines, music and choreography while Iris and the tech crew set up lights and sets. Harley and his people worked endlessly to make all of the costumes and figure out makeup for the entire crew. It was clear to us that underneath his frustrated and stressed demeanor during rehearsals, the flamboyant man was having the time of his life. As the semester went by, the show was becoming more complete and word about it was spreading throughout the entire school. Everyone in the art program was ecstatic with the play's growing popularity while Jessie and Princess Miette were relishing in the profit they were going to make from it.

As for Satoshi and me, our relationship was going stronger than ever. Despite having less time to spend together privately apart from secretly meeting at night, our love was burning bright without fail. We treasured our Christmas presents in secret as if a part of each other was still with us through them. And whenever Satoshi and Dawn were singing our secret song during rehearsal, Satoshi would glance at me and I would secretly sing back as a way of declaring our love for each other. We still didn't know what to do with our situation with the princess, but all in all, our plan to stay together was working and we couldn't be happier for it.

But for all of our joy, there was still trouble for me revolving around Calem. Despite being told not to by Jessie, he started taking advantage of the fact that we had to see each other constantly at rehearsal to keep pursuing me. Time after time, I would coldly reject him, and all of my friends would help, but he kept trying as if he simply needed need to keep rolling the dice until he got the right number. Worst of all, it was his stubborn obsession to obtain me for his wretched desires that things began to go wrong.

It was the last week of April, and the premiere of _Spectacular, Spectacular_ was a week-and-a-half away. Everyone working on the show was both excited and nervous about how the show was going to turn out after spending so much of the school year to get it ready. Even Clemont was feeling less nervous with Bonnir's help. Having never seen the whole play from beginning to end yet, Princess Miette ordered a full rehearsal for her to watch before our first showing it to the public. Thus, shortly after school was over for the day, everyone went to the theater to get ready to perform for the princess. But as the hosts were putting on their costumes in their dressing room, Calem was acting agitated which Paul and Drew quickly noticed.

"Did you make a move on Serena again?" Drew asked.

Calem did nothing but look away from Drew coldly, which was all the green-haired host needed for an answer.

"When are you going to knock it off?" He asked. "She must have told you no a thousand times by now."

"I don't care how many times she has rejected me," Calem growled. "I must make her mine."

"Why?" Drew challenged. "There are literally dozens and dozens of beautiful girls in this school - many of which are your most loyal clients in the host club. Heck, I'm willing to bet most of them would throw themselves at you if you say the word. Why are you so persistent in getting with a virtuous girl who is not interested in any way?"

"Because she's the one I want," Calem snarled. "I will not give up on having her, least of all, while Satoshi keeps protecting her. That git has stolen many girls from me, and I will not let him take this one."

Paul let out an amused snort and said, "You might be a little too late with that, Calem."

Calem and Drew turned to the purple-haired host and the former asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Paul said with an uncaring shrug. "It just seems strange how Serena and Satoshi spend a lot of time alone together in the fall semester, and they've been glancing at each other a lot during rehearsals."

Drew's eyes widened in horror while Calem looked at Paul suspiciously.

"What are you saying?" Calem asked. "Is Serena with Satoshi?"

"I'm not saying anything," Paul said with a shrug. "I'm just thinking out loud."

Calem stared at Paul, who turned around and continued putting on his costume. Drew was still looking at the purple-haired host in horror before turning to Calem.

"Don't listen to him, Calem," he said. "Paul's just messing with you. Besides, we all know that Jessie promised Satoshi to Princess Miette. Why would Satoshi risk his chance to be with the princess just to supposedly be with Serena?"

"Maybe he thinks Serena is worth perusing no matter the obstacles just like Calem," Paul suggested. "Plus, it's likely that Satoshi thinks himself invincible at this point. After all, he's an illegitimate child of a wealthy family who has become beloved by countless girls as a host and is probably going to marry the princess herself and become the prince. What does he care about any danger when he wants to snog another pretty girl on the side?"

Calem looked down at the floor and thought hard before his suspicious look turned into a look of anger. He silently finished putting on his costume and stormed out of the room. Drew waited until the black-haired host was far away and gave Paul a hard glare.

"What was that?" He rebuked. "Jessie ordered us to tell anyone what we saw."

"I didn't tell Calem what we saw," Paul said in a matter-of-factly tone. "I merely gave him suggestions on what could be going on between the guy he hates and the girl he wants."

"But he could tell the princess about the two of them," Drew said. "Think of the problems that could cause on Satoshi and Serena, maybe even the show."

"I could care less about any of that," Paul said. "I'm only doing this stupid play because Jessie made us do it. Besides, if the princess decided to stop the show or something like that, then maybe Dawn will quit showing off her role as the lead female character."

Drew stared at Paul in disbelief and said, "I knew you have always been a cold person, Paul, but this cruel even for you."

Paul rudely scoffed and walked away, saying, "Save it for someone who cares, Drew."

Drew watched the purple-haired host exit the dressing room, still shocked with what just happened. It took a moment before he grabbed his backpack and took out his phone to text May about what just happened until the door burst open to reveal Jessie already in her costume.

"Drew, what are you doing?" She asked impatiently. "We need to be on stage in two minutes."

"Uh, yeah, I'll be right there," Drew said. "Just give me a moment to -"

"Now!" Jessie barked.

Intimidated by Jessie's demeanor, Drew quickly obeyed, putting his phone back in his backpack and followed her out of the room. As he reluctantly followed his boss, he tried to figure out a way that he could warn May, Dawn, Satoshi, and me about what Paul just did.

Sadly, Drew wasn't able to warn us as Princess Miette watched everyone the entire show. He couldn't talk to Satoshi or Dawn since they were on stage most of the time and he had to be on stage for his role as one of the royal guards whenever they were off stage. Even after the first act ended, he couldn't speak to anyone because the princess wanted there to be no intermission, so everyone had to start act 2 right away.

But while Drew was unable to contact the rest of our friends or me, Calem took advantage of the fact that he wasn't needed on stage very often. During the second to last scene, he snuck off the stage and went to the front row seats in the auditorium where Princess Miette was watching the play. I was also watching the play a few rows behind with Sonia when I noticed Calem walking towards the princess. I wondered what he was doing there when he whispered something into the princess's ear. She turned to Calem with a bewildered look, and Calem acted like he accidentally said something before he walked away, heading back to backstage.

Princess Miette stared at where she last saw him before turning to Satoshi and Dawn, who were on stage and then turned her head to me. I quickly looked away from her, pretending to be watching the show, but I could feel her gaze on me. After several seconds, she turned back to face the stage, and I looked back at her, trying to figure out what Calem was telling her that would make her look so surprised. I considered for a moment that it might have to do with Satoshi and me, but I decided against it since Calem didn't know about us to my knowledge.

I soon put my curiosity in the back of my head as the cast moved on to the final scene. The entire cast was in front of a large set of the entrance to the prince's royal palace. Satoshi and Jessie are standing on center stage, facing each other while Clemont is standing in front of them in priest clothes. Calem is standing next to Jessie with an evil grin on his face, and Bonnie was standing next to him in her sitar costume with a wooden face. The rest of the cast were standing on opposite sides of the stage, facing Clemont, Jessie, and Satoshi. Dawn and Kenny, where in the crowd facing Satoshi as Clemont was chanting a prayer. Dawn was looking at Satoshi bitterly as the sitar player while Kenny stood beside her to be there for his friend.

After chanting the prayer, Clemont turned to Jessie and said, "Your Highness, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love and honor him in rich or poor, sickness or in health, for better or worse for as long as you both shall live?"

Jessie grinned and proudly said, "I will."

"No, she won't!" Bonnie shouted.

The crowd gasped and turned to the little girl dressed as the sitar.

"Silence!" Calem hissed.

"The maharani will never love the prince!" Bonnie shouted. "She lies when she says she will love him!"

"So what?" Jessie growled in annoyance. "I am the maharani, the most powerful person in the region, and the prince will want for nothing as my husband. Love has nothing to do with it."

"I only speak the truth!" Bonnie shouted. "If you have all the riches and power in the world and don't have love, you have nothing, but there is no greater blessing from The Lord than the ability to love!"

I smiled at Bonnie saying her last line as the crowd on stage looked around and whispered to each other. Dawn as the sitar player frowned and looked away from Satoshi's direction, still acting bitter over the prince's deception. But Satoshi as the prince looked down in shock, realizing his mistake and turned to Dawn. With a soft wave of his baton, Cilan signals the violinists, a guitarist, and May on the piano to begin playing soft music before Satoshi walked slowly walked past Jessie and Clemont and began to sing.

/oxJBdI0vjyI

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

Everyone on stage except for Dawn acted confused as they watched Satoshi slowly walk over to her. The blue-haired girl's bitterness started to fade, and she slowly turned to Satoshi with a look of surprise.

"What is going on?" Jessie asked in irritation. "Why is he walking over to that pissant? I told him that I will have her killed if he didn't marry me."

"Because he can't stop himself from loving her," Bonnie answered. "The prince's love is so strong that he has accepted that he would rather risk both he and the sitar player being executed than live a lie where she believes he doesn't love her."

Dawn let out a gasp at Bonnie's words, and Satoshi gave her a warm smile as he took both her hands and continued singing.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Dawn stared at Satoshi in awe before she gave him a heartfelt smile. Jessie and Calem looked at them dumbfounded while Kenny and the rest of the cast began to smile, touched by the prince's act of love. Satoshi then puts one of his hands on Dawn's waist and put her free hand on his shoulder, and they started to dance as they sang together

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you _

At this point, Jessie and Calem as the maharani and the vizier respectively, are furious that the couple they tried to tear apart are back together. Jessie let out a frustrated scream as she turned to Drew, Paul, and the other hosts dressed as the maharani's guards.

"Guards, arrest them at once!" She demanded. "I want the prince chained to the altar and that sitar player's head on a platter!"

But instead of obeying her command, the guards stared at the prince and the sitar player in awe, as if their moment of love put them under a spell. Jessie and Calem stared at the guards in shock as they realized the guards' fear and devotion to the maharani have disappeared. The guards walk past the two antagonists as the rest of the cast formed a half-circle around Dawn and Satoshi. The music grew louder, sounding triumphant, and Sonia and I smiled and joined the cast as they sang the rest of the song.

_Come what may, (I will love you) _

_Come what may, (Yes, I will love you)_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day!_

With the song over, the rehearsal was over. Sonia, me, and everyone on the stage were feeling proud of how the performance went. But our moment of happiness was crushed when the princess stood up from her seat and cleared her throat.

"I don't like this ending," she said bluntly.

Everyone turned to her confused except for Calem, who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"You don't like the ending?" Sonia asked, confused.

"Yes," Princess Miette said, turning around to look at Sonia and me. "Why would the prince chose the sitar player over the maharani? Once the prince is satisfied with the sitar player, he will discard her and rule his kingdom a womanless man. The maharani, on the other hand, is offering him a life of luxury, power, and pleasure for the rest of his life, and together they will rule their merged kingdom with utter surety. That's real love. I suggest that in the end, the prince chooses the maharani."

Sonia and I looked at Princess Miette flabbergasted, unable to believe she would suddenly say this after knowing the ending to the show the entire time we were creating it. I began to wonder if Calem somehow did learn about Satoshi and me, and what she's saying is coming from what she told her. Unaware of the possibility, Dawn and Bonnie stepped up to contradict the princess' comment.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but that isn't what the show is about," Dawn said.

"Yeah, that goes against the message of freedom, beauty, truth, and especially love," Bonnie said.

Princess Miette frowned and said with an annoyed growl, "I don't care about what you two think my play should be about! Why shouldn't the prince choose the maharani?!"

"Because he doesn't love you!" I shouted.

Suddenly, all eyes were on me. My eyes widened, and my mouth hung agape, shocked with what I just said. In all my frustration for the princess critiquing my ending, claiming that the show belongs to her and fear that she might know about my secret relationship, I unwittingly said those five words as if she was attacking Satoshi and my love for each other. Satoshi, Drew, Dawn, Bonnie, and May were looking at me horrified while Sonia, Cilan, Kenny, Octavia, Iris, and the rest of the cast and crew looked at me confused.

"I mean 'her.' He doesn't love her," I corrected. "And Dawn and Bonnie are right. All of that is what the show has always been about."

Princess Miette raised an eyebrow at me, unconvinced with my correction. It was too clear that I may as well have shouted out loud that Satoshi and I are dating behind her back. She kept staring at me suspiciously until she smirked and let out a light chuckle with her mouth closed.

"Fine. If that's the case, then let's do something about it," she said before turning to Sonia. "Sonia, we are going to change the ending where the prince chooses the maharani and I want the lovers' secret song completely stripped from the play. The ending will be ready by the night after tomorrow."

The cast and crew gasped and whispered among themselves over Princess Miette's command. Even Jessie was surprised by her sudden decision. I did nothing but stand in place helplessly while Sonia looked at the princess, horrified.

"T-t-t-the night after tomorrow?" She stuttered. "But Your Highness, the premiere is nine days from now. There's no way we can have a completely new ending ready by then."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you," Princess Miette said firmly. "I don't care how you do it, I want my ending ready by then."

Satoshi grew worried about what was happening at that very moment. He was watching Sonia try to protest without overstepping her bounds to the princess, and then he looked at me. He was afraid that if he didn't do something, Princess Miette might take things further and cancel the show altogether. He thought as quickly as possible how to save the show until he got an idea and put on his best condescending smirk.

"Oh, honestly, Sonia, have you no heart?" He said.

Everyone turned to him as he started walking off the stage and headed toward the princess.

"Honestly, it's obvious that poor Miette is offended by all of this defiance," he continued. "It's clear that Serena and her friends are letting their silly imaginations get the better of them."

I looked at my boyfriend, appalled by what he just said. I didn't know if he was being sincere or pretending to be disdainful toward my friends and me. Princess Miette looked at him skeptically until he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her towards him, and caressed her cheek, giving her a kittenish look. My heart ached at the sigh while the princess gasped and her cheeks heated up at Satoshi's actions.

"Now, I think we can come to an agreement about this matter," Satoshi said with a soothing voice. "Why don't we have a little supper later tonight and afterward, we can tell Sonia how we want the story to end?"

I wanted to shout out "no," at his suggestion, but I kept my mouth shut to avoid making another mistake. All eyes were on the princess, patiently waiting for her to answer the raven-haired host. Jessie grinned, thinking Satoshi was making his move to secure the princess's hand in marriage. Finally, after half a minute of losing herself in Satoshi's gaze, Princess Miette gave him a coquettish look and placed her hands on his chest.

"Very well," she said. "Shall we meet at your place?"

Satoshi nodded and said, "I will be waiting for you in the clock tower at 9 sharp."

"Mmmmm, I'll be counting the moments," the princess said.

With that, Satoshi gave her hand a kiss before he silently walked back upstage and exited from backstage to his dressing room. Princess Miette kept her lewd look at where my boyfriend left for a moment before turning to Sonia.

"Sonia, it appears I might change my mind and stick to the original ending," she said. "But just in case, I want everyone to plan ahead to create my ending to the letter. Understood?"

"Er, yes, Your Highness," Sonia replied nervously.

Satisfied with Sonia's answer, Princess Miette smirked and exited the auditorium. Once she was gone, Sonia and I looked at each other worriedly, and she sighed before turning to everyone on stage.

"Alright, you heard the princess," she said reluctantly. "Let's work on creating a new ending for her."

All the hosts apart from Drew groan in irritation, wanting to go home while the rest of the cast and crew were shouting words of protest. Sonia clapped her hands for silence, but it did not have the same effect as it would for Jessie. Sonia groaned and started walking over to the stage, heading toward Jessie to ask for help. I took advantage of the fact that no one was focusing on me to make my way backstage to Satoshi's dressing room. When I opened the door, he had just finished changing back into his school suit. He turned to me, hearing me come in and gave me a sad look while I closed the door behind me.

"I know what you're going to say," he said. "You don't want me with Princess Miette in the clock tower."

"You're right, I don't," I said. "And if I didn't know any better, you made it sound like you are going to kiss her on the mouth or worse."

Satoshi looked at me like I insulted him and asked, "What do you think I'm gonna sleep with her or something?"

"Well, even if you're not planning it, it darn well looked like she is," I grumbled.

Satoshi frowned and walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I promised you that I would tell you if I had to more than to flirt with her or anything like that," he said. "To that end, I swear to you that I have no intention of sleeping with her even if she ordered me to. But I will kiss her if I have to."

My eyes widened in shock, and I said, "No! I don't want you to!"

"I don't want to either, Serena, but this may be the only way," Satoshi said. "She could destroy everything. All of our hard work in creating the play for you and everyone in the art program could go to waste. And I'm doing this for us too."

"Us?!" I shouted in disbelief. "How could you be kissing another girl for us?!"

"Because that will lead her to think we aren't together," Satoshi explained. "And to do that, I need to convince Princess Miette that my fake feelings for her are real, and that will mean taking things further than mere flirting."

I opened my mouth to shoot his explanation down, but I stopped myself and sighed in defeat, admitting that this was my own fault, and this might be the only way to keep our secret. I let out a childish whine and pulled Satoshi into a possessive hug.

"It's not fair," I grumbled. "You're my boyfriend. You shouldn't be kissing anyone but me. Why can't that stiff-necked princess just stop pursuing you and leave us alone?"

Satoshi frowned and hugged me back. He petted the back of my head and kissed my crown as he held on to me.

"You're right, I am yours," he said calmly. "But I have to do this for us. I want to protect you from the princess, and if kissing her is what it takes to keep her from knowing about us, then that's what I will do. Besides, you said you wouldn't be jealous."

"I don't care what I said," I said, tightening my hold on my prince. "You can't kiss her. You just can't."

This time, Satoshi didn't reply to my protest. He simply held on to me as if his embrace was supposed to cheer me up. But then he realized what he needed to do and sang into my ear.

"_Come what may._"

At those three words, my stubborn demeanor softened. I dared to weaken my grip and pull my head back to look at Satoshi.

"Come what may?" I asked.

Satoshi gave me a small smile and softly sang, "_Come what may. I will love you until my dying day._"

I couldn't help but give a small smile at the way Satoshi was using our song to comfort me. He then leaned in to kiss me softly, caressing my cheek in the process. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back, feeling somewhat better from his reminder that he loves me. When we slowly part, Satoshi looked at me sadly with his hand still on my cheek.

"It will be alright," he said. "We're going to get through this, and we will end the play you want it to. I promise."

I nodded my head in understanding, and reluctantly said, "Okay."

Satoshi smiled and said, "I love you, Serena."

I looked at him with a sad, loving look and said, "I love you, Satoshi."

With that, he gave me another kiss before he let go of me and exited the dressing room. My arms were already itching to hold him again, and I wanted to chase after him and keep him in my sight until he had to meet the princess. But no matter how much I wanted to do that, I knew that I had to trust him with what he was going to do. After a couple minutes of staring at the door to the room, I sighed with my eyes started to water slightly and went back on stage.


	10. Chapter 10

For the next two hours, everyone was working on the new ending for the show. Cilan and May started writing two new songs while the choreography teacher was called in to figure out new dances with the cast. I, on the other hand, was sitting down in the front row of the auditorium, writing the princess's ending with Sonia, Dawn, Kenny, and Bonnie, using a pen and a notebook. But every word I wrote down was forced and empty. Not one line of dialogue or action had any effort put into it. The more I wrote, the more I wanted to rip the pages off my notebook and tear it into tiny pieces. Sonia, Dawn, Kenny, and Bonnie were struggling to be of any help because they also knew deep down that this ending was out of place from the rest of the story.

"Ugh, this is so irritating," Sonia complained childishly. "Why did the princess have to pick now of all times to make us change anything in the show, let alone the ending?"

"No kidding," Kenny said. "Heck, she knew what the ending was the whole time, so she had all school year to pull something like this on us."

Dawn and Bonnie were sitting on my right side and looking me concerned. I gave them a sad look, knowing that they have likely figured out why Princess Miette was doing this. I sighed and silently went back to writing. It wasn't long, however, before I heard footsteps, and I looked up to see Drew walking towards us with a serious look.

"Drew, what are you doing off stage?" Sonia asked. "Shouldn't you be rehearsing with the others?"

"We're taking a break right now," he answered before turning to me. "Serena, I need to talk to you."

Immediately, I dropped my notebook and pen and stood up to face him.

"Please tell me you have an idea of why this is happening," I begged.

Dawn and Bonnie stood up, realizing what is on my mind while Sonia and Kenny looked at me, confused. Drew sighed and gave me a nod before he answered.

"It was Paul," he said. "He told Calem about you and Satoshi."

"What? How could he?" Dawn asked, shocked. "Doesn't Paul know what he's caused by doing that?"

"He knows, and he doesn't care," Drew said sharply to Dawn. "He also said he hopes that the show will get shut down so that you will stop bringing up your role to him."

Dawn looked at Drew, shocked, and asked, "What are you saying?"

Drew rolled his eyes, and he said, "Get a clue. What do you think I'm saying, Dawn? I'm saying Paul doesn't care about you. He's annoyed with you. He doesn't love you and he will never love you. You've been wasting your time on someone who really is cold-hearted and hates spending time with you or anyone else!"

Dawn kept staring at Drew, unable to believe what he just said. Bonnie, Kenny, and I were also surprised by Drew, though a part of Kenny and I was relieved that someone had finally said it to Dawn's face for her own good. Dawn then turned to the stage where Paul was talking to some of his fellow hosts before he overheard Drew and looked at her. The purple-haired host smirked at Dawn unashamedly, pleased that reality got through to her. Dawn's eyes began to water and her hands began to shake, devastated that her dream was crushed. Before anyone could say a word, she ran out of the auditorium, fighting the urge to cry.

"Dawn!" Kenny cried out as he chased after her, worried for the girl he cared for.

Drew frowned sadly, regretting how he broke the truth to Dawn. I patted his shoulder for comfort until Sonia stepped in and broke the moment.

"Okay, back up," she said before turning to me. "What's this about you and Satoshi somehow being the reason that we're redoing the ending?"

Drew's pupils shrunk as he realized what he said earlier, and Bonnie was also worried that someone had discovered the secret. But while part of me was also uneasy about Sonia learning the truth, I was too stressed with everything that was happening to care.

With a deep breath, I looked at Sonia dead in the eyes and said, "Satoshi and I are together."

A peach haired woman's pupils shrank, and she covered her mouth in shock. Drew and Bonnie, we're surprised that I spoke so plainly.

"Together?" Sonia asked. "How long?"

"Since the Beginning of the School Year ball," I said plainly

Sonia covered her mouth to muffle a loud gasp. She looked at me in horror as if I threatened to kill a family member in front of her. I showed no concern with her reaction, having been used to how people have been reacting about my secret relationship.

"You've been secretly dating Satoshi the entire school year? Serena, are you insane?!" She shouted.

"Yes, yes, you're against our relationship because of a stupid contract that binds Satoshi to Princess Miette," I said impatiently. "I've heard it all before, and I don't care about that, and neither does Satoshi. We love each other, Sonia."

Sonia looked at me in disbelief while Drew and Bonnie stepped in.

"It's true, Sonia," Drew said. "Satoshi loves Serena. I know it, and so does Dawn, May, and Bonnie."

The young woman looked at Drew speechless before turning to Bonnie, who nodded. Sonia looked at the little blonde girl, feeling betrayed by one of her most beloved students.

"You all supported this?" She asked in disbelief. "You all are willing to risk everything we've been trying to build here for our program for Satoshi and Serena to be together behind Princess Miette's back?"

"That's right," Bonnie said proudly.

Sonia looked at Drew, Bonnie, and me flabbergasted and took several steps back with her hands on her head.

"No, no, no, no, this can't be happening," she said, panicking. "We are so close to our big break and it's going to be ruined because of this? How could you, Bonnie? Hope could any of you?"

"It's not going to be ruined," I claimed. "Satoshi is with the princess in his room right now to save us all. He's going to do whatever it takes to trick Princess Miette into thinking we aren't together and to give us back our ending."

"How do you know?" Sonia challenged. "How do you know that's going to happen?"

"Because I trust him," I said proudly.

Sonia continued to look at me in terror, still clearly afraid more about the show than anything else. She tried under more words, but nothing came out of her mouth. Finally, she let out a distressed scream and stormed out of the auditorium to clear her head. Drew and Bonnie looked at each other, concerned for our director while I kept my confident look.

"Trust?"

The three of us turned around to see Calem walking towards me with a pompous smile on his face. Drew, Bonnie, and I glared at Calem menacingly while he tsk-tsked me.

"Serena, I'm surprised at you," he said. "I would think that you would be smarter than to trust that Satoshi will do what you want."

"I trust him more than I trust you any day, Calem," I said venomously.

"That may be, but that doesn't make you any less naive, Serena," Calem said confidently. "You say Satoshi loves you, but he has said that to many girls as a host."

"But he's never loved them for real," I said confidently. "Would he kiss either of them? Hold them tight? Would he even give any of those girls a special gift to show his love for her?"

At the last question, I undid the first two buttons on my school dress and took out my sapphire heart-shaped necklace hanging around my neck. Bonnie looked at the jewel in amazement while Drew frowned in concern, and Calem continued to smirk.

"Yes, to all of those things, even that cute necklace," he said. "Kissing and holding your client aren't normally approved by Jesse, but when it comes to some of the highest paying clients for the most popular and beloved host in Galar Academy, she has allowed Satoshi to make a couple exceptions."

My confidence faltered slightly as Calem continued.

"Anabel from the Johto region whose father owns one of the biggest hotels in the world, Bianca, granddaughter of the governor of Alto Mare, Melody, the daughter of the Orange Islands navy; everybody who's anybody knows about such special experiences in the clock tower," he said. "All of them were so infatuated with their fake romances with Satoshi that Jessie ordered them him to take things a step further to bleed dry any more money the girls' families were allowing them to spend on him. And yes, with the right connections, he's even gone so far as to give them special presents while at it. He usually gives it to them as a memento before the girls graduated from Galar Academy and can never see him again. Or in this case, it looks like it's going to be the other way around."

"Lies!" I hiss.

"Actually, that last part is true, Serena," Drew said. " I remember when Satoshi was spending exclusive time with some of those girls, and he would go so far as to give them a ring or a necklace. He specifically gave those gifts to them at least a few months or so before those girls graduated. It's a shrewd tactic of making them believe that his love for them is real so that they will spend as much of their money as possible on him before they left."

By this point, my confidence was almost gone. I turned to Bonnie, who looked at me sadly and nodded. For a moment, my faith in Satoshi was fading as what Drew and Calem said started to make sense. It was a few months ago when Satoshi gave me my necklace and it sounds like Drew, Bonnie or anyone else would have told me that he's done that before I hadn't been wearing it in secret since Christmas. But even with that in mind, I ultimately shook my head and brought back my confidant glare.

"So what?" I challenged. "I don't have a penny to my name, and yet he's been with me all year."

"Of course he has. Who wouldn't?" Calem countered. "I may despise Satoshi with a passion, but if there's one thing that we agree with - heck, what everyone can agree with, is that you're unlike any girl anyone has ever known. Not only are you very attractive, but you are a talented, passionate, hardworking girl who is the cause of this big production that's going to make a considerable profit. None of the girls here who come from families of wealth or high class can say they've made an accomplishment like that, and yet you did before you had been here for longer than a week. That makes you something of unique value that no money can match. But just like those other girls, Satoshi knows that what the two of you won't last because he's going to be with Princess Miette for the rest of his life. He's only making the most of his time with you before he marries the girl he's obligated to be with. No matter how you feel about him, he will still leave you to be the prince and eventually king of Galar."

"No, he won't," I claimed. "He won't let the princess take him from me no matter what that stupid contract says."

"Oh? And how is he going to stop her?" Calem asked mockingly. "Have the two of you made plans to run away together as the show is over? Do you hope you two can just fly back to your home region and never expect Princess Miette or Jessie to hunt you two down? Sorry, Serena, but whatever hope you have to keep that guy is impossible. Princess Miette is a powerful girl. She'll catch you before you reach the airport. Even if you do leave Galar together, you'll always be on the run. That's no way to live, even for love, and Satoshi knows it."

Once again, my confidence grew weak as Calem's words made sense. Satoshi and I still hadn't made any concrete plan to keep him from marrying Princess Miette nor had tried to come up with any ideas for it. And given how we all were afraid of Princess Miette and her power as the future ruler of Galar, it made sense that she would go through those lengths to catch Satoshi and me if we ran. But once again, I shook my head to get rid of my concern and glared at the lustful host again.

"You know nothing about love," I said coldly. "You're only saying all of this to try and get with me. But you'll never have me, and you'll never understand how love is worth everything in this life. Satoshi and I will fight to stay together until the end. You'll see."

"Oh, I doubt that very much, Serena," Calem said confidently. "Either way, you two will be apart, so I ultimately will get what I want. If you won't be with me, I'll make sure no one else will be with you, least of all that illegitimate pig, Satoshi."

Drew glared at Calem menacingly and stepped between him and me.

"I think you should leave, Calem," he said venomously.

Calem raised his eyebrow at Drew, and the green-haired host quietly cracked his knuckles to strengthen his threat. The two of them stared at each other until Calem smirked again and walked away.

"Fine," he said uncaringly as he left. "But don't say I didn't warn her."

Drew, Bonnie, and I continued to glare at him until he went back up the stage to join the hosts on break. Once he was far away, I sighed and slumped back down on my seat.

"I really hate Princess Miette for putting him on the show," I groaned.

"Tell me about it. At least you don't have to be acting with him on stage," Bonnie said.

Drew hummed in agreement before turning to me with a concerned look.

"Serena, level with me; do you, and Satoshi still don't have a plan against Princess Miette's plan to marry him?" He asked.

I winced and glumly admitted, "I guess we've been so focused on the show and making the most of the time we have that we didn't think much about it."

"That's what I was afraid of," Drew said before giving me a sympathetic look. "Do you think Satoshi may know that there is no way to escape?"

Immediately, I looked at Drew angrily and snapped, "Don't say that! He's not going to give up on us!"

"But Calem did bring some legitimate points," Drew said calmly. "Princess Miette will go through any lengths to obtain whatever she wants, so Satoshi might know that there's no way you two can stay together."

"Hey, whose side are you on, Drew?!" Bonnie barked.

"I'm just trying to be realistic for my friends," Drew replied. "I don't doubt that Satoshi wants to save the show for Serena, but he did say that he wants to hold on to you to whatever end. Maybe that means he won't end it until -"

"Don't finish that sentence!" I growled, standing back up. "I don't care what the odds are, I'm placing my faith in Satoshi! He won't ever let us go! Ever!"

While I was defending Satoshi, Princess Miette was enjoying herself up in his room in the clock tower. After an hour of supper and talking, Satoshi decided to play some music so that the two of them can dance. Thus, for the next hour, the two of them were slowly dancing back and forth. While the princess was smiling with her eyes closed as she laid her head on my boyfriend's shoulder, Satoshi took advantage of the fact that the princess wasn't looking at him to frown sadly. The entire time they were dancing, he had a glum look, wishing he wasn't with the princess. He tried to pretend that the girl snuggling her head against his shoulder was me, but it did nothing as his heart knew I was nowhere around.

"What's wrong, Satoshi?"

Satoshi frowned in confusion as Princess Miette pulled her head back to face him with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes," Princess Miette confirmed. "Something is bothering you, I know it. Please tell me what it is."

Satoshi stared at the princess, taken aback that she could tell that he wasn't happy. It took a moment before he thought of another lie and sighed sadly.

"You got me, Miette," he said. "I guess I started thinking about how I wished we started dancing together like this ages ago."

Princess Miette tilted her head in confusion before she let out a little giggle with her mouth closed.

"Oh, Satoshi, you silly boy," she said. "You shouldn't be thinking about the past when we're here alone now. Besides, once _Spectacular, Spectacular_ becomes a hit, you'll be living with me, and we can dance together as long as we want."

Satoshi forced himself to smile and said, "That is a happy thought. Doesn't mean it wouldn't be nice if it happened any sooner."

"I know what you mean," Princess Miette said with an empty smile. "I know I would have liked to have known you my entire life."

Satoshi let out a hum and said, "That makes my heart sing, Miette."

"Does it, really?" Princess Miette asked in a hopeful tone. "What does that feel like?"

Satoshi's fake smile faded for a moment, and he tried to make something up again. Then his mind went to me and his smile became genuine as he figured out exactly what to say.

"It's like a sense of relief and blissfulness," he said. "When you realize that you found the one person you want to always be with and you learn that you are so valuable in their eyes, it's just an incredible experience beyond words. I don't know how else I can describe it. I can only feel it."

Satoshi was relieved, finally able to say something truthful for the first time since he left the theater. Even though he made it sound like he was talking about his feelings for the princess, his words were true about how it felt to be in love with me. Princess Miette's smile turned into an excited one, thrilled with the way he answered the question.

"That sounds amazing," she said. "Do you think you can show it to me?"

Satoshi looked at the princess, confused again, and asked, "Uh, how would I do that?"

Princess Miette giggled and stopped dancing before she said, "Kiss me."

Satoshi's heart dropped, and he said, "Kiss you? Are you sure you want now to be when we have our first kiss?"

"What better time than a moment when I make your heart sing?" Princess Miette replied. "Please kiss me quick, Satoshi. Don't let the feeling slip away."

Satoshi mentally groaned in his mind, hating that he had no other choice and gave the princess another fake smile. With all the courage he could muster, he placed his hands on Princess Miette's cheeks and kissed her. His stomach began to turn, despising what he was doing, but he put the feeling in the back of his mind to focus on trying to kiss her the way he would kiss me to make it feel real. Princess Miette moaned in pleasure as she relished the kiss, giving Satoshi hope that his performance is going perfectly. When the two of them parted due to lack of air, the princess kept her eyes closed with a pleased smile on her face. Satoshi smiled, believing that he secured the original ending of _Spectacular, Spectacular_ until the princess spoke again.

"So, this is what Serena has been enjoying behind my back."

Satoshi's pupils shrank, and his body froze. Princess Miette opened her eyes and shook her head as she took Satoshi's hands with both hands and removed then form her cheeks.

"Honestly, Satoshi, did you really you can make me forget that pissant shouting 'because he doesn't love you,' when she clearly wasn't talking about the prince and the maharani?" She asked in a taunting voice. "I'd be surprised if everyone at the theater hasn't figured it out by now."

Satoshi stared at the princess with his mouth wide open. He tried to say something, but nothing but noise came out of his mouth. His hands started to shake like a child caught in the act. But then, to Satoshi's confusion, Princess Miette leaned closer to him and started petting his head with a forgiving look on her face.

"Aw, don't worry, sweetie, I'm not mad," she said in a soothing voice. "I'm disappointed, but I understand why you did what you did. It's common for teenagers like us to lose our way over temporary desires, and Serena has nothing if not an entrancing presence around her. It's not your fault. I still want you."

Satoshi let go of his frozen state and was about to thank the princess before she spoke again.

"Of course, I could do without Serena's life being in danger."

The raven-haired host's relief disappeared, and he looked at Princess Miette with fear in his eyes.

"Danger?" He asked.

Princess Miette nodded and said, "You see, there's a little something in the contract that binds you to me that Jessie didn't bother reading before signing it. To put it delicately, because Jessie signed the contract, it is within my legal right as a member of the royal family to have Abigail...take care of any mischief that interferes with the two of us being together."

Satoshi's eyes widened in horror and he said, "You… you mean…?"

Princess Miette nodded slowly, pretending to look worried.

"Abigail is at the theater in secret with her eyes set on Serena as we speak," she said. "All I have to do is make the call on my phone, and Serena will be dead before anyone realizes what happened. It will be one of her cleaner jobs relatively speaking since Serena is no one of any particular wealth or high status, but I'd hate to do it for your sake given how much she means to you."

Satoshi's heart dropped as Princess Miette's cold words sank in. The thought of her woman servant waiting for the right moment to take my life before he could do anything made him feel completely helpless. Princess Miette continued to pet Satoshi on the head, knowing that she has him where she wants him.

"There, there, poor Satoshi," she said. "There's no need to be afraid. We can fix this problem without any need for anyone to be killed."

Satoshi's worry turned into a serious frown, immediately knowing what to say next.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

Princess Miette smirked and said, "It's very simple. We're going to have the ending done my way, and when the play is over, you are going to come live with me in my castle as my fiance. You will marry me and become my prince, submitting to my every wish even when my father dies and we become queen and king of Galar. Do this and you will want for nothing, you will be celebrated by the public, I will love you like no one else ever will, and yes, Serena will be allowed to live her insignificant, annoying life as long as she stays away from you."

Satoshi's heart ached at the last part of the princess's demands.

"She will fight for me," he said.

"And I don't blame her, but that's why you need to make sure that she doesn't," Princess Miette said. "You are a great actor, Satoshi. Use your talent to save her. Hurt her to save her. Can I count on you to do that for her?"

Satoshi's frown grew, already knowing the answer. He knew that what the princess was telling him to do will break my heart, but in his mind, he believed there was no other way. He gave the princess a small nod of compliance and her smile grew.

"Very good," she said. "Now that that's settled, why don't we go to the theater right now to break the news to everyone? No sense in waiting to let them know about the ending or to leave Serena thinking she still has you, right?"

"No reason at all," Satoshi answered in a dull voice.

Princess Miette smiled cheerfully before she grabbed Saroshi's hand and began leading him out of the room, heading toward the elevator to the ground floor. As the raven-haired host robotically followed his client, he began thinking about how to keep me away from him for the sake of my life. He reached into his suit pocket and took out the silver locket I gave him for Christmas. He opened it to look at the bright smiling picture of me, and his eyes began to water as he developed a terrible plan.

"Oh Lord," he whispered quietly so that his captive can't hear him. "Lord, forgive me for what I'm going to do to Serena."

The cast and crew of _Spectacular, Spectacular_ were still developing the princess's ending while I waited for Satoshi to complete his mission. By now, it was seventeen minutes past eleven at night, and everyone was tired from all of the work. Cilan and May finished their new songs, but Octavia and the other musicians were nodding off in their seats by the time Cilan called then out to begin practicing. The cast members' dancing grew sloppy, and even Jessie was struggling to stay awake. Sonia eventually went back inside the auditorium to help out, but she refused to look at me as she went back to directing everyone. I stayed in my seat and kept writing the new ending if for no other reason than to pass the time and keep me awake.

Eventually, I heard one of the auditorium doors open, and I turned to my right to see Dawn and Kenny walking in. Kenny was giving the girl he likes a side hug while Dawn walked beside him with her head on his shoulder, her eyes red from tears. I put down my notebook and pen and stood up to walk over to my friends. Dawn noticed me coming and lifted her head from Kenny's shoulder as I looked at her sadly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Horrible," Dawn replied bluntly. "I feel like a complete idiot for taking the illusion as far as I did."

I looked at her sympathetically and said, "Don't be too hard on yourself, Dawn."

"Why shouldn't I?" Dawn challenged bitterly. "You were right all along, Serena. I shouldn't have had my hopes up with someone whose job was to entertain girls like me."

"But you also had the disadvantage of seeing guys at the host club developing feelings for some of the girls that like them," I pointed out. "Between Drew and May, Cilan and Iris, and Satoshi and me, it's hardly any wonder you had hoped that Paul might develop feelings for you."

"But Drew told me I was better off finding someone better for me than Paul," Dawn countered. "That should have told me more than enough. I mean, he's one of Paul's coworkers for heaven's sake."

Kenny and I looked at each other sadly, admitting that Dawn is right. I sighed in defeat and took another step to give my friend a comforting hug, which she quickly returned. We held on for a minute while Kenny watched us with pity before we broke the hug, and Dawn looked at me with a sad smile.

"You are a lucky girl, Serena," she said. "I wish I knew what it is like to have someone in your life who won't turn your back on you."

Kenny winced, hurt that the blunette girl still didn't realize that she already has someone like that in her life. I frowned and began to think of something to say to Dawn that might imply that he has a crush on her until I heard the door on the left side of the auditorium burst open. Kenny, Dawn, and I turned around to find Princess Miette and Satoshi entering the auditorium. My heart leaped at the sight of my beloved, but then it immediately became still as I watched him walk to the stage with the princess. He was walking beside her like a butler staying close to his mistress with his head held high and an uptight smile on his face. I grew unsure of what was happening as he made no eye contact with me while he and Princess Miette walked up the steps to the stage and the latter cleared her throat loudly. Jessie and Sonia noticed that the two of them arrived and walked over to them with the peach-haired woman looking nervous.

"Your Majesty, have you made an official decision?" She asked.

"Indeed, I have," Princess Miette replied proudly before turning to Jessie. "I would like to make an announcement to everyone."

Jessie smirked and said, "Right away, Your Highness."

With that, the head of the host club stood up and clapped loudly for everyone to hear. The cast stopped practicing and immediately began gathering around Jessie, Sonia, Princess Miette, and Satoshi. Cilan and May woke up the musicians that were still nodding off while Iris gathered the backstage crew to the stage. Kenny, Dawn, and I looked at each other before we walked up the stage to join everyone just in time for Princess Miette to clear her throat.

"Everybody, I am happy to announce that an agreement has been made," she began proudly. "I have decided that _Spectacular, Spectacular_ will officially end with the prince choosing the maharani instead of the sitar player, and the lover's secret song will indeed be stripped from the show. Henceforth, arrangements shall be made to excuse everyone from classes for the upcoming week so that you can all work on it until it is ready for the premiere. "

The majority of the crowd gasped and whispered among themselves. Some were grumbling against the idea of still needing to change the ending less than two weeks before the first showing of the production. Sonia began to wobble back and forth, trying not to faint while Jessie smirked. Dawn and Kenny looked at each other shocked while I looked at the princess in disbelief. I couldn't understand how Satoshi could have failed to save my ending like he said he would. I turned to look at him, but he kept his gaze away from me, still having an uptight look on his face. My worry grew more as Princess Miette took his hand while she continued.

"Furthermore, due to some undesirable matters revolving around her part in the production, Serena is hereby let go of her role as the writer of _Spectacular, Spectacular_, and banned from coming to this theater ever again," she said.

Everyone in the art program gasped even louder, and all eyes were on me apart from the princess, Jessie, and Satoshi.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Iris called out from the crowd.

"I can, and I have," Princess Miette stated.

"But Serena is the reason any of us are here," Cilan protested.

"Yeah, she's the one who came up with the story for _Spectacular, Spectacular_," Bonnie said. "If anyone has a right to see the show through till the end, it's her."

"Wrong," Princess Miette said firmly. "The only one who has a right to see the show through to the end is me. Serena may have come up with the story, but it's my money and authority that has built this theater and this show. None of you would be here right now if it wasn't for me. Besides, most of the show is done, and it shouldn't be too hard to finish my ending with what Serena has already made."

Princess Miette turned her head to the auditorium, and we looked at her direction to see Abigail standing right where I was sitting, holding out my notebook and pen with a smirk. I looked in shock before I jumped back off the stage, ran over to her and tried to take my notebook from her. I reached out to snatch my book as best as I could, but the tall woman just held it up high before she pushed me hard into the ground. My friends were getting ready to run over to my side to help until the princess spoke again.

"Anyone who sides with Serena will also be taken out of the show," she announced. "And if enough people are kicked from the show that it won't be ready for the premiere, I can find ways to bring your family businesses into this."

Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, Octavia, May, Drew, Dawn, and Kenny stopped where they were and silently looked away from me for fear of their families. I continued to try to take my notebook away from Abigail until she smacked me so hard that I fell on the floor, taken aback from the sharp pain. I looked up and glared at the princess, who just smirked at me mockingly before turning to the cast and crew again.

"You will now take the next hour showing me your progress in this developing the new ending," she said. "I hope you all have made a good head start while Satoshi and I were away."

Everyone on stage groaned loudly until Jessie clapped her hands loudly for silence.

"You heard the princess, chop-chop!" She called out before turning to Sonia. "We're ready when you are, Ms. Director."

Sonia sighed heavily before she put on her best professional face and nodded. As she started giving orders to the cast and crew, I stood up and started walking back up the stage with my eyes on Satoshi, who still wasn't looking at me. But then Abigail grabbed me by the shoulder and started dragging me away with her harsh grip.

"No! No, no! Let me go! I have to talk to Satoshi!" I screamed.

"You're not going anywhere near him or the princess," Abigail said with a low growl.

"No! Satoshi! Satoshi! Satoshi!" I screamed.

The tall woman dragged me out of the auditorium and made her way across the hall leading to the building's entrance. I kept kicking and screaming until I heard Satoshi's voice calling out to us.

"Wait!"

Abigail stopped pulling, and I stopped struggling as we turned around to see Satoshi walking over to us. I smiled in relief for a brief moment until I realized he still had that uptight look on his face as he walked over to us.

"I will speak with her, Abigail," he said plainly.

Abigail raised an eyebrow before she let go of me. I didn't hesitate to run over to Satoshi and grab him by his suit coat as I looked at him worryingly.

"Satoshi, what's going on?" I asked. "What happened?"

Satoshi looked at me with cold, uncaring eyes that made me unsure that the boy I love is the same person standing in front of me. He gave me a small smirk as he took my hands and pulled them away from his coat.

"I decided to stay with Miette and be her groom," he said.

At that moment, I felt like someone pierced my heart with a sharp object. I took a step back as I looked at Satoshi, horrified by what I just heard.

"While we were having supper, Miette offered me everything. Everything I've ever dreamed. More than what you or anyone else could have given me," he continued. "She has one condition, however. I must never see you again. That's why you're out of the show."

Every word he said felt like the sharp object in my heart was piercing deeper into it.

"I...I don't believe this," I said. "What about what you said before you left? What about everything we've been through?"

"Oh, come on, Serena, don't be like that," Satoshi said. "You knew who I was from the beginning. I warned you that this wasn't going to last. After all, you're allowed to be anything you can be to the best of your ability, and I can't. I'm a subordinate. I am what I'm told to be and my love is to the highest bidder. We had a good time, but it's time for me to be what I'm supposed to me."

"No...no, this isn't right," I said in denial. "There has to be something else. This can't be real. What's really going on, Satoshi? Tell me the truth."

Satoshi raised his eyebrow at me as if I asked a question that has an obvious answer. He took a couple steps toward me and looked at me dead in his cold eyes as he spoke.

"The truth?" He asked. "Why the truth is very simple. I am the prince, and I choose the maharani. That's how the story really ends both in the play and with the two of us."

With those words, my heart began to break. Satoshi's smirk grew, knowing that his point was made. He then reached into his pocket and took out the lockets containing the pictures of his mom and me and tossed them onto the floor like they were nothing but mud. I let out a sharp gasp and covered my mouth in shock while he spoke again.

"I don't need those silly things any longer," he said condescendingly. "Do whatever you'd like with them. You can keep your necklace too. Or many sell it. It makes no difference to me."

At this point, my mind couldn't handle what was happening in front of me. The person I was in love with all school year had changed into this cruel, cold-hearted creature that I did not recognize apart from his face. Satoshi kept smirking at me and gave Abigail a nod before he turned around and walked away. The tall woman servant took his nod as permission to grab me again just after I picked up the lockets and started dragging me out of the building again.

"Satoshi!" I shouted, struggling again. "Satoshi, don't do this! This isn't you! This isn't you!"

Satoshi turned to look at me as he walked away, and he chuckled in amusement.

"Silly Serena, of course, it's me. I'm a host," he said. "It's my job to make girls believe what they want to believe until the very end. I know you understand."

Without another word, he went back inside the auditorium, looking as if he was pleased with how he ended the conversation. I continued to struggle with Abigail's grip on me until she reached the entrance. She opened the door and threw me into the ground outside, making me fall in front of my face. Before I tried to get up, the woman servant stepped on my head to keep me down with an evil grin.

"Don't ever go near my mistress's theater ever again. If you do, I will know," she said cruelly.

With that, she let out a cackle as she lifted her foot from my head and went back to the theater, locking the entrance from the inside. I got and started banging on the door in vain as I kept screaming my now ex-boyfriend's name at the top of my lungs.

"SATOSHI! SATOSHI! SATOSHI! SATOSHI!"

I kept banging on the door while shouting his name, not caring that it wasn't going to accomplish anything. It was all I could think of doing to let out all of the confusion and heartbreak I felt even if I woke up the entire campus. By the time I stopped, my voice was dry and my eyes began to tear up as everything that just happened replayed in my mind. I turned around, laid my back against the wall, slid down to the ground in a sitting position, and stayed there as I wept with no play, no friends, and no Satoshi.


	11. Chapter 11

At some point, I went back to my dorm and continued to weep until I fell asleep, still in my school dress. I stayed in bed during classes the next day, still grieving. I didn't eat much apart from what little snacks I had stashed in my room, refusing to leave my dorm. I heard my phone vibrating on the bed stand throughout the day, but I didn't touch it.

Finally, late afternoon, I heard someone knocking on my door. I ignored it at first until the person knocked again, making it clear that they won't leave until I answered the door. With a glum face, I robotically got out of bed and walked over to open the door, revealing Andy on the other side. The guy with short black hair looked at me with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, Serena," he said nervously. "May I come in?"

I stared at him before I turned around and walked back to my bed with the door open. Andy took that as permission to go inside and closed the door behind him. I sat down on my bed with my head hung low while Andy sat down on my desk chair. The two of us sat down silently for a while until he cleared his throat.

"Um, how are you feeling?" He asked.

I lifted my head and asked, "How do you think I'm feeling? I got kicked out of the show that I've been writing for all school year that now has a forced ending, and the person I love most of all in this world abandoned me and might not have been who I thought he was all."

Andy frowned and said, "Yeah, that sounds about right. Bonnie told Octavia about your secret relationship with Satoshi, and then she told everything to me."

My face turned bitter, and I asked, "She knows and she couldn't check on me with you?"

"What are you talking about? Octavia has tried to check on you with their phones countless times today. Everyone has," Andy said. "Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, Drew, May, Dawn, Kenny; they've all been trying to contact you whenever they get a chance while they're rehearsing the new ending. Have you checked your phone at all today?"

My bitter face weakened, and I glanced at my phone, still lying on the bed stand.

"I guess I've been ignoring it all day," I admit.

"That's what Octavia thought," Andy said. "She asked me to check on you after class when you weren't answering anyone."

I let out a low hum of acknowledgment before looking down on the floor. Andy looked at me sadly and tried to think of something else and say.

"If you don't mind me asking, did Satoshi tell you what happened?" He asked, making me flinch at the sound of Satoshi's name. "Everyone is confused with what happened between him, the princess, and you."

I thought about refusing to answer him, but then I sighed and decided that I shouldn't keep my friends in the dark.

"He said he decided to be with Princess Miette," I said. "She made him an offer to give him everything he ever wanted on the condition that he doesn't see me again."

Andy looked at me, confused, and asked, "Did he say anything about why he's okay with the new ending?"

I shook my head and answered, "I didn't ask. All he talked about was how his love is for the highest bidder, and everything we've been through together was him just entertaining me because he's a host."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Andy said. "If his love was for the highest bidder, then why would he have been with you all year?"

"Because that's what hosts do," I answered. "He said it's their job to entertain girls to the very end."

"But that doesn't mean he was entertaining you," Andy said. "The way Bonnie was explaining things to Octavia, Satoshi really loved you, and the way he treated you was special and genuine."

I frowned bitterly at the way Andy described my secret relationship. I remembered Calem discrediting Satoshi's feelings for me, and Drew backing up that some of the things he said were true. I looked away from Andy coldly as it occurred to me that Calem's claims fit Satoshi's recent actions.

"No, it wasn't," I said.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"Calem warned me before Satoshi dumped me," I said. "Satoshi has kissed and held girls to feed their illusions of love. He's even given them rings and necklaces as gifts for them to remember him by. He's done all of that with me. He even used a kiss to back up his claim that he loved me, and l fell for it like a dog expecting a treat. I don't have any money, but between the two girls he was allowed to see all year I was worth entertaining more than Princess Miette until she gave him a better offer."

Andy looked at me skeptically, unconvinced with my explanation.

"I don't think things are the way they appear to be to you," he said.

I turned to look at the short-haired screenwriter confounded with his statement.

"What are you talking about? Things are exactly as they appear," I rebuked. "Heck, Satoshi warned me that our relationship wasn't going to last. I didn't listen because I let my belief that he was going to fall in love with me get the better of me."

"Maybe, but if that's true, then why would he risk the two of you getting into trouble if the princess found out about you?" Andy asked.

"How should I know?" I asked coldly. "Maybe he just wanted a challenge before spending the rest of his life as the princess's boy toy."

Andy frowned and said, "Wanted a challenge? That's ridiculous."

At this point, my frustration grew, and I stood up, saying, "Well, I don't see you coming up with any better ideas."

Andy sighed and said, "Serena, I don't know anything about your relationship with Satoshi apart from what I've been told, but based on the information I have, I don't think Satoshi treated you like you were just a client if he was willing to risk so much for the two of you to be together. Moreover, Satoshi has never done anything against Jessie's wishes. Everyone who has been in Galar Academy longer than a year knows that he has always done what Jessie has told him as his manager."

I opened my mouth to shoot down Andy's argument, but I stopped myself and thought about it.

"That's true," I admitted. "Calem did say that he would kiss or give gifts to his clients if Jessie thought it would be better to profit from his clients."

"Exactly," Andy said. "I mean, if we're being honest with each other, I'm still dumbfounded that Satoshi would do something like have a secret relationship behind Jessie's back, leastways with someone who isn't even a client. I've never met nor spoken with Satoshi, so I don't know him well enough to credit what I'm saying, but I don't believe he would rebel against Jessie's wishes unless he thought there was something more valuable than obeying her or pleasing the princess."

I thought about what Andy said, and for a brief moment, my frustration and pain in my heart were dissolving, and I was beginning to smile. But the moment of hope passed away as my mind went back to the cold look in Satoshi's eyes, and the cruel way he smiled at me as if he was amused that he broke my heart. The more that moment last night replayed in my head, the more I doubted what Andy was suggesting.

"I don't know, Andy," I said. "I want to believe that you're right. That somewhere deep down, Satoshi still loves me and treasured our relationship that way like he always told me, but that doesn't change the fact that he dumped me and chose to let Princess Miette ruin the play by changing the ending. Why would he do all of those things if I meant that much to him?"

Andy shrugged and said, "I don't know, Serena. Like I said, I don't know much of anything about the two of you. Maybe something else happened when he was with Princess Miette at the clock tower."

I frowned and started scratching my chin in thought. It was strange that he was meeting with the princess to save the ending and trick her into thinking we aren't together after the rehearsal, and then the next time I saw him, he dumped me for her and let her change the ending to _Spectacular, Spectacular_. But then I started to consider that maybe that was the only chance he had. Maybe he failed to trick Princess Miette, and somehow, he had to pick her side for my sake. It would explain his change in behavior and his decision to betray me. As I thought about it, I realized that he did say a couple of times that he wanted to protect me even it meant that he had to end our relationship. I did not know what that pompous princess could have threatened to do if Satoshi didn't do things her way, but if he loved me, then he wouldn't have hesitated to secure my safety. It then occurred to me that maybe he was using his acting to trick me into thinking he doesn't love me anymore. That might have been the only way to make sure I stayed away from him for my sake. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

Tears began to run down my face as I began to believe that my theory is true. Andy looked at me, confused, unsure of why I was crying. But then I stopped crying as my look of tearful hope changed into anger.

"I think you're right, Andy," I growled. "I think Princess Miette made Satoshi abandon me to get her way. She only cares about herself and her control over everyone. She only wants Satoshi for her selfish desires, not because she loves him. That's why she changed the ending so that the person in _Spectacular, Spectacular,_ who is just like her, gets the handsome prince and not the person that the prince is in love with; because that's how she wants things to end between her, me, and Satoshi. Every problem that Satoshi and I and now everyone working hard on that play have is because of her, and she has to be stopped."

For a minute, Andy didn't say anything to me. He looked unsure of whether or not I'm right.

"Uh, okay, I guess that makes sense, I mean, I did just say something else might have happened last night, but how do you know for sure that you're right?" He asked. "I want to believe that you are, and I'm sure everyone else will if they hear your theory, but how can you be sure?"

I paused for a moment and admitted, "I don't, but if I am, then Princess Miette needs to be stopped."

Andy thought about it and asked, "Okay, so if the princess, then what are you going to do about it?"

My angry look turned into an uneasy frown, and I started to think again. After a couple of minutes, a determined look emerged my face before I stood up and answered the question with confidence.

"I'm going to sneak into the theater on opening night," I announced. "Once inside, I'm going to disguise myself as the sitar player and challenge Satoshi on stage on whether or not he really chooses Princess Miette with our secret song. If Satoshi still chooses her, then I will exit the stage, acting like the sitar player is leaving the kingdom and never pursue him again. But if he sings our song with me on stage to let me know that he does love me, then I will have the play end our way and take back Satoshi for everyone including the princess to see."

Andy looked at me surprised and stood up to look at me concerned.

"How are you going to do all of that alone?" He asked.

I smirked and said, "I won't be alone, because what I'm planning is going to require everyone's help. Cilan, Iris, May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Bonnie, Harley and his people, the orchestra; essentially everyone in the cast and crew who aren't Satoshi, Jessie, Calem, Paul, and Sonia. Plus, if this works and we end _Spectacular, Spectacular_ the original way with the audience loving it, Princess Miette might have no choice but to let it end that way for the rest of the production. She might try something to get Satoshi back still, but if she can't obtain her pretty profit she wants so badly if she tries to force the cast and crew to go back to her ending when an auditorium full of high-class people just watched the real ending on opening night and will likely tell others to go see the play. After all, there's going to be some public confusion if some high-class see a different ending than what the high-class people who are hoping to the show on the first night got."

Andy scratched his chin in thought, and he started to smile.

"Yes, I think everyone might be on board with this idea," he said. "Everyone in the art program is against what Princess Miette is doing to the play, so this could be our chance as artists to stand up to her. Heck, I'm part of the crew that's going to be filming the play on the first night, so we could have the whole show with our ending uploaded online if we have to, to make her keep it."

I smiled and said, "I didn't even think about that."

Andy smiled and began to grow excited about this plan. His smile then faltered, however, when he realized two problems.

"But opening night is only a few days away, and that might take too long to get everything ready, especially with so much work focused on Princess Miette's ending," he said. "And even if Satoshi does love you and said all of those things to protect you, he still might not do what you hope he does out of fear of the princess."

I smirked at the screenwriter and undid a button on my dress to take out my heart-shaped necklace.

"Princess Miette may be powerful, but she doesn't have a creative mind or a love for Satoshi like I do," I claimed as I looked at the necklace with a sweet smile as if I was looking at Satoshi's loving face. "And if I'm right that Satoshi loves me, I believe he will sing. I have believed in the best case scenario between Satoshi and me all year, so I believe that he will come back to be."


	12. Chapter 12

For the next few days, everyone in Galar Academy was talking about how they are excited to see it. Many girls, in particular, we're talking about how they have invited their friends and family to see them play with them in support of whoever their favorite host is. It was no surprise to learn that every showing of _Spectacular, Spectacular_ on the first weekend was sold out.

But as for me, I was preparing to make my move.

When Andy and I explained everything to everyone, including my relationship with Satoshi, they were immediately on board. Cilan and May began making one more song for the orchestra to play for our adjusted ending every night after rehearsal. Harley was skeptical over what was going on but agreed to make a new costume for me as the sitar player and a wig that matches Dawn's long blue hair. Drew discussed the plan with the hosts apart from Calem and Paul, excluding my relationship with Satoshi in case any of them might rat us out. Many of them were hesitant to defy the princess, but they ultimately agreed that attempting to perform the right ending was beneficial for all of us.

Thus, every day Sonia would have everyone rehearse Princess Miette's ending for the majority of the day under the princess's command and then everyone apart from the princess, Sonia, Jessie, Calem, Paul, and Satoshi would stay in the theater, and we would work on our own ending. Each day, the cast and crew became more and more ready for both outcomes, but with that came the worry on whether or not the plan will work.

I also began to doubt if things with Satoshi and I will work out or if the play that we've worked all year on will fail. I did learn from Drew that a was still spending time with Princess Miette almost non-stop whenever he wasn't needed on stage or after rehearsal and he appeared to be very happier than normal whenever he was. I would shake off those thoughts and act positively again, but even so, I would pray to The Lord every night that the plan will succeed and Satoshi and I will be together again. I would hold on my necklace hanging around my neck under my clothes almost regularly as if the sapphire was the source of my hope and love for Satoshi.

Finally, it was Friday. The entire school day, I barely paid attention to my classes or bothered to take notes like I should because my head was wrapped around opening night. Hour after hour, I mentally went through my scheme, making sure I am prepared. At times, my hands were shaking, showing that deep down, I was afraid of what may happen. Once classes were over, I headed straight to my dorm. By the time I was at the dormitory, students who are cast and crew members for _Spectacular, Spectacular_ were entering the building to drop off their school stuff before heading to the theater. Octavia and the musicians carried their instruments while film students followed behind with cameras and sound equipment with Andy leading, holding a binder containing a copy of the script.

Sonia was standing in front of the entrance to the dormitories, telling people to keep moving like a drill sergeant. As I was walking toward the entrance to come inside, Sonia noticed me, and we stared at each other. She gave me a sad but cold look, unsure of whether to be sorry that I'm out of the play or bitter that the show is in a fragile state because of me. I gave her an apologetic look to show that I wished she wasn't in the situation and she just sighed and went back to instructing everyone to proceed to the theater. I frowned with the way she was unsure of how to feel about me before I went inside.

I went inside my dorm and started doing some of my homework to pass the time. For a few hours, I studied or worked on essays and math problems until I heard an alarm on my phone. I took it out to see that it was 8:10; more than an hour since _Spectacular, Spectacular_ started. By this time, intermission has started and I needed to get ready to sneak into the theater. I put away my homework before changing out of my school dress and into my normal clothes. By the time I was done, I checked the time on my phone to find out that it's 8:16, so I took a moment to pray for guidance and for clarity over Satoshi's real feelings.

After that, I left the dormitories and made my way back to the theater. The parking lot was packed with cars, many of them had chauffeurs standing next to them, waiting for when their employers come back after the show. I heard music as I walked around the building to the exit at the very back of the building. I took a breath before knocking on the door. It took a moment before the door opened, and Kenny looked around to make sure there was no else outside before he gestured to come in. I quietly went inside and looked around to find that we are in the prop room backstage. Kenny quietly closed the door behind us and he turned to me with a serious look.

"You're here a couple minutes later than you said you would be," he said.

"I took a moment to pray about this," I answered. "No sense in not bringing what we're going to do up to The Lord when this whole thing is in his hands."

Kenny looked at me, skeptically and said, "Well, let's hope that prayer will help us accomplish our goal nice and smoothly."

I nodded in agreement before I said, "How far into the show, are they now?"

"They're just about to start the third-to-last song for the maharani ending," Kenny answered. "It's a scene where the maharani and all of her subjects, including the vizier, celebrate that she is going to marry the prince while the sitar player is being whipped repeatedly for secretly being with her prince."

I frowned and said, "Obviously, Princess Miette had added that to her ending."

"Yup. Subtle, isn't it?" Kenny said sarcastically.

I nodded before I changed the subject and said, "Anyway, let's get to Dawn's dressing room before anyone notices me."

Kenny's face turned serious, and he nodded back, saying, "Right."

Thus, the two of us started making their way backstage. Luckily, there weren't many people along our path because the majority of the cast was on stage for the big number. Even so, we made sure that no one was around as we snuck our way towards the dressing room. Once we make it to the entrance to the dressing room, we checked that no one was around one last time before we went to where Harley and his makeup people were waiting for us. I closed the door behind us and noticed the TV above the mirror. The TV was showing the cast performing the song with Jessie sitting on a throne above everyone, three hosts dressed as servants whipping Dawn, and Bonnie standing in the middle, chanting, "_I only speak the truth!_'"

"Ah, finally you arrived," Harley said impatiently. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming or that someone spotted you on the way here."

I let out a brief chuckle with my mouth closed and said, "Don't worry. No one saw us, and there's no way I wouldn't come when we have a chance to make things right."

Harley nodded and said, "You better make it right. I may not care about your art program, but even I am against the princess ruining this show with a forced ending on my first job as a costume designer. In any case, I suggest we hurry with getting you ready. It won't be long before the song is over and there's only one more scene before the finale."

I nodded in understanding and walked over to the chair in front of Harley. But before I could sit down, a loud knocking was heard from the door. All of us looked at each other, unsure of who is on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Kenny asked.

"Abigail," Abigail said bluntly from the other side.

My heart drops in fear, and I look around for someplace to hide. Harley grabbed me by the collar and quickly threw me into the closet before he closed it, cleared his throat, and forced a friendly smile on his face.

"Come in," he said.

Without hesitation, the tall woman opened the door with a menacing look on her face. Kenny, Harley, and his makeup people acted like nothing was wrong while Abigail looked at them.

"May I ask what you're all doing in Dawn's dressing room?" she asked.

"Uh, well, Dawn's about to finish her last scene in the show, and I want to congratulate her on her performance once she's done," Kenny lied, pointing at the TV.

"And I'm here to remove her makeup," Harley claimed.

Abigail looked at them suspiciously until she mentally decided to accept their lies, unable to prove their deception.

"Alright," she said before she let herself in and looked around the room. "Have either of you seen Serena back here?"

My pupils shrunk, and I covered my mouth to hide a gasp. Kenny, Harley and the makeup people were also shocked by Abigail's question, but they quickly shook off their surprise and replaced them with looks of confusion.

"Serena? Why would Serena be here?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, isn't she banned from the theater by order of Princess Miette?" Harley asked.

The makeup people nodded in agreement.

Abigail turned to Kenny and said, "I thought I saw her sneaking around here a moment ago with you."

Kenny, did his best to keep looking at the woman servant confused and said, "Me? Sneaking around backstage with Serena? I've been watching Dawn on the TV the whole time. Besides, how could I have been in contact with her when I've been rehearsing almost nonstop for the past few days."

Abigail walked closer to Kenny until their faces are only a couple of inches apart, looking at him suspiciously.

"You live in the same dormitories as her. Perhaps you see her around after rehearsal," she said.

"No, I haven't," Kenny claimed. "When I'm done with rehearsal, I go straight to bed. Like I said, we've been rehearsing the new ending nonstop for everything to be perfect. I mean, you've been watching us practice with Princess Miette all week, so you should have noticed how tired all of us get at the end of the day."

Abigail kept looking at Kenny suspiciously, trying to figure out if he's lying. Harley and his makeup crew try to keep their innocent act while I stayed still inside the closet, worried that Abigail will somehow catch me. Abigail continued to glare at my friend, unconvinced with his story.

"It would be stupid of you to hide her back here," she said. "Her Highness will punish you severely if I discover that you have let her in. Do you understand?"

Kenny gulped nervously and said, "Yes, I understand."

"Good," Abigail said, satisfied. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Without another word, the woman servant walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I let out a loud sigh of relief before Harley let me out of the closet.

"That was too close," Kenny said.

"No kidding," I said. "Let's hope that my disguise will trick her into thinking I'm Dawn before I enter the stage."

Harley smirked at me and said, "Don't worry. When I'm through, your own mother would barely recognize you. Now let's get going. The song is almost over."

I nodded in agreement and finally sat down on the chair in front of Harley, and the purple-haired man and his crew started working on me. Harley began putting on a wig cap to cover my short, honey blonde hair while his crew began putting on makeup to make it look like I have a tan. As they worked on me, I watched the play on the TV, where Satoshi just entered on stage. The sound of girls in the audience cheering and screaming at the sight of him roared through the speakers as the raven-haired host walked to center stage and began to dance and sing. I frowned sadly as he sang about how the prince was excited to marry the maharani. The way he sang the song proudly made me replay the moment of the way he dumped me for the princess, and I considered the possibility that he genuinely chose her over me and my efforts will be for nothing.

Once the makeup crew was done, Harley put a wig that looked exactly like Dawn's long blue hair on my head. I looked in the mirror and smiled, satisfied with how much I looked like my friend. I looked at the TV where the song has ended and the lights went out to set up the next scene, and it wasn't long before Dawn entered the room to find all of us waiting for her. I smiled and stood up from my seat to show her Harley's work on me and she smiled.

"Nice work, Harley," she complimented.

Harley smirked and said, "This is nothing complicated, but it'll do. Though I should point out that people who see Serena up close will recognize her. Not to mention she won't sound anything like you."

"True, but that's why my costume has a hood to cover most of my face so that I can sneak into the stage disguised as Dawn in her sitar player costume," I said. "Besides, I want Satoshi and Princess Miette to recognize me when I'm on stage."

Harley nodded in understanding while I turned to Dawn and Kenny.

"Now, let's go over the next step of the plan," I said.

"Okay, right now, they're on the second to last scene where the wedding between the prince and the maharani is being set up," Kenny said. "Once the last scene begins, it'll be your job to sneak onto the stage before Clemont comes in as the priest. From there, you play your part and it'll be all up to Satoshi with what happens next."

"Good," I said, satisfied. "Then all that's left for me is to change into my costume and then we wait for the right moment."

"Then let's get started on the costume while time is wasting," Harley said as he opened the closet again and took out another sitar player costume.

Without another word needed to be said, I took the costume and then walked over to the divider against the wall. As I changed out of my clothes and puton the costume I made sure to keep my phone in my jeans pocket so that it can't disrupt the show if it went off for whatever reason. As I was changing, Kenny looked at the blunette that he has feelings for, and he blushed before he cleared his throat.

"H-h-hey, Dawn?" he stuttered.

"Yes, Kenny?" Dawn asked, turning to her best friend.

"I just want to say that you did a great job performing tonight," Kenny said. "I'm glad that you got to play one of the lead characters on our first show."

Dawn smiled and said, "Aw, thanks, buddy. You did great too."

Kenny smiled softly despite feeling a pain in his heart for being addressed as just Dawn's buddy. He thought of what else to say while they waited for me and took a deep breath.

"Also, since I haven't had a chance to say this with all the rehearsing and stuff, I'm sorry about Paul," he said.

Dawn frowned and looked away with her head down.

"It's my own fault," she said. "I wish I didn't waste so much time worshipping him and thinking I could get him to love me."

I peaked from the divider to look at the two of them and gave Dawn a sad smile. Kenny frowned and decided to step closer to Dawn and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. The important thing is you know now," he said. "You can move on."

Dawn winced and said, "I guess that's partly true since Paul and I won't see each other once the show is done, but I don't know if I really can truly move on. I mean, what does it tell me that I chase someone as cold as him? Who would want to be with me with that kind of mistake?"

"I would," Kenny said.

Dawn's eyes widened, and she lifted her head to look at Kenny. Harley and his makeup team looked at the two of them, and I peaked from the divider again, surprised. It took a moment before Kenny realized what he said and he backed away and covered his mouth, blushing. There was awkward silence in the room for half a minute until Dawn speaks.

"What did you say?" She asked.

Kenny sputtered incoherent words, embarrassed with what he just said. He turned to me for help, but I gestured him to tell the truth. He groaned, not liking my response before he took a deep breath and turned back to Dawn.

"I said I would want to be with you," he said calmly.

Dawn looked at Kenny suspiciously and said, "Are you saying this just to cheer me up?"

"No, I'm not," Kenny replied, scratching the back of his head. "The truth is, Dawn, I like you more than just a best friend. I've never said anything before because I was scared, and you were so focused on Paul."

Dawn looked at Kenny flabbergasted. Kenny looked at her with a small smile to show that he was telling the truth, but the blunette girl took a couple steps back and shook her head.

"No...no, that's not right," she said in denial. "You are just trying to cheer me up by saying a lie."

"It's not a lie, Dawn," I said.

Everyone turned to the divider, where I came out from the other side in my costume. Dawn was looking at me surprised while I gave her a small smile.

"Kenny told me early in the school year," I continued. "He's been hiding his feelings and struggling to be supportive for you. He's always sad whenever you talk about Paul or chase after him. You may not feel the same for Kenny, but I've seen how much he cares about you and wants you to be happy."

Dawn was even more shocked by the time I was done talking. She then looked down and thought about what we said until the pieces went together in her mind. Dawn then looked at Kenny, who had his hands behind his back and was looking at her nervously while still blushing. Dawn's mouth hung open slightly as she saw in his eyes his sincerity. But then we heard applause coming from the TV and we turn to see that the second to last scene is over. Dawn sighed and shook her head before turning back to Kenny.

"Look, let's talk about this later," she said before turning to me. "The last scene is about to start, and you need to get on stage quick."

I frowned with her response before Kenny, and I looked at each other and nodded.

"You're right," Kenny said, "First, we need to save Satoshi and the play."

"Agreed," I said as I grabbed a bag of fake coins, put it in my pocket, and walked toward the door. "Dawn, text Bonnie and Iris to let them know that I'm on my way."

"You got it," Dawn said.

"Best of luck, hun," Harley called out with his makeup team, saying words of agreement.

"You got this, Serena," Kenny said encouragingly.

I turned to everyone, and with a kind smile, said, "Thanks, guys," before I put the hood over my head and exited the dressing room.

Meanwhile, Iris is up on the catwalk, watching the last scene of _Spectacular, Spectacular_. While Cilan and the orchestra played loud music, the actors playing as the people of the prince's kingdom were pretending to celebrate in front of the set designed as the front of the maharani's place. The actors cheered and danced like acolytes worshipping a pagan god, pretending to be joyous about the maharani's wedding. Despite their energy into the dance number, however, Iris can see as plain as day that the actors don't feel confident about the number they had roughly a short time to work on it, and Cilan, May, and the orchestra hate how forced the new music is.

Iris looked at her boyfriend sadly before glaring at Princess Miette. The greedy princess was sitting in her normal seat at the center of the front row. She watched the play with a condescending smirk, pleased with the cast and orchestra performing the ending she wanted. Sonia and Principal Magnolia were standing next to the princess, watching the show with her. The principal appeared to be enjoying it with a content look, but the head of the art program is trying to contain her dread.

From up the catwalk, Iris has watched the audience enjoy most of the show, but they have been acting skeptical for the last fifteen minutes. It was clear to the purple-haired tech director that the forced ending is taking a toll on entertaining the audience. They still enjoy it to a degree, particularly whenever Satoshi was on stage, but they saw the cracks on the performances and how the last few scenes didn't fit into the story.

As Iris watched the show from above, she feels her phone vibrating from her pocket. She walked further down the catwalk to the other side of the stage before she takes out her phone.

Kenny: _Iris, Bonnie, Serena's on her way to the stage. _

Iris: _Copy that. I'll inform the spotlight crew. Bonnie, meet me up the catwalk._

Bonnie: _Roger._

With that, Iris puts away her phone and waits patiently for Bonnie. It takes a couple of minutes before the short blonde haired girl dressed as a sitar climbs up the catwalk. The purple-haired tech director smiled and nodded at Bonnie before she's strapped her in a suit attached it into a rope.

"Now, you remember what to do?" Iris asked quietly.

"Of course, I do," Bonnie whispered back confidently. "As soon as Serena leaves the stage, you lower me down, and I say my line."

"Good," Iris said before she frowned. "Now we just need to hope Serena doesn't let us down,"

"Don't worry," Bonnie said with a cheerful smile. "If there is one thing our Serena is good at, it's coming up with ideas that help us all out."

"Yeah, except for secretly dating the host that is exclusively bound to the future ruler of Galar," Iris pointed out. "I still hate that she left me, Cilan, and Kenny clueless of her and Satoshi."

"I know," Bonnie said with a sympathetic look. "But they had to keep it as much of a secret as possible. You of all people should understand that with your relationship with Cilan."

"That's true," Iris admitted. "Though Serena and Satoshi still could be in worse trouble."

"Nah, I doubt it," Bonnie said optimistically. "How far could Princess Miette have gone to make Satoshi abandon Serena?"

At that moment, Jessie was walking below the catwalk, ready to enter the stage. But as she was walking, Abigail stepped in front of her with a glare. Jessie groaned and rolled her eyes, annoyed that the woman servant is in her way.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I think the writer is back here," Abigail answered.

Iris and Bonnie's eyes widened, having overheard Abigail. They carefully leaned over the rail to listen as Jessie looked at Abigail with a serious look.

"Why would Serena be here?" Jessie questioned.

"My hunch says she's trying to get to Satoshi," Abigail answered.

"She better not be," Jessie said. "Princess Miette did tell Satoshi that if Serena came back, she would be killed."

Iris and Bonnie cover their mouths to hide gasps of horror.

"If I find her, she will be," Abigail said as she reached under her coat and took out her pistol. "Make sure the boy has no idea."

Jessie nodded before she passed by Abigail, and the tall woman proceeded to find me in the other direction. Iris and Bonnie waited until the two women were far away to look at each other with their mouths uncovered.

"So that's why Satoshi sided with the princess," Bonnie said. "Serena was right. He didn't dump her willingly."

"Yeah, but she's in danger now that Abigail knows she's here," Iris said. "Worse yet, she's already heading to the stage, and she probably left her cell phone at Dawn's dressing room, so we can't warn her."

Bonnie puts her hands on her head and looks down with terror filling her face.

"What can we do?" She asked.

Iris thought about it for a moment and said, "We'll just have to find her from up here. If we can call out to her and tell her what's going on, maybe we can get her up in the catwalk where Abigail can't find her."

"But what about Satoshi?" Bonnie asked.

Iris frowned sadly and said, "We'll have to abort the mission. I don't want him stuck with the princess anymore than Serena does, but right now, her life is in danger and that's more important."

Bonnie opened her mouth to protest, but then she sighed in defeat.

"You're right," she said. "If Satoshi were here, he would want us to protect her for him."

"Exactly. Now let's go find her before Abigail does," Iris said.

At the same time that Iris and Bonnie were looking for me, I continued sneaking my way to the stage. Every turn I took, I looked around to make sure that Abigail or any of the technical crew weren't around before I kept going, keeping my head down to make sure that my hood was covering my face.

Finally, I made it to the left stage and took a peek behind the set. The actors and hosts were chanting while Jessie and Satoshi were standing in the middle of the staircase to the palace at center stage. Jessie was holding Satoshi's hand as she boasted as the maharani, saying the sitar player has fled in jealousy, and the vizier is looking for her to claim his prize. As much l hated her explanation of the sitar player's fate, however, my eyes were fixed on Satoshi. My ex was smiling smugly, acting thrilled that the prince is about to marry the evil maharani. Once again, I felt a moment of doubt as the smug grin reminded me of when he dumped me. I took a large breath to rid myself of the doubt just before I heard two familiar voices.

"Serena!"

"Serena, up here!"

I looked up to find Iris and Bonnie calling out to me. I looked at them, confused as they looked worried. But before I could call back to them, I heard the last voice I wanted to hear behind me.

"Serena?"

My eyes widened, and my blood froze in place. Iris and Bonnie were shocked when they realized that they accidentally gave me away to the person behind me. Before I had a moment to do anything, a hand grabbed my hood and took it off my head. Another hand grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around to face none other than Calem. The lewd, black-haired host instantly saw through my disguise and he gave me a pleased grin.

"My, my, my, what a surprise to see you here," he said in a soothing tone. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business," I said coldly.

But once again, Calem's stubbornness kept him from backing off, and he firmly grabbed my other shoulder to keep me from moving.

"I think it's plenty my business," he claimed. "You're not allowed here anymore, and yet you appear to have snuck in dressed as the sitar player. You are clearly up to something and I want to know what it is."

"I don't care what you want even if my life depended on it," I snarled, and I struggled to break free.

"Come on, Serena, tell me," Calem demanded. "Why are you here dressed as the sitar player? Are you so determined to force the play to end your way by entering the stage as the sitar player? Surely you know that's not going to happen when Princess Miette has banned you and ordered everyone to stay away from you. Or is it that -?"

He stops halfway through interrogating me as he glanced at the stage. His eyes suddenly turned to Satoshi, who is still standing on center stage with Jessie. I felt my heart sink as I watched the wheels in Calem's head turn. After a moment, Calem turned to me with a look of jealous rage, tightening his grip on me.

"Are you serious? You're after him?" He growled. "You are so besotted with Satoshi that you would creep your way here to claim him when he belongs to the princess?"

"He does not belong to her," I said, unafraid. "Whether or not he's mine or hers is for Satoshi to decide."

Calem grunted in anger and said, "I will not let you be with that illegitimate pig!"

I glowered at the way he insulted the boy I love and said, "I'd rather be with an illegitimate pig than be your whore."

Without another word, I placed my hands on his shoulders and kneed him hard in the groin. He lets out a high-pitched yelp that was drowned out by the loud music and chanting coming from the stage as he finally let me go. I pushed him away and turned to the stage to hear Jessie announcing that the priest is about to come from the doors behind her. Realizing that's my cue to get to the doors on the other side, I started racing toward them. Unknown to me; however, Abigail was looking for me on the other side, and Iris and Bonnie see her, horrified that she might see me.

"Serena!" Iris called out.

"Don't worry, I'm almost there!" I called out back without looking at Iris, thinking she was about to tell me to hurry up.

"No, Serena, wait!" Bonnie shouted.

But before I had a moment to wonder what Bonnie wanted me to wait for, Calem grabbed my hand from behind and started dragging me away.

"You're not going anywhere near Satoshi!" He growled.

"Yes, I am!" I barked, pulling myself closer to the doors.

"I said you're not!" Calem screamed. "I have lost enough girls to Satoshi, but I'm not losing him to you!"

"You never could have gained me, to begin with!" I countered.

But as I moved closer to the doors despite Calem trying to pull me away, Abigail was looking around from the other side of the backstage. Iris and Bonnie's eyes widened in horror as the cold-hearted woman turned her head to see Calem and me. She smirked, knowing that she found her target and started walking toward me with her pistol ready. Iris and Bonnie felt helpless, unable to stop her from coming towards me while they were up on the catwalk and started calling out to me again.

"Serena! Serena, watch out!" Iris screamed.

"Serena, get out of there!" Bonnie yelled. "Get out, please!"

But it was no use. Between the loud music and chanting coming from the other side of the stage and me being so focused on trying to get to the doors and freeing myself from Calem's grasp, my friend's cries couldn't reach me. Abigail cocked her gun and aimed it toward me, but I still didn't notice her because I had my head back to try and swap Calem away as I moved toward center stage. Fortunately, it was at the moment when Abigail was about to shoot me that Jessie said her line, "Open the doors," and the doors to the palace opened to reveal Calem and me just in the nick of time. Abigail moved away to avoid being seen, trying not to disturb her mistress's play.

Awkward silence filled the theater as all eyes were on Calem and me. All the actors, Drew and the other hosts apart from Paul and Cilan were expecting me, knowing the plan, but were confused to see Calem with me. Princess Miette looked at me from her seat in the front row, furious while Sonia looked at me in horror, thinking that the show was now ruined by my sudden presence. Principal Magnolia and the rest of the audience were confused, wondering what was going on. At the back of the auditorium, Andy signaled the film crew to focus their cameras on me as they were still recording the show. Satoshi and Jessie stared at me in shock before the former got an idea and let out a high-pitched, evil laugh that grabbed everyone's attention.

"Oh, what a marvelous day for me and my loyal servant, the vizier!" She said. "He has successfully found the sitar player and bought her back to be his bride."

Principal Magnolia and the rest of the audience simultaneously say, "ah," in understanding. Sonia sighed in relief, thankful for Jessie's moment of improv, but Princess Miette was still angry that I was there. Calem grinned before he grabbed my arm, pulled me closer to him, using Jessie's explanation as a chance to hold me close, and kiss me in front of everyone as a means to claim me. But before he could lean his head toward my lips, I slapped him so hard on the cheek that the sound echoed the entire theater. The audience gasped at my demeanor as I punched Calem in the stomach and he fell down on the floor. I then cleared my throat, straightened my costume and turned to everyone with a resentful look.

"This wretched man did not bring me back here! I would die a thousand deaths than let him touch me!" I said out loud to the audience before turning to Jessie and Satoshi. "I came here of my own free will to settle accounts!"

Jessie, Satoshi, Paul, Sonia, Principal Magnolia, and the audience looked at me confused while the princess was still livid. I walked over to stand between Jessie and Satoshi as I took out the bag of fake coins.

"Since the prince deceived me into thinking he loved me like a male prostitute, it only fits that I treat him like one!" I said.

With that, I turned to Satoshi, who was still dumbfounded that I was here. I opened the bag and turned it upside down, making the coins fall to the floor. I then dropped the bag and turned to Jessie.

"This man is yours now!" I declared coldly. "I have sold everything I possessed to pay my man-whore!"

The audience gasped and murmured amongst themselves, baffled by my cruel words. I turned to Satoshi and glared at him bitterly.

"'I owe you nothing, and you're nothing to me," I said.

Satoshi stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then he frowned and coldly turned his head away from me in a disgusted manner like I really was a filthy peasant in the presence of a prince. My bitter face turned into a look of devastation as my heart broke. In my eyes, I got the answer to whether or not the raven-haired host ever loved me, and I finished my line, choking back sobs.

"Th-th-th-thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love," I cried.

With that, I walked past Satoshi and went off the stage, going down the steps from the left side. I stopped for a moment to glance at Principal Magnolia, Sonia, and Princess Miette. The principal and her granddaughter were unsure of what I was doing while the princess looked at me, skeptically. I looked at my rival with a sad look as if to tell her that I admit defeat and she smirked, satisfied that she won. I then proceeded to the exit while Jessie grinned and took Satoshi's hand.

"You see, my groom, that penniless welp does not love you! See how she leaves the kingdom for good!" She shouted. "And now it is time to say out wedding vows."

Right on cue, the doors opened again to reveal Clemont dressed as a priest stepping in. I turned my head to watch for a moment before I went back to walking toward the exit. Cilan, May, Octavia, Drew, Andy, and everyone else among the cast, orchestra, and film crew apart from Satoshi and Jessie watch me sadly, realizing the plan had failed. Dawn and Kenny were watching from behind the set, devastated that our efforts were for nothing. Calem, however, grinned boastfully, pleased that I have given up.

But unknown to all of us, Satoshi was struggling to keep his cold demeanor against me. Deep down, he was doleful that he let me leave, still thinking that what we had wasn't real. Jessie saw tears in his eyes, showing that he wanted to turn around and call out to me. She frowned and squeezed his hands firmly to keep him focused. The raven-haired host quickly forced himself to stop shaking and act like he's fine, but Jessie's painful grip on his hand didn't stop his heart from aching.

Iris and Bonnie watched me leave while still upon the catwalk. As they did, Bonnie looked down to see Abigail watching me leave. The tall woman scoffed and walked away, deciding not to kill me. Bonnie smiled for a moment, glad that my life was safe, but then she turned to see me coming closer to the exit door. She then looked down at Satoshi and frowned, seeing him struggle to stay in character. At the moment that the short girl looked at him, the danger of Abigail was put in the back of her mind, and a force of determination to save my relationship with Satoshi overcame her. Without thinking about it, she stormed to the other side of the catwalk that stood above the stage and took a deep breath.

"Stop!" She screamed. "This wedding will not take place!"

Everyone below looked around, confused wondering where Bonnie's voice was coming from until one of the light people behind the crowd spotted her and shined their spotlight on her. With all eyes on her, Bonnie continued saying her line with everything she had.

"I am the magical sitar! I only speak the truth!" She yelled. "The maharani will never love the prince. She lies when she says she will love him! If you have all the riches and power in the world and don't have love, you have nothing, but there is no greater blessing from The Lord than the ability to love!"

Silence filled the entire theater with everyone speechless with Bonnie just did. Cilan, May, Dawn, Kenny, Drew, Jessie, Cilan, Paul, and the rest of the cast and orchestra apart from Satoshi, were unsure of what to do next. Those who were in on my plan thought Bonnie just played her role in the plan without knowing that I already failed. I looked at my short friend and gave her a sad smile, appreciative of what she did even though all hope was lost. I turned around and reached for the door to the exit, but before I touched the handle, I heard a raspy voice quietly sing.

_Never knew I could feel like this._

_It's like I've never seen the sky before._

I froze in place, unsure if I imagined what I just heard. After a moment of debating with myself, I dared to turn around to find Satoshi looking at me from the stage with tears slowly running down his face. Jessie glowered at Satoshi and tried to force him to look away from me, but he pulled his arm away from her and stepped closer to the edge of the stage. Paul was unsure of what was going on, Calem looked at Satoshi, worried about what is happening, while the rest of the cast looked at Satoshi with looks of hope. Principal Magnolia and the audience were curious about what was going on. Sonia and Princess Miette felt uneasy because Satoshi was altering from what was supposed to happen next in the play. Cilan, Octavia, May, and the rest of the orchestra, on the other hand, saw this moment as their cue to play their new music and began playing soft music while Satoshi continued to sing.

_Want to vanish inside you kiss_

_Every day I'm loving you more and more._

My mouth hung open as I watched the boy I love sing our song. He gave me a loving smile to assure me that the real Satoshi was there as the music grew louder.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Come back to me and forgive everything!_

_Seasons may change winter to spring…_

Satoshi paused for a moment, making everyone wait in anticipation. Princess Miette was struggling to stay on her seat, her blood boiling over the fact that the boy she greedily wanted was defying her by singing our secret song. I felt unsure of whether or not he was going to finish until he stretchered out his hand to me, still smiling through his tears.

"I love you," he said.

The audience let out soft "aw"s as they smiled at Satoshi. Kenny and Dawn looked at each other in disbelief before they smiled. From the catwalk, Bonnie held out a squeal of joy while Iris looked at him in shock. Jessie and Calem glared at the raven-haired host while Paul frowned disapprovingly at him. Drew and the other hosts smirked in approval, happy for their co-worker. Sonia covered her mouth in shock but, at the same felt a sense of hope that what Satoshi was doing might save the show while Princess Miette's anger grew. The princess resisted the urge to scream in jealousy as the orchestra continued playing their music and Satoshi continued singing.

_I love you until the end of time._

Once again, the theater was completely quiet. No one knew what was going to happen next while Satoshi stood still with his hand still stretched out to me. I felt tears beginning to emerge from my eyes as my heart leaped in joy. The love of my life really did abandon me to protect me and his love for me was still very strong. I sniffed loudly, trying to keep myself together as I mustered the courage to sing.

_C-c-come what may._

All eyes turned to me before I sang the last note. The light crewmember who was controlling the spotlight aimed it toward me so that the audience could see me clearly. But my eyes were focused on Satoshi, who smiled brightly, relieved that I joined in the song. Taking his reaction as a sign that he wanted me back, I slowly walked back to the stage as I continued to sing with my voice getting louder.

_Come what may. Come what may._

At this point, the only thing that was stopping Princess Miette from stopping me was the risk of causing a bigger disturbance on the show that she wanted to profit from. The music grew louder again as the orchestra began to play joyous music. I walked back up the stage and grabbed Saroshi's hand as we happily sang, facing each other.

_I will love you (I will love you)_

_Until my dying day_

_Come what may._

_Come what may (come what may)_

The music stopped for a moment, and everyone looked at Satoshi and me in anticipation except for Jessie, Paul, Calem, and Princess Miette. But as Iris was watching, she noticed that Abigail has heard Satoshi and me from backstage and started sneaking her way back to get ready to shoot me. She ran over to Bonnie and whispered to her what was happening and with her eyes widened, the short girl rushed to the other side of the catwalk to find a way to quickly go back down and warn me. Satoshi, on the other hand, caressed my cheek with his free hand before we sang the rest of the song.

_I will love you until my dying…_

But as the two of us were getting ready to sing the last note, Abigail cocked her gun again, determined to carry out the princess's command even if it would disturb the play. Desperate to save me, Bonnie found a rope close to the edge of the catwalk above Abigail and jumped off the edge to grab it. She let out a panicked scream as she swung down the rope, hitting Abigail from behind, making the tall woman drop her gun. The gun landed on the ground with a loud clank and slid to the middle of the stage, startling everyone on the stage. We all turned around to find Bonnie rushing to the stage.

"Watch out!" She screamed. "They're trying to kill you!"

The audience laughed out loud, thinking this was a part of the play where the sitar comically warns the sitar player that her life is in danger too late.

"Silence!" Jessie hissed loudly. "Guards, seize that irritating sitar!"

But Bonnie ignored Jessie and pointed at the gun.

"Look, Abigail's got a gun!" She said. "The princess is a madwoman!"

Everyone on stage looked at where Bonnie was pointing to find the pistol lying on the floor with Abigail rushing to get it back. Actors gasped and screamed in horror at the sight of the gun, with some of them getting down on the floor for fear of getting shot. Luckily, Iris thought of a risky idea and activated her headset.

"Light crew, kill the lights to only dark blue, now!" She shouted.

The light crew behind the audience quickly changed the lights so that only dark blue lights shined above the stage. The lights were so dark that Abigail couldn't see her gun before Drew rushed over to her and whacked her in the face with his spear, making her fall down on her back. Drew put his foot on her stomach to make sure that she stayed on the ground. Cilan signaled the orchestra to start playing loud, comical music, deceiving the audience into thinking this is all part of the show. Drew smirked, realizing what Cilan was doing and turned to his fellow hosts.

"Guards, seize the maharani and the vizier!" He shouted, pointing at Jessie and Calem.

The boys playing as the maharani's guards took a moment to understand Drew's idea before they grabbed Jessie and Calem from behind. Jessie was kicking, threatening to fire her hosts if they don't let her go while Calem struggled to free himself so much that the other hosts forced him down to the ground. Paul stood still awkwardly for a moment before he reluctantly stood behind the hosts holding down Jessie, pretending he's helping them. Principal Magnolia and the audience saw enough from the dark lights to watch the hosts hold Jessie and Calem in amusement. Even Sonia couldn't help but smile, pleased to watch the owner of the host club be betrayed by her own employees. Princess Miette, on the other hand, was furious that the majority of the cast and crew were keeping her woman servant from carrying out her cruel desires.

But just then, Abigail snapped out of her incapacitated state and kicked Drew away from her. Then she started crawling for her gun before she stood up and aimed it at an unsuspecting me. Luckily, Dawn and Kenny saw what was happening and rushed on stage to tackle Abigail before she could put her finger on the trigger. The blunette girl tried to hold Abigail down while Kenny tried to get the gun out of her hand, but the tall woman was too strong for them. She used her foot to force Dawn off of her and stood up to punch Kenny away before turning to aim the gun at me again. Unfortunately for the murderous woman, Kenny and Dawn's efforts were all Iris needed to walk above her in the catwalk and drop a heavy sandbag on her head, knocking her out cold. Kenny recovered from the punch to realize that Abigail is out and kicked the gun all the way to backstage.

With me safe, Dawn smiled at Kenny for his deed before she turned to the rest of the cast and called out, "She's safe! Everyone to your positions."

The cast apart from the hosts holding down Calem and Jessie quickly moved around the stage to their respective dancing positions. Satoshi looked around, confused, and I smirked and leaned into his ear.

"We planned a new ending with a new final song," I whispered. "Just follow my lead."

Satoshi was still confused, but he and nodded, deciding to trust me. Once everyone was on position, Cilan signaled the orchestra to stop the music, and Iris ordered the light crew to bring the other lights back up with her headset. The stage lit up almost immediately for the audience to clearly see the maharani and the vizier captured by the maharani's own guards, the sitar player's best friend, and a girl who looks like the sitar player standing in front of the unconscious Abigail to hide that she is on stage, and the prince and the new sitar player standing proudly on center stage with the prince's civilians ready to dance around them in a half-circle. Princess Miette, Sonia, Principal Magnolia, and the rest of the audience watched intently as Bonnie stepped in and gave Princess Miette a boastful look before the orchestra began the final song.

/3Z9QzUWXa4w?t=225

"_No matter what you say,_" Bonnie sang.

"_Na-na, na-na,_" the chorus sang.

"_The show is ending our way,_" Dawn and Kenny sang together.

"_Na-na, na-na,_" the chorus repeated.

"_Come on and stand your ground,_" Satoshi and I sang with the former slightly following behind.

"_For freedom, beauty, truth, and love!_" The entire cast apart from Jessie, Calem, and Paul sang together.

At that moment, all of the actors started dancing and singing various melodies from the show. Drew and the hosts sang along while still holding Jessie and Calem captive. Cilan stopped waving his baton and let the orchestra play the song on their own while he faced the audience and started singing too. Ecstatic with Cilan's permission, Octavia, May, and the other musicians started playing their instruments with all of the energy and passion they had in their bodies. Andy smiled as he had the film crew shoot the entire display in every direction possible to record the joyous performance. Iris and the tech crew smiled and watched.

While I sang, I looked at Princess Miette, who looked at me with eyes full of hate. She stood up and ordered us to stop, but her voice was drowned out by the singing and music. She turned around to order Sonia to help, but Sonia was watching us with a giant smile on her face, thrilled to see her students taking control and letting out their passion. The evil princess then looked in horror to find Principal Magnolia and the rest of the audience happily watching us. Many of them were clapping or moving their heads back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Any confusion they had with what happened between Satoshi and I reuniting and our friends stopping Abigail was in the back of their minds as they witnessed the prince and his people celebrating that he is reunited with his sitar player.

With no one acknowledging her and her woman servant unable to do her bidding, it became clear to the princess that she had no power at this moment. The people of wealth and high status loved the art student's ending more, and the boy she wanted chose someone else over her. If she had me killed after I showed myself publicly with Satoshi, people would pin it on her because Bonnie revealed her plot to them. If she made the cast and crew end the way she wanted it in the upcoming showings after tonight, there would be confusion amongst the wealthy and it might affect the show she financed as a whole. Either would hurt her public image that she has used everything in her power to keep up until this point. No matter what, the show was brought back to the art students and Satoshi was mine again. Tears started to run down her face as she reluctantly sat down and pretended to enjoy the show with the audience. I smiled and pulled Satoshi into a side hug as we sang, feeling secure now that my enemy admitted defeat.

Finally, after a minute of dancing, the actors turned back to facing Satoshi and me in a semicircle. Bonnie, Dawn, and Kenny stood at the edge of the stage on opposite sides, facing Satoshi and me. Satoshi and I faced each other and smiled with love in our hearts as we all sang the rest of the song.

_Come what may (I will love you)_

_Come what may (Yes, I will love you)_

_Come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day!_

With that, the song ended, and the audience stood up and roared with thunderous applause. Even Princess Miette robotically stood up and pretended to applaud. The red curtains went down in front of us, and the actors and tech people celebrated with the hosts releasing Jessie and Calem to join in. Dawn turned to Kenny and threw herself to him in a tight hug and Kenny blushed before he started spinning her around as they laughed together. Jessie glowered at everyone, bitter that she was betrayed and robbed of her chance to end the show with her in the spotlight. Paul frowned behind and turned around to leave the theater, deciding that he was done dealing with the play. Sonia came in from behind the curtain and congratulated her students left and right. Before she starts congratulating the hosts, however, she turns to me and gives me a smile and a nod, silently thanking me for saving the show.

It wasn't long, however, before I felt two hands on both sides of my face, and I turn my head in time to see Satoshi smash his lips against mine. My heart leaped with joy and I wrapped my arms around him to deepen the kiss. When we parted due to lack of air, we looked at each other with tears of joy before my raven-haired boy started kissing me all over my face.

"Oh. Serena. I'm. Sorry. I'm. So. So. Sorry," he said, kissing me between every word.

I smiled blissfully with my eyes closed, relishing the feel of his lips pressing all over my face. When he finished, I opened my eyes to see him give me a pleading look.

"Serena, please forgive me," he begged.

I smiled and tightened my embrace and said, "It's okay, Satoshi. It's okay. I figured you were driving me away for my sake."

"And I should have known that you would have figured that out," Satoshi said as he smiled again, relieved that he was forgiven. "You are the smartest person I know, and I wish I considered that you would do something like this. I was just so scared for your life that I wanted to protect you."

My happy face turned into a look of confusion, and I asked, "Scared for my life?"

But before Satoshi could explain, the sound of someone cocking a gun was heard. The celebrating stopped instantly, and we turned around to see Calem holding Abigail's gun. Without thinking, Satoshi pushed me away in an attempt to save me from harm, but it was all Calem needed for a clear shot against his real target.

At that moment, I felt my whole world crumble as I helplessly watched Calem shoot Satoshi in the chest.

"SATOSHI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Actors, tech people, and hosts screamed and ran away from Calem in fear. Drew ran over to Calem and tackled him down, only for Calem to fire the gun as he fell. The second bullet went through Satoshi's left leg before he fell down flat on his back. I went down on my knees and lifted his head while blood was already coming out of his chest. Satoshi wheezed heavily, and his body shook as he stared at the ceiling in a state of shock.

"SATOSHI! SATOSHI, LOOK AT ME! " I cried out

"You can't have her pig!" Calem screamed. "If I can't have her, no one ca -"

Calem's screams were silenced by Drew punching him so hard that he lost consciousness. It took a moment before everyone else on stage realized they were safe before they saw me kneeling beside my wounded Satoshi.

"SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP!" I screamed.

Immediately, Sonia took out her phone and dialed 911. Kenny rushed to Satoshi's other side before he took out his coat and used it to put pressure on the open wound. Realizing what he was thinking, I immediately took out my own coat and tried putting more pressure out of hopes that it would help more. Actors, hosts, and tech people watched the display in horror with Dawn covering her mouth, Bonnie tearing up, and Iris looking from the catwalk devastated. Tears ran down my face again and my voice started to crack as I cried out to Satoshi.

"SATOSHI! SATOSHI, STAY WITH ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN, PLEASE!"


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't long before an ambulance came and took Satoshi to the hospital. I couldn't stop crying as I watched the paramedics try to keep him alive during the ride there. We entered through the emergency room, and a doctor forced me to wait in the waiting room, making my heart ache as I watched them roll him away in a hospital wagon before the doors closed in front of me. I stared at the closed doors for a minute or so before I robotically walked to the waiting room and sat down on a chair.

For the next couple of hours, I did nothing but sit down and pray to The Lord that Satoshi will survive. Every passing moment felt slow as I constantly glanced at the door, hoping that it will open with a doctor to give me some news. The longer I waited, the more I grew afraid that the worst had happened.

Finally, I heard the doors next to me open to reveal, Sonia, Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Andy, and Octavia entering the room. Iris, May, Dawn, and Bonnie didn't hesitate to pull me into a group hug the moment I stood up from my seat.

"Is Satoshi okay?" Drew asked worriedly.

"I don't know," I answered. "I've been waiting for hours and haven't heard a thing. For all I know, he could be dead right now."

Everyone looked at me with grim looks, unable to say anything to comfort me. Bonnie pulled me into another hug, trying to comfort me. I hugged her back, but deep down, I knew it wasn't helping.

"What's been going on, on your guys' end?" I asked.

My friends looked at each other before Sonia answered.

"Calem and Abigail have been arrested," she began. "With so many witnesses seeing Calem shoot Satoshi, records proving that it was Abigail's gun on top of Iris and Bonnie's testimonies revolving around Abigail's intentions to kill you, it was all the police needed to take them in."

I felt a brief moment of relief, knowing that Calem was arrested, but the relief was replaced with a feeling of shock as I reeled the other half what Sonia just said.

"Wait, Abigail attempted to kill me?" I asked.

Iris nodded and said, "Bonnie and I overheard her and Jessie talking from the catwalk. Princess Miette told Satoshi that Abigail would kill you if you came back for him."

"It's true," Bonnie said while still hugging me. "That's why Satoshi sided with the princess. She was going to kill you if he stayed with you."

I stared at my short friend, dumbfounded. I knew the princess would go through lengths to make Satoshi turn his back on me, but I would never have guessed that she would have me murdered.

"I can't believe it," I said. "This whole thing is the princess's fault. If she didn't threaten to kill me, Abigail wouldn't have been there, and Calem could never have gotten his hands on that gun."

Drew frowned and said, "I wish I knew Calem would go so far to keep you and Satoshi from being together as to try to kill him. If I had, I would have made sure the other hosts would have kept holding him down until we did something with the gun."

May patted Drew's back, trying to comfort him. I stayed silent for a moment, wishing the same thing before I asked, "What about Princess Miette?"

"We don't know," Cilan answered. "I saw her leave after the curtain went down and she didn't come back. My guess is she was already out of the building before everyone else in the auditorium heard the gunshots. Naturally, we were all panicking with no idea where the shots came from or if we were all in danger. We all ran out of the theater before the police and the ambulance arrived. Octavia, Andy, and I didn't come back until Iris told us what happened."

Octavia and Andy nodded to back up Cilan's explanation. I frowned, wondering what the princess was going to do with her servant arrested. Finally, the door to the emergency room opened, and we turned around to see a doctor walking toward us. I immediately broke the hug with Bonnie and walked over to the doctor with a pleading look.

"Is Satoshi…" I asked, unable to finish my question.

The doctor sighed and said, "He's stable for now. The bullet didn't hit his lungs, ribs, or any blood vessels, but he still lost a lot of blood."

I let out a big sigh of relief until the doctor continued.

"His thigh was not so lucky," he said. "The bullet that hit it pierced some muscles and the bone."

My worry came back, and I asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means his leg is permanently damaged," the doctor answered bluntly. "He won't be able to walk normally again."

I looked at him devastated, and Dawn and May quickly placed their hands on my shoulders to try to comfort me. I looked at them and gave them a look of appreciation before turning back to the doctor.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Are you a relative?" The doctor asked.

"I'm his girlfriend," I answered.

The doctor frowned and said, "Does he have any family members?"

I opened my mouth to answer until I realized something and turned to my friends.

"Where is Jessie?" I asked.

My friends looked at each other before Sonia answered, "I don't think I've seen her at all since before the shooting."

"Is this Jessie a relative?" The doctor asked.

I hesitated and said, "She's kind of more the person who kept an eye on him on his family's behalf."

"Is there any way you can contact her or his family?" The doctor asked.

"No, there isn't," I answered. "And frankly, everyone here are the only people who care about him. You'd likely be wasting your time even if you could contact his family.

Sonia, Bonnie, May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Octavia, and Andy nodded to back me up. The doctor sighed, uneasy with the situation.

"Do you plan to stay the night?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Very well," the doctor said. "But you'll have to wait until they've moved him to a room a couple floors up, and he'll have to rest for the night."

"I understand," I said.

The doctor left the room without saying another word. I sat back down in my seat while Iris and Bonnie sat down on the chairs next to me and patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, Serena, he's going to be okay," Iris said.

"Yeah, but his leg is badly damaged," I said. "How is he going to take the fact that he's never going to walk normally again?"

My friends looked down glumly, admitting I have a point. May then smiled sadly and kneeled in front of me.

"But you'll be there," she pointed out. "It might not be as hard for Satoshi if you're there to comfort him."

I gave her a sad smile and said, "That's true. Now that I have him back, I'm going to stay by his side."

"There you go," May said. "And don't forget that we'll be here to help both of you."

"May's right," Dawn said. "We're your friends. We'll help you both out."

"You can count on me," Kenny said.

"Me too," Drew said.

"Andy and I have your backs," Octavia announced with Andy nodding.

"Same with us," Cilan said, speaking for both him and Iris.

Sonia placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "Serena, I can't deny that I'm still hurt that you caused trouble because you and Satoshi secretly dated behind our backs, but you have pulled through in giving _Spectacular, Spectacular_ the ending it deserved on top of giving us back our show. I also won't deny that what I saw on stage that you and Satoshi have a love that is worth fighting for. It would be an honor to help you two out."

I smiled appreciatively at my teacher before I frowned sadly.

"I suppose the show is canceled from future showings now that we've lost our star after a shooting," I said.

Sonia, my friends frowned and Sonia nodded.

"Yes, I think that is unavoidable," she said. "Honesty, I'm worried about the future of our theater since Princess Miette's name is on the lease. No doubt she's going to do something now that we've rebelled against her wishes on top of the hosts getting injured. Having one of our actors shoot the star on opening night is terrible publicity for our art program and, most likely the host club."

We all looked at Sonia worriedly, and Dawn asked, "Does that mean we're going to lose our theater after just one show after everything we've worked on?"

Sonia sighed in defeat and said, "I'm afraid so. The Art Revolution is most likely over now."

My art friends looked at the head of our program, devastated. Andy and Cilan quickly hold their respective girlfriends for comfort. Dawn unknowingly turned to Kenny and hugged him, and he hugged her back. Bonnie looked down, about to cry and I patted her on the back. Drew puts his hand on May's shoulder and she instantly turned around to hug him tightly with his shoulder covering her face. Drew was taken aback for a moment before he held her tight as she silently cried. I look at my friends sadly, knowing their dreams were crushed.

"I'm sorry, everyone," I said. "I guess in this regard it really is Satoshi's and my fault. Maybe it would have better if we didn't get the show at all so that you wouldn't be going through this."

My friends all turned to me in shock, and Andy said, "Don't beat yourself up, Serena. Even if you caused trouble, you still fixed the show in a way where we would have forced Princess Miette to keep the new ending. If anything, all the blame should be on the princess and Calem."

"Andy is right," Octavia said. "None of this would have happened if they weren't trying to keep you and Satoshi apart for their greedy desires. As far as we're concerned, everything is their fault and I for one hope Calem, in particular, rots away in prison."

The rest of my classmates said words of agreement at the same time. Sonia stayed silent before a small smirk emerged from her face.

"Well, on the bright side, the host club will probably go down with the theater," she said. "Between Jessie's most popular host getting shot because another one attempted to murder him and the rest of the club apart from Paul betrayed her, she probably has no choice but to shut the club down."

Drew smirked and turned to May.

"If that's the case, then I guess I'm out of a job," he said. "With that said, I wouldn't mind taking the chance of pursuing something with you if you'll have me, May."

May smiled, feeling her heart skip a beat. But then her smile turned to a threatening glare, and she grabbed Drew by the suit.

"I'm perfectly fine with starting a relationship with you, Drew," she said. "But, you must never put your reputation or anything else before me again."

Drew smiled while May continued to glare at him. Then before the brown-haired girl knows it, the green-haired boy planted a firm kiss on her cheek. Dawn let out a quiet gasp while Iris, Bonnie, and I stared at the display surprised. May stood still like a statue in shock even after Drew pulled back and smirked at her.

"Promise," he said.

It took a moment before May snapped out of her shocked state and looked at Drew with a bashful smile. The rest of us smiled at their moment until the door to the emergency room opened to reveal the doctor coming back. I immediately get up from my seat to face him again.

"Satoshi is in his new room," he said. "He's asleep, so if any of you apart from his girlfriend want to see him, you can only stay for a couple minutes or so before you have to leave to let him rest."

"We understand," Sonia said.

"Good," the doctor said. "Please follow me."

I didn't hesitate to obey him while my friends walked behind me. The doctor led us to the elevator, and we went up a couple of floors before going down another hall to Satoshi's room. As we walked, I decided to ask the doctor some questions.

"Does Satoshi know about his leg?" I asked.

The doctor turned to me as we walked and said, "Yes, I told him before he fell asleep," he answered.

I frowned and asked, "So what's the plan concerning that and his chest wound?"

"That's where I would like for you to contact his family," the doctor said. "The chest wound will heal for about ten days, and even then, it'll be months before he stops being in pain. Ideally, he'll have to go through about six to eight weeks of therapy for his leg, but that depends on what kind of insurance his family has because it will cost a fair amount of money."

I grew concerned, knowing how Satoshi's family doesn't like him, and began to hope that they will pay for his time for healing in spite of that. I put the thought in the back of my mind, however, as the doctor turned right and lead us inside a room where I gasped in shock. Satoshi was lying on a hospital bed with a large, white bandage on his chest, and his left leg also bandaged and hanging up on a sling. There were needles injected in his arm and he had a grimace look of pain while he slept. I felt tears in my eyes as I walked over to pet his head, sad that my poor Satoshi was in agony. My friends surrounded me as I then took Satoshi's hand and held it close to me.

"He'll be in this much pain for months?" I checked out a sob.

"Not as bad as this, but he will feel some degree of pain for roughly that long," the doctor clarified.

I felt slightly relieved with this information, but I was still upset with what Satoshi was going through. Once again, Bonnie, Iris, Dawn, and May stood behind me and started patting me on the back or shoulder for comfort while everyone else just looked at Satoshi sadly. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes until the doctor cleared his throat.

"Alright, it's late, so I have to ask the rest of you to leave," he said.

"Of course," Sonia said calmly. "I'll try to get in contact with Jessie tomorrow. She should help you get in contact with Satoshi's family."

"Thank you. I appreciate that," the doctor said.

With that, everyone started saying their goodbyes to me. The girls all gave me hugs with Dawn hugging me last.

"Are you going to be okay, Serena?" She asked.

I looked at Satoshi and said, "As long as he's alive, I will be. I would be remiss if I said I wasn't worried about what he's going to go through with his leg or whether or not his family will help, though."

Dawn frowned and asked, "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, what did you mean when you said the doctor would be wasting his time trying to contact Satoshi's family?"

I grimaced while still looking away from her and said, "It's private information."

Dawn frowned at my answer before she sighed and said, "Okay. We'll come back to visit as soon as we can tomorrow."

I turned to her and gave her an appreciative smile before Kenny stepped in.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm if you'd like, Dawn," he said.

Dawn smiled at her best friend and said, "I'd like that."

I smiled as I watched the two of them leave together, hoping that maybe it will lead to something else between the childhood friends. My smile then turned into a sad frown as I turned to Satoshi. I put up a chair next to his bed and sat down with my eyes fixed on him. He still had a look of agony as he slept. I took his hand again and held it up to hug his arm and stroked his hand with my cheek.

"Lord, please help Satoshi to heal soon," I prayed. "And may you soften the hearts of his family that they will cover him so that he will get the help he needs."

The next day, I woke up to the feel of a hand, caressing my cheek softly. I slowly opened my eyes to realize that I fell asleep using the side of Satoshi's bed as a pillow. I noticed the hand, and my eyes widened before I quickly lifted my head to see Satoshi looking at me. He gave me a weak smile and my eyes began to water, relieved to see him awake.

"Hey, beautiful," Satoshi said. "Sleep well?"

I choked out a laugh from him calling me beautiful, and I leaned in to give him a soft kiss. He moved his other hand to hold my other cheek as he kissed me back while still laying down before I pulled back to look at him relieved.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

Satoshi let out a groan and said, "My chest and leg hurt like you wouldn't believe, but I feel better with you here."

I snorted out a chuckle and said, "That sounds more like the words of a host than a normal person."

"Granted, but I'm serious when I say that I'm happy you're here, Serena," Satoshi said. "Plus, we both know there's nothing normal about our relationship."

"True," I admitted.

We stayed silent while we were lost in each other's eyes, with his hand still on my cheek. After a while, I smile faltered slightly before I reluctantly brought up a sour subject.

"So, I learned from Iris and Bonnie that Princess Miette threatened to have me killed," I said.

Satoshi frowned and said, "Yes, she did. The night I tried to persuade her to keep your ending, she told me that part of the contract Jessie signed involved Abigail dealing with anything that interfered with her plans to ultimately obtain me."

"And you knew you had to protect me even if you had to break my heart in the process," I said.

"Yes," Satoshi answered. "I hoped that my act would have broken your determination to fight for me so that you'd be safe, but like I said last night, I should have known you'd figure it out."

"Well, you did tell me that you'd do anything to protect me a couple of times," I said with a small smirk before my face turned serious again. "That said, I can't believe she would go that far just to literally possess you."

"Neither can I," Satoshi said. "I guess in the end, we both had someone who would go through horrible lengths to keep us apart."

I nodded before I smiled slightly and said, "But they failed, and that's the important thing. Love overcame all obstacles in the end, just like the prince and the sitar player."

Satoshi chucked before he said, "That's right, though I envy the prince for not getting shot."

My smile immediately disappeared, and I turned my head to look at his leg.

"How do you feel about your leg?" I asked.

Satoshi looked at his leg sadly and said, "I honestly don't know yet. I mean, it's not like I'm paralyzed or anything, but I don't think it's going to hit me until I can get off this bed and start to experience walking differently."

"I'm more worried about whether or not your physical therapy will be paid for," I said. "Sonia said that she was going to try and contact Jessie so that she could contact your family. "

Satoshi frowned bitterly and said, "I doubt it will do any good."

"I know. I said as much to the doctor last night," I said.

"You didn't tell him everything, did you?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course not. Just said that he would be wasting his time trying to contact them," I said assuringly.

Satoshi smiled, appreciative that I kept his past a secret. He started caressing my cheek again, and I wrapped my arms around his arm tightly as if it was Satoshi himself. Just then, we heard a knock on the door, and I turned around to see Jessie with a tall man with blue hair standing next to her carrying a suitcase. Jessie had a cold look on her face as the two adults let themselves in with Satoshi and I glaring at Jessie.

"Jessie," Satoshi greeted bluntly. "I assume Sonia contacted you?"

"She did not," Jessie said, not looking at him directly. "We are here on behalf of Mr. Giovanni."

"Satoshi's father knows what happened?" I asked.

"He does, but I wouldn't exactly call Mr. Giovanni this welp's father anymore," Jessie said.

Satoshi and I looked at her, confused, and I asked, "What do you mean?"

Jessie turned to the man and nodded. The man opened his briefcase and handed out a piece of paper to Jessie. The magenta-haired woman walked over to the other side of Satoshi's bed and handed the paper to him. I watched Satoshi read the paper, confused until his eyes widened.

"My father disowned me?!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" I shouted in shock. "How can he do that?"

Jessie scoffed and said, "Don't act so surprised. From what I've overheard when I came in, I figured Satoshi told you everything about his relationship with Mr. Giovanni. As such, you should realize that my boss and his family already want nothing to do with him. Your precious boyfriend may have been useful while at Galar Academy as a host, but that was before he took part in destroying an investment with Princess Miette's theater and severed a rare business opportunity between Rocket Incorporated and the Galar royal family. Not to mention, he's the reason you ruined my host club by turning nearly all of my employees against me. I shouldn't have to explain how that's more than enough cause to finally get rid of this brat once and for all."

"But Mr. Giovanni agreed to take care of him!" I shouted. "Satoshi needs financial help for healing and physical therapy for his leg!"

Jessie scoffed coldly and said, "I think I speak for both myself and my boss when I say we could care less about damaged goods that used to benefit my business and nearly secured a business deal like no other. Besides, Mr. Giovanni only made that deal to silence an irritating woman that no one has seen since it's not like she can go back on her part of the deal when she's not around."

"Satoshi is not damaged goods!" I shouted, infuriated. "He's a human being!"

"He's a useless subordinate," Jessie said unfazed. "You may defend him as much as you like, but the fact is he's your problem now."

I grinded my teeth and barked, "Stop talking about Satoshi like he's -"

"It's fine, Serena," Satoshi interrupted.

I turned to my beloved, confused with what he just said. Jessie also turned to Satoshi, who looked at her with a bitter look.

"I knew my father would disown me if I didn't get the princess, and I don't care that I am, " he said. "If anything, I'm relieved. I don't know what I'm going to do with how I'll have my time in the hospital taken care of financially, but I do know that I'm tired of trying to prove my worth to my father and his wretched family. All my life I've been ashamed for what I am and saw myself as something only worth what pretty rich girls would pay for. But Serena? She _loves_ me. She loves me for who I am and wants to bring out the best in me. I will gladly be impoverished for the rest of my life if that is what it takes to stay by her side with her love forever."

I looked at Satoshi with a sweet smile, touched by his words. Jessie, on the other hand, scoffed again in amusement.

"How sentimental of you," she said mockingly. "I hope you enjoy your time together penniless."

"And I hope your wealth with comfort the fact that you'll never get a chance to be the center of the spotlight again," Satoshi countered.

Jessie glared at Satoshi, but he just smirked, pleased that he touched a nerve. With a low growl, Jessie coldly left the room with the tall man following her robotically. I watched them leave, amused until I turned to my boyfriend with a worried look.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

Satoshi frowned and said, "I don't know. I'm not inherently surprised that my father would be upset for what I did last night, but I didn't think he would disown me so flippantly for it."

"Me neither," I said. "Regardless, we need to think of something to pay for your expenses here. Maybe I can find a job and earn the money."

"No way," Satoshi said seriously. "I get that you're determined to help me, and that's one of the reasons why I love you, but I can't let you do that."

"Satoshi, you need to heal and have your leg taken care of," I said. "I can't stand you not getting the care you need when I can help. I know it will be tough, but getting the treatment you need is more important than how you get the treatment. Come what may, right?"

Satoshi looked at me disapprovingly for a moment before he sighed in defeat.

"You are a very stubborn girl," He said.

I smiled and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Perhaps, but I'm your stubborn girl," I said proudly.

Satoshi smiled back and lifted his arm to put his hand on my cheek again. We stay like this until we heard a knock on the door, and I turned around to see Sonia, Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Octavia, and Andy entering the room. Satoshi and I smiled as they entered the room with Drew and May standing on the opposite side of Satoshi's bed.

"Hey, man, glad to see you're awake," Drew said.

"Thanks," Satoshi said.

"I bet you're relieved that he's awake, Serena," Bonnie said cheerfully.

I smiled at my short friend and said, "I sure am."

The rest of our friends smiled at us before Sonia stepped in.

"We saw Jessie passing by with some guy on our way here," she said. "Did she make contact with your family, Satoshi?"

Satoshi and I frowned and looked at each other sadly.

"She did," he answered. "And my father just disowned me."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Why on Earth would he do that?" Octavia asked.

"It's a long story," Satoshi answered. "Basically, my father's company was supposed to gain a large business opportunity with the royal family through me marrying the princess. But now that I ruined their chance because I chose Serena over her, I'm no longer of any use to them."

"And now Satoshi doesn't have any financial help to cover for him being here or to get physical therapy for his leg," I finished sadly.

Our friends looked at us in disbelief, appalled that Satoshi's family did what they did. The room was quiet until Bonnie turned to me with a cheerful smile.

"Well, that's no problem," she said optimistically. "I can ask my parents to cover the expenses for you guys."

Satoshi and I looked at her surprised, and the former said, "Bonnie, that's really sweet, but we couldn't possibly -"

"Yes, you can," Dawn interrupted. "I say we all chip in for you. We all come from rich families, right? Whatever the cost won't put a dent in our parents' finances. Besides, our parents will completely understand if we explain that's for a friend in need."

"I agree. Count me in," Kenny said with a smile.

"I got your backs," May said.

"Same here," Drew said.

"I'd be happy to do it," Iris said.

"It would be an honor," Cilan said with a bow.

"Andy and I will chip in no matter what," Octavia said.

"What my lady said," Andy said confidently.

Sonia gave Satoshi and me a kind smile and said, "I want to aid you two to the end. Please let us help you."

Satoshi and I looked at each other, and we smiled, thinking the exact same thing.

"Thank you, you guys," I said.

"I can't thank you enough," Satoshi said.

"Hey, don't sweat it. That's what friends are for," Bonnie said. "Though with that said, what are you guys going to do once you're fully healed?"

Satoshi and I frowned and looked at each other.

"I don't know," Satoshi admitted. "I want to stay with Serena, so I'll go wherever she goes. It probably goes without saying that I can't stay in Galar Academy with my connection with Jessie completely severed."

"Well, I'm a member of the school board, too," Sonia pointed out. "Since you are a senior, we can arrange it so that you can finish the rest of your high school year in summer school so that you can graduate."

"That's a good idea," Iris commented. "You'll at least have a high school diploma so that you can start somewhere in your life.

"Not to mention it'll give you something to keep you occupied while you're in physical therapy for several weeks," Cilan added. "And we can provide you with means for you to live somewhere until you get up on your feet, Satoshi."

"Thank you, Cilan," Satoshi admitted before turning to me. "What about you, Serena? Do you think you'll stay?"

I thought about it for a moment and said, "I think so. After all, I still have my scholarship, so I can keep pursuing my dream to be a writer."

Satoshi smiled at me and said, "Good. I don't want what happened last night stop you from writing. It would be a waste of talent and I know how much it means to you."

I give my boyfriend a sweet smile and caress his cheek before I lean in for a brief kiss. Our friends smiled at our moment before it is interrupted by another knock on the door. Everyone but Satoshi turned our heads to see a pair of security men entering the room with their eyes fixed on Sonia.

"Ms. Magnolia?" One of them asked.

"Uh, yes. Can I help you?" Sonia asked.

"We would like you and your students to come with us," the other said.

We all looked at each other in confusion before Sonia asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Just come with us, please," the first one said. "This is a private matter."

I frowned, not wanting to leave Satoshi's side. Bonnie, Iris, Cilan May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Andy, Octavia, and I looked at each other, wondering what these two men want us for.

"Do I have to go?" Drew asked.

"Are you in the Galar Academy's art program?" A security person asked.

"No," Drew answered.

"Then stay here," the man ordered.

Drew nodded and turned to me.

"I'll keep Satoshi company," he said.

I gave him an appreciative smile before turning to Satoshi.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I promised.

"I'll be waiting," Satoshi said.

I give him another soft kiss on the lips before I reluctantly followed the security men out of the room with Sonia, Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, May, Dawn, Kenny, Octavia, and Andy. I already began to miss my beloved as we walked down the halls and went inside an elevator. One of the security men pressed a button, and we went up to the top floor before the two men led us down the hall to a meeting room for doctors. Standing in front of the glass window was Principal Magnolia and a man with orange hair and beard dressed in a fine suit. Sonia, Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, May, Dawn, Kenny, Octavia, and Andy are quick to bow to the man humbly and I took a moment before I awkwardly did the same. The man chuckled with his mouth closed, amused with my hesitation.

"I take it you don't know who I am, Ms. Yvonne?" He asked.

"Uh, I can't say I do, sir," I said, lifting my head.

"I thought not since you live in the Kalos region," he said. "I am Lysandre, the king of Galar."

My eyes widened, realizing that this was Princess Miette's father. My heart shook, knowing he was here regarding last night. For all I knew, he was here to punish for publicly defying his daughter. I glanced at my friends and they looked like they felt the same way as they started at the floor while still bowing.

"But enough of introductions. You can all stop bowing," King Lysandre said. "Please, take a seat."

We all silently obeyed King Lysandre with Principal Magnolia sitting next to him and Somia sitting next to her grandmother on the other side. Once we were all seated, the king was silent for a moment before he started talking again.

"It probably goes without saying that this meeting is in regards to what happened last night between all of you and Princess Miette," he said. "I can honestly say that I'm displeased that my daughter has gone to such lengths as having a contract to legally allow her woman servant to murder for her goals."

"Maybe you should bother to pay close attention to what your daughter is up to," I snarled without thinking.

My friends all turned to me, horrified with what I abruptly said to the king. Even a Principal Magnolia dropped her wooden demeanor to look at me appalled. My eyes widened, and I quickly bowed my head.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," I begged. "I shouldn't have -"

"It's alright, Ms. Yvonne. I completely understand," the king said calmly. "You have every right to be upset with my lack of restrictions on my daughter. I hope it comforts you to know that Princess Miette is being punished for her actions, and I have allowed Abigail to stay imprisoned for attempted murder."

I grew less tense, relieved that I have been pardoned, and pleased that Princess Miette and Abigail were being punished. My relief disappeared, however, as I realized that the king didn't say anything about Calem also staying in jail.

"All that to say, there are issues regarding the public image of the royal family and my close friend, Duke Xavier," King Lysandre said. "I speak for both myself and the duke when I express my deepest apologies for Calem Xavier's horrendous actions, but I cannot condone word getting out that my friend's son attempted murder or that my daughter was a part of it."

My friends and I looked at each other, already knowing that we are going to hate where this is going.

"Fortunately, while the cast and crew of your play witnessed what happened, the audience who are people of wealth and high-class currently have no idea. All they have heard were two loud bangs coming from the other side of the curtains and saw someone being put in an ambulance," King Lysandre said. "My people were quick to keep word from getting out that Calem shot Mr. Satoshi, but people will eventually want answers of what happened after they enjoyed watching a play. This is where all of you come in."

King Lysandre then took out a suitcase from under the table and opened it. He took out sheets of papers and handed one to each of us except for Principal Magnolia.

"These are written statements," the king said. "By signing them, you agree to be silent about what happened. If anyone asks, simply say there was an accident that injured Satoshi."

"Are you insane?" Andy shouted. "You're telling us to lie about an attempted murder just so that there aren't any charges to keep Calem locked up!"

"Yeah, and no one will learn about the princess's part in this either," Dawn said.

My eyes widened, shocked with what Andy and Dawn said. Everyone else looked at King Lysandre in disbelief while he, himself, was unfazed.

"That's the idea," he said.

"Why in the world would we agree to something like this?" Kenny said. "You're suggesting we let someone who almost killed our friend get away with his crime."

"Oh, Duke Xavier does plan to keep him in house arrest for a year or so," King Lysandre responded.

"That's not enough!" I said. "I don't care if he's the son of some duke. I'm not okay with going to school here in Galar while that monster is out of jail."

King Lysandre frowned and said, "And who said you're going to stay in Galar Academy?"

We looked at him, confused and May asked, "What do you mean?"

"Look at the back of your statement," he said to me.

I frowned and turned my statement around. My friends waited for me for about a minute before I looked at the king in disbelief.

"You're kicking me out of Galar Academy?" I screamed.

"What?" Sonia, Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, May, Dawn, Kenny, Octavia, and Andy shouted.

Sonia turned to Principal Magnolia and said, "Grandmother, he can't do this. Serena did nothing wrong."

"Maybe not legally speaking, but to some degree, this whole mess is because of her," King Lysandre answered for Sonia's grandmother. "Ms. Yvonne knew that Satoshi was exclusively bound to Princess Miette and yet dated her host behind her back. If it wasn't for that, my daughter wouldn't have tried to interfere with your play when she found out about the relationship and would threaten to have Ms. Yvonne killed. Furthermore, if word gets out about what really happened, it would be bad for all of you as well."

"His Highness is right, Sonia," Principal Magnolia said with a serious look. "News of Galar Academy students from wealthy and high-class families causing trouble against a member of the royal family could be bad for the reputation and public image of Galar Academy, your art program, your students, and their chances of pursuing careers in their respective professions, not to mention their entire families."

"But we weren't the ones attempting to kill people," Bonnie pointed out.

"And Princess Miette is still the heir to my throne," King Lysandre countered. "My daughter is not a tolerant girl. If any of you cause further trouble for her, she'll make sure to make things miserable for you and your families when she becomes queen. I'm offering you all the chance to avoid that, but I can't do anything for you when I'm gone, and she's queen."

"But that's not fair," May protested.

"It doesn't matter what is fair," the king said uncaringly. "You brought this on yourselves by being uncooperative to the princess of Galar. So, you can either be silent for all of our sakes or bring trouble to yourselves just because you want justice."

"And what do expect me to do if you're forcing me out of school?" I asked. "Am I to just leave Galar and never come back?"

"I think that would be best for you," King Lysandre answered. "Frankly, between my daughter's jealousy and her taking the credibility of your writing, it stands to reason that you don't have much of a future here in Galar. I would also suggest that you get your boyfriend out of my kingdom as well. Even with Calem restrained and expelled from the school, I can't see Satoshi staying here be any good."

I frowned and looked down, reluctantly admitting that he was right. I would never get a chance to make a name for myself as a writer in Galar when there's bad blood between the royal family and me. Plus, since Satoshi had just said that he'll go wherever I go, he had no reason to stay apart from finishing school. But even so, the only place I can go is back home, and I don't know if my mother would approve of bringing Satoshi home with me just because he's my boyfriend. But if the two of us were to find a way to live through the situation we were in as a teenage couple with one of us disowned from his family, I had to use my wit. I turned to my friends and they were all looking at each other glumly, silently deciding to agree to the king's deal for their families. One by one, they signed their respective statements until I was the only one left.

"Well, Ms. Yvonne?" King Lysandre asked.

I took a moment to think further before I gave him a response.

"I have conditions," I said.

King Lysandre frowned while everyone else was surprised.

"You're in no position to make demands," he said. "I am the king, and you are in my jurisdiction."

"And pointing our you are the king works both ways," I countered. "As a king and a father, you have a responsibility to what happens in your country and what your heir does. By your own words, you have admitted to oversight with what Princess Miette has done in Galar Academy, meaning if Calem did kill Satoshi or if Abigail killed me, then our blood would be just as much as your hands as them and your daughter. Furthermore, being the heir to the throne or the son of some highly respected duke doesn't change the fact that they have committed or almost committed crimes that they would be punished for if it were any other person. So, as far as I'm concerned, Satoshi and I deserve compensation as foreigners in your region that you have wronged."

The room was in complete silence after I said my piece. None of my friends or Principal Magnolia could believe that I spoke to the king that way. The king himself was looking at me skeptically before he looked away in thought before nodding slightly.

"Fair enough," King Lysandre admitted before turning to me. "What are your terms?"

I smirked, knowing that I have the king where I want him before I replied.

"My demands are simple," I began. "Firstly, I want you to allow Satoshi and I to stay in Galar long enough for Satoshi to heal and complete his physical therapy as well as finish his school work so that he can graduate over the summer."

King Lysandre looked at me skeptically before he said, "I suppose you are hoping Satoshi could find work to make a living somehow by having a high school diploma?"

"Yes, and to give me time to figure out what we'll do once we go back to Kalos together," I said.

"Hmm. Well, there's no guarantee that things will go your way just like that, but that might be the best way to handle your situation," King Lysandre admitted. "What's your next demand?"

"My next demand is that you make arrangements to transfer me to the best school possible to help me continue pursuing writing back in Kalos," I answered.

The king looked at me skeptically and turned to Principal Magnolia, who nodded.

"That can be arranged," she said. "Serena is a very hardworking student, and she certainly has the talent in writing that should still be pursued."

King Lysandre debated in his head before he said, "Very well. Anything else?"

I started to think about whether or not there is something else I can demand from King Lysandre. With my other demands met and my friends promising to help Satoshi find a place to live, there didn't seem to be anything else. But then, a small smile emerged from my face as I realized that there was something special that I can do for the love of my life through a powerful man like the king. I reached into my pocket and took out Satoshi's golden locket. Everyone looked at me in confusion as I opened the locket and handed it to King Lysandre.

"I want you to use all your resources by any means to find and contact this woman."


	14. Chapter 14

After about ten days, Satoshi was released from the hospital just as the doctor predicted. I was relieved to see him out of there even though Satoshi was still in pain, and he gained nasty scars on his chest and thigh. Cilan took Satoshi in his dorm while we finished the rest of the spring semester and then Sonia arranged a place for Satoshi and me while he spent summer school privately.

As Satoshi spent much of his time in summer school and physical therapy, I spent my time in the summer making plans to transfer to Anistar High and find a good place for Satoshi to stay near my home with the help of our friends who wanted to pitch in financially. My mom also looked into places for a possible job for Satoshi that he can manage despite his bad leg and his lack of work experience. Ultimately, though, she decided to train Satoshi to be her assistant mechanic. Satoshi and I instantly disliked the idea, but we relented when my mom pointed out that it would be better for him to learn to be a hard worker despite his condition with someone we know. Plus, it also meant we could be around each other when I'm visiting home for the weekends.

Despite things looking good enough for my beloved and me, things weren't going as well for the art program. True to Sonia's prediction, Princess Miette did have the theater destroyed for our defiance. The act discouraged many students who had been dreaming of more plays and concerts with the theater on top of being forced to sign similar statements to hide what happened on opening night of _Spectacular, Spectacular_. Some students even decided to go to a different school for the next year out of hopes that they will find better opportunities for their respective crafts. Sonia did her best to keep her head up high despite knowing that her art program was declining drastically.

The only positive changes we saw was that the host club was disbanded, and Jessie had been sacked as a member of the board for signing the contract that allowed Abigail to kill whoever's the princess wanted. Countless girls were devastated that the host club was gone and we made sure to keep Satoshi's whereabouts a secret from them so that only I am rightfully there to comfort him. The former hosts, who also signed statements from the king, looked for other clubs to be a part of the next school year while Drew and May started a steady relationship.

At the end of June, Satoshi finished his physical therapy, having started to get used to walking with a cane. One month later, he finished his summer semester, and we had a private graduation ceremony for him with our friends and their families. Soon after, Satoshi and I began getting ready to fly to the Kalos region. Before we left, I privately called my mom to make sure that we were set for a special surprise for when my boyfriend when we landed at the Kalos airport. Sonia, Principal Magnolia, Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Octavia, and Andy all came to see us off at the Galar airport. Once we are at the point where only passengers can enter, we all started hugging and saying goodbye to our friends.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot, Serena," Bonnie whined as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Bonnie," I said with a sad smile.

"I wish there was a way around you needing to come back to Kalos," Dawn said.

"Yeah, maybe there is a way you and Satoshi could still go to Galar Academy in secret so that we can still go to school together," May said.

"It would be nice if we didn't have to be apart from you," Octavia said.

"Yeah," Iris agreed.

I shook my head and said, "I don't want to be apart from you either. You're all the best friends I could ever have. But it's for the best that Satoshi and I leave. Our place should be away from the life of wealth and high-class."

"But won't it be difficult for Satoshi to adjust to living a life without any of that?" Kenny asked.

"We're counting on it," I answered. "But I think it's better that he learns to live a normal life as opposed to living with wealthy people trying to please people who never truly loved him. It's going to be tough, but my mom and I will be there for him."

Sonia nodded and said, "That's mature of you, Serena. But if you ever need something from any of us for any reason, just give us a call, and we'll do anything within our resources to help you."

I gave my former teacher an appreciative look and said, "You've all done more than enough for us, but I promise to keep in touch with all of you. And if you are ever in the Kalos region, feel free to drop by Vaniville Town if you have the time."

"Promise," The seven of them said simultaneously before we all got together in a group hug.

At the same time, Satoshi was shaking hands with Drew, Cilan, and Andy.

"Thank you again for taking me in while I was in therapy, Cilan," Satoshi said.

"Think nothing of it, Satoshi," Cilan replied. "It was my pleasure from one co-host in love to another."

Satoshi nodded and turned to Drew.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do in the upcoming school year now that the host club is gone?" He asked.

"Not really," Drew answered. "I guess like you, the future is a big mystery. Maybe I'll try a musical instrument so that I could be a musician together with my girlfriend."

Andy chuckled and said, "That'll be hard to do. May's been a pianist for ages, and you'd be a beginner in whatever instrument you decide on if any at all."

Drew shrugged and said, "Eh, as long as I'm with May, I'll try for as long as it takes. Whatever I decide, I'm going to make sure I never put anything before her again like I promised."

"Good," Satoshi said. "Take it from a guy who put his girl before literally everything, it's worth it."

"Amen, brother," Andy agreed while glancing at Octavia while she was talking with me.

We continued saying our goodbyes until a woman in an intercom announced that I was time for passengers flying to Kalos to start boarding. Satoshi and I looked at each other with sad smiles before we stood next to each other to face all of our friends. Everyone tried to hide their dread to see us leave as we looked at each other in silence. Sonia looked at the teenagers around her and decided to speak up.

"Serena, Satoshi, good luck," she said. "May you find happiness despite whatever troubles await you in Kalos."

"And may The Lord guide you all with what lies in store for you," I replied with a smile.

With that, Satoshi and I grabbed hands and started making our way to our plane, saying goodbye to everyone as we walked. We showed our tickets to the attendant and made our way to our seats in the middle of the plane. I helped Satoshi to his seat before putting our suitcases in the overhead bin above us and sitting next to him. As we were waiting for the plane to take off, I looked in the window from my seat and frowned at the sight of Galar's beautiful countryside. Satoshi noticed my sad demeanor and looked at me worriedly.

"Serena, are you okay?" He asked.

I snapped out of my daze and turned to him.

"I'm fine," I said. "It just hit me that we'll never get to be in Galar ever again. I guess I'm a little sad because I have gained so many happy memories here with you and our friends, and I can never come back here."

My beloved smiled sadly back and took my hand.

"We'll make new memories in Kalos," he said. "Memories where we can be together without hiding our love from anyone."

I smiled and squeezed his hand before resting my head on his shoulder.

"I can hardly wait," I said. "I think you'll like living in Vaniville Town. It is more peaceful there."

"I'm sure I will," Satoshi said. "And, I hope I can manage to learn how to be a mechanic with your mom."

I chuckled with my mouth closed and said, "Well, she usually only works on cars, so it shouldn't be too hard with your bad leg so long as she's there to help."

Satoshi hummed in acknowledgment and said, "All the same, I look forward to meeting your mom, living close together, not having to deal with schoolwork, and a couple other things."

I lifted my head to look at him curiously and asked, "Like what?"

Satoshi scratched the back of his head with his free hand and said, "Well, I did say a while back that I might let you introduce me to The Lord you follow."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes lit up.

"Yeah, and I also said there must be something about your faith that would shape you to be the kind and wonderful person I love so much. So I've been thinking about it over the summer and decided that there's no reason not to finally do that now that we can be together without hiding our love," Satoshi said with a toothy grin. "Besides, I think I'd be pushing my luck if I held off doing that any longer after having a near-death experience."

My smile grew, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"You're absolutely right," I said. "And nothing would make me happier than introducing you to him."

Satoshi kept his toothy grin for a moment before he leaned in to give me a kiss on the lips. When we parted, we looked at each other lovingly before I rested my head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on mine as we waited for the plane to leave.

The flight to Kalos was mostly quiet. Occasionally, Satoshi and I will have a brief conversation, but for the most part we simply enjoyed each other's company with my head on his shoulder and his head on mine. After flying for two-and-a-half hours, the plane landed late in the afternoon. We waited until we came to a complete stop to stand up and take our luggage. We walked together hand in hand with Satoshi using his cane with his other hand until we made it outside where my mother was waiting for us. I let go of Satoshi's hand and ran over to my mother to hug her. She smiled as she hugged me back before turning to Satoshi.

"So you're the boy whole stole my daughter's heart," she said as she broke the hug.

"Yes, ma'am," Satoshi said.

My mother walked over to him and carefully looked at him from head to toe.

"You sure are a scrawny guy," she said. "I'm gonna have to fix that while teaching you to be a mechanic. Though I hope you realize that I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're Serena's boyfriend."

"I understand that, ma'am," Satoshi said calmly. "Serena explained that to me long before we left."

"Good," my mother said. "And I hope I don't have to say that you better be taking good care of my daughter always, you hear?"

I rolled my eyes at my mother's warning while Satoshi chuckled nervously.

"You don't need to worry about that, ma'am," he said in an assuring tone. "If anything, Serena's been taking care of me."

My mother smirked at turned to me.

"That's what I like to hear," she said proudly. "Nothing like knowing that my daughter takes the initiative to look after her man like I did with her father."

"Mom," I groaned in embarrassment.

"I'm kidding," my mother chortled. "But it's good to know that Serena's there for you."

Satoshi smiled and nodded. I smiled in approval before I realized something.

"Hey, mom, isn't she here with you?" I asked.

Satoshi and my mother looked at me, confused until the latter realized what I was talking about and smiled.

"Don't worry, she's here," she said. "She just needed a moment to hide and collect herself first."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" He asked.

I turned to my boyfriend and debated with myself on whether or not to answer.

"I guess this is as good of a time as ever while we wait," I decided before walking over to Satoshi until we are close to each other. "Satoshi, I know you didn't like that I signed the statement even though I made some demands, but there was one demand I made that I think you will approve of more than anything."

Satoshi looked at me, skeptically and asked, "What was that?"

"Satoshi?"

I heard a female voice coming from behind me, and I smiled before moving away so that Satoshi can see who was behind me. Satoshi looked in surprise to see Delia Ketchum in her 50s with her auburn hair turning grey staring back at him. The two of them looked at each other for several seconds before the woman walked over to him and placed her hands on Satoshi's cheeks. Satoshi stared in awe while the woman examined his face with tears in her eyes.

"Satoshi?" She repeated.

My boyfriend stayed silent for a moment before he said, "Mom?"

My mother and I looked at each other, smiling as Satoshi's mom pulled him into a tight hug. He stayed still for a moment before he robotically hugged her back with the arm that wasn't holding his cane. Delia pulled back to look carefully at him and smiled.

"You're so big," she commented.

The too of them laughed before they started hugging each other again. My smile grew as I watched Satoshi close his eyes and smiled as he rested his head on his mother's shoulder, and she petted his head while whispering, "Oh, my precious boy." They held their embrace for a while before they broke their hug and Satoshi turned to me.

"How did you get the king to do this?" He asked.

I smiled and reached into my jeans pocket to take out his golden locket. Satoshi stared at the locket and smiled while his mother looked at him lovingly, feeling touched.

"You kept it all this time?" She asked.

Satoshi turned to her and said, "I did. It kinda was the only comfort I had before I met Serena."

I looked at my boyfriend sweetly while his mother's smile grew as she placed her hands on his cheeks again.

"I never stopped thinking about you," Delia said. "I was always wondering if you were doing well. Though I should have figured that your father would be treating you poorly."

"You know about that?" Satoshi asked.

Delia nodded and said, "Serena and I have been calling each other for the past few weeks after she was able to contact me. I know everything, including what happened at the theater."

"You do?" Satoshi asked, surprised.

"Of course, she does," I said. "Just because I signed a statement to keep what happened a secret publically doesn't mean we can't tell our mothers the truth. It's not like that's King Lysandre's business anyway."

Delia nodded before turning back to her son.

"And believe me, I wish I could have been there with Serena while you were healing," she said.

Satoshi frowned and asked, "But why couldn't you if you've been in contact for so long?"

"Because I had to get my things in order back in Kanto before I could move here," Delia answered.

"Wait, you're moving here?" Satoshi asked, shocked.

"Of course, sweetie," Delia said cheerfully. "I have a better job than the one I had when you were born, and I'm transferring so that I can live with you."

"Really?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, when Cilan and the others made arrangements for you to move here, it was actually for the both of you so that you can catch up and everything," I explained.

"Plus, it's probably not a good idea for you to live off your own right after living your life in some fancy-schmancy rich place all your life anyway," my mother added.

Satoshi thought about it before, admitting that my mother had a point. He then turned to me and smiled as he walked over to me with his cane.

"So, you planned all of this for me?" He asked.

I nodded, and he didn't hesitate to give me a firm kiss. I'm taken aback that he would kiss me in front of our mothers, but then I smiled and kissed him back, giving in to the moment. When we parted, he looked at me lovingly.

"You are a very cunning girl," He said.

"I believe it," my mother said with a chuckle. "Serena is nothing if not clever and persistent. She's just like her father; one of a kind."

"She certainly is that, Mrs. Yvonne," Satoshi agreed.

My mother smiled at my boyfriend before she clapped her hands together.

"Alright, enough standing around," she said. "Let's get you kids home."

I smiled and grabbed Satoshi's free hand before I said, "Let's go home, indeed."

Satoshi's smile disappeared, and he looked down from me. Delia, my mother, and I looked at him, wondering if something's wrong.

"What is it, Satoshi?" Delia asked.

Satoshi turned to his mom and said, "Nothing, mom. It just hit me that I've never viewed the idea of home in a positive, meaningful way."

Delia stared at her son for a moment before she smiled and walked over to give him a side hug and kiss his forehead.

"You will, my son. I promise," she said.

"I promise too," I said.

Satoshi looked back and forth at the two people who love him before he gave us a heartfelt smile. With that, my mother led us to the parking lot where Satoshi and I walked hand in hand again with Delia walking close to us. As we got into my mother's car and began driving to Vaniville Town, I rested my head on Satoshi's shoulder again and closed my eyes in bliss, believing that things are going to be okay.


	15. Epilogue

It's been thirty-seven years since those days at Galar Academy. It was a long while before Satoshi learned to work hard and ultimately become a mechanic, but he stayed an assistant to my mother because of his bad leg. He and Delia lived together happily as they adjusted to being in each other's lives. It also wasn't long after they moved in that my mother and I happily introduced them to The Lord. I completed the rest of high school in Anistar High and got a scholarship to a college in the same city. The distance was hard on Satoshi and me, but we managed to stay strong despite only being able to call or text whenever i want home for the weekends.

I graduated with high honors, but finding a job in writing was difficult. I started working in a restaurant back in Vaniville Town while I continued to write stories out of hopes that I might be able to turn them into books. I tried many companies and did more rewrites than I could count, but I would always be told "no." Thankfully, I was met with a publishing company who took an interest in making me a ghostwriter. Satoshi hated the idea that I would be writing stories that would be credited to someone else because he wanted everyone to know that it was me who was writing. I was also against the idea, but after much thinking and praying, I decided that it was the best way to earn money for writing. So, I began writing novels that would be credited by the public author, many of you know as Mia Pendergast. Ultimately, with the money Satoshi and I made from mechanical work and writing, we were able to get married and move to our own house. Shortly after, we had our precious children, John and Maria.

We stayed in contact with all of our friends from Galar Academy. They all came to our wedding, which was a small one where they and our mothers were the only guests. It wasn't long before May, Iris, and Octavia married Drew, Cilan, and Andy respectively. Bonnie also married May's younger brother, Max, a couple years after they met during May and Drew's wedding. Bonnie's brother Clemont eventually met and married a woman named Lilia who runs a robotics company. Sonia also found love when she took over as principal of Galar Academy after her grandmother retired. The art program was taken over by a charming man who shared her passion for art. Together as a married couple, they brought the program back to its former glory. Satoshi and I haven't had a chance to meet Sonia's husband, but from what she's told us the last time she visited us, he's been a delight in her life. Dawn and Kenny married last as it took a while before Dawn realized that she loved Kenny too and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. I was honored to be Dawn's Maid of Honor and to see them be happy together.

For those of you who aren't from Galar, though, you may be wondering why I have finally written this book to explain what really happened on opening night for _Spectacular, Spectacular_ after so many years. You see, Princess Miette did become queen of Galar, and Calem became duke after their fathers passed away. Eventually, to the surprise of me, Satoshi, and all of our friends, the two of them married each other. Based on the attention around their wedding, it clearly was for publicity, and even though their marriage made Calem king, all ruling power still belonged to Miette.

Recently, however, Queen Miette's reign has been declining rapidly. She has been ruling the people of Galar poorly and it has ultimately led to rebellion against her and Calem. In fact, Queen Miette has become such a cruel and power-hungry leader that even the wealthy and high-class people of Galar joined the cause against her with Sonia and her husband as two of the main leaders. It also didn't help that a conspiracy emerged against Calem who it turned out had been sleeping with multiple women behind his wife's back. As I am writing this book, Queen Miette will likely lose her power and thus her ability to do anything against me, Satoshi our children or the people we care about if the truth is finally revealed.

Having said all of this, I wish to make it clear that I did not write this book as a means to further destroy the public images that Queen Miette and King Calem worked so hard to protect. That would be redundant, to say the very least. I also did not write this book out of hopes that I may finally make a name for myself as a writer. If anything, writing for Mia Pendergast and letting her get the attention has been a blessing in disguise because it gave me the time to raise my children and later play with my grandchildren. My goal in writing this book apart from letting the truth be heard is to give a simple message: hold on to love no matter what.

You see, Satoshi and I are fifty-five and fifty-two years old respectively as of the moment I'm writing this. And the truth is our challenges with our relationship did not end with leaving Galar and not having to deal with Queen Miette or King Calem anymore. We've struggled financially, Satoshi has had difficulty with his bad leg, there was difficulty raising our children, we've had our troubles with our faith in The Lord, and even fought each other to the point where it looked like our relationship was just a high school romance not meant to last. And yet, despite it all, we learned to pull through and be stronger together for it just as we pulled through the challenges we faced in Galar Academy.

Furthermore, as a wife, a mother, a grandmother, and a follower of The Lord, I advise you to hold on to love in order to achieve joy, not happiness like Sonia hoped we would. Happiness is a wonderful experience, but it's not meant to last. Feelings come and go, experiences have to end, and whatever power and pleasure you gain will fade away in the end just as it has for the Galar royal family. But where there is joy in love, whether in family, friends, or in The Lord of All, there is something stronger and far more precious than whatever happiness can be gained from entertainment from a host club, physical pleasure, or even wowing people with a wonderful play. There will be trials, but I can promise that it will be worth it in the end.

After all, The Lord has indeed given us no greater blessing in this life than the ability to love.

The end


End file.
